The God and Goddess of War
by LittleLowe
Summary: Jasper and Bella are mates, separated in the Southern Wars years ago and forced to live without each other for decades on end. What happens when his 'goddess of war' returns bringing both happiness and tension into the Cullen family?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, thank-you for taking the time to check out my first fanfic which happens to be a Jasper & Bella one. I wanted to do a slightly different one and from what I have read on here I found that there is a few number of ones which have Bella as a person close to our favourite Majors past, let alone involved. **

**I hope you enjoy it and review to let me know if you do, I have been playing with this for a while and would love to know what you think. **

**I also do not own any rights; it is just my spin on the characters of the Twilight Saga. **

**Bella Pov**

I had spent years tracking him down, the vampire that haunted my thoughts and mind continuously over the years I had not seen him. We had separated when things grew dangerous in the war, I had forced him to leave with the promise that I would find him once again. It was the last thing he wanted, to leave I mean, thinking of it as cowardly but he had gone reluctantly. Things had grown more difficult when he left but the hope that I would see my Jasper again kept me strong.

I had been running towards my destination when I had sensed his addictive scent in the forest in Washington and followed the trail, I had had no way of contacting him as soon as I had gotten free and he had kept an impressively low profile, though not enough for me not to find and track him down. He was my mate; therefore he couldn't hide from me even if he wanted to.

I ignored the animals as they hurriedly sprang out of the way, knowing and sensing that I was top of the food chain and wanting to survive my wrath. I didn't need to feed though, but I had run into trouble getting here and I looked quite the sight.

I had thick mahogany hair with dark natural red highlights running through it, catching the light they would bring out my dark eyes and make me look even more alluring. I was slightly shorter than average height but my toned and bustful body was enough to balance it out. I was also extremely gifted, a lot more than most making it the reason to why the bitch Maria had wanted me. Dreadful cow! My skin was also marked with scars which seemed to give me a more ethical beauty than anything; while they weren't completely attractive I would feel strange without them and wore them with pride.

Back to my current predicament I was running through the forest, a permanent smile on my lips for the first time since he had left as I followed his delicious and familiar scent. I couldn't believe my luck finding it, I had been passing through to speak with a acquaintance when I had stumbled upon it, that all too familiar mouth-watering smell which seemed to cling to me with such longing that I couldn't help but drop my plans to follow it eagerly.

Following it to where it was most potent I stiffened when I caught the scent of at least 6 other vampires, though I kept running but my guard was up as I did so. I stopped when I came across a large house, it looked gorgeous I thought as I ran around the perimeter. I could only sense two vampires inside, though I knew my Jazzy wasn't in there. Starting to approach swiftly I looked down at myself as I did so, well they were about to get a shock.

My normally attractive state was dampened due to me dropping everything to come here, I was certainly not in any sort of state for visitors but I found I was too keen to see if my Jazzy was here to sort it out. I wasn't exactly a patient vampire when it came to my mate.

My hair was mattered and messy, sticks and mud clumping into it making it look more like a bird's nest then anything. My clothes weren't in much better shape either, they were ripped and torn but that wasn't what I knew would worry them, it was the basic fact that I was covered from head to toe in blood, and not animal blood if you know what I mean.

Shaking my thoughts I walked silently up the steps, the scent of blood would give me away and not my approach due to the fact I had learnt how to walk to outsmart vampires decades and decades ago, they couldn't hear my approach unless I wanted them to. I heard the exact moment they noticed my presence as their inhales of breath were clear before they furiously muttered between them. There was a female and a male that much was obvious.

Reaching the front door I didn't bother to knock as a few moments later the male opened it cautiously, I immediately recognised him as Carlisle Cullen due to documents and old photographs I had come across in my travels. He was well known by most due to his similar diet to mine. I remained silent as he looked over my messy form with surprise, caution and pure curiosity, though I could tell the fact I was soaked in human blood made him feel slightly disgusted. I didn't hold it against him; he was a doctor after all and valued all life.

"Hello" I broke the tension with pure happiness; the scent of my Jasper filled my senses as soon as he had opened the door. Fuck, it was making me wet already. Carlisle seemed stunned to what to say, he didn't know how to reply to my ecstatic mood and I knew he most likely thought I was a complete nut, I got that a lot.

"Hello, look this area is well protected and we have a treaty in place which is against killing humans" he said tensely and my eyes widened, he was basically threatening me without actually threatening me. Wow, I could honestly say I was impressed if a little stunned.

"Ok" I said simply, his eyes widened at my blatant answer before he went guarded. He was about to speak again but I interrupted him before he could, I couldn't help but let the excitement I felt rise in my tone. It had been so long since I had felt anything but emptiness.

"Look I know this might sound strange but is there someone called Jasper here?" I asked with a beaming smile, I knew I probably looked like a complete mental case. I noticed he took a step back and looked even more cautious so I knew I had obviously freaked him out, but what the hell it had been fucking years since I had seen my mate. Do you know how hard it is to be away from your soul-mate for that long?

"He left us a while ago" he stated, he wasn't lying but I could tell he wasn't completely honest. Sighing I bit my lip before answering, keeping my tone light but I couldn't help the disappointment at having to wait longer to see him.

"Tell him Bella stopped by if you see him again" I sighed before I sped out of there, not seeing his expression as I found a place to clean up before I tried again. I knew Carlisle was only protecting him; it was obvious Jasper had told them a bit of his tough past but I couldn't help but be pissed about me having to wait longer to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed or put my story as an alert or favourite, I am thankful that you are all finding it interesting enough to keep wanting to read more. **

**Since I have already sorted out this chapter I decided to put it up, I have had a bit of free time lately so I am hoping that I will be able to get chapters up quickly since I know how frustrating it can get to be reading a fic only to have to wait days or weeks for an update so I will hopefully keep up with your needs. **

**Thanks again for your reviews but I just wanted to warn you that my fic doesn't go the same as how it does in twilight, meaning that some characters may be with others and such. **

**Anyway if you get lost which hopefully you won't just add it into a review since I read each one I get sent, I love the feedback after all.**

**Enjoy the slightly longer chapter and this one includes a bit of LEMON just to warn you. **

**XXX**

**Jaspers Pov**

"Alice please I do not need you to find me a mate" I sighed out for like the 50th time as we were on our way home from school. While I had told them of my past with Maria I hadn't spoken a word of my Bella, it was too painful to talk about how I had left her with Maria so I could escape with Peter and Charlotte. I felt like a coward and a selfish jerk for leaving her with that witch! I still remember the way she tasted, how her body fitted perfectly with mine and the way she smelled of exotic fruit, mangoes and not to mention strawberries. How much I relaxed and adored her company, how she would look at me with nothing but love shining through her eyes.

"Please Jasper" she pouted but I refused again, they didn't know I had already found my mate and the last thing I wanted was another girl to try unsuccessfully to take her place.

"Leave him alone Alice" Edward sighed knowing why I was refusing; he had read my thoughts after all. He had tried numinous times to talk to me about it but I had openly refused, he had thankfully kept it to himself, not even sharing it with his mate, Alice. If he did he knew I would attack out of defence, I would feel guilty afterwards but if he even spoke her name I knew it would be enough to bring out my beast in pure rage. Whether the Cullen's would admit it, there were terrified of me half the time when I thought of her.

The rest of the ride home was quiet, Rose and Emmett taking a different car as the end of another boring school day was over. My control over feeding on humans was getting better though I hadn't perfected it, one scent of fresh blood and I would still feel the venom pool in my mouth.

Suddenly we heard Alice gasp, the sound soft giving away the fact she was having a vision. Edward seemed to tense as he read it straight from her thoughts, struggling to keep the car on the road straight as he did so. I was immediately filled with emotions of confusion as well as shock and concern and I couldn't help but be curious to what they had seen. It could be a complete pain when they kept things to themselves.

"Jasper prepare yourself when we get back blood will be in the air" Edward stated once Alice's vision ended and I felt the waves of concern and confusion run off them and through me, what was going on?

"What are you so confused about?" I asked but they kept silent much to my irritation, I hated when they did this. They would keep me out of things even though I had the most experience in sorting out tense situations; it was what I had been trained to do.

"I know Jasper, sorry to keep you out but we all need to speak with Carlisle. Alice had a vision of blood on the grass and Carlisle looking freaked out" Edward filled me in after reading my thoughts; I nodded and thanked him as we pulled into our driveway. I found it irritating when they all watched me with hesitation when I got out the car, expecting me to go ballistic at the slight scent of blood in the air. I sighed, give me some credit.

Though it wasn't that scent in the air I picked up on, it was the oddly familiar one which seemed to cling to me as I breathed in deeply. Exotic fruits, mangoes and strawberries... without a second thought I flashed towards the house only to find the delicious and mouth-watering scent stop at the entrance. It made venom pool in my mouth and I was instantly aroused as I allowed myself to hope she had been here. She said she would find me and I had refused to give up hope knowing it would eventually kill me if I did.

"Carlisle" I shouted, though it was unneeded. I found myself buzzing, hoping to god she had been since I had never smelt the scent of her before now. Each vampire had their own scent and I remembered hers as if I had smelt it yesterday. Carlisle was at my side in a second, he looked concerned and worried since he had never heard me shout.

"Was there a vampire here?" I asked as I continued to breathe in the scent, ignoring the others around me as I focused on Carlisle's answer.

"Yes a vampire came looking for you and I guessed she was from your past" he stated and I heard Edward gasp as his eyes widened, everyone looked towards him and I noticed he had a permanent grin on his face as he looked at me.

"Did she say anything Carlisle?" He asked him which stunned him before replying.

"Strangely yes, she told me to tell you that Bella had stopped by" he stated and I thought I felt my dead heartbeat, she was alive, she had found me. I must have zoned out as thoughts ran though my head of my past mate, feeling my entire form buzz as I continued to heavily breathe in her scent.

"Did I do something wrong by sending her away?" Carlisle stated confused and I felt my fear and anger rise.

"YOU SENT HER AWAY" I roared at him, shocking and scaring everyone since they have barely heard me raise my voice let alone basically roar at them in the past years. But I couldn't help it; surely she was smart enough to stay around, though if she thought I had moved on would she have disappeared. I started to pace, she wouldn't would she? She couldn't.

Not even thinking I ran out the house as I desperately tried to follow her scent only to find it had blended too much into the forest for me to pick up on, I searched for hours until I returned to the house disappointed and heartbroken. Walking into the house with my head down I ignored everyone as I took a seat in the living room, not seeing the curiously and worry on their faces until I picked up on their emotions.

"Edward filled us in mate, sorry dude" Emmett winced with sympathy and I threw my head back as I rubbed my hands over my face as I tried to sort through my thoughts. I can't believe it, she had finally found me only to be told I wasn't here, god I could strangle Carlisle right now.

"Jasper" Edward warned hearing my thoughts; I opened my eyes to glare at him only to get a sudden wave of guilt from Carlisle.

"Carlisle it's fine, really" I stated not liking him feeling the guilt, but hating how he sent my mate, my life away.

"I am honestly sorry Jasper, we will all keep an eye out for her" he stated still feeling guilty as he tightened his hold on Esme as she stood next to him. There was a chorus of agreements before everyone went about their own thing, though it was obvious they were worried and curious about this mystery vampire who claims she is my mate. I didn't want their pity! I wanted my fucking mate!

Walking up the stairs I made my way into my room as I stared at the massive bed, I couldn't help but remember the times me and Bella would sneak around, fucking when we weren't training or fighting since we couldn't get enough of each other. I was so out of it I didn't notice when someone suddenly collided with me, sending me flying onto the bed with enough force to break it. I was about to attack in defence until the smell of exotic fruits, mangoes and strawberries filled my nose.

"Bella" I found myself breathing as I opened my eyes to stare into her ecstatic ones, god how I had missed her eyes, even if they were gold now. Either way she was the most beautiful woman in the world in my eyes.

"Thank god you finally came up here, how long does it take Jazz?" she laughed though the lust coming off her in waves was enough to get me instantly aroused. The use of my old nickname immediately sent my mind into the past and I was only brought out of it when I felt her lips on my neck and her hips straddling mine.

"God I can't believe your here" I breathed before I gripped her hips as she ground herself against my arousal, FUCK! Massaging her delicious firm thighs my lips immediately crashed onto hers as her arousal filled my senses. Not being able to control my animal within I had her flipped over in seconds as my lips claimed hers viciously, looking at me people expected me to be a gentle lover, and while I could be the scent of her arousal alone was enough to drive me wild. Not to mention the fact I was _extremely _dominant, why wouldn't I be when I had my Bella. My perfect, sexy, and fuck hot Bella!

"I had hoped it was you" she breathed into my mouth before I felt her fingers tear through the fabric of my shirt as she removed it from my body, I was throwing lust off in every direction and I could hear the others in the house run off with their mates due to my projecting emotions. As I felt her lips on my left nipple I groaned before getting to work on her, after all I always gave back just as good as I got.

Moving my hands to her perfect round arse I squeezed hard as I roughly ground my hips against hers, making sure to thrust my bulge against the thin fabric of her clothes. Delicious moans and hisses fell from her sinful lips making it harder to remain in any sort of control; I hadn't had sex since her so I felt myself panic to how long I could last. I could still remember how tight she was, how her pussy lips would grip my cock so tightly it felt like a second skin. FUCK!

"Enough of the foreplay Jasper, it's been to long" she moaned out as her back arched and I couldn't agree enough. Ripping her shirt off her body I almost came at the sight of her bare and unrestrained chest; her delicious nipples standing on end making me want to take them into my mouth. Not even bothering to resist I immediately latched on, swirling it with my tongue causing her back to arch off the bed as I played with the other in my hand, tweaking the erect bud as I did so.

The next thing I knew I was flat on my back completely naked as my aroused little mate rocked on top of me, her glistening slit teasing my cock as she rubbed it against her entrance. Not wanting to wait any longer I gripped her hips before slamming her onto me, my large cock disappearing inside of her as we both threw our heads back and groaned.

"Fuck how I have missed this" I groaned out as she started to rock on top of me, gripping me in ways which caused me to shiver in pure pleasure. It was true, I had missed how well she fit around me, how her smell alone could make me want to fuck her until she was begging me to stop. Though I knew she never would, she had been worse than me in the past, how we couldn't get enough of each other. And that was saying a lot.

"FUCK JASPER...YES!" she screamed as she pulsed around me, her eyes locked onto mine since she remembered how much I loved to watch her cum. Not wanting to cum myself yet I spun us round so she was lying on her back, my thrusts not stopping as I lifted her legs over my shoulders before speeding my thrusts up until she was moaning none stop.

"Yes...oh god Major, yes there...right there" Fuck...I loved it when she called me Major!

"Fuck Bella, shit I'm going to cum!" I said through gritted teeth as I took one of my hands off her breast to put between us and roughly press her clit. We both yelled and screamed each other's names as we came, as she milked me for all I was worth. Without pulling out of her I collapsed on top of her, not needing to worry about hurting her as I did so. We continued to lay there until I felt her lips on my neck again, running her tongue along my many scars as she playfully bit down and nipped at the skin there. I was immediately growing hard again.

"Ready to go again Jazz" she purred as she licked my ear and for the next few days the only thing I could hear was both her screams of pleasure and mine. The only time we separated was to hunt and even then we were fucking like bunnies any time we could, it was pure bliss.

When we finally pulled away I held her close as we both calmed down, panting as if we were out of breath as I ran my fingers over her pale skin. She looked the same as the last time I saw her, incredibly beautiful, she was my everything.

"You have more scars" I said as I tried to keep the anger from my tone, just the thought of someone harming her made venom form in my mouth and my teeth to ache to rip into those responsible. Turning around she stared at me, her eyes holding so much emotion that I couldn't help but let her feelings completely run through me, bathing me in her love.

"Come Jasper; let's not talk of that now." She pleaded softly, knowing I couldn't refuse. I pouted slightly which caused her to smile, knowing she had won.

"I hate it when you do that" I said with mock frustration causing her to giggle, the sound causing me to grin broadly. I loved that I could make her smile. "Come on lets meet the family" I stated and I felt her stiffen before relaxing and nodding. She had a horrific past and tended to shy away from the word family as if it were the plague.

"Fine, but I demand a shower first" she winked suggestively and the next thing I knew I had her pinned against the tiled wall as I rammed into her from behind. Damn, my life just got a whole lot better.

Walking down the stairs I held her hand tightly as I pulled her behind me, since her clothes were ripped and scattered around my room due to our roughness she had slipped on one of my shirts and a pair of my loose fitting pants, they were big for her but made her look adorable. She looked incredible in my clothes and the urge to forget introducing her and just go back upstairs to fuck was incredibly high, but I tried to ignore my throbbing erection as I continued to descend the stairs at a human pace. Now I had her back, I would be fucked if I let her out of my sights now.

"Everyone I want you to meet Bella" I introduced as everyone took in the gorgeous vampire by my side as she scanned them over, Carlisle was first to speak.

"Hello Bella, I wish to apologise for my previous behaviour" he immediately stated, trying to make it up to me and her for sending her away. I smiled softly as I pulled her further to my side, her small form fitting perfectly with mine.

"Its fine Carlisle, I didn't know what to expect but I can't exactly blame you. I was covered in blood and mud after all." She shrugged as she leaned into me more. Wait blood? Looking down at her I shot her a look which demanded that she told me 'what the hell was he on about' so she knew I wasn't kidding, looking at me she mouthed later so I reluctantly let it go, for now.

"Hello dear I'm Esme, Carlisle's husband" Esme was next by introducing herself; she went to hug Bella but I quickly but subtly shook my head telling her not to. Bella was extremely touchy when it came to any friendly gestures, I knew if I wasn't her mate she would never even think of being as comfortable as she has always been with me.

"Hello Esme" she replied with a dazzling smile.

"Hey Bells I'm Emmett, this gorgeous vamp is my wife Rosalie" he beamed while I shook my head slightly at how childish he sounded, as if he was a kid in a candy shop.

"I'm Edward, this is my wife Alice" Edward introduced as I felt confusion radiating off him, I knew what had him as well as Alice confused. They couldn't read her mind or see her future, or mine as I stood next to her and it confused them no end, as well as the fact I could feel the frustration rolling off them.

Everyone introduced themselves from their places, I could tell how much Alice wanted to hug what she now must consider her new sister but she was smart enough to resist like Esme had done. As everyone continued to talk a bit about themselves to Bella we took a seat on the couch, she had thrown her legs over my lap and her head rested on my shoulder. It seems as if she didn't want to be away from me as much as I didn't want to be away from her.

"So Bella, how come I can't hear you?" Edward finally stated, he had been building up the courage to ask her as soon as he found out he couldn't. Alice also listened carefully while the others looked confused.

"I'm a shield" she answered vaguely, obviously not trusting them completely. While I wanted to tell her she could, I knew by doing so it would only push her away. I tightened my grip on her as I felt her nose nuzzle my neck, nipping the sensitive spot behind my ear as she did so.

"A shield, I have never heard anything like it" Carlisle stated, I could feel his wonder and excitement over this and I knew if she trusted them enough to tell her all her gifts then he would most likely go into shock from all the information. She was after all incredibly special, and she was mine!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers, **

**Thank you for the reviews, I am relieved to discover that you are still indeed enjoying my fanfic. **

**This is a slightly shorter chapter but I hope you enjoy, and don't worry lemons will be coming up soon so watch out. **

**Thanks again and don't forget to R&R!**

**Bella Pov**

As I nuzzled my Jaspers neck I couldn't help but smile as the telepath tried to read my mind, I had known what his gift was as soon as I had come into his gifts range, feeling the slight pressure on my mental shield as he tried to get past it. I wanted to scoff at the thought, even if it was possible he wasn't nearly half enough skilled to even attempt to get around it. Confessing I was a shield was as far as I would go, I didn't get as old as I was by trusting people so easily that was for sure, the only ones I did trust completely were Jasper, Peter and Charlotte but other than that I trusted no-one. I personally saw nothing wrong with it, too many people are too trusting for their own good and it never ends well.

"Right everyone can catch up later, but as for you all you need to get to school" Esme stated, she seemed nice and I could tell she was a mother figure to them all. My mind was unfortunately going back to my past when it finally clicked what Esme had said. School?

"Wait you guys go to school?" I asked as I removed my head from Jazzys shoulder to look at them all in slight shock, they seemed stunned by my outburst but answered anyway.

"Yea we do it to blend in, come on Rose I want a quickie before we have to get going" Emmett whined as he dragged his mate out the room after shouting goodbye to everyone, while the Rosalie girl rolled her eyes it was clear you could see the lust in her them as she quickly followed him out. I didn't get the girl personally, but knew whatever had her acting like such a bitch was connected to her past, most likely before she was changed or in her new-born years.

"Oh mum I wanted to talk with Bella" Alice whined causing my brows to rise, but I couldn't help the small smile which appeared on my lips at her statement as she stood by her mate. While I smiled I couldn't help but keep my guard up, especially around that couple for some reason. My instincts were telling me to be careful, the last thing I would do was to ignore them or even attempt to fight them.

"You can later Alice, now go get ready" Esme stated and so Alice and her mate reluctantly did so after promising to talk to me later. Turning my attention to Jasper I noticed his expression was guarded, though I could read him like an open book, he was torn between staying with me and keeping up appearances. I smiled as I squeezed his hand, gaining his attention as he looked at me adoringly.

"Come on cheer up Jazz, it's only for a couple of hours" I smiled though it pained me to let him go; I saw his eyes soften for a second before determination took its place. I was vaguely aware of Carlisle going to work as Jasper struggled to control his emotions while I gazed at him with love.

"I'm not going leave you even if it is for only a few hours, I've only just got you back Bella" he said strongly, the determination in his voice meant there was no room for arguments. I smiled and was just about to comment when Esme interrupted us, looking at Jasper like a mother would their child. I felt a stab of pain as I remembered my own and I felt myself tense before calm and concern was immediately washed over me, I smiled at my Jasper though I knew he could tell it was slightly forced.

"Why don't you enrol in the school Bella" she offered and I felt my brows raise, my pain forgotten as I thought about it. I had never been to school so it would be a new experience, looking at Jasper I saw hope flicker though his eyes and I knew I couldn't deny him. I owed him this much.

"I guess I could give it a go" I smiled and was immediately bathed in his arms and love as he held me close. Hearing him whisper a thank you I grinned before pulling away reluctantly and getting up only to look down at my inappropriate outfit. Biting my lip I saw Jasper looking at me hungrily making me smile, I doubt he saw anything wrong with I what I was wearing.

"I don't suppose you have any clothes I could borrow" I asked Esme hopefully and she smiled softly.

"Of course dear, come with me" she smiled before reaching to grab my hand, I tensed but as I felt Jaspers worry I took it hesitantly, wanting nothing more than to settle his nerves and please him. His smile was blinding as I did so and I quickly followed Esme while Jasper rang the school to sort things out. When I came down I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose fitting red top which matched my highlights perfectly, my hair was naturally curly and I had used Esmes make-up to give me natural look. Walking down the stairs I stopped dramatically as Jasper stood at the bottom looking as delicious as ever, tossing my hair to the side over my shoulder in a seductive gesture I immediately felt his lust poor into me.

"You like?" I purred as I turned around to give him a view of the back end, looking over my shoulder as I did so to look even more temping. I was pressed up against the wall in seconds, his lips claiming mine passionately as his hands slapped against the wall either side of my head to trap me in his hold. Not that I minded since he was after all my steaming hot mate who knew exactly how to get me worked up.

"Come on you two, your late" Esme stated and we reluctantly pulled apart with a frustrated growl causing her to laugh before speeding off, way to ruin a moment.

"So Jazz, I take it you think I look delicious" I teased as I danced down the rest of the stairs, humming as I did so.

I grinned and shot him a wink as I reached his vehicle, his lustful laughter following behind me as he held the door open once he had it unlocked. Making our way to school Jasper broke the comfortable silence, looking at me as he spoke softly.

"Thank you for what you did for Esme, she was ecstatic" he beamed and I couldn't help but return his smile, I had missed him so much and I knew I could never be apart from him again.

"She seems nice, I am glad you found a family Jasper" I said honestly but I saw him stiffen as his hands tensed on the stirring wheel. I knew what he was feeling; the guilt in his eyes gave it away. He had never wanted to leave me, but I had persuaded him but I knew he regretted it ever since. He believed it was his job to protect me and that he had just abandoned me to save himself, though I thought none of it. It had been such a relief to get my mate away from that hell that I didn't feel anything of what he believed, didn't he get that I didn't blame him?

"I shouldn't have left you" he muttered tensely, not looking at me as he did so.

"Jasper please it's in the past, you know I forced you to go so please stop blaming yourself." I pleaded and I saw his expression soften as he sighed unnecessary, looking at me he gave me a soft kiss before returning his eyes to the road. We would be there in a few minutes he mentioned, I had never been to school so I didn't know as I took in my surroundings and remembered it for another day.

"So you looking forward to your first day of school?" he asked, knowing I had never been before. I nodded eagerly causing him to chuckle; he knew every single detail of my past life like I knew his and I knew we needed to catch up on what we had been doing over the years once we had the time.

"I am, though I have a feeling I am going to be disappointed in it." I stated causing him to laugh as we pulled into the buildings car park. Jaspers car was a real beauty; though I bet everything I owned that he had a motorbike somewhere around as well. Uh, hell even the thought of him straddling a bike had me nearly panting.

"It's nothing interesting Bella, don't get your hopes up" he grinned as he peaked me on the forehead as he lead me into school, the halls empty as we made our way to reception. I was bubbling with excitement and due to jaspers amused expression I could tell he could feel it. Smacking him playfully on the shoulder he gestured for me to speak to the old woman sitting at the desk, staring intently at a sheet of paper she had in front of her.

"Excuse me" I stated when she didn't look up at our presence alone. Hearing me her eyes widened when she caught sight of me and Jasper. I could hear her heart beat pick up rapidly and I internally cringed in disgust as I literally felt the lust radiating off her, not to mention smell her arousal, just…yuck!

"You must be the new student, Bella Swan if I am correct" she stuttered out and I rolled my eyes while Jasper pinched my arse for not being polite, glaring at him mockingly I put a soft smile on for the idiotic woman in front of me.

"Of course, so you got my schedule or something?" I asked, seriously not knowing what I was doing. I never went to school as a human nor as a vampire, I had been taught what I needed to know and Jasper had taught me a few things like reading and writing way back when we weren't fighting, training or fucking but other than that I knew nothing of what I was doing. Jasper must have sensed my scattered emotions as his arms tightened around my waist as he pulled my flush against him, the woman looking at us with confusion but she handed me my schedule and locker combo anyway. Looking it over I could feel Jasper doing the same as he leaned over me slightly.

English

Maths

Biology

Lunch

Business

French

Art

I didn't like it; I was immediately regretting this whole school thing and Jasper sensing this quickly tried to convince me to give it ago. Agreeing to please him he showed me to my first lesson before kissing me goodbye. He mentioned how we only had the lessons after lunch together which he seemed pissed with, wanting to spend the whole day with me. I totally agreed with him, it sucked being away from him even for a few hours after finally finding him again.

Knocking on the door I walked in when the teacher shouted for me to enter, as soon as I did though it wasn't a surprise as every eye in the room locked onto mine. There expressions were amusing to say the least. The girls looked at me with jealousy and anger while the boys looked at me with lust and want, like I thought, amusing.

I didn't talk to anyone as I got though the first few lessons though many tried; it wasn't until Biology there was any trouble. Due to me not having much educational experience I was in the lowest sets for lessons which was why I wasn't with Jasper in the more educational subjects, but what the teacher said set me on fire. I was sitting down trying to get the hang of animal cells when the twat of a teacher thought it would be amusing to comment on my lack of knowledge.

"So Bella could you tell the class some of the differences between an animal cell and a plant cell?" he asked, it was obvious it was meant to be an easy question since everyone put their hands up while I was completely clueless. I didn't have a clue, actually I didn't get anything that he was stating and since I had yet to read it directly I couldn't even use my photographic memory to get the answers.

"I don't know" I said dryly causing him as well as the class to chuckle and laugh, I felt my jaw clench but I kept quiet. If I was in the war I would have ripped them apart for the lack of disrespect alone, um…what a tempting thought. The only thing that was restraining me was the fact that I knew Jasper liked it here, I wouldn't ruin that for him.

"How about you tell us what a cell is?" he asked again, trying unsuccessfully to keep his amusement from his tone as he spoke. I closed my eyes as I took deep breaths, I didn't know a thing about biology, I never needed to know a thing about biology and I still don't see why I would need to anyway. I felt my teeth clenching shut, venom pooling in my mouth as I resisted the urge to sink my teeth into that thick neck of his.

"I don't know" I stated, letting a little of my anger seep into my tone which I knew he heard since he flinched a little. That should have been his first warning, but no he pushed through and ignored his instincts to leave it alone and run by only enraging me further. Humans are idiots, complete and utterly incapable of realising when something needed to be left alone in order to have a chance of surviving.

"Now don't kid around Bella, seriously now what is a cell?" he asked again, patronising me as the class laughed at my expense. While I didn't give a shit what they thought, I did not like his patronising tone. I was the goddess of war for fucks sake! Did he know how lucky he was that I was restraining myself, I mean I could cause him to have a bloody heart attack right now if I wished yet I was holding myself back? Did he know that the only reason he was alive right now was because my mate was only a few doors down? He should be kissing my mates fucking feet!

"I don't know" I said again and I felt the teacher getting angry, generally thinking I was making fun of him and the class. Was he retarded? He sounded retarded.

"Now Bella stop kidding, you can't be as dumb as not to know what a cell is!" he spat and I felt my anger rise, fuck this.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU YOU USLESS PIECE OF FAT SHIT!" I spat at him before getting up and storming out, my anger rippling inside of me as I ignored his scared and stuttered protests and fled from the room before I really did kill the fucker. How dare he call me fucking dumb!

"FUCK!" I snarled down the halls as I tried to regain in my anger, stuff this going to school so isn't worth it I thought as I made my way down the halls and towards the woods. I needed to calm the fuck down before I slaughtered everyone in this god-damn place, hell I knew it would only take me seconds to be bathed in the blood of every single human here. With that thought I made my way towards the woods before I done something I knew I would regret; the last thing I wanted was to move Jasper from a place he seemed to find comfort in. He didn't deserve that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers just wanted to thank you for all the brilliant and supportive reviews you have given me. **

**I apologise for this chapter being later than I expected but I couldn't get it how I wanted it so I unfortunately don't think it is some of my best work. I hope you enjoy it since I put it up since I think you deserved another chapter. **

**Warning though, this chapter does have some lemony goodness between our favourite pair.**

**ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**Jasper Pov**

Leaving Bella's side sucked, even if it was only for a few hours and she was still in the same building. I had only just gotten her back and here I was having to let her out of my sights again, I could honestly say I hated it. The only thing that was keeping me sane right now was the fact I could feel her emotions with my gift as I reached out for her emotional signature, her shield being able to automatically increase the strength of her emotions so I could keep track to make sure she was safe. I loved that she trusted me enough to do so, she truly was my everything and even though she didn't need me looking out for her it was in my instinct to do so and I took it seriously.

"Cheer up Jasper, it's nearly lunch" Emmett grinned as he sat next to me, slapping me on the back as he did so. I sighed, god I hated being away from her now I have her back. God this sucks!

"I don't like being away from her" I muttered tensely causing him to chuckle at my comment; I glared at him causing him to put his hands up in mock surrender. I could feel the amusement rolling off him and it didn't help with calming the urge to punch the shit out of him.

"Sorry, so mate when you going to tell us more about how's you met?" he asked eagerly, the rest of the family had also commented on how they wanted to know but I knew I would have to ask Bella first. Our past wasn't exactly the most brilliant or nice one, but either way I would go through it again if it meant keeping her as my mate. She was worth it.

"I'll ask Bella" I stated before I was suddenly filled with waves of anger and hate, I tensed and I felt myself groan out with the intensity of, bending over as it continued to swirl into me. Emmett immediately went on guard but as quick as the emotions intruded mine they was gone, leaving me gasping as everyone watched me with concern and surprise. We had never shown any form of illness or pain so it was a shock for them to see any sort of reaction like that from one of us, it seemly made us seem more human I suppose.

"Are you okay Jasper?" the teacher said with concern, obviously thinking the same thing. I was just about to answer when Emmett quickly spoke, his gaze locked onto the window.

"Hey Jazz, isn't that Bells?" he asked me surprised, his tone only just loud enough for me to hear and I quickly looked towards the window to see someone walking heatedly towards the forest. I knew that form anywhere I thought, where the hell was she going? Quickly putting my hand up I caught the attention of the surprised teacher, none of us bothered with interacting with anyone but our family so it seemed as if I was surprising her yet again, we always just sat there and only answered when spoken to.

"Yes Jasper" the teacher said surprised, eyeing me hungrily causing me to cringe slightly.

"I am not feeling well, may I leave" I stated already getting up, if there was something wrong with my Bella then this slag of a teacher wasn't going to stop me from comforting and finding out what's upset her.

"Urm...sure" she stuttered but I was already leaving, hearing Emmett wish me luck as I walked out which only caused me to roll my eyes as I headed to the forest. Her delicious mouth-watering scent filled my senses as I switched to vampire mode when I knew I was out of view of any humans, running through the forest I suddenly noticed her. Slowing down I took her in, she was lying on the floor in the middle of the woods, her hands crossed behind her head as she looked to the sky. Looking into her emotions all I could sense was lust, a shimmer of anger but other than that contentment.

"Hello Jasper" she smiled as she tilted her head in my direction, she knew I was following before most vampires would due to her training, spying on her was completely impossible as well as myself. Walking out towards her I made sure to keep track of her emotions as I sat down and pulled her into my lap, wanting the closeness.

"Explain" I demanded softly as I nuzzled my nose in her hair, purring slightly at how intoxicating she smelled as well as an attempt to comfort her. Fuck, I was hard already. I knew she could feel it, pressing against her lower back since she knew it would make me ridiculously happy as she stated to press against my arousal causing me to groan. As soon as the sound escaped my lips she was all over me, her mouth claiming mine hungrily as we battled for dominance in our heated kiss. She had me on my back while her hips ground against mine, her hot and dripping core rubbing against my bulge as she let me dominate the kiss. I let one of my hands grip her hair tightly as I pulled her further against me, my other going to her firm and perfect round arse as I squeezed hard.

"Jasper" she breathed against my lips causing me to twitch down below, wanting to be inside of her I had her pressed up against a tree in less than a second. I let my fingers fiddle with the button on her jeans, cursing the fact she had chosen to wear them instead of something with easier access.

"Wear something easier to get into next time" I demanded as I pulled them roughly down her legs, as soon as I got them off I grabbed her arse so she could jump up and wrap her long and toned legs around my waist, her fingers working on undoing my jeans as I pulled her top over her head. Our lips claimed each other's roughly when we were both bare, the tree cracking slightly as I slammed into her without warning.

"FUCK" she screamed as her fingers raked down my back, venom seeping through the cuts before they healed again. Her legs were wrapped tightly around my waist as I pulled out nearly all the way only to slam back into her repeatedly causing her head to fly back and hit the tree, moans and groans falling from her sinful lips as I continued to slam into her.

"That's right...fuck...more" where her incontinent moans and I could feel the familiar itching in my lower stomach and balls saying that I was close. Refusing to come before her I slipped my fingers down her body, pinching her clit repeatedly until I watched her come undone. Her eyes locked onto mine, pitch black as her hips bucked against mine quicker as she rode out her climax. Her face scrunched up in pure ecstasy as she took me over the edge, my thrusts not of human speed as I pounded into her snarling her name as I exploded into her inner walls.

"Wow" I breathed, we were leant against the same tree still completely naked as she leaned against me between my legs. I didn't want to let her go and she didn't seem to be in a rush to get anywhere.

"Yea" she agreed and we relapsed in silence that was until I decided to break it since I wanted answers and I was going to get them.

"Care to tell me why you ran off into the woods after filling me with anger and hate?" I asked her calmly but my tone left no room for disagreement as I let my fingers lazily run through her slightly knotted hair as my other hand stroked her bare stomach in a soothing but teasing gesture.

"Sorry, you felt that huh?" she winced and I nodded.

"Oh I felt it" I said with a slight edge which I hadn't expected and regretted almost instantly, I felt her slight surprise and guilt before I heard her sigh.

"It wasn't my fault; the fucking teacher had the nerve to call me dumb. Can you fucking believe it, I am the goddess of war for fucks sake!" she snarled as she jumped out of my lap to pace in front of me. I felt myself tense; my eyes no longer concentrating on her delicious body as it finally clicked what she said. The teacher called her fucking stupid! How dare he insult my mate, I should rip his throat out and drink the fucker dry. I hadn't realised I had risen until I felt her warm body press against mine, snapping me out of my anger filled haze long enough to look at her.

"Jazz honey calm down ok, I overreacted." She soothed the beast in me; she was the only one who ever could. Relaxing slightly I wrapped my arms around her waist before pulling her against me, finally focussing on her delectable body once again…and oh what a body she had.

"I'm ready when you are" was all she said with a wink before I had her screaming my name repeatedly and loving every second of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers,**

**I got a little carried away with this chapter so it's a little longer than most of the previous ones I had done but I doubt I will hear any complaints on your end. **

**Anyway, hopefully this chapter will give you a little insight on just how close Bella and Jasper are and how their relationship if different to other mated couples. **

**Thanks again for all your support and reviews, I love reading them. **

**THANKS! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Bella Pov**

"Wow someone's been doing the naughty" was Emmett's statement when we walked into the canteen, Jaspers arm around my waist as his hand was securely on my hip. Everyone, and when I say everyone I mean everyone stared as we entered, there expressions a mixture of jealousy and shock as they took in our state and close embrace.

Our hair was wild and there were most likely leaves and twigs caught in it, our clothes creased and no longer perfect and our expressions slightly dazed and lustful as we made our way to the Cullen table. I found it as funny as hell at the student's expressions, the girls radiating hate and jealously from me taking the last available Cullen away from them.

"How observant Emmett" I praised sarcastically causing him to pout playfully while others chuckled at his and our expense. Sitting down jasper immediately took the seat next to me where he rightfully belonged as we constantly touched and nuzzled each other. It wasn't until we seemed to piss everyone off that Emmett commented on our affection, the whole canteen seemingly pissed and confused about it as well. I had Jasper in my shield so all he felt was my love, lust and devotion to him, making him more affectionate.

"God guys we know you've just found each other guys but really?" Emmett cringed only for his mate to slap him upside the head, I gave her a look of respect, she didn't put up with his shit and I knew he would get away with it if he could. "Ow honey" he whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Emmett you try not seeing Rose for 50 fucking years!" Jasper spat out seemingly shocking everyone, what had he told them? They didn't seem to know a lot of me but I know they knew of Jaspers past, had he really kept my presence in his past a secret since he knew how private I was. The thought touched me and I sent waves of love his way. While I wasn't an Empath like my Jasper, while he was under my shield which he was constantly now we had reunited I could manipulate his gift slightly to send him my emotions strongly. While I could also pick up on what he feels from others I couldn't project like he could, I was tapping into his gift so feeling emotions was all I could manipulate.

"Shit sorry dude" Emmett said seriously and everyone suddenly didn't know what to say, Alice broke the tension.

"So Bella, Emmett said you ran off into the woods furious" she commented and I rolled my eyes while glaring slightly at Emmett causing him to shun back. I knew I could be extremely intimidating and by the waves of calm jasper was sending me I knew I may have gone too far, softening my expression I felt Emmett relax as soon as I did and I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

"I had an unfortunate conversation with my biology teacher" I stated, we were talking too low for the humans to hear but I knew they were trying to listen much to their disadvantage, we knew for a fact they couldn't hear a thing.

"Really" Edward asked frowning as jasper continued to nuzzle my neck as my hand ran up and down his thigh, it was clear Edward had a good relationship with this teacher.

"Yes, he called me dumb" I stated and watched as everyone frowned, Emmett was the most eager to find out more.

"What do you mean, aren't you in like a really low set?" he asked with creased brows and I felt my anger rise only to have waves and waves of calm crashed over me. I sighed and leaned further into my jazz, muttering a thank you before pecking him on his lips.

"I am Emmett; bear in mind today is technically the first day I have been to school. So I told the _teacher_ where to get off" I stated with a small smile, remembering the teachers shocked and feared expression as I did so.

"What you say?" Alice said beaming, though I could tell she was frustrated she couldn't read neither mine nor Jaspers future anymore.

"I told him to fuck off and that he was and I quote 'a useless piece of fat shit'" I stated calmly causing them all to look at me slightly wide eyed before Emmett just had to comment.

"You go girl" he shouted and I high fived him drawing even more attention to us as our whole table burst into laughter effectively breaking any tension. I knew they were curious about my comment about only starting school today but they kept their curiosity inside, though it wasn't hard to realise that they would ask Jasper as soon as they got him alone. While it pissed me off I accepted it.

Hearing the bell go everyone started to clear out, it wasn't until Edward commented that I suddenly realised what he was talking about.

"You know your teachers going to be pissed, the bio teacher teaches business as well" he pointed out as he held a hand out to help Alice out of her seat as an unneeded but gentlemanly gesture. Jasper done the same while Emmett went for a more casual move by swigging his arm on the shoulders of his mate as soon as she got up causing he to roll her eyes but smile, she loved it.

"In that case I will meet you in French honey" I said to jasper, knowing if I walked into that room I would most likely kill him, if not punch him hard enough to by accident. I was controlled to a certain extent, but I hadn't been out of the wars as long as my jasper and if I was pushed then I would react on instinct.

"Nope, I'm staying with you darlin'" he said, I loved how his accent was coming back and it sent shivers down my spine. Sensing my lust he immediately grinned as his hand which had been on the small of my back ran down to grab my arse, squeezing it he sent me a burst of love and lust causing me to purr. He immediately looked at me lustfully, loving the sounds he alone could draw from me.

"See you later guys" I said huskily as they rolled their eyes, but the amusement coming off them was clear. Pulling Jasper down the halls we soon made it back into the woods, the smell of our combined scents and sex still in the air as we carried on where we left off.

"We need to get going" Jasper said breaking the tension as we regained our senses, we completely let go while fucking which always seemed to leave us panting though it was unnecessary for us to do so. I groaned in protest causing him to laugh as he kissed my hair before giving me a gentle shove to get me moving, I heard the bell for the end of the lesson go a few moments ago but time meant nothing to us and it was easy to get carried away.

"Alright jazz, shish" I complained as I gradually got up and redressed, our state even worse now but we had been careful not to completely destroy our clothes. While they were wearable we had been slightly aggressive small cuts and such decorated them both his and mine.

"You look like you were just fucked" said a fully dressed Jasper as I tried and failed to sort out my hair; it was extremely obvious what we had been up to….again.

"Says the vamp who done the fucking" I laughed as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me for a steaming kiss, we would have got carried away if we didn't sense a human walking towards us. They were miles away but it was the snap we needed to head back into school.

Walking into the full classroom all eyes were on us as we were centre of attention, people gasping again at our even more messed up state. Since Jasper was naturally under my shield I could feel the emotions he had to put up with. Jealousy, anger, surprise, hurt, hate, every negative emotion was there which I found amusing. I had dampened my shield so emotions got through to him but not enough to affect him; I knew he got antsy if he wasn't in control of his gift which was why I only closed it completely when I was swarming him in my emotions.

"It seems you are quite the catch Jasper, though it doesn't surprise me" I said quickly and low enough for only him to hear; to humans they wouldn't have even seen my lips moving.

"That's not all my Bella, the guys seem to be both envious and pissed that I have you" he said just as quickly with a slight smirk while the teacher finally noticed us.

"Ah Jasper glad you could finally join us, take your usual seat" he stated with a firm tone which had me rolling my eyes. Jasper reluctantly did so after squeezing my hand and I turned to face the teacher with a raised brow, his eyes running over my form hungrily. Jasper growled softy, only I could hear it though as he watched the teacher's eyes run over my form longer than necessary as well as highly inappropriate for a teacher to be looking at a student.

"_You must be my new student Bella Swan, how is your French_" he asked in the most horrendous Spanish accent. I raised a brow, I knew more than him since learning many languages was part of my survival and I made sure Jasper did as well.

"_Perfect, now where shall I sit?_" I said perfectly, hearing me you would have thought I came from a Spanish descendent which was the idea. If you went into hiding or came across a vampire who didn't speak English then it would come in handy, not to mention not all the new-borns that were changed were English.

He looked at me in pure shock as well as everyone else, the lust from the males in the room flowing into Jasper as the words rolled off my tongue in a sensual way making him shift in his seat and clench his fists. He knew I would never go near anyone other than him as the same for him with me, but it was our instinct to feel possessive over our mate. In addition due to our past it made us all the more possessive and Jasper all the more dominant in our mating. Not that I minded, no, I fucking loved it!

"You can sit next to Lauren and Jasper" he said embarrassed and I shrugged as I walked over towards them only to watch both amused and slightly pissed as this Lauren girl moved to the next seat so I had to sit next to her instead of my Jasper. I send him calm when his mood took a similar turn to mine, though instead of amusement anger burned inside of him.

Walking casually over to my seat I pulled my chair back slowly, the metal scraping against the wooden floor in a threateningly manner as I did so. Without even trying I had every eye on my moves as the scraping noise echoed slightly making it dramatic. I could sense Jaspers amusement which made me smile as I smiled sadistically at Lauren who was watching my every move with caution. Laughing I sat down which seemed to break the tension, the girl swallowing hard and her previous lustful and victorious emotions were replaced by fear. I loved it and I could tell Jasper did to.

The start of the lesson went as a blur, the teacher ignoring me since he most likely didn't want to be up shown. I rolled my eyes but kept silent; it wasn't until Lauren seemed to get pissed from my shared glances with Jasper that she finally worked up enough courage to comment. Leaning in she invaded my personal space causing my head to tilt slightly to the side, raising a brow at her in question.

"Look _Bella_ you're new here so I will let this slide, but I have been working on getting Jasper for months so you need to lay off" she whisper-hissed at me and I felt my amusement rise with a dull stab of possessiveness, though I knew she had not a chance in hell the small threat of my mate brought out natural instincts. Jasper sent me both love and amusement and I couldn't help but smile despite myself.

"Listen _Lauren_, what do you think me and Jasper have been up to for the past hour?" I asked amused, sending Jasper enough lust to make his eyes darken slightly as he snapped his gaze towards the window. I knew he was recalling our last time in the woods; we had amazing photographic memory so whatever he saw he could remember in very graphic detail. I grinned and almost purred at that the reminder.

"I heard you dragged him out into the woods and your clothes ripped when he pushed you away" she said smugly and my eyes widened at the stupidity of this girl, was she serious. I heard Jasper scoff which seemed to shock Lauren, she was speaking so if he was a human he wouldn't have heard so it both confused and worried that he had.

"Look _Lauren_, want to know what me and Jazz were doing? Fucking" I said slowly as if talking to a child just as the bell rung, rolling my eyes I got out of my seat and waited for Jazz to put his books away before grabbing his hand and pulling him against me as I crashed my lips onto his. It was possessive and hot and I was very aware of the fact the Lauren girl burst into tears before running out of the room. Smiling against his lips I pulled apart to find everyone staring at us, Jaspers lust and amusement running though me as our emotions ran through one another as if we were one.

"How old are you Bella?" he said jokingly with a shake of his head as he put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me against him as he did so.

"You love it" I purred as I playfully hit him as we walked to our last class of the day, Rose and Emmett were in our art class so it should be more enjoyable.

"As I love you my Bella" he smiled as I felt his love and devotion pour into me as he bent down to kiss me softly, his lips dancing with mine as he showed me just how much I meant to him in that kiss. As we broke apart the love was swirling between us thickly, our smiles beaming as I placed my hand on his cheek before kissing him again.

"Come love, one more lesson to go" he beamed, god how much I loved to see him happy and I constantly wondered what I had done to deserve him. Walking towards the art room I continued to kiss and nip at his neck, his positive emotions filling me as I practically glued myself to his side. While such closeness was not tolerated in school a teacher had yet to catch us, though I doubted we would stop just because some human told us to. While I had nothing against humans, I didn't exactly like to socialise with them along with Jasper who also found them majorly irritating. I wonder if his family knew his real views, or mine for that matter? Then again my only experiences with humans have been bad ones. My human life was awful and when I was changed the only humans I was around were when I was slaughtering them. I never changed any, I refused. Maria learnt the hard way not to push it, I was only with her due to my word and she knew that much.

Walking into the room I noticed most students just sat where they wanted, locating Rose and Emmett on a table on their own I smiled at how intimidating they looked as a pair. It was clear that the Cullen's didn't speak to those who outside of the family, they didn't befriend humans thankfully.

"Yo dude, here" Emmett boomed and jasper directed us to their table, I was smiling by the time we sat down, his arm around the top of my chair as I refused to part with him. We were constantly touching, feeling each other and I never wanted it to stop.

"Right class, I would like you to each work on your own to complete a piece of work by the end of the lesson" the teacher stated and everyone started to get one with it. I had never had time to draw in my life but I knew I had a skill, when I was tracking Jasper I used to sketch our memories before burning them so they couldn't be found; it brought me comfort to see his face even if it was only in pencil and not just my mind.

As everyone started to do their own thing I noticed most students decided to paint, including Emmett and Rose while Jasper took out a sketch pad and started on a landscape. I bit my lip as I thought about want to do; drawing seemed like the best option it seemed. Looking at Jasper I tapped him on the shoulder and he immediately looked up from his work with a smile I couldn't help but return.

"You have any more of those?" I asked as I pointed to his sketch pad, nodding he took a slightly smaller one out of his bag and gave it to me. Pecking him on the lips and I thanked him before stealing one of his pencils and wondering what to draw, seeing Rose and Emmett paint in front of me I noticed the occasional glances they would share. Grinning I knew exactly what I wanted to sketch.

By the end of the lesson everyone had finished and I took a look at Rose's and Emmett's paintings, they were of places they had obviously been due to the detail of their designs but they looked incredible. As they were adding the finishing touches I looked over at Jaspers only to gasp as I felt my eyes fill with venom.

"Oh Jasper" I sighed as I placed my hand on his shoulder; he looked at me filled with love as I continued to gaze at the scene he had sketched out. Hesitantly reaching for it I moved my fingers over it, not touching it in fear of smugly the beautiful drawing.

It was a perfect memory of the woods the first time we told each other we were in love; he had decorated the trees with drapes as cushions covered the floor along with candles displayed everywhere. It had taken him days to plan and set up and as soon as I saw it I knew I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with this man. I hadn't realised how out of it I had been until I felt Jasper tilt my chin up and look at me with concern in his eyes.

"God I love you" I breathed as I kissed him, my hand caressing his cheek soothingly before our kiss ended and I leaned my forehead against his. God I loved this vampire more than anything. We remained silent as we continued to stare at each other until Emmett just had to ruin the moment.

"So Bells what you draw?" he said with excitement before Rose clipped him around the back of the head, I smiled and I was sure I saw a hint of hers until she blanked me completely. Hum, someone has unresolved issues.

"Here" I said casually as I tossed him the sketch pad so he could have a look only for his eyes to widen when he saw it. It was a detailed sketch of both of them, the detail perfect as they held each other wrapped in there embrace. Emmett seemed both stunned but ecstatic as he showed Rose who had a similar reaction before she masked it; I rolled my eyes at the ice-queen.

Hearing the bell ring we were meant to hand in our work but before Jasper could reach for his sketch I had it in my hand, looking at me with a raised brow I gave him a look which meant I was keeping it whether he liked it or not. Shrugging he chuckled as we got up, his arm going around my waist as we headed outside towards the cars.

"Thanks" I smiled with a wink as he opened the door for me, sliding in he jogged over to his side before we made our way to the Cullen's. Looking at the state of Esme's clothes I groaned when I realised how wreaked they were; great now I felt guilty.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked concerned and I sighed as I leaned back into my seat, biting my lip I felt his sudden lust which I couldn't help but smile at. Looking at him with a raised brow I took note of how his eyes ran over my form hungrily when he wasn't looking at the road, grinning I answered him.

"I need to go shopping" I stated and I felt his tiny stab of annoyance at having to separate for even a little while before amusement and lust ran through the bond. Under my shield we had a very unique bond where we felt each other's emotions as if they were our own, it was incredibly useful and satisfying in our relationship.

"Ask Alice she is addicted to it" he stated and I smiled before nodding, it would be nice to have some quality time with the pixie. The rest of the ride back was filled with flirtatious banter and by the end of it we were both more than worked up, even stopping and pulling over to release some of the much needed sexual tension from the air. Getting home Jasper sped to my side of the car to open my door causing me to roll my eyes but smile, he was such a gentleman.

"Jasper and Bella are finally home!" we heard Alice shout from inside the house though it was unneeded, smiling Jasper grabbed my hand as he tugged me inside where we came face to face with a unhappy Carlisle. Looking around I saw Alice frustrated, Esme just as unhappy but also concerned, Rose and Emmett confused as well as Edward being more than amused, god it was confusing.

"What's with the negative emotions Carlisle" Jasper commented as his arm curved its way around my waist, I had a feeling what this was about but I kept quiet.

"I got a call from the school today" he commented looking at me, why I didn't know since honestly what did it have to do with him. If it was for me upsetting the teacher then so be it, but why they would call Carlisle was a complete confusion and surprise to me.

"Is this about Bella going totally kick arse on the prude of a teacher?" was Emmett's comment casing me to laugh but Rose to again slap him upside the head, she seemed to do that a lot.

"Don't encourage him" was all she said though I could tell she was more than a little amused by his such blatant comment.

"Look Carlisle-"Jasper started but he was cut off by Esme who was looking at me with disappointment, I felt Jaspers anger as well as worry and annoyance over what she was going to say and I felt myself tense slightly even with the waves of calm he was sending my way.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey readers,**_

_**Sorry for the chapter being slightly shorter than the others but it was more of a filler, but not to worry I am actually already nearly though with the next which will be back to its usual length hopefully. **_

_**Thanks again for all the amazing and supportive reviews which I have been getting and I hope they keep coming as it really does encourage me to right and post quicker just to hear more.**_

_**Leaving you on the hope that you will R&R I hope you enjoy!**_

_**xxx**_

**Jaspers Pov **

"Look Carlisle-" I started but Esme cut me off, her emotions weren't exactly positive and I worried about what she was going to say. Bella hadn't been here long and what she had said to the teacher was perfectly called for, hell if I had been in the room as he insulted her then I would have done more than shout a few curse words at him.

"Bella just tell us why you thought it was acceptable for you to insult a teacher in such a way, that behaviour isn't acceptable in this family" she stated with disappointment filling her tone and I felt my anger rise. I felt Bella tense; her painful emotions running through me as she put her walls back up. SHIT!

"I apologise for being of any inconvenience, it was not my intension" she said emotionless after a few minutes of awkward silence, and when I say emotionless I mean other than myself you couldn't read anything from her expression or tone, at all. Everyone looked at her stunned, how cold and un-emotionless her tone was as she stood completely still.

"I need to think Jasper" she said softly, her eyes pleading with mine to understand. Pulling her into a soft kiss I nodded when I pulled away and let her go, she had done this before and I knew she would gather her thoughts quicker when she had time on her own.

Looking back at the family once she was gone I found myself glaring at Esme, something I had never done until now. She had no idea how much her comment had effected Bella, her past making her skittish around certain things which brought up her past memories. Edward knew nothing of our past; he had only gathered who Bella was when certain things slipped through me screening my thoughts. He knew nothing of our past or hers, and now with Bella back he couldn't read me at all. It was nice to have my thoughts to myself for once.

"God what a drama Queen" Rose said rolling her eyes causing me to snarl at her, my major roots coming through causing her eyes to widen and Emmett to immediately be by her side.

"Fuck off Rose" I spat causing her to flinch and Emmett to growl at me for scaring his mate as he stood protectively in front of her, we were only brought out of our snarling match when we heard Esme dry sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder.

"I...I didn't mean to scare...scare her off" She stuttered and I sighed as I ran my fingers though my hair in a frustrated and nervous gesture.

"She will be back Esme" I tried to sooth as I started pacing, wondering how long it would be until she came back. I hated being away from her, it made me incredibly antsy and being surrounding with everyone's confusion wasn't helping either.

"You can do better than her Jasper" Rose commented causing my fists to clench as I tried to control my anger, they had no idea how lucky I was to have Bella come into my life when she did.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Rose" I spat at her as I continued pacing, no one made a comment until hours later when Bella entered the house silently, no-one but myself noticing until she spoke.

"Bit tense in here isn't it" was her tension breaker as she pressed herself against me, looking over her I took note that she had changed. Instead of Esme's borrowed clothes she was wearing a similar outfit but in darker tones, she looked just as incredible as always and I didn't waste time as my lips crashed onto hers.

"What's in the box" Alice shouted excitedly as me and Bella broke apart, only then did I notice that Bella was in fact holding a large white box with a red ribbon tied around it professionally. I looked at Bella with a raised brow and chuckled when I saw her still slightly dazed from the kiss I had demanded of her. Shaking her head she looked around the room to find everyone looking and waiting for her.

"Oh Esme here" she smiled as she held the box out for her to take, the shock coming off Esme was enough to fill me as she hesitantly took it before stepping back into Carlisle's arms. Bella didn't tend to hold grudges for long unless she felt passionately about them, if she did then there was no way in hell she would welcome you back in. They got lucky.

"What...thank you dear but after I had upset you why are you giving me something?" Esme asked with venom in her eyes and I took note of how wishful and painful Bella was feeling, obviously remembering her own past and mother.

"I just had a painful flashback Esme; it's for letting me borrow your clothes and since I ruined yours..." she replied as she leaned against me, I was ecstatic at how she didn't seem to hold it against Esme, pulling her tighter against me as I nuzzled her neck. Everyone was curious to what was in the box, well other than Alice who was beaming obviously already looking into Esme's future to see what it was.

"You didn't need to dear" she replied as she was already carefully undoing the ribbon to look inside, I felt Bella's nervousness and naturally sent her calm to get her to relax, though her eyes were trained on Esmes reaction. "Oh Bella" she sighed as she took out a gorgeous and extremely expensive looking gown; it was in a light blue and seemed to shimmer in the light when it hit it. I had never seen anything like it and I caught the hints of jealously from both Rose and Alice as they watched Esme.

"It's nothing" Bella waved off only to be pulled out of my arms as Esme smothered her in a hug, I tensed but relaxed when Bella hugged her back very cautiously, seemingly trying to get over her discomfort around her. I sent her waves of love and happiness causing her to smile widely before pulling away and returning to my arms. We all relapsed into a comfortable silence, Esme and Carlisle apologising profoundly when they got all the facts on how Bella reacted to the teachers comment, knowing they were luckily Bella didn't react more violently. Emmett still found it more than amusing, still commenting on how much he wished he had been there. It wasn't until Alice gasped, a vision coming to her that the atmosphere changed.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I saw Alice and Edwards's expressions and felt their emotions turn negative, fearful even. Bella had quickly gone to hunt, I offered to go but she mentioned she would only be a few moments but hadn't returned yet. My protectiveness for my mate came back when I read Edwards cautious emotions; worry for my mate coming through due to my instincts causing me to have to resist tracking her down.

"Victoria's made a newborn army, there coming for us, soon" Alice gasped out as she hugged Edward close. Everyone immediately went on guard and I immediately shot up to find my mate, just as I was about to sped off and track her she walked through the door, a content expression on her face. I was straight away by her side, pulling her close to me in a protective manner like everyone done with their mates. Time to get the whole story I thought with a frown, breathing in Bella's exotic scent as I centred myself ready to hear the words which went with the negative emotions.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey readers,**_

_**This chapter ended up being longer than the last so I know you will be pleased with getting into the fic more. **_

_**Just wanted to thank you again for all the amazing reviews, your support really does help with my writing so thanks. **_

_**I'm also thinking about starting another twilight fic but more on the wolves (mainly Jacob and OC?) anyway tell me your views and thoughts on it. Don't worry though I will not be ending this fic anytime soon, how could I when I know how much you're enjoying it…?**_

_**Anyway R&R and enjoy!**_

**Bella's Pov **

"So who's Victoria?" I asked casually once we were seated, Jasper clinging to me possessively as I relaxed against him. Whoever this woman was it had them worried. Due to my seemingly uncaring statement everyone looked my way, my fingers running through my Jaspers hair as his emotions filled me. He was already planning a strategy and I couldn't have been prouder of him, we really were matched perfectly.

"Victoria is a vampire who has a strange obsession with Edward, she plans to kill us all since if she can't have him no one can" Alice stated and I felt a small smile tug at the corner of my lips at how much this vampire was risking for a already mated one. Once a vampire mated it was for eternity, it was rare to find your mate but it seems the Cullen vampires were incredibly lucky to have found there's. If anything happened to your other half and you loved them like you were destined to, then there was no way you could live without them. I knew through and through that if anything happened to Jasper resulting in his death, I wouldn't even think twice about following him only seconds after.

"Yea so why don't you run along while we talk tactics" Rose said in a patronising tone causing Jasper to snarl at her, effectively shutting her up. Did she not know I had the most experience here, out of everyone including my Jasper?

"How much do they know of me?" I asked Jasper with creased brows.

"Finally we can get some answers!" Emmett shouted as he fist pumped the air, I chuckled while Rose was still glaring holes in me. She didn't think I was of any use and just wanted me to fuck off; well that's what I got from her emotions anyway. Jasper looked at me pleadingly and I sighed and nodded, if he wanted me to help him to protect his family then all he had to do was ask.

"You know how I told you all about my past, well I missed out the most important aspect of it" Jasper explained while looking at me, I smiled as the others looked even more confused if that was possible. They were about to get one hell of a shock.

"When I was changed by Maria I was taken to a camp for newborns, hundreds of them but I was a particularly difficult one" he started and I chuckled, I remembered hearing of how Jasper reacted as soon as he had changed. He had so much built in rage that he took it out on everyone and everything; he had been incredibly feared and while I didn't see him until years later it was common knowledge around the camps. Looking around I noticed everyone was listening closely, even though they knew this I figured Jasper didn't talk a lot of his past a lot and while it most likely scared them they couldn't help but get sucked in. As I chuckled they looked at me with slight disgust, not understanding why I would find it amusing but it had been.

"The first few weeks she tried to get me too corporate, if I had of been any other newborn she would have killed me but due to my gift she wanted me. Finally I was controlled enough to listen to her only to get tortured into doing tactics against my will, my army background apparently of use. It wasn't until years later she finally decided to train me to fight, a war coming up and she needed all the help she could get.

She had helped me control my gift to a certain extent to help me calm the newborns when they got in dangerous situations in which they attacked each other, but I had no idea that there was another part of the camp I had never been. Training was done there and the newborns came out of it skilled and in more control, when Maria sent me there I found out why" he continued and I noticed everyone was sucked into the story, I pulled my shield around us tightly so he wouldn't have to feel the pity they felt for him, pity was a pathetic and horrid emotion in my books.

"So what was going on?" Alice said excitedly, managing to keep the pity from her tone. It was obvious that Jasper had never gone into so much detail and they had yet to figure out my part in his colourful past. Looking at me Jaspers expression was filled with love, some of the family finally getting it while others wanted him to hurry with the story.

"Walking into the camp I was immediately greeted by a couple of untrained newborns, it was how I got some of my first battle scars but I managed to fight them off not realising that I was being watched. After that I met my Bella, she trained me and accepted me when no-one else would. She also trained both Charlotte and Peter and as they bonded so did we, we then went onto control and teach them together for years and as we fought side by side we were unstoppable." He continued and everyone was speechless, I enjoyed Rose's expression the most, her shock and regret running through me due to Jasper as she learned of my input in jaspers past.

"Hell girl, I bet you have scars to put Jaspers to shame" Emmett stated causing everyone to hiss at him to stop while I rolled my eyes, he was correct of course, me and Jasper made quite the pair.

"So you'll help us" Alice said hopefully, her concern for her mate obvious. I thought about it as I entwined my fingers with Jaspers, he knew we would win by far if I was on their side due to my past experience. But did I really want to go into another war so soon after escaping the one from my past?

"I will go where Jasper goes" was my reply and I was immediately wrapped in a tight hug from her, laughing I hugged her back as Edward came over to thank me profoundly, saying he would be forever in my debt if Victoria could be taken care of.

"We could ask the wolves for help, we also need them to know about Bella so they won't attack her" Carlisle stated already making phone calls as Emmett dragged me outside, I knew what he most likely wanted to ask and I found myself laughing at the idea he thought he could beat me.

"Emmett where are you taking my mate" Jasper said as he sped over to us, the rest of the Cullen's already outside since Alice knew what Emmett was thinking but not how it was going to outcome.

"It frustrates you doesn't it" I stated to Alice who was frowning next to Edward.

"I hate not being able to see the future when you and Jasper are part of it, I can barely see decisions let alone outcomes" she groaned causing me to smile. Well tough luck pixie cause I aren't budging.

"Come on Bells, I want to wrestle" Emmett whined and I saw Rose looking nervous as she stood with the others, I sighed but smiled when I heard Jasper laugh.

"You know you don't stand a chance right Emmett, you can't even beat me" he taunted as he crossed his arms across his chest; I laughed at Emmett's angry expression which I thought was amusing.

"Come on Bella, please" Emmett begged and I sighed.

"Go easy on him, no gifts" Jasper whispered as he kissed me before running off to stand with the others. Turning to face Emmett I smiled sadistically and he naturally took a step back causing me to internally chuckle.

"You want me to humour you or get right down to business" I asked casually and he seemed to think about it before answering.

"Give me all you got" he stated before winking at a nervous Rose and telling Esme to count him in. While she tried to protest she agreed after some persuading that I wouldn't hurt him, I rolled my eyes at the thought. I may not have a clean slated past, not by far but I wouldn't hurt anyone that Jasper cared for, his happiness came way before my own.

"3...2...1...GO!" she shouted and I waited until Emmett made the first mood. He made the mistake of charging ahead like a newborn would, I stifled a sigh as I moved just as he was about to collide. Twisting in a half circle I gracefully added a jump to it and the next thing he knew he was face down on the grass with me having him pinned to the ground in a way which rendered him immobile.

"Got ya" I said into his ear as he grunted and continued to struggle. I could sense Jaspers amusement and everyone's shock which I found hilarious, and dare I felt pure fear from them. Jasper though must have had his mind on other things due to the hungry look he was giving me, I had effective rendered Emmett immobile in seconds and if I was doing it to kill he would have been ripped to shreds starting with his head.

Getting off him I sped over to Jasper, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck I pulled his head down to crash my lips onto his. It immediately got passionate and I knew we weren't interrupted we would have fucked right there and then. I wouldn't have been embarrassed about it and I knew Jasper needed little persuading to get his mind off any hesitation, hell one steaming look and he would be all over me. I knew how to get him all hot and bothered as he could do the same to me, hell one smoking look and I would be instantly wet and dripping for him.

"Not fair, rematch" Emmett shouted causing us to pull apart; I looked at him with a raised brow.

"Look sorry Emmett but we could do it for years and I would still win" I said, not keeping the amusement from my tone as I did so. He scowled as Jasper chuckled; everyone else was still in complete shock but Carlisle seemed to recover first.

"My dear, you have quite a skill" he commented and I shrugged, like I had a choice but to learn how to fight. "Right we have a meeting with the wolves, according to Alice we have 2 weeks until she brings the newborn army to us and we will show them some skills on how to fight." He continued.

"We have just over a week" I cut in, everyone's attention snapping to me including Alice's and Edwards.

"Alice said 2 weeks, I saw the vision" Edward said strongly and I rolled my eyes, it was clear he didn't even want to think about other possibilities which I thought was childish and completely ridiculous.

"This Victoria obviously knows of your gift Alice, she will plan for the attack days after she acts on it" I stated and I felt Jasper go over this, a thoughtful expression taking over his face.

"But my vision says 2 weeks" Alice said confused and this time it was Jasper who answered her, sounding confident in his statement as he pulled me tighter against his form.

"Alice you said your visions are never set, so actually I would be with Bella on this" he stated and I knew the family would listen to him; he after all was in charge of the decisions which considered fighting due to his past. He trusted me completely as I trusted him, if he asked me to kill thousands then I would do it without question to make him happy and I knew he would do the same with me.

"If Jasper is then we have to plan for the fight, not a minute can be wasted if we want to get through this" Carlisle commented before stating that we needed to get a move on since the wolves would be at the treaty line in a few minutes. As everyone took off I held Jasper back slightly, confusing him until he saw and felt my lustful expression.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere right now Major" I said huskily as I crashed my lips onto his, he seemed to get carried away before he pulled away looking torn.

"We really should get going, there waiting" he stated half-heartedly and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, it was obvious he was only hanging onto his thoughts by a thread. A thread I was about to break.

"Come now Jasper, wouldn't it be fun to see how quickly you can make me cum" I purred as I ran my tongue over the shell of his ear, sending him waves of lust. The next thing I knew he had me pressed up against the wall of the house, my back towards him as he removed my jeans and pants without ripping them before quickly un-doing his. I heard them fall to his ankles before he rammed into me right to the hilt causing my head to fall back in pleasure and me to cry out slightly in surprise at the force of his thrust.

"Shit...so tight...wet" he panted out as he fucked me against the wall, one of my arms moving to the back of his neck as I pulled his mouth towards mine. He was going at it at vamp speed as I was returning his thrusts the same; I wasn't able to get as much movement from this position so he was completely in control which I could tell only turned him on further. I loved it when his wild side came out, the major in him coming to the surface. While others feared it, his family being included it was different for me, no it made me wet.

"Shit harder Jasper...fuck me harder" I moaned out as our lips continued to battle, as one of his hands made its way to grope my breasts though the fabric the other went to my hip, moving me slightly so he ground against my bundle of nerves with every thrust, and fuck it was fucking exotic. We were both moaning and growling each other's names as his thrusts got harder, the wall cracking as his fingers made their way to my clit.

"YES!" I screamed out as I fell over the edge, rolling my hips on his hard on as he came a few thrusts later, roaring my name as he emptied inside of me. Damn! Feeling him go slightly limp inside of me he pulled me and quickly got dressed, any other girl would have seen it as a sign of rejection but I knew it was only due to us being in a rush. Quickly dressing again, pleased he hadn't ripped my clothes he kissed me on my lips before we ran towards the woods.

"That was a naughty thing to do Darlin'" he commented as we ran, I laughed, my grip on his hand tightening.

"Punish me later" I said with a wink, loving how his eyes darkened as he groaned. He loved being in control, it got him more than wild when I played the submissive one.

We made it to the woods quickly, our hands still joined as the smell of wolves filled our senses. I cringed, yuck! Walking towards the rest of the Cullen's it seemed Carlisle was trying to calm them until we arrived, oh well the sex was worth making them wait a bit.

"Finally" Rose said bitterly and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever bitch" was my flat reply causing her eyes to widen in shock; I take it everyone just put up with her shit then. If it was a nomad vampire or such I would have ripped there fucking limbs off for talking to me in such a way, I demanded respect and I made sure I fucking got it!

"The wolves want to know if this is the vamp you were talking about Carlisle" Edward translated, obviously reading their thoughts and relaying them back to us. Simple really...

"Yes this is Bella, the new addition to our family" he stated and I frowned, since when was I part of the family. While I expected to be filled with hurt and pain from my past memories, Jasper obviously thinking it as well since he had tensed as soon as Carlisle had said it, instead I felt a strange sense of contentment. Looking at Jasper I saw he was smiling so hard his face seemed strained, just one look and I found myself growing teary at how happy he seemed. I would give this whole family thing ago, for his happiness and sake.

Looking back towards the wolves I realised that one of them was watching me more than the others, it was a large reddish brown one who just stood there panting at me. I raised a brow while Jasper snarled obviously sensing the boy's emotions which I had missed as I ran through my inner thoughts. Yuck, like I would do anything with a werewolf.

"You might want to keep those thoughts to yourself wolf" Edward cringed at the one eying me causing Jasper to snarl at him dangerously, I could sense the hesitation in the wolf's eyes, Jasper rarely went Major on people but when you did it sacred a LOT of people. Me? I was purring next to him.

"Right so what we are going to do is show you a few moves on how to take out newborns, your free to watch" Carlisle stated and the wolves nodded before all the Cullen's looked our way.

"Do your thing Jazz" I smiled and gave him a gentle push. He looked at me shocked but shrugged and peaked me on the lips before the training started. I leaned against a tree as I watch lovingly and proudly as Jasper taught them the basics, we would go into more details when it was just us vamps.

The following day I quickly dressed in some clothes I had brought the previous day before sorting my hair. The sun was out so we couldn't go to school and Jasper had stated that he had wanted to start with training. Walking outside everyone was waiting, some more eager to learn then others.

"Look Jasper is it really necessary for me to learn, I mean I have Edward to protect me" Alice stated and everyone looked at her, some seeing her point but not speaking up.

"And what if Edwards in trouble and you can't help him because you didn't learn to fight? What if you were attacked and couldn't defend yourself and got torn and burnt, Edward may be your mate but if you were selfish enough not to learn then would you want him to feel the agonising loss if anything happened to you" I stated bluntly causing her to gasp but the realisation ran through her mind before she nodded with a determined look. Jasper looked at me with a raised brow and I shrugged, some needed tough love.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey readers, **_

_**Sorry for the wait but I found I was struggling to get my thoughts in writing but I hoped I succeeded in the end. **_

_**Anyway tell me what you think since I wasn't sure I pulled it off exactly how I wanted, but I knew you would be waiting so I quickly put it up for you. **_

_**I just wanted to warn you this chapter mentions a small amount of rape and upsetting memories on Bella's side towards the centre of the chapter, and while it is slightly unrealistic I thought it made it all the more dramatic. **_

_**Don't forget to R&R, ENJOY**_

_**Xxx**_

**Jaspers Pov**

Bella's comment to Alice shocked everyone, but she was correct in doing so. Her statement seemed to make everyone even eager to learn which was a plus I guess, it was time to get back to my fighting routes. While I had a dangerous past, it did come in handy in tense situations such as these.

"Right well if we split everyone between me and Bella we can get through it quicker" I stated and everyone nodded, I was about to speak when my Bella interrupted me.

"I'll take Esme and Carlisle" she said strongly before walking towards a clearer part of the clearing, knowing it was pointless to argue I looked at my parent figures who seemed stunned and if say a little scared. Sending them calm I answered there silent question.

"She feels protective over you" I stated and they looked shocked but I felt there happiness as they nodded and walked over to Bella. Turning back to the other two pairs I saw them watching Bella strangely as Esme and Carlisle walked over towards her cautiously but happily.

"Right come on dude teach me some moves so I can wrestle Bella again" Emmett said while clapping his hands happily causing Rose to clip him upside the head.

"Yea Emmett that's the perfect excuse for her _mate_ to teach you how to fight" I said rolling my eyes. Alice giggled but seemed eager to get going, well Bella was a good motivator. Her tough love teaching style worked well for most, it was one of the reasons why we were considered an excellent duo in the past. We were harsh and took no crap, back then if we were disobeyed by a newborn they would have been toast, literally on fire.

As we got started on some basic fighting styles before working on trickier stuff to get the newborns destroyed it didn't take long for Edward to notice Bella's teaching style.

"Jasper, how come I can't hear what they're saying as well as read their thoughts?" he said with a slight scowl, he hated not being able to read someone's mind, it frustrated him. Though he complained he was fiercely dependant on his gift, he would be an easy target without it. Hearing Edward say this everyone stopped and looked over just in time to see Esme run towards Carlisle, crouching Carlisle then provided the perfect opportunity for Esme to use his back to roll off him. It would be a perfect and graceful move if Carlisle was being approached from the side as she wouldn't have to stop even a second before taking out the newborns approaching, therefore protecting her mate.

"Wow dude that is seriously cool" Emmett gaped along with everyone else.

"Bella prides herself on working on mated pairs, protecting your mate she believes is your main concern. The move there would protect Carlisle from the side if he was being surrounded, not a second would be wasted since Carlisle is in a position to pounce as soon as she's off his back and taking the newborns out from the front" I stated and everyone watched shocked, we watched as Bella walked over to Esme obviously giving some advice before she made Esme repeat it constantly until she got it right. When I say got it right I mean the move was perfected, Esme looked incredibly graceful as she done it and it looked as if she had been doing it for years and not hours.

"Oh please, it can't be that hard" Rose sneered and I was getting fed up with how she was acting towards my mate, truthfully it pissed me off.

"Ok seriously Rose what the fuck is your problem with her?" I snapped causing her to look at me with slightly widened eyes, oh please.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently but no one brought it, hell even her mate didn't as he looked at her with a frown. He had become attached to Bella quickly, already seeing her as a sister and such so it displeased him to see how hostile his mate was around her.

"Cut the shit Rose, we've all seen how you act around her" Alice said shocking everyone even her mate with her curse word, she rarely swore so when she did you could tell she was getting emotional. Sensing her slightly hostile emotions I calmed her and got a thankful look from Edward who hugged her closer to him in a protective manner.

"Look I have nothing against her personally, I just hate it that she seems to have everything perfect" Rose admitted, her jealously seeping into me as we all gaped at her. I could feel my anger rise and I couldn't help the low growl which passed through my lips as I tightened my fists in a desperate attempt to control myself around her.

"What does she have that you don't?" I said seething, Rose had no fucking idea of what Bella has gone through in her both human and vampire life and for her to say such a think filled me with pure rage.

"She loves her life, who can be that ecstatic about being a monster" she hissed taking everyone aback; I had her pinned to the floor before anyone could see as my face was close against hers. Emmett was snarling softly but he knew I wouldn't harm her; Rose needed to snap out of being so fucking pitiful.

"You have no idea, _no _fucking idea Rose" I snarled as I snapped at her, her fear and annoyance was coming off her in waves as she flinched away from me.

"Maybe it's about time to come clean Jazz" Bella said softly as she put a hand on my shoulder in a soothing manner, I hadn't realised she had come over but it was clear she had felt my rage. Sighing I got of Rose who immediately jumped up and was at Emmett's side, he seemed both concerned but excited to hear Bella's story through I know after hearing it he probably wished he never had. It was horrific, if they thought mine was bad then they were in for a shock.

"Bella dear, why don't we all get changed before settling in the living room" Esme stated and I finally took note of their appearance, their clothes where ripped and scattered and I realised we had all stopped watching after Roses comment. I could sense the concern off them but also pride and eagerness about learning more about their new daughter. Nodding she followed as the rest of us made our way to the living room, taking seats and I was quickly joined by Bella who planted a sweet kiss on my lips which I happily returned as I ran my fingers through her hair in a calming manner. As everyone looked at Bella waiting I send her calm as I felt her discomfort, Carlisle sensing this also thankfully broke the tension.

"Look Bella dear why don't we share ours first" Carlisle suggested to which she agreed to quickly. Carlisle then went onto explain how he was hunting a vampire when he came across one and got attacked, I felt her sympathy when he mentioned how he had tried to kill himself many ways and I hugged her closer to me as I ran my fingers through her hair as I continued to send calm her way.

Esme was next; saying how her life had been perfect until she lost a child and jumped from the cliff and her Carlisle found and changed her and how her life was even more perfect now. Edward was next, saying how he had been Carlisle's first human to change and about the disease taking him. After everyone took turns it was finally Roses turn as she told Bella about how she was turned, it was something she hung onto, being raped and beaten and such and I knew after Bella's story she would realise how much they had in common.

"Ok well my story isn't exactly perfect, in fact I had a horrific life and I wish I remembered none of it" she stated shocking the family, they had tried desperately to try and remember their past and here Bella was saying that she wished she couldn't.

"Anyway I think its best I keep my story vague..." she stated looking and me and I nodded, she had shared every detail with me as I her but I knew my family wouldn't be able to take it without being haunted by her words.

"Just spit it out" Rose sighed in annoyance causing everyone to growl at her, Bella rolled her eyes before starting softly as she stared at nothing and curled herself around me. I bathed her in my love as I pressed soft kisses to her head.

"I was born in a time where females were thought of as mistakes; slag's and wastes of space. Many families would kill the child if it was a female as soon as it had been born but others didn't, I was one of them. Females were only considered good for three things, sex, slaves and baring boys. Women in general had a tough life and were treated like shit and made property of the men who _owned _them.

My father was a cruel man, an alcoholic who was constantly violent and wasted. My mother was killed while giving birth to me, he had loved her generally which only fuelled the hate he developed when I was born. He didn't kill me like most would though back then it was all that I had hoped for, he had promised himself that he would make me pay in worst ways he could think of for taking the love of his life" she continued, not realising the family was in complete shock over what she was telling them. I could feel how shocked they really were, to stunned to feel anything but.

"It really started when I was 7, he was less abusive beforehand since he had told me he wanted me to remember everything and that I was at the right age for him to start with his revenge. The first thing he done wasn't the worst but it was the first thing that comes to mind when I think back, he had beat me heavily though kept me conscious as he tied me to the bed..." she continued, not realising how much detail she was going into as the family listened horrified and sobbing as she seemed to be on a roll.

"...if I remember closely enough it's as if I can still feel how it felt as he took my innocence, saying he owned it and that it was his right. That I took his lover so he wanted to make me pay for the rest of my pathetic life, that he would enjoy doing so. I remember the screaming, my screaming when I had desperately wanted him off me. I fought, but I was 7 I mean what could I do? The more I struggled the more he would get rough, the more grunts and moans would pass through his lips making me sickened at the thought of what my _father_ was doing to me." her tone had taken a detached tone to it and I continued to bathe her in my love. Everyone was heavily sobbing, the aguish would have been painful for me to take if I hadn't of been under my Bella's shield, kissing her and soothing her as I looked at Rose who looked as if she would pass out if it was possible for us to do so.

"...he left me as I passed out and I thought I had gone to heaven with my mother, but oh how I was wrong. I woke up to the feeling of having hot oil poured carefully onto my bare back, the pain was excruciating as it clung to my skin, burning it as he continued to do so. Do you know how horrific it was to have the letters MURDER burnt into your skin that way? I thought I would pass out from the sheer agony of it, I did in fact only to be woken up as he scrubbed the skin off the back with a brush..." she continued trail off, though she seemed to snap out of it as everyone was breathing heavily at what she had been though, I had to stop her though, they couldn't handle it.

"Bella honey" I said soothing, my anger was on thin ice as I thought about what my mate had gone through. I kept myself calm though, not like the first time she had told me in which I took out thousands in my rage.

"I know, enough" she sighed as she held me tightly as I her. A few hours later they seemed to have calmed down enough and she was immediately in everyone's arms as they looked at her in pure pain. Rose looked devastated at how she had treated her, seeing how much they had in common yet how much she was lucky not to have the upbringing that Bella had. I doubt they realised how worse it got.

"Oh honey" Esme sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Bella while Carlisle looked furious along with Emmett as they paced, Rose was still sobbing with Alice while Edward looked still in shock.

"Esme it's fine it's in the past, do you want me to continue" she asked, she didn't break down since she had gotten over years ago, she had asked for my help in doing so and I had helped her realise just how in the past it was.

"There's more?" Alice said heart-broken as she clung to Edward desperately. Bella laughed bitterly before returning to my side, wrapping herself around me as I held her protectively.

"Oh so much more, but since my Jasper is having trouble calming you'll I will really vague it up." She stated and everyone looked at her gaping, not realising just how vague her last description was. I concentrated on keeping my love and calm focused on Bella; she was my main concern after all. When Bella had told it to me she hadn't skipped on any details at all, she had described it so disturbingly precisely...

"At 18 I think I was I was a mess emotionally and physically due to his endless games of cruelty, I had lost count of the number of times he got his friends round to _have fun_ with me and I was a walking zombie. Suicide was uncommon then if not non-existent and it was a shock that I never caught a virus or infection going around. I turned when I was about 18/19 I think, a vampiress had seen me and admired the amount I went through, choosing to change me..." she shuddered and I hugged her tightly, she was really keeping it vague but I knew she didn't want to upset them so she was giving them the base of it. "...just to see how much more I could handle"

"Wait, what do you mean to see how much more you could handle?" Emmett said heart-broken, knowing what his sister had gone through was eating him up inside. I sent him calm but concentrated on Bella's emotions more; they wanted to know so they got their wish.

"Trust me when I say you really don't want to know" she stated and everyone looked at me and I shook my head with a wince, no-way could they handle it. I could due to the amount of violence I was prone to and she was my mate, but it would eat them up inside until they couldn't stand it anymore.

"What happened to _that man_?" Carlisle said angrily, not knowing how a father could do that to his child. At this Bella perked up considerably, I chuckled as I nuzzled my nose in her thick hair as her emotions brightened considerably.

"I killed him" she beamed and everyone felt understanding knowing that he got what was coming to him. Their emotions had calmed down but I could feel how proud they were of her, her being so together and happy after all that gave them someone to look up to. I knew Rose wouldn't continue with being such a blatant bitch to her, confide in her maybe to help her get over it or such.

"How" Rose asked, her voice still broken and Emmett immediately comforted his mate. I laughed with Bella's positively giddy emotions, choosing to let everyone know how she was feeling to try and break the tension in the room.

"Oh this is amusing" I breathed with a smile as I continued to breath in her scent, Bella giggled, the sound like music to my ears and I couldn't help but purr slightly.

"I was changed the night I killed him, I put up with his shit for years and wanted a little revenge. I was still human so it was before my sire found me but I had relished in killing my _father_ and still do to this very day. I waited until he was passed out before I tied him up, gagging him of course so he didn't cry out even if I wanted to hear his screams of agony and fear. The neighbours would ignore a female screaming, but a male they would investigate and intervene." She was positively beaming at this point, her emotions taking a sudden turn which I was more than happy with.

"Oh, what you do?" Emmett continued, really getting into what Bella did to punish her father all those years ago. Everyone else was curious to, most likely thinking what harm could a human do? They were about to be surprised.

"Well I decided to have some much deserved fun; I was smiling for the first time in my life, literally. I started breaking his bones, now I realise I could have broken every single one but I was unaware of the knowledge back then. Anyway I used anything I could get my hands on to crush his hands, feet, legs and such... after that I boiled water and slowly covered him in it, he had done it to me regularly so I thought it was fare. After that I cut, slashed and sliced all without killing him. My best though was when I gouged out his eyes, cut out his tongue and removed his dick all the while he was screaming into the muffled gag, it was the best time of my human fucking life" she finished laughing hysterically as she remembered it, I was grinning while everyone else seemed stunned with the amount of violence this girl was capable of. This was nothing considered what she got up to in the camps when she was a vampire, she was feared more than me for her extreme punishments back then.

"That's my baby sis" Emmett shouted suddenly breaking the tension and finally the hostel atmosphere was broken, I doubted that Emmett gathered the fact that she was older than most if not all of us. She didn't know exactly how many years but from what she remembered she had been alive for more than a lot of them.

"Bella can I have a word with you?" Rose asked and I checked on her emotions to make sure she wasn't going to say anything to upset my mate, her emotions felt sincere so I nodded to Bella who had raised a brow in my direction. Grinning she kissed me before skipping off to follow Rose as they went somewhere out of hearing range, as soon as they did Carlisle immediately spoke to me.

"Wow Jasper, how can she handle all that she's been through?" he asked still sounding a heartbroken like the rest of the family but the wonder in his tone was an improvement; I sent them all calm and confidence before shrugging.

"To be honest Carlisle, I have no idea" I said shaking my head, I still didn't know how she stayed so strong, so filled with life after everything. While we complained about our lives, ours were more than a walk in the park compared to even one of Bella's memories.

"She's also very tactical, she has managed to teach me and Esme things which we had no idea we could pull off in battle" Carlisle continued to praise and I nodded my head, completely agreeing with him.

"She is incredible..." I said grinning to myself as I thought about her, she was absolutely amazing and my true mate in every way. Now I had her back, I would NEVER let her go again! I doubt I could survive it. So I took Carlisle's comment with pride, now all that was left on my agenda for the day was to get my mate naked and preferably on her hands and knees.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey readers,**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you find this chapter just as interesting, since it's a part 2 of the previous chapter it is still in Jaspers POV. **_

_**Warning there are lemons in this chapter so be prepared, though I had so much fun writing this one. **_

_**Don't forget to R&R and ENJOY!**_

For the next couple of days we continued to train, me taking the rest of the family while Bella concentrated on Esme and Carlisle. I knew that they would become good fighters thanks to Bella's teaching methods; while I was better at tactics she took the icing when it came to teaching the moves and such. She had an effortless way to get her point across, though if you asked either Esme or Carlisle to teach someone else the moves they would find it impossible to do. They could show demonstrations obviously, but what they didn't know was if they tried to explain it they would come up stumped. It was how Bella liked it.

When Bella had come back from her conversation with Rose she was smiling which was a relief, if Rose had upset her then I would have to have hurt her which would have most likely tore a hole in the family due to Emmett trying to attack me. When I asked Bella what it was about she mentioned how Rose apologised and such before asking for help getting over her past, Rose asking for help was a big deal and Bella had told her exactly what she thought. She should talk to Emmett. I felt my heart swell when she mentioned how confiding in me all those years ago that it was one of the best things she had ever done; it had helped her confront her past and so help get over it.

During our training sessions couples were sneaking off to mate whenever they could, though it pissed me off I could hardly blame them with Bella dragging me out more often than anything. She was every guy's wet dream; she was a great fuck and couldn't get enough of me.

"Fuck, yes...mm...More" currently we were off on another one of our claiming fucks, I had been watching her from the corner of my eye as she was teaching Esme some more tactical moves when I felt my lust take over. The next thing I knew I had grabbed her and dragged her upstairs into my room, the other mates taking the time to have a break and claim their mates. It was natural for us to get turned on when we saw our mates so primal, so having to stop to let our urges take over was practically impossible not to do. While it could be done we would be frustrated and antsy, not good emotions to be feeling when training.

Currently she was laid out on my bed and my face was buried firmly in her pussy, licking her as if I was a thirsty man in the desert. She tasted incredible, better than blood as her essence tainted my tongue in the most delicious way. I had my hands firmly on her thighs as her legs were spread open, giving me a glorious view of her bare and perfect dripping core. Sucking on her clit as I used my fingers to separate her folds as I was literally radiating lust, her whimpers and cries not enough by far.

"Look at me" I demanded as I increased the sucking on her clit, my tongue working at vamp speed as I used my fingers to finger fuck her until she was screaming my name. I loved it when she screamed out in pure pleasure, apart from her purring it was the best fucking sound in the world.

"FUCK JASPER, MORE!" she screamed as her back arched off the bed, I continued my movements having no intension of stopping as I brought her screaming over the edge. Swallowing her unique juices I licked my lips as I crawled up her naked body as she quickly came down from her high, I felt my bare skin run along hers as my arousal become known to her as I pressed it against her thigh. I desperately wanted to feel myself in her warm, wet mouth. She gave the fucking best head.

"Taste me" I breathed in her ear, she knew exactly what I wanted and I knew she loved to give it to me. I wasn't being vain; I felt how much she enjoyed it as she felt how much I enjoyed eating her out. Within seconds I found myself lying on my back as her tongue ran over my many scars. Whether the family would admit it or not I knew they got uncomfortable seeing them, scared even as it reminded them of how dangerous and animalistic I could get. Bella though, Bella adored them, saying they were alluring, powerful and radiated pure sex. Got to love how she made a guy feel wanted.

As her hot little mouth continued its affections I was purring by the time I felt the tip of her tongue graze my right nipple, the sharp sensation causing me to gasp as my head tilted back slightly. Damn I thought as she played with it in her mouth before moving onto the other, playfully tugging it between her teeth as she purred on top of me. FUCK, I loved that noise. My harder than granite cock was pressed firmly against her stomach as she finally began to work her way down, not that I wasn't liking her attentions but we were on a time limit and I just wanted her to suck me off already.

"Bella" I growled warningly as she nipped and licked at my V muscles, my back was arched slightly as I felt her warm breath against my length.

"Yes?" she asked innocently and I propped myself on my elbows only to groan at the sight before me. Her eyes were pitch blank and her lips slightly parted as she licked and bit her lips hungrily as she eyed me like we would our prey. FUCK.

"Stop teasing and suck me off already!" I snapped at her. While I sounded harsh I knew how much she loved it when I talked dirty to her, she was a total minx in the sack not to mention as wild as hell. If we didn't recover fast I know that some of the things she's wanted to do would have broken me constantly, some of her positions so out of date that they aren't used anymore but get you to such a fucking climax it's unbelievable.

Moaning she finally got to the good stuff. Wetting her lips she ran her tongue firmly over the head of my cock causing me to groan and my head to fly back as I kept myself propped on my elbows as she licked the pre-cum off my cock before moaning. FUCK!

"God I love how to taste" she moaned before taking me completely in her mouth causing me to jump slightly in surprise. I could smell her arousal and knew she was dripping wet due to how her delicious scent clung to the air as it surrounded us. She quickly got to work wanting to please me as she bobbed up and down as her tongue and teeth were in perfect unison, the good thing about having a mate is you knew and leant what got them off harder and quicker.

Grabbing her hair in of my hands I looked forward as I used my hand to guide her roughly, knowing she would be chocking if she still had a gag relax. I made sure to monitor her emotions as I groaned and hissed at the sensations her mouth was bringing me, careful I wasn't taking anything too far. Thankfully I wasn't, she loved it rough which you would never have guessed by looking at her.

I moaned wildly as her tongue circled the head of my cock with every stoke, as well as her teeth dragging softly against my length on every up stoke I knew I couldn't last long. My cock was shoved so far down her throat that I could see it move with every thrust as she stroked me with her hands with what she couldn't get. Without sounding cocky I had a lot of heat packing, a lot more than most that was for sure and I knew exactly how to work it.

"Shit Bella...I'm...shit I'm cumin'" I shouted, well more like roared as my back arched and my head fell back as I bucked wildly into her mouth. My fingers were tangled in her hair as the lust I was giving off was enough to make her cum on her own as she moaned around my length causing my climax to reach me quicker and be even more intense. FUCKING HELL! Arching my back I shot load after load into her eager mouth as she swallowed it without complaint, I could sense her satisfaction over making me come so viciously not to mention the lust as she pounced on me as soon as she released me with a pop. Let's just say that training was put on hold for a few hours.

Finally managing to pull apart from each other it finally hit me that we only had 2 days before the impending fight, quickly pulling away I threw on some random clothes before telling Bella to get dressed, while she detested taking others orders she followed mine without question like a mate should. We had an extremely old fashioned relationship, believing that what your mate wants your mate should get and me being the male of the pair she took me seriously unless she profoundly disagreed. It worked for us and it was a similar way in which Carlisle and Esmes relationship worked, Carlisle being over 300 years old and such.

Since my projecting had calmed down the other mated couple were able to think rationally for once, them too realising of how little time we had. Running downstairs I met everyone in the living room before realising that Alice and Edward were missing. I creased my brows and searched out using my gift to see if I could pick up on their emotions onto to find I couldn't sense them at all. I frowned as I looked around the room, waiting for my mate to join me as I heard her moving about upstairs. What the hell was she doing?

"Where are Alice and Edward?" I asked frowning only to receive shrugs from everyone, sensing something was up we all split up to track them down only to suddenly hear Esme's sobs from the kitchen.

"Mum what's wrong?" Emmett asked as we all quickly filtered into the kitchen, Carlisle being first due to feeling worried and protective over his mate. Esme's sobs were heavy now, as her eyes filled with venom over whatever was written on the letter. Carlisle being in charge grabbed it from her hand as she curled into his side sobbing; reading it we all listened shocked.

_Dear Family,_

_I want you to know how sorry we are but it has to be done. I will not lose Alice and this fight poses a threat for her, I am sorry this is my fault but I refuse to have her around when she could be harmed or killed. _

_I know you may be disappointed in us but I hope you understand that I need to protect my mate; I will NOT let anything happen to her._

_The newborns will be here in exactly 2 days._

_Lots of love_

_Your daughter and son_

"What shitheads" was Bella's comment as she walked down the stairs; everyone but me and Bella were upset. The fucking nerve of them, this was that dickheads fault and he was just going to leave us high and dry? We ALL have mates we need to protect for fucks sake! As my anger soared my Bella quickly soothed the monster inside of me, her emotions just pissed but nothing more since she really hadn't become attached to either of them.

"How could they do this?" Rose snapped as she paced, finally coming out of her moment of sadness to realise they left to save their own skins.

"There selfish" I spat as I gripped Bella to me, pulling her into my hold so she realised I _needed_ her to be close to me to remain calm. When a vampire is in a battle ground for as long as I was you develop a side of you which fears nothing, a dangerous personality which is buried in the back of your mind. Mine was called the 'Major' or the 'God of War' and I knew for a fact the whole family feared when he would make an appearance but I doubted they would fear me so much when Bella's became known. Did they really think that after the way she had been treated that she didn't have a darker personality like myself? That hers didn't trigger mine!

"Come now, there must be another explanation for this" Carlisle said weakly, trying to reason away from the fact that his golden boy son had just abandoned us all for a war which was because of him.

"Come on Carlisle, he left with Alice to save his own skin" Rose spat as she growled continuously. Emmett just looked confused, almost crushed as he realised his sister and brother had left them when they needed their help the most. Each one of us was gripping to our mates while my mind was coming up with other alternatives to what we could do. Again I was thankful for my military knowledge as possibilities ran thought my head.

I could tell Esme was about to speak to me but Bella quickly shook her head, knowing I wasn't completely myself as my grip on her would have crushed a human straight across the middle. As thoughts and strategies continued to play through my mind I was still confident we could win, me and Bella could take most of them out relatively easily but Victoria would be trickier.

"We can still do this, thinking about it Alice and Edward would have given us little help. Neither Alice nor Edward are natural fighters and they disregard there basic instincts, Alice would have become distracted with visions of her mate and the newborns thoughts would have most likely sent Edward into a bloodlust." I summoned up and looked at Bella who nodded her approval, she didn't know much about Alice or Edward but I knew she had observed them enough to know how easily distracted they got. While the other mated couples got together when me and Bella called a break, Alice and Edward were constantly distracted and to be honest the weakest of the family fighters wise.

"We need to start training again now, Esme and Carlisle if you want to continue then I have another trick that can render 3 newborns dead with one move" Bella said in a detached tone and everyone's eyes widened, taking out 3 newborns at once would be a great help and to them it would mean a lot. Back in the past Bella had taught me to take out more out quickly and efficiently but I knew it would take more time to teach then we had, it was at an aggressive level which neither Esme nor Carlisle could handle since they feel so much about life. Nodding they quickly agreed before running off to hunt beforehand, looking at Rose and Emmett I saw them shifting slightly from side to side, their emotions stating their envy and slight jealously.

"What's with the emotions guys" I asked as Bella looked to be in her own world, obviously thinking up similar strategies which she would run over with me. She may have more power and skill when it came to fighting but she had complete faith in my tactical skills, it was why we were literally unstoppable together and that's without the input of our gifts.

"Why can't we learn some cool moves, I want to be able to protect Rose after all" Emmett whined and I rolled my eyes, he wouldn't get on well with Bella's teaching style not to mention we don't have time to train another couple. Esme and Carlisle are more mature, Bella would have considered teaching them a breeze but Emmett's childish and playful manner would have made it more difficult. He can be worse and more stubborn than a newborn at times.

"We don't have time Em, maybe after this war we'll teach you some things" Bella replied coming out of her daze causing Emmett to grin at the nickname, she was getting more and more comfortable around everyone and it was showing.

For the next 2 days I made sure all we did was train, I refused to go easy on Emmett and Rose while Bella continued with Carlisle and Esme. While Rose and Emmett got frustrated Bella seemed to have an effortless way to train my parent-figures, I had always wondered how she done it but even watching her I couldn't figure it out. Bella was a lot more gifted then the family knew and I couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until she trusted the family enough to tell them, it was her defence procedure though I knew she would reveal some during the battle if anyone took notice.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Just wanted to let you know I don't think this is one of my best chapters, while I found it ok to write it didn't turn out as good as I planned it to.**_

_**Luckily I have already started the next one and I am having a great time writing it, look forward to a LOT of lemons in the next chapter…I was in a saucy mood when I wrote it!**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**xxx**_

**Carlisle Pov**

It was only a few hours until Jasper and Bella predicted Victoria to make an appearance, we had located to an open-spaced area which left little chance of us being snuck up on. According to Jasper, who I had every piece of faith in, they would have no choice but to come out of the shore making it a perfect opportunity to watch them arrive.

I have been involved in small fights throughout the years but this had to be my fist actual battle with such high risks, while I knew my son Jasper was more experienced and such I knew we would never have stood a chance without him. Not to mention his mate, Bella is defiantly his ideal mate and match in every way.

I had felt touched when she had requested to train us but I was hesitant, though I had no reason to be. She had taught me and my wife moves which I would never have thought would have worked and I had all the faith in us being victorious in this fight. I owed her a lot for helping me protect my wife and mate but I couldn't fight the feeling of wanting to see how well her and jasper fought together. I was against solving things violently, valuing all life, but Jasper was a legend in the fighting world of our kind and I couldn't help the small part of me which was excited to see him work with his mate like they used to in the past.

We have arranged ourselves in a V formation as we stood by our mates. While I was the leader of this coven Jasper and Bella had taken the front of the V while me, Esme, Emmett and Rose flagged them in our mated pairs. We were going to let Bella and Jasper make the first move before breaking up in dispatching of the newborns, a fire already being built. The wolves were surrounding us but hidden in the woods ready for the signal that it was time to fight, we would wait until Bella and Jasper moved before we all closed in and took them down. It was a shame to kill so many innocents since it wasn't their fault but it was the only way, the last thing we needed was the Voltouri on our backs with would result in blood bath.

I was also worried for who I considered my new daughter Bella, her past had to be the worst I had ever heard and that was just her human life. Jasper had mentioned how her vampire one was worst and we wouldn't be able to take it, that coming from the 'God of War' was really something. Though I was also surprised and shocked to hear that Bella actually trained and mated with my son, it wasn't that they weren't a perfect match but it was such a strange coincidence that they met in that sort of environment. Thinking this I couldn't help to wonder if Bella had a darker side like my son had the 'Major,' surely hers would be worse due to her past. I would have to talk about it with her, though I would have to make sure it was ok by Jasper to mention it to his mate.

"Yo Bella" Emmett shouted though it was unneeded, everyone looked his way as my new daughter answered him.

"Yes Em" she replied using his nickname, I felt Esme and myself swell with happiness at how well she seems to be fitting in. Compared to how skittish she was around us at first it was a relief at how easily she was becoming one of the family. Edward and Alice on the other hand I had to admit I was disappointed in. I would never have thought that my son would have deserted his family when it got difficult; we all had mates to protect but were still standing strong.

"Do you have a nickname, like Jasper has the 'god of war'?" he asked and I found my own curiosity peak up. I heard Jasper laugh, it made me glad that his mate had returned to him though I was confused to how they were able to stay so far apart from there mate. It would have got more and more painful and to do it for as long as they did would have surely killed them. It must be to do with their gifts I thought, making a mental note to ask one of them about it.

"Of course, the '_Goddess_ of war' Emmett, don't you believe in vampire myths?" she laughed while rolling her eyes and we all froze as we looked at the pair in a new light. The God and Goddess of war were what the myths said were the most feared and dangerous couple when it came to each other and wars. Jaspers nickname had always reminded me of that myth but I never thought that it could actually be true.

"Fucking hell" he breathed, studying the powerful pair as if a science experiment.

"Emmett language!" my mate scolded and I chuckled as I pulled her close to my side, even thinking about leaving her made my whole body protest and I was seriously fascinated on how Jasper and Bella managed it. Things must have been really bad for them to decide to separate and hope to find one another again, I finally got why my son was only coming out of his shell now. He would have continuously felt out of place and as if a part of him was missing, it didn't fit together until now.

"Sorry mom" he replied before Jasper told us to get ready, Alice would have been even more useful now and I couldn't help but tighten my lips as I thought we had taught them better than that. Esme had been hit the most with their quick-get-away; I hated how they made her feel abandoned and unworthy of their love. The worst thing was to see your mate unhappy; she came first and was my everything so the pain they caused her was unacceptable. When, if, they come back they will have to answer to me for upsetting her so.

Jasper suddenly told us they were coming, his gift picking up their emotions before our senses could. Bella had also soothed our frets on whether the newborns had any gifts, saying her shield would render them all useless against us so there was no need to worry about such a trivial matter. She was extremely powerful and it made sense that both her and Jasper were invincible and had never lost a fight since they had the upper hand continuously.

We followed their lead, getting into crouches as I thought about everything Bella had taught me. It didn't take long for the newborns to come out from the shore with their eyes a bleeding red, the human blood from there transformation and their diet keeping them that way. It was a shame to see how young some of them were, a couple of the age 12 to 13 which made my heart bleed for them. Their parents must be broken to have such a young child disappear, looking at Esme I almost fell to my knees from the heart-breaking gaze she was giving them. I knew neither one of us could take them out easily so against my better nature I hoped that either Bella or Jasper took them out since I doubted Rose of Emmett could either, they valued human life too much.

"Where's my Edward?" Victoria suddenly scowled as she came out surrounded by her best fighters, Jasper had mentioned to me what to expect and it was clear they were the most controlled or gifted. I noticed Bella and Jasper talking, their lips moving too quickly to pick up on their conversation and I couldn't hear a word even when they were close. Bella had obviously worked on her shield over the years and I couldn't help but wonder what else she could do with it.

"Gone bitch, like you're going to be" Emmett shouted, I would have scowled at him if I wasn't taking Bella's points to heart and never taking my eyes off my prey. Oh how young she had changed them...

"Oh how amusing, and it looks like you've got another little member of the family. Sweet." She said sarcastically as she clapped her hands, Jasper and Bella still muttering furiously, but again I couldn't hear a word when I should have been close enough to. I was in Awe watching them work as a perfect team.

"You're dead whore" Emmett spat again, I reminded myself to have a word with him about his language later when this was over.

"Oh I'm not, you see I have quite a few gifted members on my side" Victoria bragged as she gestured to boys who looked to be in their late teens.

"Thanks for pointing them out Hun" Bella purred and the next thing we all knew their screams were filling the air, I had to blink to check what I was seeing was correct. She seemed to have created an invisible bubble around them, the smell of their burning venom as they were literally incinerated alive.

"WHATS GOING ON" Victoria screamed as she jumped away from them, it was clear it was Bella's doing but we were all shocked. Just how powerful was she?

The next thing we knew they had attacked, waiting on Jaspers command we all remained still until he made the first move and we went into follow as we took out the ones who managed to get past them.

It was incredible to watch them fight, how they worked in sync with each other as they took them out quickly if not a little violently. I was thankful for how she had taught me on protecting my mate, finding working with Esme more effective than if I was working alone as well as not having to worry about her well-being with her being so close.

Taking them down quickly more and more newborns continued to come, the wolves stepping in as we continued to destroy them. The sounds of the screaming were horrific as Bella burnt them while fighting; I was clueless how she was managing to be so efficient as Jasper would guard her constantly as well as take the newborns down before she would burn them as soon as he let go while taking down her own.

The fight lasted shorter than I expected, the smell of burning vampire clouding our senses as we took down the last ones.

Afterwards I immediately started checking down Esme to check she was ok, thankfully she was in perfect condition and as I looked at Rose and Emmett I saw that not a piece of clothing was out of place, which was ridiculous in a fight. Looking down at myself I frowned, I couldn't actually remember a newborn touching me, of course I ripped them apart and they had gotten around my neck but I never got bitten when they clearly had the chance...

"Hey Carlisle, what you want done with the bitch?" I heard Bella shout, the wolves seemingly already left after helping out, especially after seeing both Jasper and Bella in action, they were more than happy to leave. No-one seemed injured which was thankful, though I wouldn't be satisfied until I had Esme checked over completely, my instincts telling me to reclaim her as mine to sooth the vampire inside of me that she was ok after the violence.

Speeding over to Bella with Esme at my side I was again greeted by Victoria who looked as if she was screaming in an invisible bubble which I knew was an extension of our Bella's shield. Neither Bella nor Jasper had their eyes off her as she had an expression of pure agony on her face, as if she was screaming though I could hear nothing.

Rose and Emmett quickly came, looking more than amused as Victoria tried to claw her way out of it only to shield back once she touched it.

"She can be such a drama queen" Rose said rolling her eyes, she was pressed closely against her mate. We would be extremely protective around our mates for the new few days, until the effects of our inner vampires calmed down after the violence so we didn't need to feel as if our mates were in constant danger 24/7.

"She looks like she really is in pain" Esme observed as I held her tightly against me, my inner vampire not wanting anyone else near her.

"She is" Bella said flatly, it was only then I realised what they were doing. Jasper was swarming her with emotions making her fall to her knees while Bella was keeping her contained, I could see it now that every time Victoria touched the shield her fingers would flinch from it burnt.

"Good, it's what the bitch deserves" Rose spat, enjoying herself while Emmett just look confused.

"Bella, Jasper stop that now" Esme scolded and I watched as both Jasper and Bella looked her way, I expected Victoria to run for it but she remained as trapped as ever. They were extremely talented, if not taking it too far.

"Kill her Darlin'" Jasper said as he nuzzled his mates neck, before I could speak the vampire burst into flames before she was nothing but ashes, it happened so quickly I didn't have a chance to intervene.

"Wow girl, that's impressive" Emmett cheered, taking a step forward to high-five her only to have Jasper snarl at him as he crouched in front of Bella protectively causing him to quickly move back. Will he ever learn? It would have been the same if one of us males approached Rose, he would flip out as I would if they approached Esme.

"We need to clean up any evidence before we hunt" jasper stated, agreeing I started to pick up the body parts which weren't already burnt and threw them into a fire. Thankfully we could all relax a little more.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey readers,**_

_**Here's the next chapter though I must warn you I got extremely carried away when I was writing it. Some of the chapter I loved how it turned out while other parts not so much, but I know you guys will give me your honest opinion on it. **_

_**Anyway obviously there are lemons in this chapter so be warned, I got extremely carried away after all!**_

_**Read and Review and don't forget to ENJOY!**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**XXX**_

**Jaspers Pov**

"Stop it" Bella giggled playfully as I nuzzled and licked her neck, my arms trapping her against me as she squirmed on my lap. Of course I knew she was playing so I did no such thing.

We were all relaxing around the house, having some quality time with our mates. The battle had made our animal instincts to rise to the surface, since our mates are the most important thing in our lives it was obvious we would want to be with them. It would be a couple of days before we calmed down enough to be away from them like we used to but now I was just enjoying the time I had with my Bella, I was going to take full advantage and enjoy it.

"Mm you smell so good" I groaned as I pulled her even closer to me, her squirming making the fabric of my jeans to rub against my very permanent erection. Damn, this is the life.

"Jasper, I need to hunt" she moaned out as she continued her weak protests, though I wanted to continue I finally felt her uncomfortable emotions as she tried to deal with her blood lust. I was immediately out of my seat and tugging her towards the woods, internally shouting at myself at my lack of concern for my mate. She of course needed to feed heavily over the next couple of days due to the amount of energy she used, she may look all together after a fight but she used a lot of energy by doing so.

I wondered if anyone noticed how Bella was both shielding them from a gift attack as well as a physical one; the newborns could attack you but not get close enough to sink their teeth in. Our scars were before she had learnt how to use it, ever since the only ones we collected were in our passion of fucking. It was another reason why I wondered how she had gathered 2 more, I knew her body better than she did and it reminded me to have that conversation with her as soon as possible.

"Where you going bro" Emmett shouted from the garage, he had been helping Rose since they refused to be out of each other's sight, though the instincts affect the male mate more the females don't like to leave there side, at all, and even if they wanted to the males wouldn't allow it. The fight was 2 days ago and since then Bella hasn't been out of my sight for even a second.

"Hunting" was my short and straight to the point reply as I swept Bella into my arms and ran into the forest, my concern for my mate my main priority. Why wasn't I reading into her deeper emotions? Shit!

"Jasper calm down" Bella sighed as she rested her head against my upper chest, her arms going around my neck as I sped us to an area where I could sense animals nearby. I had been so distracted that I hadn't felt or noticed her slight discomfort or her weak attempts to suggest hunting, I felt like an idiot and a arsehole now I put it all together. Fuck if I am going to make that mistake again.

"Not until you hunt" I stated with authority in my tone and she sighed but nodded, I winced slightly as I felt a tiny stab of relief from her before putting her down and staring at her expectantly.

"Bella..." I drawled and she seemed to snap out of whatever thought process she was in as she immediately smiled before taking off. Not wanting her out of my sight I followed behind, knowing that she wouldn't feel the need to claim her hunt due to me being her mate, if it was anyone else then she would have attacked to protect her kill.

Following close behind so she was always in my sight I watched both lustfully and in awe as she took down a deer, her hunting style graceful as she snapped its neck before draining it dry. Knowing one wasn't enough I followed her as she took down 3 mountain lions, 2 deer and a bear before she seemed satisfied and I again felt guilty for not realising her needs sooner, I would have also fed with her since I loved it when we hunted together if she wasn't in such need for substance.

"Not hunting Jazz" Bella asked as she walked towards me with a raised brow and a smile. Noticing a small trail of blood on her mouth I immediately sped over to capture her bottom lip between mine, moaning at the taste of her scent mixed with blood. Fuck...

"Come on, I need to but you're not leaving my sight" I demanded softly causing her to roll her eyes but give me a blinding smile, apart from her hair looking slightly wind sweep she looked perfect as we did before we came out.

"Yes major" she added with a purr causing my eyes to snap to hers, I immediately smelt her arousal which triggered my own as I felt my eyes darken as I ran them hungrily over her form.

"Later" I promised huskily causing her shiver in anticipation before I grabbed her hand and opened my senses to my hunt. Sensing a bear to the north we started running, taking down the bear together before Bella sat back and watched me hunt hungrily.

After doing this with two more deer's there was no need for foreplay as I immediately ripped her clothes from her body as she done mine, capturing her lips possessively as my hands rid the fabric by throwing it in different directions. God I felt as if I was on fire.

"Jasper" I heard her whimper as I kneaded her breasts and perfect arse, how I loved her round and so deliciously perky assists. Gripping her half-moon cheeks in both my hands I pulled her up so she could automatically wrap her legs around me, groaning I had her pressed up against a tree as soon as her feet were off the ground.

Wanting to tease her I started with her breasts, running my tongue along them before popping a nipple in my mouth as nipped and sucked on it until I had her moaning my name. Groaning I removed one hand from my grip on her, keeping her in position with my other as I slipped my fingers into her folds to check how ready she was, and fuck was she wet and ready for me.

"No-one else will make you wet like this" I demanded feeling possessive as I thrust a finger into her causing her back to arch against the tree, the only thing going through my head was how she was MINE and no-one else's.

"No-one but me will know how fucking tight and hot your pussy is" I continued in a possessive tone as I added another finger, sending waves of lust at her only for her to send them straight back at me full force causing me to groan as my head fell back slightly.

"Yes, I'm yours...take me" she panted, knowing how it would increase my need to claim her. Reluctantly taking out my fingers from her warm and oh so wet pussy she whimpered at the loss, chuckling I immediately licked my fingers clean before I positioned her against my hard and leaking cock, running the tip against her slit causing her to shake and whimper as her nails dug into my skin.

"You are MINE" I snarled before slamming into her causing her to cry out in both pain and pleasure, the pain only adding to the intensity of her positive feelings. Not even giving her time to adjust I pulled out slowly only to slam back in harder than before, knowing if she was human I would have split her in two.

I continued to slam into her, rolling my hips to make sure I hit her clit with each thrust as she purred and cried out my name as I continued my affections. Not needing to finger her clit to push her over the edge due to me naturally doing it in this position I let my free hand grope her chest before I moved it to her hair, tangling my fingers into her thick locks I tucked her head to the side as I stared at my mark which was bared on her skin.

We were both panting; me continuously chanting that she was mine as her moans and groans met mine as the tree I was using as leverage snapped under our movements. Not even pausing I spun us around and had her pinned up against another as I never once stopped my thrusts. Knowing I couldn't last much longer with the amount of lust going around I already felt the beginnings of what I could tell to be a power orgasm from Bella, her inner walls clenching around me as I increased my movements.

"MINE!" I roared before sinking my teeth into my mark, triggering both our releases as I did so. As soon as my teeth connected with her skin in a dominant manner she was screaming her release, her orgasm triggering another one as she continued to pulse and clench around me. Seeing and feeling my mate in such ecstasy because of me immediately trigged mine, my teeth in her skin muffling my roar of satisfaction as I shot load after load into my mate.

Collapsing on the floor I held her tightly against me as our unneeded breaths filled the silence around us. I licked her neck where I had bitten to prevent her feeling any sting from my venom now that the pleasure was fading, the taste of her skin making a purr rumble in my chest.

"Damn" she purred the delicious sound rumbling from her chest. We sat in silence, both purring in content before she made a move to get up causing me to follow without question. Looking around I then realised our clothes were completely shredded, the bits of material scattered around the forest in our moment of passion.

"Shit" was all I said as we stood there as naked as a jailbird as we just stared at the fabric covered ground as if they would magically put themselves back together.

"You know I never went through so many clothes before I found you again" she mused as I walked up behind her, my arms draping around her smooth flat waist as I did so. I let my fingers dance over her bare stomach as we stared at the scraps on the floor and the fallen tree.

"You love it" I purred as I nipped at the sensitive part of her neck causing her to moan, she tilted her head to give me more room as my hands moved around her stomach before brushing the underside of her breasts.

"I know" she sighed as she leaned into me. "So you got any clothes hidden in the woods?" she said as I continued my affections.

"Actually I have" I said surprised, not happy that I forgot but pleased I had thought about it before hand.

"Well lead the way then Jazz" she winked as she spun around in my arms, looking up as she looked at me from under her lashes. It was amazing how she could be a sexy minx and a wild cat one minute and look completely innocent the next...

Rolling my eyes but smiling at the nickname I pulled her into my arms before running towards a bunch of large rocks, every mated couple in the coven had clothes stashed in the woods for when things got a little...frisky. It made sense since if you forgot and came back in the nude you would surely get given a lot of crap for it, especially by Emmett who would never let it go. The jokes are so not worth it. Putting her down gently I kept her hand in mine as I tugged her along, again not letting her out of my sight.

"I just need to do something Darlin', would you get them there in a bag" I asked sweetly, rolling her eyes she hopped onto the rock causing my to have to swallow a moan as I watched her delicious and full breasts dingle addictively.

I had to watch though, since I refused to take my eyes off her due to my instinct so it was completely appropriate for me to watch the way the sun hit her skin making it glisten in the light. My eyes trailed over her form, taking in every bite mark, every curve as I did so. She was magnificent.

"Fuck" I breathed as she bent down to get it, the fact she did it slowly and sensually made it clear she knew she was being watched. Licking my lips my eyes trained on her delectable arse before focusing on her thick glistening pussy lips. Fuck...

"See something you like" she purred as she looked over her shoulder and the next thing I knew I was standing behind her, my erection pressed firmly against her arse as I leaned over her. My hands made their way to cup her breasts, moulding and needing them as my thumbs ran over her fast erecting nipples.

"Oh yes" I breathed against her ear causing her to shiver as I rubbed myself against her suggestively, causing her arousal to fill my senses as I breathed it in all too eagerly.

"Well it would be a shame to waste that gorgeous hard cock of yours wouldn't it" she pondered huskily causing me to twitch below the waist.

"Yes, indeed it would" I agreed before pulling back only to position myself at her entrance and to thrust the head of my cock between her glistening lips causing her to purr and arch her back, wanting more of me.

"Now who do you belong to" I asked, again feeling dominant as I thrust another inch into her causing her to gasp and moan as she pressed her palms on a nearby rock to keep her position.

"Mm" she moaned. I scowled, it not being the answer I was looking for.

"Who do you belong to" I demanded as I slapped her arse causing her to squeal in surprise, I was making sure to monitor her emotions so I knew I wasn't going to far but by the surge of lust coming my way I knew I was pleasing her just fine.

"You, you" she gasped out and I rewarded her with another couple of inches, I licked my lips as I remained still, using a huge amount of restraint on my end as I did so since all I wanted to do was pound into her until she was screaming my name.

"Damn right, no-one but me will ever touch you" I snarled as I thrusted the rest of the way in causing her to cry out. Making my thrusts fast and deep I had her withering under me in seconds as the lust was bouncing off us both making it even more enjoyable, fuck! Grinding and circling my hips with my thrusts as she all too eagerly met me thrust to thrust, our speed no longer at a human pace as we both begged for our releases.

"Bella...mm, shit...yes" were my incontinent moans as I gripped her hips tightly in my grasp as my back arched slightly as I felt the familiar feeling in my lower stomach and balls. Quickly leaning forward I pressed myself against her whimpering form as one of my hands snaked down to pinch her clit, sending her over the edge as I did so.

"FUCK JASPER!" she screamed, and when I say screamed I wasn't exaggerating as birds flew out of their nests as the lust grew too much for me to handle as she clenched around me milking me for all I was worth.

Once we had calmed down, our panting subsiding Bella got up to collect the bag, my eyes and gift monitoring her every move as she did so. My venom load would have absorbed into her by now, she practically reeked of sex and my scent, warning every vampire that she was taken as well as her scent marking me in a similar fashion.

"Ooh you have a red shirt in here, I love you in red" she said as she searched through the bag. Throwing me a red button down shirt and a pair of black washed jeans she tried to find something for herself. I knew it was pointless since I knew exactly what was in the bag; I had purposely made sure only to put my clothes in there meaning she would have to wear it. I loved seeing her in my clothes, it made me able to claim her more as well as making her look even more appealing and fucking hot too me.

Slipping on the clothes she picked out for me I watched as she chose a light green one which I personally would never wear, Alice had brought it for me and not letting me throw it away I put it in there encase I had an accident while hunting. Though I had to admit on her it looked smoking, especially since she had the whole just fucked look going for her.

"I love you wearing my clothes" I said without realising it causing her head to snap in my direction as she buttoned up the shirt to an appropriate amount so she wasn't showing anything, the last thing I wanted was someone to get a glimpse of my bare and deliciously naked mate. The shirt swarmed her as she rolled up the sleeves at the wrists so she could function, she looked adorably sexy.

"I know" was all she said but I could tell my comment both amused and pleased her. Grabbing her hand tightly again I pulled her flush against my chest before running back towards the house, knowing I had most likely projected enough lust to get everybody rowdy and lustful.

Returning back to the house the smell of sex was everywhere; keeping Bella in my grip we made our way into the house surprised to see no damage.

"Icky, I need a shower" I heard Bella groan and I was about to protest her washing my scent off when I caught her state, I had a feeling I didn't look much better either. Eying her I didn't have time to respond since she was already making her way up the stairs, having managed to sneak out of my grip when I was obviously deep in thought.

Growling I followed, not happy with her almost leaving my sight. I could sense Esme and Carlisle in his study and Rose and Emmett in the woods so it was clear the males like myself refused to let their mates away from them, even for a split second. The instincts after battle were a lot stronger for the male mate; it was clear for Bella her instincts were wearing off it having been a few days but I still refused to have her away from me.

"Bella" I growled out as I followed her up the stairs, causing her to pause and look at me when she got to my room.

"Yes Jazzy" she said sweetly, though her mischievous emotions let me know she knew exactly what she was doing. She was purposely trying to wind me up, god my mate can be weird sometimes. Walking over I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her flush against me, looking down at her amused expression as I did so. Again, my mate is so easily amused. Looking at her with a firm look I saw her roll her eyes before sighing, nodding, her arms made their way around my waist as she pressed her delicious form against mine.

"So, I take it you want to make sure I don't fall over in the shower right?" she purred seductively causing me to swallow a groan which wanted to spill from my lips. She knew exactly what effect she had on me, sensing my emotions like I could sense hers as she fixed me with a heated but smug expression.

"Well when you put it that way..." I murmured, my previous unhappy mood turning lustful at proposition my mate was giving me, she could be very creative. Pulling her into the shower we quickly made work of our clothes, though our lustful mood soon turned loving as I ran the back of my hand against her cheek in a loving gesture causing her to purr.

"I love you Bells" I whispered as I let my lips graze hers, barely touching as my hands settled gently on her hips. Her emotions of love and adoration surrounded me and I couldn't help but purr in content, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. A vampire can only purr with their mate, when they are in a state of pure happiness or in an attempt to calm and comfort their mates in a time of need.

"As I love you Jazz" she replied, her lips grazing mine as I had done hers. We took our time washing each other's bodies, caressing each curve lovingly as we kept our movements non-sexual and soft. Once we were done, the now freezing water having no effect on us I gently patted her dry with a towel before she returned the favour.

"I'll make some room for your things soon" I stated as I watched her get some clothes from a bag on the floor. She looked at me smiling, though I could sense she was nervous in her deeper emotions making me concerned. After all, if my mate's worried then so am I.

"What has you nervous?" I asked as I dressed quickly, watching her as she did the same.

"I hope I'm not over staying my welcome here, the last thing I want to do is leave but if Esme and Carlisle-" she trailed off worryingly but I made sure to put a stop to those thoughts completely, is that why she's been so hesitant to move her things in? Ridiculous!

"Bella stop, they see you as a daughter of course they don't want you to leave" I said confidently, but sent her small doses of calm just encase she took a wrong turn emotionally due to my words. She wasn't as weary of the word family anymore which I was glad of, meaning she would be a lot more comfortable around my family.

"I don't think-"she started but Esme and Carlisle who had been listening closely once their names had been mentioned quickly swept into the room, it would have startled us if we hadn't felt their rapid approach but I was immediately in front of Bella crouching.

"Bella honey don't be ridiculously, Jaspers right, we do consider you our daughter" Esme gushed, desperate to get her point across.

"And we would love for you to officially move in" Carlisle continued only to suddenly be engulfed in Bella's arms, I snarled softly, still not happy with her touching another male but I resisted interfering, knowing she needed this. Esme watched lovingly, her instinct like Bella had worn off so she didn't feel the need to act possessive over Carlisle like she would have done only a day or two ago.

"Thank you" Bella gushed before hugging Esme, Carlisle not minding since she was a female vampire, if I approached to hug her he would have got extremely protective. He seemed stunned that the animal and Major within me had allowed Bella to hug him and while I disliked it I calmed the Major in me by the conclusion that thanks to Carlisle and Esme my Bella would be officially moving in, I would have to make sure to make room for her things in _our_ room.

"Please it's our pleasure" Esme gushed and I quickly pulled Bella back to me, she went without protest knowingly that I needed to get Carlisle scent off her as soon as possible. Sensing this both Carlisle and Esme quickly left, and knowing Esme she would want to get Bella's scent off her husband as well.

"Shower" I demanded as I gently but firmly pushed Bella in the direction, the smell of Carlisle on her was making me antsy and I hated that I wasn't the only scent on her. Knowing and feeling that I was in no room to argue, that if she didn't do it willingly I would no doubt force her since it would eat away at me until my Major finally couldn't take it anymore. While I hated to do things against her will, I wouldn't have a choice as my inner Major would take over and forcibly remove it. Thankfully Bella co-operated like I knew she would.

Once I had her completely covered in my scent, Carlisle's long gone I could finally relax. We were sitting on the sofa in the living room, Bella on my lap as I nuzzled her neck as one of my hands rubbed her bare thigh up and down. She had scars on her legs but due to getting them when she hadn't learnt to protect her body they were barely visible due to her naturally using her physical shield when she didn't know it, so when the newborn bit down they couldn't mark her as much as they would have done if she wasn't as gifted. It was complex but we had figured it out when she began to develop and mould it, now able to cover more vampires and such as what she done during the fight where we battled Victoria.

"Yo Bella, hear your moving in you go girl" Emmett cheered as he walked in with Rose, her expression bored but her emotions told both me and Bella that she was ecstatic that Bella was officially moving in. I found it amusing; Bella had basically been living here as soon as she arrived and I couldn't help but find this whole thing unnecessary, but welcoming either way.

"Thanks Em" Bella said slightly shyly as she curled more against me, not that I was complaining. Bella was rarely shy, but when she was she was absolutely adorable.

"Aw, look I bet if she was human she would be blushing" he teased causing me to grin and Bella to poke her tongue out at Emmett who returned it. Rose rolled her eyes while I couldn't help but smile as they were suddenly involved in a staring contest, pointless since we didn't have to blink.

I didn't know how long they continued to stare at each other, eyes narrowed as me and Rose watched from the side-lines completely amused.

"What's going on?" Esme asked as her and Carlisle walked into the room only to find both Bella and Emmett staring at each other through narrowed eyes, I chuckled at their confused expressions.

"You're going down boy" Bella teased, still perching in my lap as she refused to lose to Emmett, she like him was extremely competitive.

"In your dreams" he seethed, any of us would have given up by now but Bella was still going strong. I suddenly felt a huge wave of mischievous coming from Bella and I sent it to everyone but Emmett so they knew Bella was about to do something to knock him off track, they watched amused and closely as they waited to see what she felt of mischievous of.

"Yea well at least my mate doesn't say that I cry during sex" Bella said in a serious tone. Emmett looked horror stricken at her comment, breaking away to look at Rose as everyone burst out laughing. It didn't take him long to figure out he lost due to Bella's delightful laugh as it filled the room, causing me to naturally smile wide at my mates happiness.

"Not fare, you cheated" he complained with a huff causing Rose to roll her eyes with the rest of us, she now had a permanent smile on her face as she looked at her mate amused.

"I didn't cheat," she shot back, her eyes narrowed playfully as she continued to laugh. Esme and Carlisle were shaking their heads, though they were failing to try and keep the smiles off their faces.

"Rematch" he declared, hating that he had lost against the newest member of the coven. Bella would fit in just fine here; honestly I couldn't remember what it was like without her apart from the constant feel of emptiness I used to have. She really brought the family and coven together.

"Emmett why don't you challenge her to something else" Rose said rolling her eyes, the staring game seemed to last hours and no-one wanted to watch it for another couple.

"Deal Rose, Bella I challenge you to a game on ma X-Box" Emmett cheered and I frowned when I felt Bella's slightly insecure emotions. I automatically sent her my love and affection but it confused me to why her emotions suddenly took a negative turn.

"I...Urm don't know how to use one" she said meekly and I finally got it, she was new to all the freedom she had been given and I cursed myself for her being stuck in the past for so long. I hated that while I had been free to enjoy my life with the Cullen's, Bella had been stuck tying up the loose ends of our pasts.

"How can you not know how to play?" Emmett said, sounding stricken that my mate didn't know how to play his favourite consol.

"I've never had the time" was her meek reply and I hugged her to me closer as everyone looked at her confused, clearly thinking how we had all the time in the world. I really didn't want to get into this, it would only get awkward for both of us and I didn't want Bella more upset then she already was.

"Emmett why don't you teach her" I suggested and he nodded eagerly. Pulling Rose onto the couch with him she went willingly while looking at Bella from the corner of her eye as her husband explained to Bella how to play, I could sense her confusion but also her urge to know more about my mate. We really were an interesting couple, but I disliked people prying into my past unless I was willing to share.

For the next couple of hours I lost my mate to Emmett as she attempted to beat him at his games, while she was a quick learner she couldn't grasp the fact that the only moves you could do were to fire a gun. I could sense her annoyance and irritation but I knew better than to influence her emotions as she was completely immerged in the game.

"Damn it!" she hissed, they had been playing for at least 4 hours and still not sick of it. Bella had lost all of the games but was getting better while Emmett was glad for the competition since we would have all gotten bored after a few hours of playing, he was addicted and I was worried that he was going to corrupt my mate.

"Are they still playing?" Esme stated as she came into the room, looking at the pair who were cross legged on the floor and staring intently at the screen. I nodded, my eyes staying on my mate like they had been since she hopped off my lap to sit on the floor. She made sure to keep a respectable distance from Emmett, which I was relieved about but I could help but be slightly irritated he was hogging my mate.

"I'm so out of here" Rose sighed as she got up and made a move to go, I smirked when I realised what she was doing. As predicted Emmett shot up from his seat to run after her, leaving Bella stunned as she frowned at the still playing game.

For the next couple of days I finally got over my protective urge to constantly watch and protect my mate like Carlisle and Emmett. I had been making sure to keep Bella hunting regularly and I was pleased and thankful that she had recovered completely and was back to hunting every few days, I had been keeping a closer eye on her emotions so I didn't make the mistake of not sensing her needs again.

"Right you lot, you all need to go back to school now the dramas over" Esme stated as she walked into the room. Groans sounded from all over the house as well as from my Bella, she was sprawled out across the sofa with her head in my lap as I casually stroked her hair. I detested school, the lustful emotions from the pathetic humans as they eyed my mate with hunger. It didn't help with me wanting to rip every one of their throats out for even looking at her, if they were vampires I would have silenced them long ago.

"What have you got planned for 3rd period darlin'?" I asked her as I drove us to school, knowing that she wouldn't be going to biology or business even though Carlisle had rung the school to get the teacher to apologise. She had outright refused to go and once she had her mind set on something it was pointless to argue.

"Oh, I was going to run home to move some of my things in if Esme wouldn't mind, there currently stored in a motel room" she said as she fiddled with the radio, picking a station she liked as I sped to school quickly. It wasn't that I was eager to get to the hell hole; it was due to being late after a quickie this morning took longer than both planned and expected.

"Of course she won't mind Bella" I said grinning at the term she used as she called the Cullen's home, I doubt she even realised she had let it slip but I wasn't going to point it out and make her second guess it. Bella looked at me smiling widely and I couldn't help but return it as I skidded into a parking space next to Emmett's jeep. Getting out I opened Bella's door for her before helping her out, her smile was contagious as we walked into school, my arm around her shoulders as I took her to her first class.

"Wait for me outside Maths" I stated as I kissed her on the lips, I doubt I could remain sane if I sat in my class knowing she was miles away. Sure we managed to do it for years but it certainly wasn't optional, now she was back I found it painful her even being out of my range, let alone miles away for the time I sat in Bio when I could be with her. Nodding she kissed me again before walking into class, leaving me to head to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>P.s. What do you think about me doing another twilight fic, I have already got a AlecOC, a Jacob/OC and a Paul/Bella on the go which I think are really coming along but I just wanted your opinion on whether you would find them interesting enough to read or not?**

**Thanks again for your comments and support! Don't worry I will not be ending this fic any time soon, I absolutely love spending time working on it!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey readers,**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and for those who took the time to check out my other fic, I know it isn't what most are used to with the whole Jacob/OC thing but I hope you give it a chance. **_

_**Oh, and warning there is a slight lemon inside the chapter! **_

_**Lots of love**_

_**xxx**_

**Bella's Pov **

We sat in Spanish bored shitless, we had returned after business had finished since Jasper apparently had no intention of letting me stay so far from him while he was at school. It was only natural for us to want to stay extremely close to each other, not wanting to be out of each other's range due to being separated for so long. It would be years until we would feel safe enough to be away from each other for more than a few hours, even then we would feel discomfort about it. Not that I was complaining, I was happiest when I was with my Jasper.

Currently I was glaring at Lauren who again decided to separate me and my mate by sitting in the middle of us, I could tell she could feel my gaze on her as she stared straight ahead, hell I could _feel_ her discomfort and fear as she was practically shaking. I looked away, while tempted to give her a panic attack I really didn't want the drama it would bring.

"Hello class, today I need you to get into pairs to work on a project. The person sitting next to you will be your partner and if you are sitting on your own or on the edge of the table then you need to pair up with someone else" the teacher stated and I winced when I felt the amount of excitement and lust coming off Lauren, if she doesn't pack it in then she is going to lose a limb, human or not!

"Bella, Bella!" Mike shouted my name across the room causing me to cringe, _oh fucking hell_. Looking around I saw Mike sitting on his own on the opposite side of the room waving frantically at me, _oh god..._

"Go on then Bella, don't worry Mike _really_ likes you" the bitch next to me stated and I glared at her, effectively shutting her up. I felt Jaspers anger rise and I looked at him to find him glaring at the idiot I was going to have to sit with, if looks could kill...

Not having much of a choice I got up and grabbed my things, I had started bringing a bag of books in for appearance purposes but otherwise I didn't bother to take notes. I didn't get what the teachers were talking about, what I did get like Spanish I was already perfectly fluent in. The only reason I was still here was that I refused to stay away from Jasper, not wanting to feel the longing I did when he wasn't around. I had been feeling empty for long enough, and if I could avoid the feeling that I knew all too well then I would.

"Mike" was my dry greeting as I walked over to him, feeling Jaspers negative emotions as I eyed the disgusting and lust-filled boy. For a human he wasn't actually that bad looking, but I had no interest in him what-so-ever and never will have.

"Hey Bella" he beamed, generally happy for me to be his partner as the boys around him shot him jealous looks and glares when they thought I was un-aware. Fucking idiots! Sitting down I could feel his gaze on me as the teacher passed around some papers; basically we had to form a conversation to do with something we felt strongly about in Spanish, sigh...

"So what do you want to do Mike?" I asked as I leaned back in my seat to appear more human, I scowled and I could hear Jaspers soft growling as Mike's eyes scanned my form, mainly my chest.

"_Hey, eyes up here pervert_" I growled out in Spanish, I felt his lust increase but his brows flurry in confusion.

"What?"

"I said my eyes are up here" I scowled, people chuckling around me as his eyes widened. He then said something else which I had no idea what, his Spanish completely shit. Smirking I was hit with an idea.

"Want me to teach you something Mike?" I said sweetly, no doubt he thought he was getting to me. While I was talking I was keeping a close eye and ear on Lauren, she puts a finger on _my_ Jasper and she is so toast! It wouldn't be hard to make her death look like either an accident or a suicide; it would suit her to know that I think.

"Sure" he said eagerly, leaning in slightly which increased Jaspers anger. His growls of pure anger were vibrating off me, turning me on as they were only loud enough for me to pick up with my senses. I could hear Lauren trying to talk to him and I was thankful that she was keeping her fucking hands to herself, though if she could pack it in with the emotions I might be-able to wipe out the simmering anger I was feeling over her sitting so close.

Say "_I'd like to suck on you_" I purred at him, wanting him to repeat it. He was so shit at Spanish that he didn't have a clue what he was saying, his friends looking at me stunned as to why I would want him to say it while jasper listened amused though still angered, knowing where I was going with this.

"What does it mean?" he asked huskily, if I was human I would have thrown up in my mouth a little at how revolting and creepy he sounded. I felt sorry for the girl who ended up with him, if he ever got one.

"I like my partner" I lied with ease, wanting him to say it to the teacher as he came around pair to pair to see how well everyone was getting on.

"_So do you have anything to talk about_?" the teacher asked in the pitchy Spanish he had learnt, Mike looked out of place so I gave him an encouraging nod to reply to the teacher.

"_I'd like to suck on you_" he said strongly to the teacher who went bright red and started to stutter, everyone who understood was laughing while the others looked confused until someone translated. I couldn't help but smile as the teacher began telling him off for being so rude, Mike blushing and apologising that he didn't realise what he was saying. Once the teacher was gone he looked at me glaring, he still looked like a complete pansy.

"What the hell" he hissed and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh give it a rest Mike, and stop looking at my chest" I snapped at him, feeling Jaspers anger rise above mine but he kept himself controlled as he maintained a slow conversation with Lauren who didn't seem to have an off switch.

"I'm...not" he stuttered out embarrassed and I raised a brow. Was this idiot serious?

"You're doing it still" I snapped causing him to shun back, his eyes now looking everywhere but me. I was keeping track of his emotions thanks to Jasper, embarrassment and lust being the forefront. It wasn't until I felt his sudden burst of confidence and determination that I wondered what was going through his perverted little head.

"Come on Bella, you know you like it" he tried to purr but it came around sounding like he had a cat lodged in his throat, just yuck! It wasn't until I felt his hand hesitantly touch my thigh that I snapped, jumping up on my feet.

"Hey!" I protested with a shout as I stood up, my fists clenched. I heard a chair scrap back and it didn't take a genius from Mike's terrified expression to know it was a furious looking Jasper coming this way. Oh, my saviour I thought with a swoon.

"What's going on here?" the teacher asked, it was then I realised I had drawn the attention of the whole class. Well like I was going to lie to save this perverted piece of shit.

"This, this pervert just tried to grope me. The dirty little boy needs to be taught a lesson in manners before I press charges for sexual harassment!" I spat as I pointed to Mike who looked as if he was going die of embarrassment and fear as Jaspers gaze on him continued.

"Can you even do that?" Lauren sneered at me but looked away and effectively shut up when Jasper glared at her, god he looks hot when he's angry. Shaking those thoughts away, planning to think them later I continued to glare at the human who had dared to touch me in such a way.

"Look everyone calm down. Jasper take your seat next to your partner and Bella stop making such a fuss" the teacher ordered and I raised a brow, oh hell no.

"That's it? Stuff this, I am not going anywhere near _that_ again" I stated as I looked at the crushed looking Mike, his emotions and feelings meaning nothing to me. He tried to touch me, flirt with me when Jasper was in the same room for fucks sake, did he have a death wish?

"Bella!" the teacher shouted, taking a step forward only to freeze when Jasper took a protective step in front of me with a hostile expression. The smell of urine filled the air and I had to look away and bite my inner cheek to stop from bursting out laughing, this whole school thing really wasn't working for me.

"Look why don't you to take the rest of the lesson as a free period, just make sure you practice your Spanish?" the teacher suggested meekly, the fear coming off him was just delicious. While it sounds evil for us to like the feel and look of fear it is only natural for us, being predators and such.

"Fine" Jasper said tensely before dragging me out of the room, I followed eagerly as he pulled me along until I fell into step beside him.

"Look Bella I really need to get his scent off you" he said tensely, his inner Major becoming known. I shivered in delight at the idea of him claiming me, yum!

"Claim away Jazz" I purred as I pressed myself against him knowing the smell of the Mike kid on me would make him more wild and uncontrolled. I was correct of course since he was quickly but unnoticeably pulling me towards the woods. As soon as we were out of sight he had me bent over and was pounding into me with abandon causing my back to arch and my head to thrash sensually at the pleasure he was bringing me.

"How dare he fucking touch what's mine!" Jasper was snarling as he increased the strength of his thrusts causing my moans and cries of pleasure to increase. His hands were everywhere, his body pressing against mine as he coated me in his scent as he did so.

I was panting and screaming by the time he let me have my release, my fingers digging into the trees now ruined bark as I desperately tried to prevent my strength from bringing it down as my orgasm hit me full on, the fact he bit me on his mark as it decorated the junction between my neck and shoulder making my climax even more delicious. Grunting Jasper released inside of me, his venom laced cum filling me as his thrusts grew frenzied as we rode out our releases.

As soon as he pulled out I was on my back, his lust and possessiveness bleeding into me as his claimed me in every single way. His tongue began running over me, his venom absorbing into my skin as he continued to coat me in his scent. It was then I noticed I could sense Laurens scent on him, when the fuck did she touch him! When we touch someone or they touch us even the slightest connection leaves a trace of their scent, so sensing a female, human or not on him causes my possessiveness to flare, especially after he had claimed me.

"She touched you!" I growled after I waited for him to finish him claiming me before I flipped him over, how did I miss her touching him? Oh I know when that stupid human boy touched me! Bitch!

"Urm...yea" was his meek reply. Straddling his waist I put my arms either side of his head, his hungry gaze automatically zoning in on my breasts as they dangled in front of his face in a teasing manner. I could practically see the venom as it drooled down his chin slightly at the sight before him, his cock growing hard quickly beneath me as he was yet again ready for another round. Good job too, since I planned on giving him the ride of his life.

Snarling in my chest I bent down to lick his venom as it ran down his chin, moaning at the slightly tangy taste as I pinned his hands above his head and straddled him in a way which left him completely vulnerable to me.

"Bella" he warned, hating to be in such a vulnerable position as he squirmed under me. While I doubt he would admit it his emotions told a different story, his lust running into me in waves which instantly drenched me and made me soaking wet. Bending down I ran my tongue over my mark on his neck, the bite warning everyone that he was taken and that he was MINE! They would be a fool to touch him, a female vampire who had already come across my scent would be completely paranoid around him as not to touch him and receive my wrath by doing so. It was the same with Jaspers mark on me, no vampire was stupid enough to mess with the God of Wars mate unless they wanted an early funeral.

He groaned beneath me as I nipped and sucked on it, his body reacting instantly as I felt him twitch under me. I hated it when I wasn't the only scent on him, while I could put up with mated vampires such as his family anyone else made me antsy to smell them on him. It was why all the Cullen's made an effort not to touch anyone, the students saying they are unsocial outcasts who believed to be too good for the other students, while in fact they were only preventing their mates from overreacting and acting on instinct. While I liked Jasper claiming me, I would NEVER purposely let a male touch me just to get him riled up. The thought alone was barbaric in my books!

"Irk, I can smell her on you" I cringed as I breathed in his scent, while she had most likely barely touched him I could still pick up on it.

"Sorry, she caught me off guard" he breathed, his emotions sincere like I knew they would be. He would have been so completely focused on me that he wouldn't have sensed her touching him until she did, due to her not being a threat all his instincts told him to protect his mate who just happened to be the idiot who goes by the name Mike. I wanted to scoff, the human was anything but threatening.

Looking down on him I tightened my lips into a tight line, thinking of the best way to claim him. The lust was bouncing between us, Jasper still squirming slightly beneath me in an attempt to get free. He didn't.

"You've been a bad boy Jasper" I purred as I leaned down to whisper against his ear, he groaned and shivered, his cock twitching beneath me telling me just how much he wanted this.

"I have" he replied, playing along. I used to love role-play, it wasn't as effective in the Southern Wars due to not having costumes which were made now and such but I wanted to take full advantage of them. I smirked; he was coming shopping with me later.

"Do you know what bad boys get?" I continued to purr, rolling my hips causing both of our heads to fall back slightly and him to groan. I knew we were most likely going to miss art, but truthfully I found it extremely hard to care. This was totally worth it.

"What?" was his thick and husky reply, the scent of our arousal combined making us both shake with want. Fuck, I didn't know how long I could keep this up.

"Punished" I stated in a stern tone making him groan. For the next hour I made sure to teach him exactly who was boss, both of us coming repeatedly before we made our way back to the car with permanent grins on our faces and the smell of sex surrounding us like a thick fog. This was the life!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey readers, **_

_**Only a short authors note today but again just wanted to give you my thanks for your support. If I don't update again before Christmas I wanted to wish you all happy holidays!**_

_**P.S. this is still in Bella's pov and there is a slight lemon within so be warned!**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**xxx**_

"Jasper" I said sweetly as he was about to open my door for me, looking at me with a smile he raised a brow.

"Yes darlin'" Yum, I loved his southern accent and I made a mental note to ask him why he had made such an effort to hide it.

"Can I drive; I want to make a stop?" I asked sweetly, he looked at me strangely but didn't object like I knew he wouldn't. Clapping my hands happily he threw me the keys, with students long gone I didn't bother to keep to the speed limit as I sped to Port Angeles to visit the new shopping centre there.

"You going to tell me where we're going?" Jasper asked after a few minutes and I grinned while giving him a quick wink.

"Nope, but trust me when I say you are going to _love_ it" I purred and watched his eyes darken. The rest of the drive was made up of playful banter as I also filled in him in on what had happened when we got separated, he was both pleased and disgusted in himself for leaving me but I quickly put a stop to his line of thoughts. I didn't blame him like I didn't blame myself, I would do it all over again if I had to, he was beyond worth every part of my past and he damn well knew I felt that way.

"Shopping?" he exclaimed as we got out of the car, I grinned and nodded at his irritated emotions.

"Cheer up Jazz" I laughed as I grabbed his hand and skipped into the shopping centre, pulling him along with me as I did so. His emotions consisted of slight irritation before confusion and love, I grinned as I continued to pull him in my current direction.

"So where we going first?" he finally asked, smiling as my emotions made him slightly giddy. I clapped my hands giggling as he followed my skipping form with a smile, drawing the gazes of the humans around us who were naturally captured by our inhuman beauty. I noticed a few students from school who watched us with jealously as we walked by them, Jasper following me quickly with a permanent smile on his lips.

"Wait up Bella" he shouted drawing more attention and I slowed my pace, in a few paces he had caught up. Grabbing my hand to keep me close I pulled him into the shop which made men's mouths water, Victoria Secret's.

I found it amusing how every female in the shop locked onto my Jaspers delicious form as we entered, looking at him drooling as they seemed frozen to the spot as they eyed my mate. Ha, some even pulled their tops down or skirts up to try and tempt him, yea right. Jaspers emotions though I found really amusing since his lust had skyrocketed, but he also seemed extremely uncomfortable being here. It was strange how so many men wanted their women to shop here to please them, yet felt uncomfortable in such a womanly place.

"Cheer up Jazzy" I grinned as I pecked him on the lips, his lust caused him to quickly grab the back of my head as he held me in place as his tongue danced with mine. Pulling apart panting I could feel the anger and jealously coming from everyone in sight, I grinned before pulling him to the first rack of clothes.

"What you think?" I purred as I held up a red lace teddy, by the amount of lust he was sending off I could tell he liked it a lot. I had my shield tightly around us, he could only feel the hum of everyone else's emotions since I doubted projecting his strong amounts of lust and desire by accident was such a good idea.

Taking his nodding as a yes I gave it to him to hold before looking through some others, the next one I picked up was a black lace piece. It had a strapless bra and a pair of matching boy shorts with a matching see-threw robe; I could tell it would extremely sexy on. Holding it up to Jasper his eyes almost bulged out when he caught sight of it, I smirked.

"That's a yes then" I laughed and gave it to him to hold as well, as I continued poking through the rails I continued to show pieces to Jasper before giving them to him when I judged his lust levels. The more lust I got from him the more I knew he would like it; it was a great way to get a response out of him.

"Can I help you?" A shop assistant asked when she approached us, her eyes focused on me since I was the one looking but I could tell she found my mate extremely attractive, I mean who wouldn't? he was hot, southern, sweet and not to mention incredibly sexy.

"Nope" I grinned before grabbing Jasper and directing him to the other side of the store, I must have already given him at least 10 outfits which I wanted and he didn't seem to be complaining as he followed me around as my personal carrier as he tried to ignore the stares he got and focused on me.

"Not that I'm complaining Bella but how many are you planning to get, we seem to be gathering quite a crowd" he said grinning, his eyes were nearly black and I knew if I wasn't sending him calm he would have struggled to keep his hands off me. By the twitching of his hands and his intense gaze I knew he couldn't last long. Following his line of sight I noticed he was right, a lot more customers had entered the store just to get a look at my mate as well as a few students from school who were openly gaping at us.

"Oh, well in that case" I grinned which he returned, grabbing his elbow I quickly directed him to the role-play section before grabbing basically everything in my size as Jaspers lust increased a notch.

"Bella" he warned his voice tight with lust as he struggled to remain calm. Nodding I grabbed everything I wanted before walking over to the desk, ringing the Bell a woman appearing as quickly as she could.

"Hello-"she started but stopped mid-sentence as she caught the amount of clothes I wanted to buy. Her jealously was high but she quickly got on with her job of scanning them up, I was just about to get out my credit card when Jasper leaned forward to give the woman his. I raised a brow in question only to get a shrug in return.

"Well I am going to be the one ripping them off you" he purred against me causing my own lust to spike. "Hurry" I snapped at the woman who glared at me jealously before doing just that. Grabbing some of the bags Jasper got the rest before we quickly made an exit, ignoring the humans in the store who watched us with lust and curiosity.

"Get in" jasper ordered in a strained voice as we reached the car, throwing the bags in the boot quickly I slipped in and we were speeding away as soon as I had my door shut. The lust in the car was suffocating as we were both breathing heavily, Jaspers hand on my top thigh as I purred and nipped at his neck.

"Shit, why didn't I buy a fucking faster car" he shouted in frustration and I finally got an idea, it would be risky but I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him.

"Take the back roads" I demanded as I moved my hands to the zipper on his jeans, ripping them in my lust induced mood. Quickly catching on his lust increased which only caused us to groan and my movements to still for a few moments before I went right back to work, moaning when I realised he had gone commando.

Grabbing him firmly I began helping him release his sexual tension while I was soaking wet, my thumb moving over the head of his cock with every stroke causing his head to fall back and groans to fill the car. As I bent down to take him in my mouth, loving the feel of his cock near my lips I was vaguely aware of my clothes being ripped off me leaving me naked as a jailbird as I kneeled on the seat while sucking him off. I purred along with Jasper as I didn't stop my movements, the car slowing down slightly as he went back to the original speed limit before he pulled over, stopping the car completely.

"Shit" he hissed as his hips thrust with my bobs on his delectable cock, when he felt he was about to cum he quickly picked me up before slamming me down on his cock.

"YES!" I screamed as my back arched, my hair dusting my bare skin as my head was thrown back in pure pleasure. My hands made their way to his still jean covered thighs as I ground myself hungrily on him, my lips claiming his as he exploded in me, taking me screaming with him.

Wanting him to harden again I continued with my grinds, thankfully feeling him harden inside me again as he rose his hips to mine as we worked our ways up to another release. It was dark by now and I was thankful we could both see in the dark and not need sleep due to not wanting to stop, but all too soon we were screaming each other's names as we reached our climaxes.

"You ripped my clothes" I stated as I hopped off him and sat back in my seat, not caring I was naked as he quickly tried to do his pants up only to find it was a useless effort. His shirt had claw marks cut into it from where I had got caught up in the mood while my clothes were completely un-wearable.

"Hang on" he stated before using vamp speed to flash out the car and rummage around in the boot before he was back in seconds. I raised a brow as he held a Victoria Secret's bag towards me with a smirk, giggling I took it from him only to find he had changed his clothes.

"Only one spare pair of clothes, get dressed I don't want anyone to catch a glimpse of you naked" he stated as he started the car and continued the journey home. Looking into the bag I was curious to which one he had chosen for me to wear, after all he had seen all the ones I had chosen. Pulling it out I chuckled when I took out the flimsy silk baby-doll nightie. It was in a flawless white with pink trimming, basically I had brought it to get him riled up since it would give him the urge to claim me due to me looking so...innocent.

"Really?" I asked amused with a raised brow as I held it up, his lust spiked as he eyed me hungrily before returning to the road without saying a word. He didn't need to, his emotions said it all.

"Put it on Bella" I heard him mutter and I giggled before slipping it on, we were nearly there and I couldn't help but hope that everyone else in the house was out busy. I didn't exactly know how to explain me walking into the house wearing a baby-doll nightie and Jasper in a new set of clothes, though I guess it was fairly obvious.

Pulling up near the house Jasper parked his car before speeding over to help me out, the only remainder of my outfit was the black heels I was wearing as I slipped out of the car. The lust he was sending off was making me whimper and shake with want, his feelings clashing with mine as his eyes scanned my form, I was sure my hair looked just as sexed up as his.

"Fuck" he muttered so low that I struggled to pick it up, smiling I walked towards the boot of the car as I waited for him to open the hood. When he didn't, I looked behind to find him hungrily scanning my form making me smirk.

"Jasper" I snapped amused to get him to snap out of it, shaking his head he walked behind me before opening the boot, making sure to brush against me as I shivered in pleasure causing him to chuckle huskily.

"Those ones are mine" I said pointing to several bags in the right hand side, the other two were filled with items which I brought for Rose and Esme while I was there. While it could be considered strange for me to buy such things for them, I knew they would be put to good use.

"Emmett and Carlisle are going to just love you" Jasper purred behind me as he collected my thing`s, giving him a megawatt smile he returned it before grabbing my hand and pulling me inside the house. Unfortunately it seems as if the other mated couples were sitting in the living room as they watched completely stunned as we walked in. Shit.

"Wow Bella, you're looking fine" Emmett whistled as he looked me up and down, Jasper snarled while Rose dealt her mate a very hard slap to the back of the head.

"What...happened dear?" Carlisle asked with a fake cough as he eyed our state with curiosity and amusement.

"Our clothes got destroyed" Jasper said with a smirk, I giggled as I pressed myself against his side.

"What's in the bags?" Rose asked, finding what I brought of more interest thankfully.

"Oh, I was in the mood to do some seducing so I went to Victoria Secret with Jasper. Here I got you some things" I confessed as I gave Rose and Esme their bags which they took both eagerly and hesitantly. Peaking inside without their mates looking they got immediate grins as they took in the outfits I had gotten them.

"Enjoy" I purred before dragging Jasper upstairs, hearing both Carlisle and Emmett try and get their mates to spill. Let's just say everyone missed the next couple of days of school and Carlisle never turned up for work. Both Carlisle and Emmett thanked me generously when I finally came down the stairs again after trashing and destroying most of Jaspers room after our adventurous sex, we really let out instincts take over.

"School" Esme stated as she walked into the room after seeing her husband off to work, we all groaned and it was then Esme seemed to gather enough confidence to ask me about my educational knowledge as Rose and Emmett left before us.

"Bella, about what you said about you not going to school before. How is that possible?" she asked with a slight frown as Jasper was getting ready, I sighed as I sat down on the couch facing her.

"When I was human Esme females didn't go to school, education was for the males of the generation so it was forbidden. As for my vampire life I was continuously busy with the Southern Wars." I stated and she nodded, I frowned at the pity she was radiating but she quickly pulled herself together, seemingly interested in my past.

"I could help you with a few things if you wish?" she asked hopefully but her emotions told me just how nervous she was, she relaxed when I smiled fully and got up to hug her.

"Thanks, school and me don't get along and I'm only going to be near Jasper. Back when we were in the South he would teach me things when we had free time" I said beamingly and she quickly returned it, her emotions ones of excitement and relief.

"Well since I hear your still not going to two of your classes why don't you come back here, I will make sure I'll be here after my visit with Carlisle" Esme said smiling and I nodded eagerly, it would be nice to learn things without wanting to rip the throat out of person doing it.

"Thanks" I beamed, feeling positively giddy.

"I'll be here as well Esme" Jasper said grinning as he walked down the stairs, my emotions causing his mood to be as positive as mine. Esme smiled at the both of us as Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist as he pulled me into his side.

"See you later than Bella" she smiled softly as Jasper pulled me out of the door, nodding we made our way to school. Getting to school Jasper walked me to my first lesson only to kiss me before going to his, I hated to watch him walk away but I sighed as I walked into mine. I sat alone in most lessons, everyone intimidated by me which I was thankful for, I didn't get on well with humans, at all. The only reason I had changed my diet to animal blood was in an attempt to make up for some of my past sins, it was going alright now and I was relieved when I discovered Jasper was as well.

My first two lessons passed quickly, no-one talking to me due to hearing how I had apparently humiliated Mike in class and my so-called possessive and shit scary boyfriend, it was a relief. As soon as Maths ended I was out of the class first and making my way to Jaspers classroom, wanting to get to Esme since I was excited to spend some time with her.

Thankfully we met half way and I was grinning as he swooped my in his arms and kissed me passionately, not caring that everyone was giving us either jealous or disgusted looks. I grinned, like I cared what they thought when I had this hot piece of vamp pressed firmly against me.

"Come on" I said excitedly as I reluctantly pulled away only to drag him through the halls and the parking lot. I was laughing the whole way, my emotions positively giddy and it didn't take a rocket science to figure out Jasper was affecting my emotions slightly. Looking at his amused expression from the corner of my eye as I pulled him to the car I shot him a mock glare only causing him to laugh, idiot.

"Bella calm down, your making me giddy" Jasper complained, though he was smiling as he drove us home. I kept quiet, choosing to give him a wink instead.

"I can't wait" I muttered as I jumped in my seat, I might actually learn something of use. Sure school was meant to be for learning, but I found it either too boring or too crap to even try and pay attention. I mainly spent the day listening to Jaspers emotions as I zoned out, totally worth it.

"You're really excited" he observed and I rolled my eyes but shot him a smile.

"Yep, it kind of reminds me when we would sit in our tent while you taught me things" I said as I looked out the window, remembering when we lived in a simpler if not a more dangerous time. I smiled at his emotions, love being the forefront as well as adoration but it was the tiniest bit of jealously which had me looking in his direction with a raised brow. Even though I was tempted I left it alone, not wanting to embarrass him when it could be avoided as I pecked him on the cheek as we sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way home.

As soon as we pulled into the drive I was out of the car before Jasper could open my door, he was such a sweetheart when he would normally automatically open my door for me. It was something I loved about him, how men and boys this generation didn't have the manners which past generations used to.

"Bella dear" I heard Esme shout from the doorway and I smiled as I skipped over to her with a smiling Jasper on my toes. Walking inside I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before following her into the dining room. I was generally looking forward to spending some quality time with her.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey readers,**_

_**Hope you had a brilliant Christmas and your day was a good as you expected it to be! **_

_**Hope you continue to enjoy the fic so here's the next chapter, warning there is a sweet lemon that I couldn't help but add in. **_

_**Since this is part 1 of a chapter the next one is already written and I just need to go over it for errors so you won't have to wait long. **_

_**Lots of Love and happy holidays**_

_**xxx**_

**Jaspers Pov **

Watching Bella hug my mother-figure I couldn't help but smile at how comfortable she seems, if someone had told me my mate would be this open around my family I would have laughed and told them to get a life. Following behind her quickly I left them sitting in the dining room while I ran to my study to grab a civil war book, since I didn't want to sit upstairs when my Bella wasn't up their I slouched in the living room where I could both keep an eye on her and read.

For the rest of the school day the only emotions which ran through me were positive, Esmes as happy as I had seen her in a long time as she bathed in the excitement of her newest daughter. I was glad they were getting on so well and I could tell Bella had become extremely protective over them, I wonder if they realised like myself she would put her life on the line to save them?

During our drive here I knew Bella had sensed the small amount of jealously which ran though me, but like the best mate she was she didn't mention it due to her knowing it would embarrass me. The reason I felt it was because I did remember how we would sit in our shared tent, I would teach her things and bask in the purely captured expression on her face like she was doing with Esme as she learned new things. I was jealous that Esme was making her feel that way, that I was her mate and it should be my job but I kept quiet knowing it was ridiculous.

We didn't go back to school and Esme didn't protest, having too much fun to comment as Bella continued to ask her questions. It wasn't until I felt Esme's emotions change to ones of nervousness and hope that I clued myself back into the conversation while pretending to read my Civil War book.

"Bella honey, could I ask you a few things about your past. It's ok if you don't, but..." she trailed off and I made sure to strengthen the constant hold I had of Bella's emotions as she looked up from the book Esme had given her. Surprise was the most sudden emotions before she seemed to struggle with an answer; I was just about to intervene when she finally replied.

"Urm...sure" she said softly, looking at Esme as she fidgeted slightly in her seat which told me just how nervous she was. Since we never felt tiredness or exhaustion we pretty much could stand in the same spot for days and be able to do it without moving with ease, we only sat down and such either to behave more human or they were just habits in which we had picked up on from hanging around humans most days.

"Do you ever regret going through all that pain to end up here?" my mum asked and I knew Bella's answer before she spoke aloud. Bella had always loved life, she made sure to tell me whenever I had doubts that she would live that life over and over again if it meant meeting me.

"No, ever since I met my Jasper I haven't had a single doubt pass my mind Esme" Bella beamed, looking at me with such love and adoration that I couldn't help but throw my book down and kiss her softly as I moved to her, god I loved this girl!

"I glad you found each other" Esme smiled as she looked at the both of us with motherly love. We returned her smile before I tugged on my Bella's hand, wanting her to come upstairs. She was happy to comply and I only had to wait until she thanked Esme generously before kissing her cheek before she was upstairs in my room, her back pressed against the wall as my fingers dug into her hair with passion.

"Mm..." she moaned as I pulled away from her lips as I moved down her neck, kissing her jaw line until I reached my mark on her. I remembered everything from the night I first marked her, it wasn't exactly the most romantic like the others had been, and truthfully it was anything but.

The others had marked each other in a purely romantic way; I had unfortunately been in the house when both mated couples claimed each other, the amount of lust they had given of meant I had to give myself a release which was fucking embarrassing since I was basically tossing off over them. Mine and Bella's mating though was...memorable to say the least but I have never regretted it, not for one second and it was totally worth it.

"Jasper" she whimpered bringing me back to the present, my lips had stilled over my mark as the memories flashed through my head.

"Sorry" I murmured before my hands ran down her sides, caressing her curves as my hands made their way to her hips before squeezing her delicious arse. How I fucking loved her arse, so full and firm... Picking her up slightly she got the idea as her legs wrapped around my waist, moaning as my assault on her neck continued. I was purring as I nuzzled her neck, her feelings of love and lust running through me as my chest continued to rumble.

Wanting to make love to her I swung us from the wall and walked towards the bed, her hands on either side of my face as she demanded another kiss. As my lips danced with hers the lust was bouncing between us as well as love and desire, our moves slow and sensual as our tongues danced with one another. We rarely made love, we were more the fucking in the moment sort of couple but when we did we made sure it was worth every second.

We slowly got rid of our clothes, taking our time in removing them until we were both purring as our hands explored each other's bodies. I watched through lust filled eyes and heavy lids as she laid back biting her bottom lip teasingly, her hair splayed out on the pillow. God, it was hard to believe that this Goddess was mine.

"Make love to me Jasper" she said softly, her hand on my cheek as her emotions showed nothing but love and desire. I smiled, my lips claiming hers as I pressed myself against her withering form, my erection against her inner thigh as I sucked on her bottom lip. How could I deny her what she wants? Simple, I couldn't.

Not releasing her lips my hands ran down her perfect body before reaching her thighs, pulling them apart I felt her hand on my arousal as she pumped me in preparation. I was hard as a rock, my normally continuous state around Bella as my head fell back and a groan fell from my lips. I was vaguely aware of Emmett and Rose coming home only to leave again once they heard us, no doubt feeling my desire and heading to the woods to release their own steam.

"Ah, fuck Bella" I moaned through gritted teeth as she guided me to her hot and socking entrance before I buried in deep with one thrust. We both moaned as I picked up my thrusts, her back arching as our lips stayed connected as I continued my movements. Wanting to be as close to her as I could get I projected all the love I felt for her only to have it bounce between us in the most sensual way, my hands grabbing hers as I entwined our fingers without breaking our kiss since we didn't have any need to breath.

"God I love you Jasper" she breathed and it was like music to my ears, hitching her legs up higher I was able to get deeper inside of her, hitting her G-Spot with every thrust as she screamed my name repeatedly as I nipped at her lips and neck. It didn't take long to find our releases, me whimpering how much I adored her as she done the same. It was how we spent the next 3 hours, wrapped in each other's arms and surrounded with each other's love.

Thankfully it was the weekend the following day and I didn't have to be away from my Bella, we were lying in bed together when Carlisle called us downstairs for a family meeting. Smiling at the burst of surprise before happiness I felt from Bella as Carlisle said family I didn't comment as we quickly shared a shower before walking downstairs only to freeze when we saw Edward and Alice sitting at the table. I cursed myself for not picking up on their emotions; I was so wrapped up in Bella's love that it didn't occur to me to look out for my surroundings.

Walking down the stairs I was immediately hit with Bella's disgust and anger as she eyed the pair with a blank expression, there were only two times in which Bella could look intimidating. When she was furious vampires literally ran for the hills and when you couldn't read a thing on her features, thankfully I could since I had spent enough time with her to learn all of her tells as she me, but anyone else couldn't read a damn thing from her expression and I could tell it freaked them out.

"Bella" Alice greeted grinning as she got up to give her a hug only for Bella to take a step back so she was half behind me, it was clear Alice was hurt but to be honest I didn't give a fuck unlike the rest of the family. They had left us when we needed them and for what, to save their own skin. To be honest I agreed with Bella, they both sickened and disgusted me. When my mate wasn't happy, I wasn't happy and it was taking a lot of control not to rip them apart to dispose of source of her negative emotions. Edward was quick to comfort his mate, glaring at Bella only to sit back down as I growled warningly. How dare he fucking glare at her? Bastard!

"Jasper, Bella how nice for you to join us. Take a seat" Carlisle said sensing the uncomfortable silence, keeping Bella behind me slightly as I walked over to the two spare seats. Sitting down I pulled Bella onto my lap as my arms wrapped loosely around her waist, the family's emotions a mixture of feelings.

"Look I know what we did was selfish but you have to understand that I didn't want anything to happen to Alice, I couldn't bear to lose her" the pansy Edward said as he half hugged Alice. I rolled my eyes, his emotions of hope, relief, worry and nervousness. What was worse was the family's reaction; everyone but myself and Bella looked at him with understanding while I looked at him with disbelief, were they serious?

"We understand dear" Esme said and I felt slight disappointment from Bella as Carlisle said the same thing, I didn't think my parents realised how much of Bella's trust they were losing just by forgiving them so easily. I tightened my arms around Bella, her expression unreadable to anyone but myself as her emotions continued on the same track as mine.

"Good to have you back bro, sis" Emmett boomed as he punched fists with Edward and hugged Alice before sitting down, Rose didn't to care but she welcomed them back before sitting down with her mate. It wasn't until they looked at us expectedly that Bella finally spoken, shocking them all.

"If it was up to me I would have already ripped you apart and burned you for your cowardliness" she said in a frosty tone before getting up and leaving the room, I shook my head from my thoughts as I stayed put but made sure I could still sense her with my gift. Looking at my family I could sense their shock as well as slight fear, it wasn't until I felt a small feeling of disappointment from my parent-figures at her blatant and honest comment that I had had enough.

"You have no right to be disappointed in her, don't forget she helped this family more than they did" I said to them before walking away. Tracking down my mate I found her sitting in my study, her feet on my desk as she slouched in my large chair. I looked into her emotions to find they hadn't changed her expression one of thought as she stared into space.

"Come Bella, let's hunt" I stated softly breaking her out of her thoughts, nodding I held my hand out for her to take as we ran into the forest to feed. We didn't return back to the house until near mid-night, choosing to sit and talk before heading back.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys, **_

_**Thanks for the reviews and support. **_

_**Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**XXX**_

**Jaspers Pov **

We were all sitting in the living room when Alice and Edward walked in. Emmett and I were on the X-box with our mates in our laps while Carlisle and Esme were watching us amused, it wasn't until the cowards walked into the room the atmosphere immediately changed. While everyone continued as if neither of them had left Bella wasn't having any of it. Getting out of my lap she walked up to my study without a word, her emotions of pure disgust and I could feel how much she was restraining herself from attacking them like I was. By leaving they had put us all in more danger, having a slightly higher threat to my mate's safely was completely unacceptable to me as well as Bella.

That continued for the next few weeks, whenever either Alice or Edward would enter the room Bella would walk straight out again. Esme and Carlisle had tried unsuccessfully to try and talk to her against my judgement and they had only made matters worse, the only one she would talk to was me due to the fact I was her lover and mate.

The family was also in the down, Emmett feeling like he was losing his new sister as well as Rose thinking the same since they had connected on such a large scale. The house was quiet even with us all in it and Bella had stopped her lessons with Esme, she had been crushed when Bella had told her and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

They had managed to gain and lose Bella's trust in weeks, they may not have realised it but the only content people in the house were Alice and Edward. Their emotions the most positive other than when Bella would walk out their feelings would change to being pissed before a shimmer of anger would take its place, if they even thought of hurting her then I would make sure they paid for it every second of their lives.

We were sitting in living room, Bella on my lap when Edward and Alice walked in. As predicted Bella made a move to get up, her emotions flaring as she eyed the pair with no emotion on her pretty pale face while all she was feeling inside was disgust and anger.

"Bella please sit down, we need to sort this out" Carlisle said strongly, the fact that he was the coven leader coming through. Everyone's expressions but Esmes held slight shock as Carlisle put his foot down on the situation, I sent him respect and confidence and I could feel his relief as I held Bella in place before she had the chance to leave. Her emotions pretty much the same as mine as her respect notched up a level at Carlisle's command. Taking a seat she like the rest of us waited for him to continue, me sending him confidence still as he stood with authority.

"Now, we are going to sort this out. Bella your comment about my children before was unnecessary and not welcome in this family" he stated and I tensed, shit. I sent him caution but all my love and calm went to Bella as she remained expressionless but her feeling reared. She was feeling anger, hurt, mistrust, and disappointment before acceptance. Fuck, she was closing herself off!

"Now if you cannot get on with my children then I suggest you take some time away from here to think about it" Carlisle said shocking everyone even his wife, I gaped at him before anger took its place. He was kicking her out? Did he not realise how much effort Bella was putting into not ripping their throats out, while I was pissed with them as well I didn't have the same urge to end them like my mate had. If I had only just joined the family then sure, but she hadn't been away from her past as long as I had and old habits die hard.

"Wait you can't be serious dad!" Emmett immediately protested causing Bella's emotions to briefly shift to happiness's before anger and sadness took its place, she had really started to fit in.

"It's breaking this family apart" he stated and I finally lost the thin thread that was keeping my anger from erupting.

"This family wouldn't be all here if it wasn't for her help; do you seriously think sending her away is going to fix things? Fuck this Carlisle, you know for a fact that if Bella leaves I will follow so what are you kicking me out as well?" I shouted at him, my major coming through causing everyone to shun back. Bella was sending me soothing emotions but I could tell she was just as tightly wound, her body tense as she continued to remain silent.

"I say Alice and Edward should leave" Rose spoke up and I looked at her in shock along with Bella, her emotions growing as she smiled at the normally bitchy vampire who had stuck up for her. I send gratitude her way causing her smile to brighten, Emmett looking at his wife with love as she stuck up for his little sis. She knew how much Bella meant to him, wanting to make him happy she spoke up though her emotions were just as hopeful.

"Rose" Esme gasped as she looked at her daughter; shrugging Rose said nothing as she continued to smile at Bella. She had never gotten along much with either Edward or Alice, it was a surprise to everyone how she had taken to be so protective over Bella though it wasn't hard to figure out it was due to their pasts.

"I second Rose" Emmett cheered as he kissed his wife heatedly, Alice and Edward staring gob-smacked at how they were putting Bella first even if they had only known her for a few months at the most.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded again, shocked at how things were turning out. Carlisle looked even more confused, trying to figure out how his plan had gone south.

"But…but were family" Alice protested, her eyes filled with venom though her emotions showed only anger and surprise. She wasn't sad they were picking Bella over them, she was angry, they both were. That seemed to be what made Bella snap, her eyes darkening as she leap off my lap in one fluid motion. Power radiated from her and I knew she wasn't completely herself; she like me when I was in Major mode was acting and thinking purely on instinct, I was the only one who was safe which should have panicked everyone.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW FUCKING LUCKY YOU ARE LITTLE GIRL? YOU FUCKING SAY FAMILY YET YOU TO LEAVE THEM WHEN THINGS GET ROUGH!" Bella roared, the house vibrating with the sound of her voice. My families fear ran into me, Alice frozen in place as Bella unleashed her inner vampire. People thought I was scary when I went into Major mode; they seemed to find Bella just as terrifying.

Rose and Emmett being the smartest ones immediately got into a submissive position and I sent them trust and confidence but I never took my eyes off my mate, she always trigged the Major when she was like this. It was simple; when she was angry I was so when she went into such a state I was immediately triggered into mine and vice versa as a form of protection. The only reason I was still in my right frame of mine was due to this being nothing compared to what she was capable of, even the family had no idea how when they had seen the Major come out they only saw a tampered down version of what I was capable of. If my mate was in danger, no one was safe.

Bella continued to pace, Esme and Carlisle following Rose and Emmett's lead as they got into the most submissive pose they could think of. They were smart, Alice and Edward not so much.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Edward ordered, his voice shaking with fear as he stepped in front of his mate. Bad move.

"Idiot" I heard Rose mutter and she had no idea how right she was, I was on my feet but before I could even move Edward was screaming as Bella had him on his knees, her teeth sank deeply into the back of his neck as she pumped her venom into him. I had asked her to do it to me once; she had taught me how it was the best way to render someone in enough pain to get an advantage. She had said no of course until I told her to, while she had done it lovingly it hurt like a fucking bitch for days after I thought as I scratched the back of my neck.

"GET HER FUCKING OFF ME!" Edward was screaming at his mate who only cowered away, I stood there stunned, she wasn't even trying? I knew for a fact that if Rose, Emmett, Carlisle or Esme was in this kind of situation that their mates would die trying to protect them...but fucking coward away?

"Did you even realise how by leaving you increased the chance of harm coming to my mate?" she said in a tone which would have sent fearful shivers down my spine if I wasn't used to it, my Major was purring inside of me as my eyes stayed trained on my mates. I could feel the realisation from the other mated couples, finally realising why Bella was so cold towards the pair. We were a lot more possessive and protective over each other than most couples due to our past and how closely we were bound, it shouldn't have been a surprise for them but I could feel their guilt, understanding and acceptance over Bella's actions. They still shouldn't have judged so quickly.

"Please, please I am sorry ok." Edward was sobbing by now much like his mate; his struggles still continued though which was another mistake. Was he an idiot? He was ignoring his instincts, I knew for a fact that his inner vampire was telling him to submit for his own good but he was clearly ignoring it. Hearing Rose mutter at what a fool he was I couldn't help but agree, while I could have and still could step in and end this knowing she would listen to me, the pair needed to be taught a lesson.

"Jasper please" he begged, mistake number 3 _never_ involve the mat of the vampire who has forced you into a submissive, ever!

"HOW DARE YOU FUCKING TALK TO HIM!" she snarled at him, I knew if it hadn't of been her shielding me I would have been on the floor with the amount of fear crashing into me at once.

The next few seconds happened quickly; Edwards's screams of agony filled the house as his limbs were ripped from his torso. I cringed; I knew personally how much that hurt. Knowing it was probably best to put a stop to this before she killed the bastard I finally stepped in, speaking softly though I knew she could hear me even over his screams and Alice's sobs.

"Bella, enough" I said softly, she looked at me her expression wild before it leaked away and my Bella was back. Holding my arms open she immediately ran into my arms as I ran my hands over her soothingly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she calmed down. Sending trust and safely to everyone but the terror twins they rose from their pose, completely shocked at what they saw. I could tell Carlisle wanted to see to Edward but was weary of Bella's reaction; I gave him a nod telling him that it was ok to put him back together again. We were all standing in silence until Bella broke the tension as she pulled away from me but remained in close distance.

"Well, it feels good to get that out of the way" Bella grinned as she stretched; it was a habit since we didn't naturally need to do it. Everyone just gaped at her, Edward and Alice still sobbing in the background as Carlisle tried unsuccessfully to help him with the pain from the bite mark on the back of his neck. I could take his pain away of course, but why would I when my mate had gone to so much trouble to make him suffer a little.

"Damn Bella, that was some scary shit" Emmett suddenly boomed causing her to laugh, I could tell she still didn't trust them completely but with her pent up anger gone she was a lot more relaxed. I was thankful and relieved to see her happy again.

"Why thank you Emmett, now I am starving fancy a hunt Jazz?" she asked with a raised brow, though I didn't miss her hidden meaning and I definitely didn't miss the amount of lust she was sending my way. I eagerly agreed much to the amusement of Rose and Emmett as I through Bella over my shoulder and ran for the woods; I was a happy little fucker for the next couple of hours.

"How bad was I?" Bella asked as we walked hand in hand back, keeping at human pace so we could talk. I grinned as I kissed her on the cheek, sending her amusement as I did so.

"You were actually pretty much in control, though if we could I bet they would have pissed themselves" I stated causing her to laugh before playfully nudging me in the side. Walking back to the house I rolled my eyes as we came across Edwards sobs as we walked inside, he immediately cowered away from Bella who walked in and slouched on the couch as if she hadn't attacked him hours ago. Gotta love my mate...

"So what did we miss?" She asked smiling, while Emmett and Rose looked amused Esme and Carlisle stared at her in shock.

"You attacked my mate bitch!" Alice screamed and I had her pressed against the by the throat in seconds, my eyes a similar black as my Major growled at the insult she had thrown at my mate. How fucking dare she! I heard Emmett grumbling about how he had to get on the floor again in his submissive pose and I sent him amusement, I wasn't so far gone that I wasn't aware of what I was doing. I knew I had Alice pinned against the wall as she desperately tried to claw at my arm which held her in place with no luck.

"Jasper, she's not worth it" I heard Bella sigh and it was obvious that both Carlisle and Esme had shot her pleading glances, snapping my teeth at Alice who flinched I dropped her being joining my Bella and pulling her firmly against me.

"Shit, you have got to be the scariest couple like ever" Emmett laughed as he got up with everyone else; I chuckled while Rose slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ouch Babe" he complained and I could feel Bella's amusement rolling off her, how I loved her positive emotions I thought, they warmed me to my very core.

"Come on, were not that bad" Bella teased with a wink causing both Emmett and Rose to stare at her gobsmacked, it was strange how much Rose had opened up around Bella but it was welcome none-the-less. What I thought was odd though was how she had known and lived with Alice and Edward for years, but after getting to know Bella in a few weeks she was already choosing my mate over family. Deciding to shake those thoughts to the back of my mine I pulled Bella against me, loving the feel of her warm skin against mine.

"Bella dear, could you come here for a second" Carlisle suddenly asked and I felt Bella's surprise before understanding, it was obvious he didn't know what to do about the burning bite mark on Edward's neck since he had most likely never seen anything like it.

"Yes Carlisle" Bella said sweetly, pulling away she walked towards the other side of the room where Carlisle and Esme were trying to calm Edward down, his panicked cries increasing as Bella walked towards him.

"This mark..." he trailed off as he gestured to her bite mark with pure curiosity and confusion, his thirst for knowledge exceeding the fact that Edward was whimpering still. I rolled my eyes, it stung but he was making way to much of big deal about it. Then again I would expect it from him, hell I would expect nothing less.

"You're curious to why it's still causing him discomfort" she smiled, relief in her emotions that he didn't seem angry with her. It made sense that he wasn't, after hearing her reason for being so cold towards the mated pair the whole coven understood her reasons clearly. I could still feel his guilt though at even suggesting that Bella should leave, it didn't take a rocket science to figure out that he was going to try and apologise to my mate later.

"I am, I have never seen anything like it before. While the burning of the bite should have stopped when it healed, it is still causing him discomfort" Carlisle said intrigued, the rest of us had taken seats in the living room listening closely, I knew both Rose and Emmett were eager to know what she had done.

"It's pretty simple Carlisle. I wanted to render him in pain as well as in a state where he was completely at my mercy; I simply pumped my venom directly into the bite." She stated smugly and I couldn't help but chuckle, Carlisle on the other hand brightened up at the new knowledge, studying the bite mark on Edward's neck with interest as we watched him amused.

"That actually works" Rose asked me and I naturally scratched the back of my neck, the notion not going unnoticed by the pair.

"Yea, it hurts like a son of a bitch" I stated, shocking them with my bluntness. I shrugged, while it hurt you could suffer in silence after the actually biting, it was just extremely uncomfortable. When I had asked Bella to try it with me, she had made sure to make it up to me by taking away my comfort in the most...pleasurable ways she could think of. In the end, totally worth it!

"So Bella, fancy a game on the X-Box" Emmett said hopefully, Bella being the only one who could play as long as he could without getting bored of it due to it still being new to her. Nodding she was sitting on the floor in seconds with a console in her hand in seconds, looking at his amused and happy expression with a raised brow.

"I'm going to hunt again babe" I informed her as I kissed her cheek as her eyes stayed put on the game, while I had just come back we hadn't done a lot of hunting if you know what I mean.

"I'll join you Jasper" Rose stated causing me to nod before we headed off, my senses immediately picking up on the scent of a bear.

I was just coming back from hunting with Rose when we heard Bella shout from the living room; while I couldn't believe they were still playing I was immediately running for the house with Rose, in a crouch as we scanned for danger. There wasn't any, just an extremely crushed looking Emmett and an amused looking Bella.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, straitening up as she was immediately at Emmett's side as she looked him over for any damage.

"She beat me" he mumbled in his hands, not looking at us as he did so. His emotions were mainly of disbelief and I couldn't help but ignore his to tone into Bella's positive emotions, hers filling me with warmth as I watched her dance about while she done her victory dance just to wind Emmett up.

"Suck on that Emmett" she shouted and hooted as I continued to watch amused and a little turned on as she continued to dance around the room, Rose still comforting Emmett who looked crushed. No-one beat Emmett; no one could since he spend so much time practicing and such. I knew that if he would have had any idea that Bella could win a game, he would have cheated to prevent this.

"Re-match" he suddenly screamed rising to his feet causing Rose to jump before joining me on the couch, her expression one of annoyance and humour. I knew just how she felt.

"What? No way Emmy, I am savouring this victory" was Bella's reply before she skipped over to give me a kiss before plodding upstairs, I was grinning when Rose finally walked up to Emmett only to slap him upside the head.

"Hey, what was that for" was his shocked reply causing me to snort.

"Snap out of it" she snapped before following Bella upstairs leaving him gaping. I could tell things were going to be a lot more interesting now Bella was around.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey readers,**_

_**Here's the next chapter, but just to warn you I don't think it's my best work. I have been busy revising lately so I haven't had the extra time I normally take to review and edit the chapter, but I thought I had made you wait long enough for it.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, don't forget to keep up the support since I love to hear your thoughts. **_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**xxx**_

**Bella's Pov **

"Hey Rose" I greeted as I rummaged around Jaspers study, Rose standing by the door since Jasper was hesitant to let people in here. Most of his human memories were stored in here; others he mentioned were in safety deposit boxes and such to keep them protected. I didn't have anything from my past, I was glad though it's not like I had much to begin with.

"Hi Bella, I was wondering whether I could ask you some stuff" she said nervously and I shrugged, still looking for a book which took my fancy. They were mainly on the Civil War; Jasper loving the time line when he was around as he read books only to try and find out the incorrect facts and such that had been printed. I thought it was absolutely adorable.

"Sure Rose" I replied, knowing it would most likely be related to my past. She had been showing more interest and while I didn't mind talking about it, I was worried about upsetting her.

"Urm you can say no, but I was wondering if..." she trailed off, turning around my eyes widened at how vulnerable she looked. Speeding over to her side I immediately wrapped her in my arms, while I wasn't normally good with vampires who cried, I found myself wanting to comfort Rose as if she was a sister to me.

"Come with me" I stated as I pulled apart to grab her hand, tugging her onto mine and Jaspers bed I put a shield around us no no-one would hear what she wanted to talk about. It was clear she didn't like to be seen vulnerable much like myself, the only alive person who had actually seen me break down was Jasper and that was how I liked it.

"What's wrong Rose, don't worry they can't hear us" I said softly as I crossed my legs in front of her, she copied my pose before looking anywhere but me. Sensing Jasper at the door I looked his way only to be greeted with a concerned and worried expression, nodding at him he ran out the room leaving us alone.

"How are you so happy with this life, being a monster" she asked quietly as I sighed as I leaned back. It was obvious she despised what she had become and I felt a small amount of sympathy of how she had lived her life as a vampire and hated it.

"Becoming a vampire Rose was the best thing that ever happened to me" I said truthfully. I could tell I shocked her, her eyes wide in disbelief as she stared at me.

"But, Jasper said how your Vampire life was worse than your human, I don't understand" she said confused, the venom in her eyes causing them to gloss slightly.

"Becoming a vampire and meeting Jasper, Rose, I would go through it all again, repeatedly if it meant I could keep Jasper. You have to ask yourself Rose, would you give Emmett up to be human again, never to see or feel him again just so you could breathe." I asked, stunning her. Not many of us thought like that, that if we became human again would you do it by sacrificing your mate. By her horrified emotions it was clear the idea of losing her Emmett was unacceptable, and it was clear I had gotten her thinking.

"I never thought of it like that" she whispered causing me to smile.

"Trust me when I say Rose, accepting your life as a vampire will be one of the best things you can do" I stated before kissing her on the cheek and hopping off the bed.

"Thank you" she said sincerely causing me to grin, it was then I thought of a great way to bond.

"Hey Rose, how about we have a little bet" I grinned as I bit my lip; looking at me strangely she soon caught onto my train of thought.

"Like what?"

"Who do you think will be up first, Emmett or Jasper" I said with a wink, she looked confused until I gave her a look which had her laughing.

"Emmett, totally Emmett" she laughed, her previously sad emotions replaced with pure amusement and I couldn't help but be relieved.

"What do you bet?" I asked, already thinking Jasper was going to win this. She seemed deep in thought before replying, smiling the entire time.

"Looser has to give their mate a lap dance, but the loser can't get a release for the rest of the day" she stated and I shrugged with a grin, I was worried she was going to say something else, something I really wouldn't have liked. Though getting all worked up but then denying a release would really suck.

"Deal" I stated before ripping my clothes, she looked at me strangely. "Got to make it look good" I grinned, my mood ecstatic as she laughed before doing the same. Once we were done I told her I was going to drop my shield and that they were wrestling in the garden so they could hear us when I relaxed it, doing just that we put our plan into action.

"Yes Rose, fuck!" I screamed, shocking Rose but she soon followed on. I sent lust to Jasper who was then unknowingly projecting our lust to Emmett, making it seem more real of sorts.

"Damn Bella, that's it, damn girl...YES!" Rose continued, I shot her an impressed look as we quickly got into a comprising position on the bed when we heard them approaching, moaning for effect. Hearing the door smash open they both stood there, their eyes as black as sin and their mouths agape as they looked at us with lust.

"Jasper" I scolded as I hopped off her, narrowing my eyes as I started to pace. He seemed taken aback, not realising that he let Emmett enter the room just a millisecond beforehand. Looking at me with wide eyes he stuttered, thinking that I was angry for him interrupting rather than making me loose the bet.

"Pay up Bella" Rose laughed, standing up and walking over to Emmett making them even more confused. Glaring at her I made sure to make my features playful, knowing I would most likely scare the crap out of her if I held nothing back.

"Fine" I scowled as I grabbed Jaspers hand and pulled him downstairs, his emotions still of confusion and lust. Quickly filling him in I couldn't help but notice the small amount of disappointment that he felt, pushing him onto a dining room chair I had moved I couldn't help but raise a eyebrow in question.

"So it would really turn you on, me and Rose?" I asked, generally curious causing him to stutter.

"Hell yer!" Emmett boomed his expression hopeful as he looked at his mate in time to see her roll her eyes before slapping him upside the head. She quickly gathered the rest of the family, leaving out Edward and Alice who had apparently gone to hunt under Carlisle's orders. I rolled my eyes, he could drink as much as he liked, my bite is still going to burn for a couple of days.

"What's going on?" Esme asked as her and Carlisle walked in, I sighed, this was both going to be embarrassing as well as sexually frustrating. Jaspers emotions were similar, though he was eager as well as pissed that he couldn't ravish me afterwards. He hated it when it was one sided pleasure, hating when he couldn't return the pleasurable favour and I knew it was going to be just as frustrating for him as for me. Rose quickly explained causing them to laugh, taking in our ripped clothes with amusement at the thought of how we made it look as realistic as we could without actually getting down and dirty.

"Go on then Bella" Carlisle said, failing to hold back a grin as the corner of his mouth twitched. Shaking my head I walked over to the large stereo before scanning the CD's quickly, grabbing one I put it on only for the room to fill with a heavy and seductive beat.

I could already feel the lust pouring off Jasper as I kept my back to him, swinging my hips as I ran my hands over my form in an alluring manner. It didn't take me long to stalk towards him, my eyes dark as I swayed and ran my fingers through my hair in an alluring way.

"Fuck" I heard him breath, Emmett cheering in the background but my attention was focused on Jasper as I stopped when I reached him. Licking my lips I started to move against him seductively, stalking around him as I brushed my lips against his neck as I did so.

Walking in front of him I started grinding against him with the music, thrashing and swishing my hair in a seductive manner and the amount of desire he were giving off was enough to make the other couples lustful as they touched and nuzzled their mates. It wasn't until I started purring that his lust shot up a couple to notches, the other mated couples disappearing out the room as I continued to dance in front of my mate.

"Bella" he warned, I grinned, my eyes dark as I sent him enough lust to causing him moan before cuming, his grip on the chair hard enough to snap it under his fingers as he released with a grunt. Rose said I couldn't have a release, but she didn't say I couldn't give Jasper his...

Sensing that the other couples were all in the woods, the house empty I immediately dragged Jasper upstairs only to throw him on the bed, my eyes dark and my chest purring as I smelled his arousal combined with mine. I knew I most likely didn't look sane, but by the way Jaspers lust spiked I could tell whatever I looked like he liked it.

"Now Jasper, due to this bloody bet I can't get a release. But you can..." I purred as I climbed over him, my covered core on the top of his damp arousal. Groaning as I crashed my lips onto his I made sure to dampen the emotions I was feeling from him, while I absolutely hated doing it I never went back on my word. Ever!

Ripping his shirt off I immediately started to lick and nip my way down, his groans and moans music to my ears as I got down to his damp jeans. I smirked at how I had got him to cum in his pants, the smell alone radiating off him enough to make me wetter. God I could kill Rose right now, this was the last time I was going to make a bet which included sex.

So for the next 5 hours and 42 minutes I had Jasper moaning, groaning, shouting, snarling and such as I continuously pleasured him. His hands and fingers staying either firmly in my hair or ripping the bed sheets as he constantly arched his back, I had swallowed enough of his venom laced juices that it was all I could taste as I moaned around him, careful not to cum as to chicken out on the bet.

"Yes...fuck...shit Bella...more" he constantly moaned, his hips bucking as I held him down and continued to work. I loved giving him head, while most girls hated it; it always gave me a sense of power and pleasure that I could have him begging in seconds with just my mouth. Again as he shot load after load into my mouth I continued to suck as I swallowed, got to love that fact us vampires are ready to go again in seconds and never get tired. I had made him cum so much I worried his eyes were going to stay rolled back in his head, it wasn't until I heard Rose shout from downstairs that my time was up I finally released him with a pop. They had all returned a few hours ago, while we had heard them I had continued without stopping, Jasper not in any frame of mind to argue as I did so.

"Hands and knees" he ordered panting, shoving me into that exact position before he was pounding into me with abandon. We didn't come down for hours after, Jasper bringing me to so many releases that I wasn't in the right frame of mind as he claimed me in so many different ways I was so fucking glad that I didn't get sore.

"So you're finally down then?" Esme smirked as both me and Jasper came down. I thanked God the person who invented the shower, my sex hair now taken care of as it ran damply down my back and neck.

"If I could blush I would be" I stated slightly embarrassed causing everyone to laugh at my expense, rolling my eyes Jasper dragged me into the living room only to pull me onto his lap before he sat down. We had a few hours before we had to get to school and due to it taking less than a minute for us to get ready we weren't in any rush to get dressed and I could still feel the amusement rolling off them all, oh for fucks...

The hours past as if they were minutes meaning we finally had to make a move. Carlisle had already left for work as well as Esme going with him for a visit, Rose and Emmett were most likely fucking before school and I couldn't care less where the other two were. It was clear I acted differently around them, having no respect whatsoever for the pair meaning I hated being near them, Jasper knowing this normally took me hunting or another distraction when I got antsy around them.

We managed to get to school on time, the weather cloudy and wet so I had dressed accordingly so. I had on a light teal green sweater which I matched with a black scarf and coat, my skinny jeans tucked into my high boots as I acted as if I needed to be wrapped up against the cold. Jasper had on a pair of dark washed jeans which hung deliciously on his hips and a red checked shirt knowing how much I loved to see him in clothes which I knew he was comfortable in, not to mention he looked so fucking lush!

"Meet me after first period" Jasper stated, his tone telling me that it wasn't an option. I rolled my eyes, kissing him before nodding.

"Planned on it" I winked before heading off to my first class. Sitting along like always I could feel everyone's gaze on me, I knew they wanted to approach but were either terrified of getting on the wrong side of jasper or me humiliating them like I did Mike.

Mine and Jaspers relationship was still talk of the school, everyone wanting to know where the hell I had come from as well as the fact that I had just suddenly appeared to sweep the last remaining Cullen off the market. I found it amusing; the looks which were meant to scare me as the humans glared pathetically.

"Bella Swan are you paying attention?" the English teacher demanded as she took note of my far-away look, I looked in her direction with a bored expression. She seemed almost pleased that she had caught me off guard, unaware of the fact each one of her movements have been recorded in my mind as I zoned out.

"Yes" was my short and simple reply, apparently amusing the class as the teacher started to turn a bright shade of red. What? I said one word and answered her question, what was wrong with her?

"Oh please, it was clear you were fantasising about your _boyfriend_." The teacher spat causing me to frown, fucking hell, she had a major crush on jasper; she was married for fucks sake! I looked at her in mock disbelief, while I knew she would _never_ have a chance with my mate it still made me pissed she was bringing my mate into our conversation so spitefully.

"I don't think you should be feeling jealous of me having Jasper ma'am, especially when you're married" I stated with a raised brow, the class laughing while the teacher looked both mortified and humiliated. It served her right, it seems as if school really wasn't working for me at all, to be honest I was having difficulty not ripping her throat out along with everyone else's.

"You can't talk to me like that" she huffed and glared pathetically, god can she made it anymore obvious that she was jealous?

"Why?" I asked flatly, the class shocked at how I was reacting. Well stuff this, I learnt way more with Esme and she wasn't fawning over Jasper like this one was. I had grown to look forward to when Esme would teach me things, my enhanced senses allowing me to remember exactly what she was telling me. She had an effortless way of explaining things simply at first before adding more detail; school was a complete waste of time compared to what I learnt at the Cullen's.

"How dare you answer back to me!" she growled out, spitting everywhere causing me to cringe. Just yuck...

"Why? What makes you better than me?" I asked with a raised brow, gasps appearing around the room. I sighed, I wanted to get home with Jasper and spend time with my mate. I just wasn't the sort of person, well vampire that got on well with so many humans, they irritated me beyond belief.

"The fact that I am actually educated" she spat and I scowled. Grabbing my bag off the floor I walked out the room, ignoring her screeching as I walked down the halls only to come face to face with the principle who looked more than furious. I mentally sighed, this was a sign I was not meant to be in this human school.

"Bella Swan!" he demanded, obviously hearing my argument from the teacher outside the door. Well she was shouting loud enough for humans to hear so it didn't surprise me, what surprised him though was when I swiftly changed direction, walking quickly as I followed Jaspers scent to his classroom. The principle was hurrying after me but due to his overweight form he was having trouble as I swiftly glided through the halls with ease. Well if I am planning on ditching school then I had better let my Jasper know, he can worry so much...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey reader, **_

_**Chapter 17 guys, I can't believe how quickly time has gone by. Anyway thanks for the reviews and support and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **_

_**Lots of love**_

_**xxx**_

**Jasper's Pov**

We were sitting in class, all of us but Bella sitting in the lesson when we picked up the principle shouting at a student down the halls. Emmett was laughing as quietly as he could as we realised that whoever it was, was gutsy enough to walk away from the principle as he continuously called out for them to stop.

"Dude I wonder who it is?" Emmett laughed as he nudged me, Rose rolling her eyes as she sat next to her mate. Alice and Edward had moved to the back corner of the room away from us thank god, apparently giving us the cold shoulder which was perfectly fine by me. They had given both Em, Rose and me an choice. Them or Bella. Why they thought I would EVER give up Bella was beyond me, hell I would give up all the Cullen's for Bella. Rose and Em had taken Bella's side, while it had hurt Em to had to give up his brother and sister he had chosen Bella with little resistance.

"Whoever it is has him panting down the halls" Rose smirked. We all continued to listened until the door burst open making the humans jump, Bella's scent filling my scenes immediately making me go on guard.

"Wow, doesn't really surprise me though" Emmett laughed before Rose slapped him upside the head, though she was grinning at the annoyed expression on Bella's face.

"How dare you just barge into my lesson like that" the teacher hissed as Bella rolled her eyes before connecting with my concerned and confused gaze. I had to swallow a growl at how she spoke to my Bella, her tone disrespectful which was completely unacceptable as she addressed my mate.

"Jasper just letting you know that I'm ditching the rest of school, see you later" she stated rolling her eyes yet again before making a move to disappear around the door as the principle continued to try and catch her as he panted heavily and unevenly down the hall. If I actually cared for the bloke I would have been worried he would have a heart attack if he kept that up since I could pick up the unevenness of his heartbeat, he should really get that checked out. Pushing the human to the back of my mind I quickly made a move to protest, wanting to know what was wrong since I was concerned for her.

"Wait" I demanded softly as I collected my things, the students and teacher looking at us shocked. While I couldn't say I completely approved of how Bella was acting, I knew she couldn't help it. She was easily irritated by certain people and it wasn't difficult to work out that someone had pushed way to many of her buttons. She had patience, just not for humans.

"Hey, Mr Hale I can't have you just leave my lesson whenever you like" the teacher protested meekly, knowing if I wanted to go then that's what I would do. It was clear she saw the determined expression on my face, knowing it would be a waste of breath to argue. It was no secret to the school that me and Bella were close, when she wasn't at school I wasn't. The teachers had yet to comment but it was clear this would push them over the edge, but I refused to stay here if it upset Bella, her emotions of irritation and anger upsetting me.

"I apologise ma'am but family emergently" I stated as I grabbed my bag and walked over to Bella, reaching for her hand as I did so.

"Jasper you can't be serious, Carlisle will be disappointed in you again" Alice stated causing Rose and Emmett to glare at her while Bella looked at me concerned. I ignored the pixie bitch as I pulled Bella with me towards my car, opening her door for her before sliding into my side. My jaw was tense as I gripped the steering wheel, putting the car in reverse before speeding home.

"We need to talk" I stated, wanting to confide in Bella more than I realised. She was sending me love and calm which helped me to relax, her features showing her adoration as she looked at me with love.

"If this is about me ditching-"she started but I interrupted her, not wanting her to feel as if she was a disappointment to me. She could never be a disappointment to me, ever.

"Bella it is nothing of the sort, it was selfish of me to think you would be able to fit in so quickly. I know how humans irritate you" I confessed only to have her comment on how she was just as selfish, thinking that she would have me all to herself when I had built a life of my own. I couldn't help but feel guilty as well as agree, it was clearly a mistake for me to return to school so quickly as soon as my Bella had arrived. We should have taken a few years to re-connect properly instead of wasting time on such foolish human things.

"We can speak of this later Jasper, now what was Alice's comment about?" Bella asked as she opened her window slightly, why I had no idea but I passed off the human gesture. While I hated and struggled to relive these parts of my life I found I was eager to tell Bella, knowing the last thing she would so was judge.

So that was exactly what I did. I told her about my slips, taking the lives of innocent people and having to move, hearing her purr to offer me comfort causing me to continue. I told her about how the Cullen's were supportive but I could feel their disappointment in me, about how Alice or Edward would use the excuse when they wanted something. When I finished Bella was furious, not at me of course like I knew she wouldn't but at Alice and Edward.

"How dare they, when they get back that little pixie bitch is going to have a meeting with the back of my hand" she growled out causing me to smile despite myself, her emotions when I told her of pure love and affection, not an ounce of disappointment like I knew there wouldn't be. Got to love my mate, hell if I massacred a whole village she would take it in her stride as I would if it was the other way round. We really loved each other no matter what.

"Bella calm down" I smiled at her, she was practically vibrating with anger.

"How can you still consider them family Jasper, you're an Empath, it was most likely their bloodlust you were feeling" she asked, though she had managed to calm down slightly as we nearly reached home. I was grinning when I pulled up into the garage, loving how she got the one thing the family never understood.

Smiling I got out the car quickly to help Bella out, holding my hand for her which she took without hesitation. Esme was waiting at the front door when we pulled up, her arms crossed against her chest as her emotions consisted of relief that we were ok and confusion to why neither of us were at school.

"Hey Esme" I said as I kissed her on her cheek, Bella's amusement filtering into me as she realised I was mainly trying to butter Esme up. It worked of course, a smile replacing the stern look on her face.

"Now would you like to tell me why you are both at home? I got a call from the school saying you have been constantly missing from lessons, the pair of you" she asked softly but sternly as we walked into the house. I was about to answer but Bella beat me to it, her tone bitter sweet which immediately made Esme's entire posture soften; I bit my lip to prevent from smirking at Bella's technique.

"I apologise Esme but it turns out that I can't seem to get the hang of the whole school thing, it seems as if my past is still ingrained to well into my instincts for me to be around so many humans without snapping." Bella stated as I hugged her against me, I smiled as I nuzzled her neck, Esme seeing her completely logical explanation for her actions.

"Well what do you plan to do dear?" Esme asked, causing Bella to think for a moment for speaking.

"Ring the school to let them know that you have decided to get a tutor and home school me" she shrugged, her idea simple but it would work. While Bella would continue with Esme it would solve a lot less problems if we stated getting her a tutor, not to mention the school board wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

"Would you be ok with this Jasper?" Esme asked suddenly causing me to freeze and think, even the thought of having Bella at home when I was at school was completely unacceptable since I wouldn't be able to sense her. We were still building our relationship back up, the distance would put a strain on it which was the last thing I wanted since the pull was almost painful when we were apart due to it being stretched for so long.

"You can let the school know that I am unstable without Jaspers presence, mention that he will be taking a while off school to help me with my mental state" Bella stated shocking us. Grinning at my smart little mate I kissed her passionately, making a move to deepen it when Esme spoke, snapping us back into reality.

"But then everyone will think you are mental Bella" Esme said with a frown, not realising why Bella would want people to think that. I doubted Esme realised that the last thing Bella cared about was what anyone thought about her except me, humans she couldn't give a damn about.

"Let the school know it is confidential, plus it's not like I'm 100% sane anyway" Bella shrugged it off as she turned to nuzzle against me, leaving me to look at a completely stunned Esme. What? I wasn't completely sane either with me having the major side of me and such; it continued to baffle me how they continuously seemed to forget Bella's part of my past.

For the rest of the school day I sat on the couch reading, Bella having Esme teach her things for a few hours until joining me on the couch with her sketch book. We were sitting and purring in each other's comfort when everyone arrived home, Carlisle not expected for a few more hours as Emmett was first through the door to pull Bella into a hug.

"Wow girl, you're the talk of the school" he laughed as Bella smiled, putting her down she immediately locked eyes with Alice who as glaring hatefully at my mate. I growled low in my throat, her gaze weakening slightly before she continued to glare at my Bella. It wasn't until Bella spoke that the sneer was completely taken aback, her fear running through me causing me to smile as I paused in reading my book to watch my mate.

"You _dare_ talk to my mate like that again, I will rip your tongue out of your insulting pathetic mouth" my mate hissed as she snarled at Alice who quickly tried to hide behind her mate who was looking at Bella with extreme caution, he had every right to be since my mate didn't give out false threats.

"Sorry" she stuttered which seemed to appease Bella for now as she smiled at me before picking up her sketch book which she had dropped on the floor. Emmett was laughing at Alice's and Edwards expressions while Rose was grinning, me, I was looking at my mate with both humour and pride.

"God I fucking love you" I grinned as I basked in her love, she really was one of a kind.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey readers,**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, I loved reading each and every one of them.**_

_**Anyway here is the next chapter, hope you read and enjoy!**_

_**Just wanted to warn you there may be a few errors though, I was too eager to wait but I doubt you mind since you get a quicker update after all. **_

_**Hope you enjoy, I wrote it in our favourite southern vampire! Yum!**_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**XXX**_

**Jaspers Pov **

For the next few weeks I stayed at home with Bella, Carlisle had called the school to let them know and they had reluctantly agreed. While they didn't like Bella obviously, she was still a student and they still wanted her to attend school. So with that cleared up I didn't let Bella out of my gifts range, she had continued her sessions with Esme much to Esmes delight and she was learning more and more every day. She wasn't stupid by any means, but she had a similar thirst for knowledge that Carlisle had so she was happy with how things were going.

We were all sitting in the living room when my phone went off; Bella was lying on my lap as everyone was slouched in the living room with their mates. Alice and Edward were furthest away from us which I found amusing, they now didn't want to be alone in a room with just us which I found absolutely hilarious.

Looking at my phone I saw it was Peter, I couldn't help but grin when I realised that they probably didn't yet know of Bella's return. I had been hogging her after all.

"Hey fucker" I greeted capturing Bella's attention, her interest and hope peaked since I only talked to one other vampire with such a greeting.

"Major, my gifts telling me to visit" Peter cackled down the phone and Bella's excitement filled me to the brim, making me as jumpy in my seat as her. Looking at her I saw the biggest smile on her face as she shot me a look saying that she wanted it to be a surprise, nodding I answered him.

"I am sure Carlisle wouldn't mind" I smiled, looking at Carlisle to see him agree while he smiled at my bursting Mate. She was practically buzzing with excitement, though I could see the wheels turning in her head and knew she was planning on how to break her visit to Peter and Char when they arrived in a dramatic way. She could be as bad as Peter sometimes.

"Cool fucker, right me and Char are on our way. See ya in a few days" he laughed gleefully into the phone before hanging up.

"OMG I can't wait to see them! How are they? I should have visited them sooner really? I can't wait!" Bella was screaming as she danced around the room, everyone shocked to see her acting so freely. Getting up I wrapped my arms around her waist as I pulled her towards me, letting her know that I had other things on my mind after seeing her move her hot little body like that.

After she had calmed down several orgasms later we were sitting downstairs again, Bella sitting in thought before I felt a burst of mischievousness from her. I raised a brow as she wiggled on my lap, my eyes darkening slightly at the friction she was causing.

"You have a laptop that I can borrow?" she asked me, her mischievousness making me intrigued to know what she was up to.

"Upstairs, study" I stated and she was out of my arms only to return a few seconds later with it, quickly booting it up as she sat on the seat next to me causing me to pull her against me as she rested her legs on my lap as my hands ran up and down her silky thighs. I could never get enough of touching her.

"Why don't you just buy your own things?" Alice asked suddenly as she took note of how Bella always seemed to be using my things, not that I minded since what was mine was hers, not to mention I liked to find her scent on my things as well. As she waited for it to start up she looked up at Alice frowning, my arm around her shoulders as she fitted perfectly against my side. I glared at Alice; the rest of the family not knowing what to say while Edward looked smug. Bastard!

"Why? Jasper doesn't mind and I find it perfectly acceptable to not want to waste money on things which are completely unnecessary" my mate stated matter-of-factly. I smiled at my mate; while we both had a lot of money due to gaining a percentage of the assets we claimed in the Southern Wars, she unlike Alice didn't need money to be happy. It was another thing which made her my perfect match; she enjoyed the simple things in life much like myself.

"Wow girl, you just got owned" Emmett laughed as he spoke to Alice, everyone but the mated pair either cracking a smile or openly laughing. Both Carlisle and Esme were trying unsuccessfully to hide their smiles as they sat on the loveseat and I couldn't help but laugh as I buried my neck in Bella's shoulder to try and muffle my chuckles. Her scent filled my senses causing me to purr as I pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck causing her to giggle.

"What you looking for Darlin'?" I purred in her neck as everyone went about their own conversations with their mates, a small amount of my accent coming through as I nipped at a sensitive bit behind her ear causing her to shiver.

"That reminds me of something I wanted to ask you" she suddenly said as she gestured for me to put in my password to unlock the computer after I had pulled my head from her neck to look at her. She smiled brightly and I felt her contentment and happiness, but it was clear there was a slight bit of confusion as well as disappointment which made me frown. What was she disappointed in?

"What?" I asked generally curious as I typed in my password, the laptop which could only be accessed by me. I made sure to get the best security on it, I had things on their which I didn't want others seeing, not even the coven. My mate though was a different story, if she wanted to poke about in my business then she could do so happily and I wouldn't object in the slightest.

"Where's ya'll southern accent gone?" she asked with a slight twang and a frown and I felt, well saw Alice tense in the corner of my eye. Looking at my angel I knew I couldn't lie to her, the truth was I missed my accent.

"Alice said it was irritating, so I toned it down" I said softy and I saw and felt the fury as it flashed through her eyes before her head snapped to where Alice and Edward were sitting, and I said _were_. They left as soon as I started speaking, the fear was rolling off Alice in waves and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them. While they had a right to fear both me and my mate, the fact they fucking ran for miles was pathetic considering we could so easily track them down if we were interested in doing so. If we wanted them dead, they didn't stand a chance.

"Seriously dude, none of us felt that way" Emmett said frowning, concerned for my feelings and I couldn't help but sent him gratitude causing him to grin with dimples.

"None of us did son, I had wondered why you tried so hard to hide it" Carlisle said with a thoughtful look, apparently not liking the fact that something had passed his radar. Esme and Rose agreed while I was sending calm and love to my furious mate, who was unknowingly freaking everyone out as they eyed her wearily as if she was a ticking time bomb.

"Bella, darlin'" I purred, my accent heavy as I let it run back through my words, feeling relief in not having to hide it any longer. I was hoping it would calm her down, it did, though it also seemed to have another effect on her. I gulped as she looked at me with heavy lids and pitch black eyes, the lust she was sending and her arousal causing me to groan before grabbing my laptop off her lap and speeding her upstairs. Fuck this, the accent is so staying.

Returning back to our previous positions a few hours later, Bella now sitting on my lap as she tapped away on the computer while I nuzzled my nose in her neck. I loved the way she smelled, it was fucking incredible I thought as I ran my hands up and down her barely covered thighs as she wore nothing but my shirt. It was then Esme seemed to notice her bite marks, her eyes widening and a gasp falling from her lips as she finally took all the ones she could see decorating her skin in. While they weren't as obvious as mine, mine being deeper, only vampires could see them if you looked. It was what a vampire automatically done when they approached you, they would have seen my Bella's war wounds if they looked and they would have screamed danger like mine. Since Bella was covered when she first came none of them would have seen them, it was odd that Esme had been looking now.

While Bella continued to be in her own little world, purring at my affections I took in Esmes emotions. Disbelief, pain, pity where all there and I could tell she felt slight anger for whoever harmed my mate. She was very maternal, when I had first told her of my past she had grieved for me for hours after. While it was unnecessary, I found it sweet that it showed she cared.

She looked at me with wide and tearful eyes, it finally sinking in what Bella had been through. I stifled rolling me eyes, why was it so hard to believe that my angel was with me and helped me survive the most horrific part of my past?

"Did you know you can watch porn online?" Bella suddenly blurted out surprised causing the room to go silent and everyone to look at her shocked and surprised. As I looked at what she was doing I couldn't help but chuckle at the website she was on, she was generally surprised by her find. Though my expression changed to a sick look as she clicked on the first video, it seems as if my mate was too curious for her own good.

"Shit! You watching porn Bella?" Emmett suddenly boomed laughing, he was immediately looking over our shoulder as Bella was cringing at a sex video which I really didn't want to watch.

"Damn, humans can be so fucking vile" Bella spat out as she fake gagged. Emmett was on the floor laughing, Carlisle and Esme looked lost for words while Rose was just grinning at her mate.

"Shut it off Bella I don't-fuck that it rank" I grimaced in disgust, I wanted to look away but I found I really couldn't. Bella seemed just as sucked in, her emotions of disgust similar to mine as the video continued to play. Emmett only laughed harder at my words, he was literally clutching his stomach as he rolled on the floor as Rose's smile got wider.

"EW! EW cut that shit out!" she screamed at the screen causing everyone but Emmett and me to jump in surprise as she furiously tried to get off the page only to find it was one of those websites which asked you loads of crap before you could get off the site. While she repeating tried to click the little crosses the video continued to play. I had to say I have seen some fucked up shit in my life, but that is just pure rank.

"Language, all of you. Now Bella would you like to tell me why you were looking at porn to start off with?" Esme asked over Emmett's laughing fit, I knew if both her and Carlisle could blush they would be bright red by now. Bella had finally gotten off the page thank god, going into the settings to put a block on it before she relaxed against me.

I looked at Bella with a raised brow, still nuzzling her neck as I pulled her closer to me, hoping to block my mind from the video with fantasies of my mate in very compromising positions. It worked, though it only seemed to help with one problem and cause another since now I had my mate purposely trying to rile me up as she wiggled on top of my sudden bulge.

Emmett had also somewhat calmed down, wanting to hear Bella's reply while Bella thought on it for a second before her reply was embarrassingly honest.

"Well it started off with a completely innocent search I swear" she started to protest, defending herself before continuing. "And well I saw the link and clicked on curiously, it ended up being a porn sight. Which I didn't know about to begin with, so I explored" she stated to everyone's shocked faces, but no she wasn't finished.

"...So then I thought that there might be a position or something adventurous that me and Jazzy could try, you know being open to trying new things and such. But I will tell you this, I ain't fucking doing that!" she finished, her tone calm as if she was talking about the weather. Everyone gaped at her, their embarrassment as well as mine running into me as I hid my face in her neck, Emmett recovering first of course.

"Damn Jasper, your mate is awesome." He grinned going to high-five Bella only to find she was clicking away at the laptop again. As it grew getting dark Bella broke the seriously uncomfortable tension by screaming bloody murder, everyone shrieking in alarm since it came out of no-where.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly. When I tried to look at whatever had excited her so much she mock glared at me through narrowed eyes as she pushed the lid of the laptop down. Alice and Edward had come back only to leave as soon as Bella had screamed; I found it amusing that they seriously didn't feel safe around neither of us anymore. They knew if they upset Bella then they would upset me, the last thing they wanted was two angry war gods on their hands.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey readers,**_

_**20 reviews for the last chapter, I have to say I loved reading each and everyone one of them so tried as hard as I could to get this **__**chapter up as soon as possible. I just have to say I couldn't help but laugh at 'krystal214s' review, I hate to say but a similar thing happened to me when I forgot that the speakers actually worked when I was still at high school. Opps!**_

_**Warning there is a small lemon, I miss naked Jasper *pout***_

_**Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and review. Sorry about any errors, I wanted to get it up quickly. **_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**XXX**_

**Jaspers Pov**

The next few days everyone had different views on my brother and his mate visiting. Bella was ecstatic, constantly bubbly as she struggled to remain calm. I soaked up her emotions, feeling mischievousness practically rolling off her in waves but she refused to tell me the reason behind it, saying it was a surprise. I knew all I had to do was ask her strongly and she would confess, hating hiding things from me but I let her have her fun.

Alice and Edward were panicking. They never got on well with my family and vice versa, Peter and Char hated their guts, saying they were selfish and ignorant. I agreed and I knew once they saw how much Bella disliked them it would step up their hate.

Their respect for Bella was huge, while I had changed them both she had helped me with ensuring that they escaped. Since Char didn't have a gift and wasn't a brilliant fighter, though she could hold her own, I had been ordered to kill her with the rest, but knowing she was Peters mate I couldn't. Confiding in Bella she immediately helped them leave, telling them not to worry and to come back for me in a few years. I should have took note then of how she didn't include herself in that statement, she had stayed behind to completely end the Southern Wars. Not an easy task, at all, but my angel and goddess had managed it like I had dreamed and hoped she would. When she returned I couldn't have been more relieved and proud of her, she was my match in every way.

Edward and Alice had actually tried to tell Carlisle not to let them come, saying Alice had visions of something bad happening. She was a terrible liar, not to mention I could feel the deceit in her emotions so I told Carlisle she was just nervous. He passed it off, while I could have dubbed her in I knew she would have denied it and most likely got her way like always. This way I came out looking both like the honest and good guy due to it seemingly looking as if I was looking out for the pixie bitch.

Carlisle and Esme were looking forward to having guests, liking the change of conversation and company for a change. While Carlisle was against drinking blood, he didn't look down on them, especially since they only fed on the ill, drug addicts, criminals and such...it would be a whole other story if they fed on innocents.

Emmett was excited as hell, playing pranks with Peter was one of his favourite pastimes as the pair wreaked havoc on the family. I couldn't help but be excited at his reaction when he realised that what Peter did with him was nothing compared to what Bella did to Peter. She loved his personality and was constantly bantering with him; even in the wars she played tricks and pranks on him just for her amusement. It brightened up our time in the wars, made it even more bearable and I knew without Bella I most likely wouldn't have managed to make it through.

Rose wasn't bothered to be honest, but the blokes tended to compete with how to get their mate off which was both amusing and incredible annoying. You see when they had visited previously they never mentioned Bella but I could tell it ate them up, I doubted I could have remained sane if her name was spoken and the memories came crashing back. Though it was amusing as hell when the pair came, but I couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw my Bella had returned!

Me? I couldn't wait. I loved peter like he was my brother and changing him was one of the best decisions of my long life. I considered them both family, more so than the Cullen's which wasn't a surprise from how much we had all been through.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a wave of lust and longing. Looking up from my book I was immediately hard and ready at the sight of my mate before me.

"Fuck" was all I could mutter out, my eyes trailing over her form and outfit. She had on the smallest denim skirt I had seen; short enough to expose her black lace thong as it rose up past her milky thighs.

My book was long forgotten as it dropped from my hands, my eyes raking over her cowboy boots and red chequered shirt. Her top was at least 3 sizes too small, her delicious breasts bursting out of it as a matching but barely their lace bra as it held her cups deliciously high and perky.

Her lips were a deep red, her make-up dark as she ran her tongue across her plump bottom lip in a teaching manner. Her hair was in two low plaits with red ribbon and on her head a large cowboy hat. FUCK!

"Come and get me cowboy" she purred and I was done for, springing off the couch as I pounced on her with pure hunger. I was positive my expression was feral, anyone else would have been petrified but my mate fucking love it.

Her arousal filled the air as I hitched up her skirt and ripped her thong from her body. I wanted to fuck her in the outfit, her hands immediately freeing my painful erection as my lips claimed her hungrily.

"YES JASPER!" she screamed as I entered her roughly, not giving her time to adjust as I pounded into her with abandon, knowing the slight pain will only increase her positive sensations. Her head flew back, the wooden floorboards cracking at the impact as she arched her back, my lips on her neck and chest as I played with her sensitive tips.

"Fuck...so tight!" I hissed through gritted teeth, growling when I felt her nails rake down my back. The slightly painful feelings only brought forward the pleasure, my thrusts deepening as I put her long legs on my shoulders to get into her deeper.

I could feel and hear my balls slapping against her arse, the noise only making me go faster as I had her screaming under me in seconds. The floorboards were ruined, her nails scratching deeply into the wood as I pumped into her with inhuman speed. She was screaming in pleasure, each one of my thrusts hitting and grinding against her G-spot.

She had climaxed twice when I heard Emmett and Rose approach the house, I didn't stop, while we were in the middle of the living room they should be able to hear us. If they walked in, wasn't our fault. Emmett being Emmett though just had to ignore Roses protests and walk in on the middle of Bella screaming out, and I quote 'I love the feel of your massive cock in my pussy, fuck me harder Major!' God I love my mate, her dirty mouth only caused my need for her to increase.

"Hey guys what's with the-Oh" Emmett stated as he walked in, catching us in the act as he immediately stuttered. He seemed entranced, and while I was crashing my lips onto my mates I could feel his eyes on us.

"Cut out watching you buffoon" Rose hissed, effectively dragging a stunned Emmett from the house.

"Fuck yes Jasper! Bite me!" my mate screamed as she clenched around me, I growled savagely at her command as I eyed my mark on her neck before sinking my teeth into her, effectively triggering both of our climaxes.

"BELLA!" I roared, my tongue licking the wound as I emptied my load into her, my venom laced cum filling her as I marked her fully.

Collapsing on top of her, still imbedded deeply within her burning core I rested my head in the crock of her neck. Her fingers running soothingly through my hair and down my back as we unnecessarily panted as we tried to catch our breaths, exchanging words of love and adoration as we did so.

"Jasper while I do love the feel of your cock in me, we really need to get up" Bella stated bluntly after about half an hour. I heard Emmett laughing upstairs at her comment, the sound of flesh on flesh appearing after which could only be responsible of Rose slapping him.

"Ow babe what the hell!" he exclaimed, I rolled my eyes as I reluctantly pulled away from Bella, helping her up as I felt my hunger return as I eyed her now tattered outfit. I was surprised that any of it survived, and while it didn't exactly cover a lot it was in reasonable shape.

"Don't listen dipshit, now get over here and fuck me" Rose snapped causing me to cringe.

"Hell yea!" Emmett shouted before the sounds of moaning was filling the room. It was clear Bella had been shielding the both of us to prevent me from projecting my lust; she tended to do it automatically, causing our climaxes to be even more intense due to our feelings.

"Want to fuck in the shower?" Bella suddenly asked, I had her in my arms in seconds. Hell yea...

After we were all properly saturated me, Bella, Emmett and Rose were staring at the messed up floor boards. Shit.

"Is Esme going to be pissed?" Bella asked with a wince as she eyed the head shaped dent and her claw marks. Rose was grinning in amusement while Emmett was bent over laughing, finding our problem as funny as hell. Prick!

"She's not going to be happy" I stated as I ran a hand through my hair. "Totally worth in though" I added as I kissed her on the cheek, her smile wide as she shot me a wink.

"Can we replace them before they get-"she started before we hear Carlisle's car pulling into the drive. He had taken Esme out to a hotel for the night, fuck they chose the wrong fucking time to get home.

"You're on your own dude" Emmett said shaking his head, pulling Rose onto the couch as he watched this plan out. Looking at Bella I was confused to see her eyes fill up with venom, her emotions not sad but more amused and gleeful. Seeing my expression she shot me a wink causing me to grin, I couldn't help it. My smart, smart mate!

"What the hell happened to my floor?" Esme said wide eyed as she came in with Carlisle, he was looking at the mated pairs as he tried to figure it out. It was when Esme caught note of Bella's perfect expression of shame and sadness that her gaze softened. Hell yes!

"I am so sorry Esme...but well Emmett tried to scare me and I over reacted. I tackled him down, he thinks it's funny but he was holding back tears a while ago. I am so sorry Esme, I didn't mean it" she sobbed out slightly, her acting absolutely fucking perfect. Emmett was speechless along with Rose until she caught on, turning to hide her grin as Esme took my mate into a hug.

"It's alright dear, don't worry I will have words with Emmett" Esme soothed. I could see Carlisle shaking his head in the background and I could only assume Bella winked at him, his lips fighting a grin.

"What the fuck!" Emmett exclaimed, jumping from the couch as he pointed a finger accusingly at Bella as she appeared next to my side, still a picture of innocence.

"Language Emmett, and don't think you're getting away with this. You will fix my floorboards now!" Esme scolded before walking away, leaving a gaping Emmett.

"Nice once Bella" Rose smirked as they high-fived, Emmett storming off as he muttered about how cruel my mate was.

"So how was I?" she purred as she pressed her form against me, hello hard on.

"Incredible" was all I said before I crashed my lips onto hers, we managed to make it to the bedroom this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewing really does mean quicker updates guys, it means I know your still enjoying my chapters! <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey readers,**_

_**Here is the next chapter, it is slightly shorter than my previous ones but I was eager to get it up. **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews loved and read each and every one of them.**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**XXX**_

When the day came for Peter and Char to arrive Bella was absent, saying she wouldn't be long before speeding off. I was antsy, incredibly antsy without her near me and I didn't like it. I didn't like how Alice and Edward seemed smug with my state, well that was until I snarled lowly at them and they quickly found something else to stare at.

"I can't see them!" Alice suddenly screeched as she and her mate came running into the living room. Everyone but Bella was doing their own thing in here, I was in a sour mood due to not having Bella with me and everyone was keeping a safe distance. Not like it mattered, if I snapped then they would be defenceless.

"See who dear?" Esme asked calmly, currently sitting with Carlisle as he read a medical journal. He was obsessed with those as much as I was obsessed with civil war books. Luckily Bella thought it was cute and not an odd obsession like Esme thought Carlisle's was.

"The blood drinkers" she stated causing me to growl at her, her tone was so disrespectful that she should be glad that Bella wasn't here. She would have snapped instantly, not having as much control around civil vampires as I had.

"I can't see their futures!" she said panicked causing me to grin; Bella must be near them I thought with a smug look. I knew she would automatically shield them, they wouldn't be aware of her due to her being able to block her scent but she was forever cautious.

Alice was furiously rubbing her temples as we all sped outside, hearing them approach. Bella's emotions immediately filtered back into me and I breathed a sigh of relief, her mischievous and excitement the most forefronts.

"Jasper! Brother!" Peter grinned widely as he ran towards me, though before he could reach the porch where we were standing he was suddenly covered in what looked like blood, though it smelt vile enough for us all to take a step back and cringe. What the fuck?

Everyone jumped back including his mate; the stench coming from him was purely vile as he screamed out in surprise and disgust. I smirked; I couldn't help it as everyone else burst out laughing once they recovered from the shock. His expression was priceless, an image I was eagerly submitting to my memory to tease him with later.

"What the hell dude, what the fuck is this?" he said as he tried to get it off, it seemed thick.

"Pigs blood" Bella suddenly stated grinning, jumping down gracefully from the roof before skipping to stand by my side where she belonged. Their faces were comical; both Peter and Char staring unbelieving at her while she grinned back. They seemed to be in shock, which was amusing in itself since I didn't think it was possible for us to do so.

"Bella? BELLA!" Char suddenly screamed, running past Peter as she launched herself at a grinning Bella. Everyone seemed shocked when Char kissed her smack on the lips as she tackled my mate to the ground, but I couldn't help but let my eyes darken slightly at the sight in front of me. What? I was a guy and seeing two hot chicks kiss was hot even if it was just a peak on the lips. I knew if it was anyone else then Char through they would have been dead already, Char was the only exception.

"Wow that's hot dude" Emmett stated getting a glare from Rose.

"Bella? What the fuck! While I am happy to see you darlin', how come I get covered in this shit and my mate gets some sugar" Peter protested though he was grinning, even if he did look a little pissed off.

"Sorry Pete but I couldn't resist, I had been planning it for days. Did you know you can by any kind of blood by the bucket load if you Google it?" she asked with a wide grin, quickly speeding to my side as I kissed her adoringly. It was clear this was what she had been planning, it finally making sense as I put together all the clues.

"Uh…welcome Peter, Charlotte. How about you take a shower?" Esme greeted, looking pointedly at a scowling Peter. While he was scowling as he quickly went inside his emotions were the opposite. He like Char was pleased as hell that Bella was back; she was definitely part of the family.

"How are you doll? You have to tell us everything" Char gushed as we walked into the house, so that's exactly what Bella did.

She talked about her punishment when we left, how Maria had grew more violent and selfish. She then went onto going into detail about the bitch's mistakes and why it took so long to end her as well as the whole Southern Wars. While I was furious with what she had gone through without me I was glad she had already told me beforehand, Charlotte and Peter having trouble controlling their own rages as Bella shielded my emotions slightly.

The other Cullen's were stunned, struggling to keep up with her story. They weren't there so parts of it were clueless to them, but I could tell they were both proud and horrified with what she had been though and what they had managed to gather and understand from the story.

We were all lounging about with our mates when Edward and Alice walked in, Peter almost immediately noting the scar on the back of the mind-readers neck.

"Wow Eddie, which one did you piss off?" Peter laughed, though there was a serious tone to his voice. Charlotte looked at us with a raised brow, only getting a shrug out of us as we went back to nuzzling each other fondly.

"Huh?" he asked confused, I rolled my eyes as both he and Alice eyed us wearily like they always did.

"The mark on your neck dipshit, that is a submissive mark" Peter stated rolling his own red eyes, to be honest I couldn't see him with golden ones anyway. I doubt they would suit him, it just wasn't him.

"A what?" was his dumb reply, absently scratching the bite on his neck as he did so.

"Is he serious?" Charlotte asked me, I shrugged but nodded.

"It shows that a vampire spared your life" Peter said in a patronising tone which caused Bella to laugh slightly. He snapped in her direction and gave her a wink, their emotions still of disbelief as they stared at my mate. We watched as Edward looked anywhere but us, I smirked as he stuttered before looking at Bella for a brief second.

"Boo" she snapped causing him to flinch; I couldn't help but smirk as I buried my face in her neck in an attempt to hide it.

"That would be Jaspers' Bella, I hadn't seen anything like it until Bella kindly indulged me in explaining it" Carlisle said, looking at an amused Peter with a grin as he talked about learning something new. Me? I could help but grin and purr at how he said 'Jaspers Bella', I couldn't help it. She was MINE, as I was hers!

"Yea, it's actually more difficult than it looks to do, getting a vampire in such a submissive and defenceless pose. I tried it once, Jasper had to rip the vampire off me after it went wrong" Peter explained surprising everyone, then again Bella did make it look effortless.

"So what you do to piss her off?" Charlotte asked, the tension rising as everyone remained silent until Bella broke it.

"Fucking cowards" Bella spat at the pair of them causing them to flinch, looks of understanding crossed both my brothers and his mate's faces. Bella like myself couldn't stand cowards and we quickly filled them in on the war and such.

The little respect which they may have had for the mated pair dropped to nothing, like Bella they would be civil for Esmes sake but that was it. They were nothing to them now, not to mention the bite of Edward's neck would make vampires think he was an easy target. He really should wear a scarf when he goes out to cover it up, but I wasn't going to be the one to point it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember more reviews = quicker updates so get typing!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey readers, **

**Here is the next chapter; it is slightly longer than usual to make up for the wait. I am hoping the next update won't take too long to finish, but I have already started it so fingers crossed.**

**Thanks again for the brilliant and supportive reviews, loved and read each and every one of them. **

**Anyway sorry for any errors but I was in a rush to post, don't forget to review and tell me what you thought. **

**Lots of Love **

**XXX**

A few weeks had gone by and the house was in constant mayhem. Emmett and Bella were bonding as they picked on Peter while I was catching up with Char.

Both Alice and Edward had been trying to involve themselves in everyone's conversations but it was pointless, even Carlisle and Esme were struggling to keep up their normal facade when around them. Whether they would admit it or not I could _feel_ how much they detested their company. Both Alice and Edward were arrogant and pushy when it came to them, they were losing their family and it was clear they didn't like it.

I remembered when Alice tried to get along with Char, calling her what me and Bella do. I thought she was going to get her head ripped off by the look Char was sending her, she only let what she considered family to call her Char and not Charlotte and Alice was definitely not considered family.

Peter stated that he also had Bella put on our family crest, technically she had always been on it but she wasn't here to take it. I was pleased beyond anything that he had, intending to give it to her when he returned for his next visit since it was back in Texas. I knew that since Bella was back he wouldn't wait as long with his visits, I would be surprised if we could actually find a way to get rid of them when the time came for them to go.

It was when the pair heard that Bella had in fact tried to give school ago that they were immediately interested. I wasn't surprised; Bella did not take orders well, from anyone. The only one she would obey if it came down to it was me, being her mate and such, but anyone else was a utter no, no.

"So Darlin' I hear you went to school" Peter chocked out through his chuckles. I sighed, pulling Bella firmly against me on my lap as she straddled me teasingly.

She was wearing a simple outfit today, but it had been teasing me for fucking hours. She had on a pair of white shorts and one of my black shirts, since we were only lounging around the house while the others were at work or school she had dressed in comfort she had stated. She was never one for designers, going more for comfort and looks than brands.

I loved seeing her in my clothes, not to mention the amount of sinful skin she had on show as I was constantly touching and rubbing myself up against her. Not that she minded, in fact she like myself craved it. We were a very dependent couple and I knew if one of us was killed the other would follow seconds after.

"You did?" Char asked with disbelief, eyes wide as she stared at Bella who had on a slight scowl. I sent her love and amusement, feeling her slump against my chest with a huff as she breathed in my scent, her nose in my neck.

"It didn't go well" she mumbled causing me to grin widely with amusement; she only lasted a few weeks in total and most of them didn't go without an incident of some sort. It was clear she wasn't ready for such an environment yet; to be honest I was proud she hadn't actually killed or drained anyone while she was there. I knew at least half of them had it coming, and if they had of been a vampire like ourselves she would have already torn them limb from limb and enjoyed every second of it. Disturbing yes, but true.

"How so?" Char asked intrigued, both her and Peter literally leaning forward as they shared wide grins. I could tell they were loving this, idiots!

"I was called dumb so I cursed out the teacher. Made a girl cry as she tried to flirt shamelessly with my Jasper. Made a boy cry due to embarrassment as well as making a teacher piss himself when Jasper came to my rescue. Not only that but I ignored and was apparently disrespectful to the fat git of a principle and such..." she waved off as she played with my honey coloured curls, tugging sharply on them slightly eliciting a low hiss from me as I felt her covered core press against my now straining arousal. God, she was going to be the death of me...

"Wow...well that...urm...clears things up" Peter stuttered as he coughed awkwardly causing me to chuckle, my arms tightening around her as I purred in contentment. I never thought I would see the day where Peter was speechless, and it was clear that he had actually been hoping for something a little more…violent.

We continued to banter for the next few hours until everyone got home, finding us laughing in the living room as we easily slipped into old habits. I didn't realise how much I had missed my family until now, and I knew by just looking at Bella that the last thing she would want was to be separated from them for such a long period of time. To be honest, neither did I!

"Can we go to the movies or something?" Bella suddenly asked as she muttered in my ear, running her tongue along the dip in my neck causing me to shiver in delight. I felt her lips form into a smile as she continued her affections, loving the feeling of her touches as small and delicious shocks ran through the both of us. I couldn't help but pull her closer, loving the feel of her curves pressed against my already aroused form as I did so.

"Sure, sounds like fun" Char immediately agreed as she jumped off Peters lap before running upstairs, hearing the shower switch on as she did so. I shook my head at her antics, how something so human could strike up the amount of excitement she was currently feeling.

"Cool, can we come?" Rose asked hopefully, Emmett looking just as hopeful causing me to grunt in reply. They quickly disappeared up the stairs to get ready, Esme and Carlisle saying that they would enjoy the house to themselves as they chose to stay. It was hard to have some private time with your mate when the whole family could hear every word you breathed, well unless Bella was shielding them that was but she rarely did it unless she thought it was necessary or I asked.

"Jasper you can't go, what if you slip-"was all Alice managed to get out before she found herself missing her tongue. She screamed in agony and surprise as Bella effectively tore it out of her mouth, following through with her threat. The pixie bitch should have known that Bella did not make false threats, her word was her word and she was loyal to it.

Everyone in the room was silent, Rose and Emmett as well as Char immediately running down to see what the screaming was about only to find Bella glaring at the pixie bitch while holding her jiggering tongue with a blank expression. The anger she was feeling was enough for my hands to clench into fists, though as quick as I felt it, it was gone as I felt the familiar feel of Bella's shield at work.

"I warned you" Bella said dangerously low before throwing the offending body part on the floor and walked towards me. I immediately pulled her against me as I purred in an attempt to comfort her raging emotions. I couldn't stop the smirk which appeared on my lips, sending her pride and amusement as she moulded against me, I had to admit the bitch had it coming, plus I loved it when she defended me! It was hot and oh so sexy!

No-one said a word until everyone separated to get ready, unfortunately Alice and Edward deciding that they wanted to join us as well. Alice had put her tongue back in, glaring at Bella when they thought she wasn't looking. While I disliked them doing it, I couldn't help but find it amusing how they had a constant underlining of fear running through them whenever we were around. They never used to fear me as much, but after seeing how protective I was over Bella it seemed as if they were constantly on edge.

We quickly got ready, both me and Bella choosing to go extremely casual. Due to it being quite warm outside for humans we could dress simply. It was another thing which made us the perfect match, we were both extremely low maintenance.

I had gotten rid of the clothes which Alice had brought me much like what she did for the whole family, donating the designer wear as I easily slipped back into a pair of faded low hung jeans and a loose button up and cowboy boots. I could feel Bella's lust when she saw me in the clothes I felt most comfortable in, the family shocked when they first saw me but didn't comment.

Rose had gone for a red dress which showed her curves in all the right places, her hair curled perfectly while Emmett dressed in his usual jeans and t-shirt. Char had also gone for a dress which hugged her perfectly, high-lighting her scars which humans wouldn't be able to see with their less enhanced eye-sight while peter had only changed his shirt into a nicer one. Alice had dressed in her usual designer wear and I think me, Bella, Peter and Char were the only ones who weren't wearing any brands. Edward dressing in a loose suit which was humorous since we were only going to the cinema.

Bella on the other hand was like me, extreme casual. She had on an off the shoulder royal blue top which a white shirt underneath to bring out the colour. She had on a pair of white shorts, long socks and a pair of killer black heels. Her hair was in a high pony-tail and her make-up practically no-existent, not like she needed it.

"You look incredible" I smiled as I kissed her softly, my arms encircling her as she pressed her lips against mine, her high heels making it less of a stretch for her to reach my tall form.

"Thanks cowboy" she winked as we pulled away, all of us piling into our cars as Char and Peter rode with us.

The ride was humours to say the least, my smile never leaving my face as Bella's light and addictive laughter filled the car for most of the journey. I could _feel_ just how much Peter and Char were enjoying such a relaxed Bella, due to her being in charge of training when we were in the Southern Wars, and while she could smile and have a laugh she was nothing like this. She had had too much responsibility to be able to joke around with so much ease, but seeing her now I couldn't help but watch her with a wide grin which I couldn't quite suppress.

Arriving we all hopped out of the car, Char snapping at Peter for not opening her door as I had done for Bella. I couldn't help but find it amusing, the fact that I seemed to naturally do so making Char even more furious that Peter hadn't done the same for her. Yep, I did miss them more than I realised I thought with a grin.

"Peter be a gentleman, if the Major can do it so can you!" she shouted at him causing him to wince, his emotions of amusement but also nervousness. Much like any vampire when your mate was angry at you it was incredibly uncomfortable, it wasn't painful but it was unsettling enough for you to have the sudden urge to please your mate to get rid of the unnerving emotion.

"Alright woman, if you would have stayed in the car long enough then I would" was his blunt reply, their bantering continuing until we met up with the other couples. Thankfully it was only playful banter, amusement flowing from the both of them as they made their way towards the movie theatre. Rose raised a brow but I shrugged with an amused expression, to be honest I didn't think it was worth explaining.

"So what we watching?" Emmett boomed as we all looked at the titles. There was a comedy, horror, romance or what looked to be a psychological thriller.

"Oh Eddie lets watch the romance" Alice screeched causing us all to wince, how could I have gone 50 years not realising how annoying and high-pitched it was?

"Of course sweetie, I think it is most suitable" was the prudes reply causing amusement to flow from Bella which I couldn't help but send back to her, bringing a smile to her face as she tilted her head to wink at me. I was just about to ask Bella what she wanted to watch when we suddenly heard our names being called, looking around I groaned when I saw Mike, Lauren and Jessica coming this way. Oh for fucks...

"Hey guys, you seeing a movie?" Jessica purred, well tried to. The lust coming off her was revolting to say the least, the fact she was eying all the male vampires not helping with her self-preservation, hell even Bella was itching to sink her fangs into the annoying girls neck for daring to feel anything for her mate.

"It is a movie theatre" was Peter's blunt reply as he tilted his head to the side, his muddy contacts hiding his red eyes. He hated wearing them but it was one of the problems with his diet, but I didn't disapprove. If Bella wanted to change her diet it wouldn't bother me, hell I would probably join her since she could shield me from the horrible emotions I would have had to endure when feeding. But she seemed to be content with the animal diet we were on, so as long as she was happy then so was I.

"This is so cool, what a coincidence right?"

"I know"

"So what you guys seeing?" oh god don't they shut up.

"We're seeing a romance" Alice gushed as Edward left to get their tickets, I sighed internally. That was most likely the most interaction the pixie bitch has had all week apart from when talking to Edward, it was kind of sad but she had brought it on herself.

"What you want to see doll?" Peter asked Char as they decided on the comedy; Peter seemed pleased with her choice as he kissed her heavily before getting their tickets. Rose and Emmett decided on the horror while Bella seemed to be off in thought.

"Darlin', what do you want to watch?" I asked her, effectively snapping her out of it as I hugged her against me tightly. I honestly didn't care what she wanted to watch, as long as I didn't have to sit in the same theatre room as the pixie and mind-reader that was.

"I don't mind Jazz, as long as it isn't a romance and we can make-out at the back you can choose" was all she said, flooding me with lust. Fuck yea!

"Physiological thriller it is then" I grinned as I kissed her cheek before dragging her into the cinema, choosing the only film which none of the other couples had chosen. I had nothing against being with the mated couples I actually didn't mind the company of, but this was tOo good of aN opportunity to pass up. The man eyed my mate with hunger as we entered, feeling his lust for her causing me to growl lowly.

"Jasper" she soothed as she rubbed my arm, effectively calming the beast who wanted to make itself known and rip into the man's throat, but while I continued to glare at the man I lessened up on the growling. I could feel his fear grow as he took me in, using my gift to increase it until he was stuttering.

We got our tickets, causally entering the dark room only to be followed by the annoying trio. I let Bella lead me to the back corner of the room, the film already playing as she pushed me into the seat gently before straddling my lap. Hell yea...

I knew the annoying three humans were watching gobsmacked as she straddled me as best she could, my hands going to her bare thighs as she crashed her lips to mine. I moaned low in my throat as she send me lust, shielding us so I wasn't accidently projecting my emotions as I forced my tongue in her mouth. She tasted so good….

"I can't believe their doing that here?"

"I know, like right in front of us as well"

"I think it's kind of hot, I mean what I would give to be him"

They trailed off muttering, we ignored them as we continued to heavily make out, careful to keep it fairly innocent which was hard in itself when all I wanted to do was either pound into her or eat her out until she was screaming my name! I would be satisfied with either option, I'm not fussy.

"Shit Bella" I barely breathed out as I felt her hand subtly rub the bulge in my jeans, my head falling on her shoulder as I nipped and licked her neck. Hell yea, making out in the back of a cinema is just what the doctor ordered. If only the disgusting and nosy human trio weren't gaping at us, sending out waves of either lust, jealously or hate.

"I'm not wearing any underwear" she suddenly breathed causing me to stiffen as I twitched down below. I was glad she was only speaking softly so only I could hear as I almost creamed myself with the mental image which appeared in my mind, my grip on her tightening as my lust tripled at her statement.

"Really?" I asked tensely, my voice sounding incredibly huskily as I tried to clear my throat. I felt her shiver against me at my tone, a soft, barely their moan falling from her lips.

"Mm..." she grinned before hopping off me causing me to whine with a protest, drawing the attention of the humans surrounding us. I stifled another growl as their lust increased as they spotted us, the men leering at Bella as they basically eye fucked her as the women shot her dirty looks.

"Bella" I said tensely when she settled in the seat next to me, grinning while I narrowed my eyes in frustration. I felt her hesitation, but her mischievousness and desire were causing my vision to fog slightly.

"Yes" she purred, the lust in the room raising dramatically as I gripped the chairs arm rests, careful not to damage them. The last thing I wanted was to have to explain the damage and how I managed to break the arm rests as if they were nothing, I didn't want the added drama to ruin our night.

"You can't tell me something like that and expect me to remain calm" I hissed at her in a whisper, while teasing was fun it wasn't when I felt as if I was about to blow. She was just about to answer when the trio suddenly came over, FOR FUCKS SAKE! How much I wanted to rip into their throats to get them to piss of, Bella immediately sensing my mood flooded me with love and calm, effectively claiming me to a certain extent. I was still horny though, and I wanted my fucking mate right now!

"Hey guys, movies good huh?" Mike pathetically flirted, his emotions disgusting. I felt Bella cringe and she didn't try and hide it. I instinctively leaned forward, catching his gaze as I glared at him causing him to shun away. Bella was mine; did he really think he had a chance? Idiot!

"I wouldn't know I've been distracted" she winked at me before standing up, extending her hand to me as she did so. "Want to fuck in the toilets?" she asked innocently, the trio from school gaping at her blunt and crude comment.

"Hell yea" was all I said before we ran out of the room laughing, managing to keep at human speed. Just.

"Fuck I hate it when you tease me like that" I growled as I pressed her against the door of the cubical, our tone hushed in case any humans came in and disturbed us, if they did then they had a death wish.

"You love it" she purred as I attacked her neck, quickly disposing of her shorts as her sock covered legs wrapped around my waist, my painfully twitching cock slamming into her as soon as I had my member released from my jean prison. There was no way I could keep this gentle, Bella was in for a harsh and fast fucking but I knew she would love every second of it. It was, and she did.

"Seriously guys" Emmett laughed as we met outside, our clothes crumbled and creased as we held matching grins. There was no hiding what we had been up to, hell if the scent of sex didn't give it away then our clothing surely did. We had managed to try and keep it all in one piece, even if they weren't in perfect condition any longer. Bella always seemed to bring the animal out in me, little minx.

"What?" Bella asked innocently as she nuzzled my neck, her emotions bringing a smile to my face as I kissed her passionately. She was perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey readers, **

**Here is the next chapter so I hope you read and enjoy. Sorry it is slightly shorter than usual but I didn't like how long I was making you wait so I decided to put it up anyway. **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, remember I am open to ideas!**

**Lots of Love**

**XXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

Getting home Jasper immediately swung me into his arms, running upstairs as he began to ravish me like only he could. I suppose I had been winding him up all the way back, constantly touching some part of him, whispering dirty thoughts breathlessly in his ear as Peter and Char were basically fucking in the backseat. He was tense the whole ride; only relaxing once he was inside of me where I liked him best. He was a stallion in the bedroom after all, hell he had me screaming out his name in pure ecstasy in no time as his talented tongue and large fingers got to work before they were replaced with something much, _much_ larger. YUM!

We were lying in bed together, his fingers running lazily over my bare thighs leaving a path of fire in their place as we enjoyed each other's company in silence. He had his arm wrapped around my waist as my legs were thrown over his stomach and thighs, his fingers moving in a relaxing manner as he purred for me. I loved it when he purred for me, loving the sound purely because not only was it soothing but it told me he was just as content as I was. It was an amazing feeling, knowing that you other half, your soul mate was just as happy as you were. It wasn't until I felt my mind wonder that I felt my emotions take a different turn, how I felt my brows crease slightly as I followed where my thoughts were taking me.

I found myself thinking about finding my mate again; how sending him away had eaten me up inside for the years we had been separated. I knew he must have felt it too, the constant sense of pure emptiness which went with our separation. It was a horrible thing to have to endure, especially over the long period of time that we had been separated. Honestly though, we would have been reuniteds a lot quicker if he hadn't of been so bloody good at hiding and covering his tracks, but he was my mate, making it impossible for him to hide from me. We were one, two half's which made a whole and I wouldn't have it any other way.

It was my gift which made it possible to do so since mated couples could barely go a few days without feeling the all too familiar feeling of loneliness creep into your emotions, Jaspers also helping as we as other people's emotions would have at least distracted him from his own yearning unlike my gift which would have prevented the large amount of pain we would have gone through. Having to be away from your mate was far from easily and painless, and I wished never to have to do so again.

I shifted in Jaspers arms, pressing myself further against his deliciously naked form so as I continued with my train of thought. It was a shame that we couldn't have spent more time together, just us to reconnect properly. It was what I had hoped we would do when I finally caught up with him, to simply lay low and do nothing but enjoy each other's company. I couldn't help but think that taking a few years, or even months to help mend and re-strengthen the mating bond which had been stretched though-out our separation would be a good idea. I couldn't help but feel disappointed that we didn't.

I was fond of his family that he had managed to find but I didn't consider them mine. I didn't trust them and I doubt they took note of how my guard was constantly up. They were nice, welcoming, but I didn't want anyone else that close to me. People close meant more people to protect and Peter, Char and my beloved was more than enough.

I didn't realise how haywire my emotions must have been until I felt Jaspers worry, his body moulding against mine as I tilted my head up to gaze at his worried features when I felt him squeeze me slightly when he tried to get my attention. He succeeded of course, like I would either ignore or refuse my mate anything.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asked concerned as he scanned my features. I smiled, leaning up to kissing him softly as I wrapped my arms around him and sighing in contentment. I loved touching him, being with him; he was my everything.

"Just thinking Jasper" I stated as I rested my forehead on his shoulder, my eyes shut as I tried to rid my mind of my thoughts. He liked it here, I could see how well he was attached and even though I knew he would if I asked, I doubted he would _want_ to leave them to spent time with me. He would do so, but he would miss them and I didn't want to put him through that. I was being foolish, selfish and I wouldn't drag him from the family he had built.

"About what?" he asked with a slight frown, obviously reading into my emotions carefully. I didn't try and hide or change them even though I knew it would be possible for me to do so, why would I even think of wanting to deceive me mate? The thought alone was ludicrous!

"Nothing important" I said with a forced smile, speeding out of his arms as I headed to the bathroom hoping it would be the end of it. I should have known better, his still naked and delicious form intercepting mine as he pressed me against the bedroom wall before I had gotten half way. His emotions were a cocktail of worry, panic, concern and curiously as he kept me in place, his eyes desperately scanning my own for answers.

"Bella" he warned with a slight edge, the slight growl causing me to shiver in delight. I sighed, not wanting to tell him but not wanting to lie either. I never lied to him, I disliked the concept but I didn't want to make him seem as if he _had_ to do this for me. God this was complex.

"I'm just thinking Jasper" I said softly, already relaxed against him as I smiled softly. He continued to stare at me with narrowed eyes, both judging my emotions and expression before he stepped back feeling slightly hurt. SHIT!

"Fine" was all he said, his tone strangely harsh causing me to flinch away from him. I felt my eyes close as I hid the pain in my gaze as I heard him get dressed before leaving, not looking at me as he did so.

I headed to the shower, letting the water run over me as I felt my eyes mist over with venom as I realised he was purposely keeping his emotions from me. It hurt, a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey readers,**

**Sorry for the long wait but I have been busy with studies and such, but I woke up this morning and found myself in the mood to finish the chapter I had started a few weeks ago so I hope you enjoy. Hopefully the next chapter won't take that long until it's up and running so sorry again for the long wait, but read and let me know what you think. **

**Thanks again to everyone who took the time to review and tell me what you thought, I read each and every one of them and I have to say I am as pleased as hell that you are all enjoying it. **

**Lots of love**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's Pov<strong>

She was hiding something from me. I knew by her emotions, the hope, the frustration as well as the guilt and jealously. She was hiding something from me that she knew I wouldn't like.

The thought made me hiss as I stormed towards the woods, tearing down multiple trees in my path as I tried to take my anger out on something other than her. I would never hurt her; she was my everything which was why it hurt so much that she felt the need to keep whatever had her feeling so guilty about to herself. She trusted me like I trusted her, I knew that but it didn't make the fact she wasn't being completely honest with me any easier to handle.

Sighing I ran a hand repeatedly through my hair, frustrated beyond belief before I sensed movement on my right. I was there in an instant, my teeth firmly embedded in the stags neck as its heated blood drizzled down my throat. I hadn't been thirsty, but I needed a distraction.

It wasn't until a few moments later though that I froze, having just buried the animal after draining its now limp body dry that my eyes widened when I realised that I couldn't sense Bella. The pull in my chest was painful to a whole other level as I fell to my knees with the force of it, my reality blurring as the major in me tried to take over control. I knew why, the major wanted his mate and I knew I wouldn't have a firm grip on myself until he got what we both wanted, Bella. I hadn't realised that I had been blocking my emotions until now and as I desperately searched for hers I panicked when I took note of the large doses of self-loathing and shame she was feeling.

I was off like a shot, the major in me snarling from his inner cage at the thought of his mate being anything other than safe and happy. I agreed, suddenly feeling guilt rake up inside of me when I realised how I had just left her like that. She didn't deserve that, she was my life and yet I hadn't given her the time to think over whatever had been bothering her before she came to me like I knew she eventually would have. Basically I felt like absolute shit.

It didn't take me long until I was at the Cullen house, ignoring both Emmett and Peter as they mucked about around the front of the house as I was upstairs in a flash. I could sense she was in the house, but as my eyes raked over the bedroom where I had left her I couldn't see her in sight.

Not seeing her I instantly used the mating bond to reach out for her, feeling her suddenly causing me to breathe a sigh of relief even though the negative emotions I was getting from her had me frowning. I knew I had to make this up to her, knowing that there must have been a perfectly good reason for her not wanting to tell me what was on her mind straight away. Again I couldn't help but feel regret from how I had both left her and unintentionally blocked my emotions from her, feeling as guilty at hell for what I must have just put her through.

I appeared in my study in less than a second as I followed my mating pull, seeing her curled up on my study chair as she seemed to be gazing off into space with a faraway look in her eye. I knew that she was craving to come after me since her emotions were filled of longing, but I also knew that she respected me enough to give me space even if I knew it was paining her to do so. She was so perfect, and I had hurt her.

Walking over to her as soon as I got near my desk I gasped as I felt her emotions flood into me suddenly, taking note that she must naturally have her shield up which would be the cause of the lessoned emotions. She tended to do it when she seemed to blank out and gaze off into the distance; it was a habit I found adorable on her.

"Bella" I breathed catching her attention, watching as she snapped out of it quickly before she was instantly in my arms. I took the time to breath in her scent, my own arms wrapping around her petite waist as I pulled her flush against me, not wanting to let her go just yet. To be honest I never wanted to let her go, we were the sort of mated couple that could stay in each other's presence 24/7 and yet not grow tired of being near each other. I could never get sick of Bella's presence, hell I didn't feel whole or complete unless she was near me or we were touching in some manner.

"I'm sorry" I heard her whisper as she breathed in my scent, her emotions turning to relief and contentment as she continued to press herself against me as closely as she could. Not that I was complaining, hell no I wanted, no _needed_ her to be closer to me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, in fact I should be the one apologising darlin'" I said softly to her, moving to sit in my large arm chair as I pulled her into my lap. I made sure to layer the southern accent on to get the desired response, I did of course, feeling her shiver deliciously against me as I did so. I knew I acted like an insecure jerk when I thought she wanted to leave me, I was a utter fool. Of course Bella would never leave me, other than Peter and Char I was all she had and while it may sound selfish, I liked it being that way. I liked her depending on me like a female mate should, not to mention the major in me wanted to purr out loud at the thought of us looking after her and protecting our mate to the best of our abilities.

"You don't need to" I heard her as she mumbled against me while her small hands gripped my shirt tightly, as if I planned to be anywhere else but in her arms where I knew I belonged. Hell she owned me; I wouldn't have it any other way.

"So you want to tell me what had you feelin' all guilty about darlin'?" I asked carefully, knowing it was probably wrong to pile on the accent to make her cave but knowing I didn't care either way. I could _feel_ how much it affected her, not to mention it was a relief not to have to hide it all of the time like I had when Alice had commented on how annoying it had been to the family. Why I had listened to her I will never know, it wasn't like she had any claim over me and the fact that she thought she could use my past to control me didn't give her any good points in my books either. She was a manipulative bitch, plain and simple.

"It's nothing really Jasper, just me being selfish" she sighed as she looked up at me, those gorgeous brown eyes of hers shining with the love she held for me. I couldn't help but grin at her, like my angel was anything other than selfless.

"Tell me" I murmured as I nuzzled her neck, my hand rubbing up and down her bare thigh as I took note that she was wearing nothing apart from one of my button up shirts. I wonder if she had anything on under it I thought as I soon found myself distracted with wanting to find out just that.

"It's no big deal, I was just thinking about us really" she smiled, causing me to panic before she hurriedly continued, a frown on her pale features as she did so. "Like I have told you Jasper countless of times you are stuck with me, so if you ever think I am going to leave you then, well touch shit" she stated in her own southern accent making me groan, _so sexy…._

"Good, because I am never letting you go" I replied with a wink, watching as she threw her head back and laughed. I couldn't help but purr in joy, the major part of me now settled back into his cage as he felt nothing other than contentment that our mate was no longer feeling such unwelcome emotions. I was being honest though, even if she wanted to, I wouldn't and couldn't let her go.

"Good to know baby" she said huskily, obviously feeling the effects of my hands slowly creeping up her creamy thighs as I rubbed them both soothingly and teasingly. I suddenly couldn't wait to get this over with, wanting to get her naked and moaning under me all of a sudden.

"Carry on" I pushed, still wanting to know what had her feeling both guilty and selfish about beforehand. Bella was probably one of the most selfless people I knew, but that didn't mean she let people walk all over her since it was impossible for someone to make my mate do something that she didn't want to. I loved her for it.

"I was just thinking about how much I wanted to spend some time away with you, maybe visiting Peter and Char to catch up. I know its selfish-" she stated but I cut her off, wanting to make her realise how relieved and glad I was that she had been thinking about the exact same thing as me.

"Baby I would love to" I grinned honestly, spinning her around so she was straddling me as my hands settled on her hips. I couldn't help pushing my excitement, lust and longing at her causing her to look at me stunned before a wide smile appeared on her lips making my heart skip a beat at the sight of it.

"Really?" she asked excitedly, as if I hadn't already thought of wanting to ask her to spend some time together to strengthen the bond we shared. Spending it with Peter and Char was just a plus; of course I was already excited about spending some quality time with my mate.

"Of course darlin'" I smirked "now what are you wearing underneath my shirt?" I asked huskily and was instantly flooded with the aroma of her delicious arousal as a reward. Turns out like I had expected, she was completely and utterly bare.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you thought! Review! <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey readers,**_

_**Sorry for the long wait but I hope this makes up for it, I put a little lemon in so be warned. Thanks again for all the reviews and support by the way, I love each one. I know that it was a long wait but I tried to make it that little bit longer for you guys, not to mention I absolutely loved writing this chapter and found myself grinning the whole time. **_

_**I am hoping the next chapter will be up quicker so look forward to it, hope you enjoy and review to tell me your thoughts. **_

_**Lots of love**_

_**XXX**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but grunt loudly as I collapsed on the bed beside Bella while she panted softly in my ear, trying to get her breathing back on track; it may have been unnecessary for us to breathe but that didn't mean it wasn't natural for us to do so. Truthfully, unless we were zoned out we did it as naturally as a human would even though we could live without it.<p>

Me and Bella had been indulging ourselves in very satisfying make-up sex for the past few hours, my lust for her never seemingly dying down until I had took her in a number of different positions which had her screaming out my name repeatedly. I loved it when I managed to get such a great reaction from her; it helped that Bella was extremely vocal while having sex and fuck me if it wasn't as hot as hell. To hear and to feel what effect I was having on her body and emotions was such a rush that I could never seem to get enough of it, to get enough of the beautiful brunette who was currently tracing one of the many scares which littered my chest.

"You ok there, darlin'?" I asked with a smirk, as smug as hell that I had managed to make her both breathless and speechless. What can I say; I was a bloke with an ego after all.

"Oh hush" she frowned playfully as she smacked me on the chest, the fact she was still out of breath only making both my ego and my smirk grow in size. I had her pinned against the bed in an instant, her legs automatically falling open for me as I settled in-between them where I loved to belong.

"No I will not hush, I can _smell_ how much you enjoyed it" I purred as I bent down to nip at her neck and collarbone, referring to the heavy scent of sex in the air which of course both of us could clearly pick up on. I loved it, taking a deep breath only to groan lowly when I picked up on the fresh gush of arousal between those deliciously firm thighs of hers. _Oh yes…_

"You're such a tool" she laughed as she pushed at my chest to fling me back onto the bed, drawing a grunt of surprise from me. That was Bella; always keeping me on my toes, or in this case on my back.

"I know, but you love it" I grinned widely as I crossed my arms behind my head as I leaned back on them, not bothered in the slightest that I was completely naked on the bed. The hungry gaze from my mate though as her eyes scanned over my nude body was enough to have me hardening again down below, the scent of my mates feminine arousal making it extremely difficult to try and act nonchalant instead of pouncing on her like I wanted to. She was such a tease, but deliciously so.

"Of course I do" she laughed with a wink, her hand reaching out as she ran her fingers teasing over my chest, just barely touching my skin. I had to resist the urge to arch my back slightly, both wanting and craving more of her touch.

"See my ego isn't so bad now is it?" I teased, though it came out low and husky as I watched and felt her finger tips work their way down my chest before brushing along the trail of hair which led to my more than ready length as it jutted out from between my strong thighs.

"I never said it was bad Jasper; though I have to admit you do have something to be smug about" she winked, sounding equally husky as her fingers suddenly flashed downwards to wrapped around my pulsing length causing a half-moan half-gasp to fall from my lips at her sudden bold move.

"Mm" I groaned as I bucked my hips slightly, both hating and loving how she teased me. She didn't move her hand like I expected her to, her fingers keeping a firm but delicious grip on me she simply held me in her hand. It was both pleasurable and frustrating; how I loved her touch but craved for her to move.

"You're so _big_, so _thick_ Jasper" she continued to purr in that sexy voice of hers, her tone sounding so low that I couldn't help but lose my previously indifferent expression as I closed my eyes in pleasure. God she knew just how to work me, just how to push my buttons to have me begging. I had _never_ begged until I had met her, but the reward was more than worth the temporary embarrassment.

"Oh god" I found myself groaning, bucking my hips in an effort to get her to move her hand but her grip remained still and firm. I could remember the first time she had done this to me, she had been punishing me but due to not wanting to hurt me she had gotten…creative. Let's just say after having her doing nothing but hold your pulsing cock for five hours straight without giving you a release was more than a little encouragement for me not to do it again. Thankfully with the other vampires, especially the males she was more direct and harsh with them; they wouldn't have survived if I had thought she was giving them a similar treatment, however frustrating it had been. But I knew Bella wouldn't and couldn't so thankfully the only ones I killed painfully were those who didn't understand that she was mine and those who thought I wouldn't notice the way they were looking at my goddess. Some of the vampires I had met in the Southern Wars were more than a little stupid; you do not eye-fuck your superiors mate!

"Mm, you know the first time I saw you I was worried you wouldn't fit" she laughed as if she didn't have my throbbing and twitching erection in her hand, "I thought you were going to rip me open when you pressed it against my thigh" she continued, a loud groan falling from my lips as I resisted the urge to take myself in my hand to release some of the sexual tension she was building up inside of me. I knew she would find some way to make me regret it; however delicious it would be.

"You were so sexy" I moaned, remembering the first time I took her and claimed her as mine. How she was so tight that I was worried I would hurt her, how she withered under me as we both sobbed out our releases. It was one of the best days of my fucking life; but to be fair all my best moments in life included Bella in some form or another.

"So were you, all sexy and masculine" she purred, my eyes snapping open when I felt her straddle my upper thighs. A perk to being a vampire, you were always ready to go again. I watched as her knees fell either side of my quivering thighs, her hand never removing her grip but my back arched and a gutted groan left my lips when she gave it a slight tug. Fuck! "So utterly delicious" she purred, the scent of her arousal flooding my scents making me loose reign of my gift as she suddenly cried out lustfully as my lust hit her full on without warning.

Wrapping my arms around her waist I pulled her against my chest, her hand still remaining on my twitching cock as I ground myself into her stomach in an attempt to get some sort of friction. I knew I was being desperate, but as I felt her body press against mine and her pebbled nipples drag against my chest I found it hard to care at that minute.

"Such an eager vampire" she purred as her tongue traced the shell of my ear causing me to shiver, her previous still grip thankfully moving as she pumped me slowly but oh so firmly. I couldn't help but tilt my head back, her teeth and lips finding my throat as her teeth sank into her mating mark causing me to cry out and my cock to leak slightly at the pleasure her action brought. _Oh god, _it felt so_ good…._

"Stop teasing Bella!" I growled out, Bella's breath tickling my neck before she was off me in a blink leaving me groping air and thrusting my hips into nothing. What the hell! "Bella!" I growled as I spotted her standing across the room watching me with a hungry gaze, my eyes trained on that delicious junction between her legs as my improved sense of sight could pick up on her liquid lust for me as it dripped down her inner thighs. _Fuck, I was not going to last long…._

"Come and get it big boy" she winked in a seductive tone which had me reeling. Fair to say she only made it a couple of feet before I was on her as quick as a flash, pressing her front roughly against the wall as I hammered into her so hard that the wall now supported a massive crack down it.

After a _very_ pleasurable shower both me and Bella stood side by side as we stared at the now cracked wall in my bedroom, wincing when I took note of the more than impressive damage which was caused by my harsh thrusts.

"I still think it was worth it" Bella noted beside me as I wrapped an arm around her waist, my head tilted to the side as I couldn't help but agree with her. God she had gotten me so wound up that I couldn't help but be slightly rough with her, I mean it wasn't like she didn't enjoy it since she had been winding me up further with her pleas of _faster_ and _harder_. I mean I was only giving her what she wanted; so what if I managed to get a more intense climax out of it?

"That darlin' I have to agree with" I smirked as I squeezed her around the waist, both of us just staring at the wall before we made a move to get dressed since we had been standing in nothing but a towel each. Not that I minded, I mean my wet and very naked mate in nothing but a tiny towel that barely covered the bare minimum was definitely ok by me.

"So do you want fix it now, I don't fancy doing the whole home-schooling thing today?" she asked as she tilted her head up to look into my eyes, my own shining with amusement as I gave her a wink and a nod.

Walking down the stairs hand in hand we came to the view of a smirking Peter and a grinning Charlotte as they sat on the love seat together. It was clear that they had heard everything due to our inhuman sense of hearing, but unlike Esme who had just said goodbye to Carlisle and the other mated couples as they left for work and school for the day, they weren't shy about commenting on it. I was right of course, since as soon as we came into view they just had to mention it.

"So you're finally out then, we were worried you had died of over exhaustion" Peter smirked causing Char to laugh uncontrollably as she sat beside him. I shook my head with an unimpressed look on my features, though when I caught both Peter and Char laughing at whatever was happening behind me I couldn't help but snap my gaze in their line of sight just in time to catch Bella fanning herself with a mock dazed expression in her eyes.

"Really?" I grinned with a raised brow, her previous heated expression suddenly turning innocent as she shrugged playfully.

"I don't know what you mean" she replied, her tone so fucking innocent that if I hadn't of seen her doing it and her emotions weren't one of humour I would have believed her outright. Leaning up on her tip toes she gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before walking into the kitchen, my sensitive hearing picking up on the fact she was telling Esme that we had other plans for the day but she would love to continue it tomorrow. Esme was of course pleased, planning to visit Carlisle at the hospital anyway so it worked out fine for everyone.

"It's good to have her back Major" Peter said bringing me out of my thoughts, my head looking in his direction as I nodded with a smile.

"I know, you guys mind if we travel back with you when you leave?" I asked, knowing that they wouldn't have any problem against it but it was nice to ask anyway. From the hopeful looks on both of their faces it was clear that they had followed my train of thought, only they were hoping what I was suggesting was in fact what I meant. It was of course, but I couldn't help but want to leave them in suspense just to play with them slightly.

"Seriously?" Char asked hopefully, her eyes bright brimming with excitement as both of my family members were feeling nothing but hope and joy at the thought of me and Bella coming back with them for a bit.

"Yep, Bella wants to spend some time together, who am I to tell her no?" I grinned and was instantly wrapped in Chars embrace. I couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness, both of them knowing that I wanted it just as much as Bella even if I didn't admit it out loud.

"We would love to have you kitten" Peter beamed as Bella came through from the kitchen, sending a wink in my direction as she was suddenly treated with the same reaction as I was. Peter instantly had her in his arms, swinging her around childishly causing her pure emotions to run through me drawing a wide grin to appear on my lips. If it had been any other male than I would have ripped them off her before anyone knew what was happening, hell I could _barely_ handle Emmett hugging her and the only reason he wasn't ashes was because he was mated and I have known him for years. I knew I was a possessive bastard, but I found it hard to care, especially when I knew it turned Bella on so much. She loved it when I went all macho and possessive on her, so I didn't bother to try and tone it down when I didn't have to like most males tried to do. Again, Bella was so fucking perfect it was unbelievable.

"Great! So you guys want to help us fix a wall, we fell" Bella said innocently causing us all to laugh at both her comment and her expression.

"You are so fucking adorable" I murmured as I pulled her from Peters grasp and tugged her against my chest. I may not have minded that Peter was the one hugging her, but that didn't mean I didn't prefer it to be me on the receiving end of her affection. Again I was a jealous and possessive bastard, but she loved it!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait but what do you think, I didn't plan to put a lemon in by it just seemed to fit if you know what I mean. Well review and let me know, it seems like you guys will be seeing a lot more of Peter and Char, hope you don't mind :) <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey readers, **_

_**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review; it really does encourage my writing if I know how much you are enjoying each chapter. No pressure though, but just saying the more the better. **_

_**So with that here is Chapter 25, its simply some playful bantering which I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Lots of love **_

_**XXX**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>It didn't take Bella long to drag us to my car, quickly bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited impatiently for me to unlock it. Surprisingly Bella was normally a lot more patient, hell she was the oldest out of us all after all, but I had a feeling that it was more due to the excitement about heading back to my home away from home that had her excited. The amount of joy and enthusiasm which was flowing off her in waves was enough to make me more than a little giddy, hell I was grinning so widely that I thought my face might split from the strain of it alone.<p>

"Calm down" I smiled cheekily with a wink as I slid the key in the lock as I reached her. I could have simply pressed the electronic button to automatically opened it, but then I couldn't have pressed my body flush against hers as I gently shoved her against the metal of my car. _Urm…taking Bella on my car, definitely food for thought. _

"I would if you hurried up" she clipped back playfully, letting her hand run down my chest causing me to purr before I soon found myself being pushed away as she slipped into the driver's seat with a laugh. I couldn't help but glare at her slightly, it soon switching to Char and Peter as they sniggered like a pair of children.

"Oh, grow up" I frowned only causing them to burst into fits of giggles, and when I say 'them' I mean Peter as well. Ever seen a grown man giggle, hell a grown male vampire giggle? Not a sound I would class as normal, far from it actually.

"Oh cheer up sweetie, I'll make it up to you later" Bella winked as I slipped into the passenger's seat, her sultry tone hitting my hearing as soon as I had the door shut. Instantly I felt my mood brighten, not that I was really angry with her before but now I was quite pleased with myself that I had milked it for all it was worth. Call me childish but I was getting some lovin' tonight, hell even though we had been at it all morning I still couldn't get enough of my incredibly sexy brunette as she sat next to me, wearing that smile that had my heart skipping a beat.

"Aren't you guys worn out after this morning?" Peter couldn't help but butt in amused, effectively breaking the mood I thought sourly.

"Dick" I snapped while grinning as I reached behind me and slapped him upside the head much like Rose done with Emmett only a lot harder, harder being an understatement. The resounding slap had Peter crying out, Char sniggering and Bella laughing so hard that I was actually thankful for her supernatural reflexes as she sped down the road while staring at Peter in the back mirror with humour dancing in her eyes.

"Shit Major, not cool" was his only reply causing me to roll my eyes, Jesus couldn't he last one minute without commenting on my sex life? Me and Bella may not care who knew what but that didn't mean he had to constantly bring it up, twat.

"Then keep it shut, next time it'll be my fist in your face" I commented as I settled back in my seat, letting my gaze drift over to Bella only to catch her smiling fondly as she stared at the road in front of her. To be honest I wasn't angry at all with him, but it was amusing to say the least to mess around with him. It was one of my favourite pass times, other than Bella of course, she would always be on top of my list. Always.

"Someone's sure cranky after getting' some" I heard him mutter to himself, it not helping that Bella and Char were laughing manically as I rolled my eyes and settled for putting the radio on instead of arguing with the idiot. It was only a few minutes later until Bella spoke up, directing her question to the idiot in the back seat as well as Char who was leaning against said idiot.

"You sure you don't mind me visiting you guys, you can say no" Bella stated as she turned a sharp right, letting the wheels of my car skid slightly on the road as the scent of burning rubber filled my senses causing me to wince. I did love my car after all, it wasn't the newest of models but it was my baby and the fact she was driving like a maniac wasn't settling my nerves for her damaging my beauty.

"Don't be silly Sugar, to be honest we were going to bring it up before we left anyway" Char quickly shut down any doubts causing me to shoot her a thankful look as I watched Bella's face light up in a way which made the major in me purr in delight at seeing her so happy.

"Really?" she couldn't help but ask, my head shaking as she did so. I doubted she realised how much they thought of her as family, not only because she was my mate but because of the type of person she was. She may not seem like it to most but she was incredibly selfless at times when she put others before herself, not to mention she was as smart and as tactical as hell. We made a good match, a perfect one if I was being bluntly honest with myself.

"Of course kitten, you are going to just love Texas" Peter grinned, his southern accent coming through loud and clear causing Bella's already wide smile to stretch into a grin as she pulled into the parking lot, an irritated sigh falling from both mine and Bella's lips as the scent of one Mark Newton invaded our senses as we pulled up at the large store. Great I thought, just who I wanted to risk running into.

"I can't wait" was all she confessed as she turned off the engine before giving me back the keys with a thankful kiss, a small smile tugging at my lips as we all got out. Quickly locking the car up I walked over to Bella, deciding to reach for her hand as we entwined our fingers as soon as our hands touched. Perfect.

"Neither can I Sugar, it'll be great to have another girl around" Char squealed as she followed with Peter, his arm around her waist as she grinned brightly. Char didn't get on with a lot of people, she was a lot like Bella in that aspect but they seemed to enjoy enough others company greatly. Both myself and Peter were thankful, what with both of our mates getting on so well and all.

"I never thought of it like that, ok this just got a whole lot better" Bella smiled as we walked into the store, her hand tightening around mine as she tugged me along much like Char was doing with Peter as they walked side by side. I shot my 'brother' a knowing look only to get one back, it was clear we were both thinking about how much girl talk we were going to end up having to listen to. Lovely.

"So how bad is the damage?" Char asked amused as we entered the DIY part of the store, our presence already causing people to gap. We were too beautiful, too handsome you could say so it was bound to draw attention whenever we went out. I wasn't being vein, it was simply a fact to help us tempt and seduce our prey before killing them. Depressing yes, but it was survival, even if we chose a different diet to most.

At this Bella cringed slightly, her eyes scanning the shelves along with all of ours as we looked for anything we might need. I had done this before, fixing things around the house when my temper got the better of me, but it was definitely the first time it had been due to sex. Well unless you count it when I had taken Bella near the stairs when she had that fuck hot little outfit on, but that was hardly my fault when she was looking so fuckin' tempting in that get-up, not to mention Emmett was the one who got blamed for it thanks to my Bella's quick thinking. She could charm the devil I thought, with ease.

"Let's just say big, and deep, and about my height" Bella winced causing Char to widen her eyes almost comically and Peter to bark out a laugh that had me reaching out as if to smack him again. He quickly darted out of the way, unintentionally meaning he took Char with him as she yelped at his quick movement.

"Sorry hun" he smiled sheepishly when she glared, her expression softening before she rolled her eyes and walked back next to Bella, this time without Peter much to his annoyance.

"It was your own fault" I muttered with a smirk as I saw his dejected expression, his eyes instantly locking with mine as he narrowed them slightly in my direction much to my amusement.

"Hardly, you were going to smack me" he hissed. I couldn't help but bark out a laugh, unintentionally drawing us more attention as both males and females had now started to peek around the isles as they simply stared at us, trying to be subtle but failing miserably. We were all used to it though, unfortunately it was something we had no choice but to put up with whenever we were around humans.

"Did you just hear yourself?" I couldn't help but chuckle as I raised a brow, it turning into a frown when I felt Bella's hand slide out of mine as she walked a few feet away whilst chatting with Char over which colour would match the paint in my room. I rolled my eyes, but kept an eye on her even if I knew she was very capable of looking after herself when the time came. _She shouldn't need to_ I couldn't help but think, that was my job after all, to protect and provide for my mate like the male may sound old-fashioned but each and every mated couple was the same, it was just how it worked since men were more dominant than the females by nature.

"Oh fuck off" was all he grunted in reply, though he was grinning as he stared at Char and Bella as they chatted animatedly, both of us frowning when we took note of the male attraction they were getting as they practically seemed to drool over our women. "Fucking perverts" I heard him mutter, not bothering to lower his voice as a few of them standing behind us jumped and quickly scurried off.

"Just think yourself lucky that you don't have to _feel_ the lust they're giving off" I growled as I walked towards Bella, Peter following me as our clearly possessive looks locked with the human males who quickly diverted their eyes like they should. It may seem like we were over reacting but it was just how our world worked, not that neither of our women complained.

"Fine you have it worse off" he caved with a grunt, even though we hadn't been in any sort of verbal combat. I rolled my eyes but slapped him on the back in a manly gesture, sending him my amusement as I did so.

"We're even mate" I smirked before I walked over to Bella, wrapping an arm around her petite waist as I picked her off the ground slightly so her feet swung in the air in a childish gesture, a yelp of delight and surprise falling from her lips as I felt her love and amusement run through me making me grin, me being able to feel her stronger due to us touching.

"Hey stranger" she smiled as I gently set her down back on her own two feet, letting both of my arms rest around her lower stomach as I brought my head down to rest my chin on the crown of her hair. I couldn't help but release a sigh of contentment, this is what I loved, simply being with her.

"Found it yet?" I asked, my eyes scanning the section of green paints as I did so.

"Of course, I was just waiting for my strapping, strong lover to help me get it down" she winked as she pointed to the high self, my grip on her tightening slightly as I squeezed her around the waist before letting her go with reluctance as I made a reach for the paint.

"Well I am the God of War" I teased as I reached it with ease, the large tin feeling like nothing in my hand as I turned around to face her with a playfully triumph grin that had her laughing. I instantly wanted to melt, however feminine they may have just sounded.

"Well done Major" Peter teased with a clap of his hands, a grin on his face as his eyes flashed with humour. "The God of War…got paint" he continued in a cheeky tone that had me rolling me eyes. I had made Bella laugh which was my goal; I guess it was worth the teasing. What was I saying, of course it was.

"You leave him alone, I don't see you offering to help a lady in distress" Bella shot back as she made a move for the paint, only for me to hold it above her head teasingly. She glared slightly through narrowed eyes but didn't even attempt to try and reach it. I grinned.

"Yes my mate, where were you when we needed help?" Char asked with her hands on her hips, her tone accusing but the humour coming off her was amusing both myself and Bella greatly as I lowered the paint but kept it against my side, my hand reaching for my mates as I did so.

"Come on baby, you know all you had to do was ask" was Peters response, my eyes rolling but I couldn't help but send Bella my amusement as she reflected it back to me with a wink and a bump of her hip.

"But you didn't" Char protested before walking away, both me and Bella grinning as Peter followed after her like a lost puppy.

"But baby…" we heard him start as they turned the corner, Bella laughing at my side as we hurried up our pace to follow them, both of us laughing hysterically at Peters suffering. We knew that Char was only joking with him, but by the look on Peters face it was clear that he hadn't yet grasped onto the fact that Char was only messing with him. Priceless.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey readers, **

**Slightly shorter wait than last time due to the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter, the more I get the quicker the updates so keep it up. **

**Well here is some more mindful bantering between our favourite people, just something to draw us more into the story before I develop the plot a bit more. Anyway, I hope you read and enjoy and clue me in on your thoughts. **

**Lots of love **

**XXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but grin as we could hear Peter trying to talk to Char from the other side of the busy store, what my venom sister was up too I didn't know but she didn't seem to be in any sort of rush to clue Peter in on the fact that she was only messing with him. It only made it more hilarious to watch, what with him following her around like a lost puppy who doesn't know what else to do.<p>

"How long do you think she'll mess with him?" Bella asked from my side as she pointed out an item on a high shelf that was used to fill in large cracks in walls and bath tiles, both of us still collecting all the items we needed to fix the rather large hole we had made in the wall from our previous session of getting hot and heavy. I couldn't help but grin as I re-called it in my mind in perfect recollection, got to love being a vampire sometimes.

"Until he begs or figures out she only messing, I would have thought he was playing along if it wasn't for the fact he is actually feeling nervous" I snorted as I reached for the item, Bella slipping it into the basket she was carrying while I held the tins of paint on my hands. I didn't like her carrying things, but it would hardly put a strain on her since she was a vampire. I also knew not to mention it; I actually wanted some lovin' tonight after all so I needed to stay on her good side if it was possible for me to do so.

"That gift of his really doesn't pop up when he wants it to does it?" she grinned as we headed to another part of the store, Bella mentioning how she needed some more underwear even though it wasn't that long ago since she had brought a load from Victoria Secrets. I knew it was down to me always ripping them off her, but it wasn't like we needed to worry about money and most of the time I was just too caught up in the lustful moment to bother with simply slipping them off he long toned legs. We could buy them just as easily, not to mention I loved variety.

"It's unpredictable, but useful" I confirmed as we ignore the gaping humans, not wanting the attention we were getting but not being able to do anything about it. Well, we could kill them off but that would lead to more problems than it was worth to be honest. Oh, and it would mess with our diet of course.

After that was cleared up I grabbed her hand as she tugged me towards the women's section of the store, my mood switching to annoyance and disgust when I felt the lust that was being directed towards us as both women and men alike seemed to try and gain our attention. Couldn't they see that we were a couple; I mean did the women really think that I would leave my brunette beauty for them simply because they pulled their tops down or pulled their skirts up higher? Idiots, humans are such pathetic little creatures I thought with a roll of my eyes.

Looking back at Bella I saw her flicking through a rail of clothes, another thing I liked about Bella was unlike Alice but much like Char she didn't care for labels or cost, if she liked the look of it and it was comfortable than she was more than happy to wear it. She was a lot like me in that aspect.

"Find anything?" I asked with a raised brow, getting a shrug in return.

"Not really, you just want to find Char and Peter and get out of here?" she asked hopefully, my own shoulders shrugging as I wrapped an arm around her waist before we made our way around the store as we followed both Chars scent and Peters.

It didn't take us long to find them, and by find them I mean we could sense the lust and hear the grunts and moans from the public bathroom as it was clear Peter had finally worked out that Char had only been messing with him. The relief as well as lust he was feeling told me just as much, a glance at my Bella telling me that she was finding the whole situation just as amusing as she pushed open the door to the girls bathroom while I had no choice but to wait outside since we were still on the receiving end of a number of stares. I couldn't help but glare at them slightly, the fact they were radiating curiosity and lust not helping with the situation at all.

I had been waiting only a minute or two until I felt a sudden burst of confidence and determination hit me from my right, altering the emotions I had been feeling causing me to look for the source behind the emotions only to see a girl approaching me. She looked to be about human Bella's age and it didn't take me long to work out that this was Lauren, her make-up coated heavily on her face as she strode towards me as I leaned casually up against the wall with a raised brow. Her perfume hit me instantly, making me have to fight the urge to gag as my enhanced senses seemed to burn with how much she had doused herself in. It made me more than a little thankful that Bella never wore the stuff; her natural scent was perfect enough as it was.

"Hey Jasper" she purred, well tried to but her tone sounded almost nasally to my senses much to my annoyance and disgust.

"Lauren" I stated, though soon regretted it when I felt her lust and interest increase when she realised I knew her by name. I sighed, just great. Now she would feel that she actually had a chance with me. I wasn't being cruel when I thought that she had absolutely no chance in hell, I had Bella and that was never going to change as long as I could help it. She was my life; I would be nothing if it wasn't for Bella standing by my side like a mate should. I couldn't help but smile, thinking about her as always.

Unfortunately Lauren seemed to think I was smiling at her, making my annoyance increase as I raised a brow and silently pleaded for Bella to stop laughing her arse off inside as she listened and to give me a hand. I rolled my eyes, mentally making a note to give her a good spanking when we got back home since it was the least she deserved for making me suffer in this girl's presence.

"So what you doing, Jasper?" she again tried to purr, me having to fight the urge to scrunch my face up in annoyance like I wanted to.

"Waiting for Bella" I admitted, hoping it would be enough to get her to back off. Fair to say it wasn't, my mood only souring more when I caught sight of Newton as he started walking towards us with a sign in his hand.

"Why are you going out with her?" Ah, here comes the jealously I thought as I stared at Lauren with a blank look while trying to ignore the idiot who was still approaching me.

"Because I love her" I stated, seeing and feeling how jealous she felt much to my displeasure. I never got why humans felt jealously so easily, with mated vampires it was expected since they were protective and possessive over their mates. If another unmated male vampire or even a male human touched their mate then jealously would be instant, it wasn't that our kind was insecure but because we simply didn't like it. Our mates were what kept us living, it was understandable that we wouldn't want another male trying to get in the way of that. We reacted out of instinct, it was as simple as that.

I was brought out of my conversation by Newton trying to get past me as he tried to enter the girls bathroom, just fuck no. I didn't care if he thought he was doing his job, it was clear by the anticipation he was feeling and the lust and hope that he hoping to catch my mate and that just didn't sit well with me. I mean how disgusting and desperate did you have to be to try and prey on an unsuspecting female like that, I knew Bella could handle herself but what if it was another girl who wasn't as capable?

Snapping my arm out with barely restrained speed to still look human my hand snapped on the opposite side of the door, effectively blocking the perv from entering much to his frustration and annoyance.

"Do you mind?" he had the nerve to ask in a snooty tone that had the major in me stirring. He was lucky that he was a human; if he was a vampire I would have already punished him by removing a limb for simply taking that tone with me.

"Yes I do" was my harsh reply, my anger running a fine line and I felt calm swirl into me. I supressed a grin as my mate kept me under control as she always did.

"Look _Jasper"_ he started, saying my name with bitterness that made me want to rip my teeth into that thick neck of his, "I am trying to do my job so if you wouldn't mind" he continued, gesturing for me to move my arm as his tone trembled slightly. I fought the urge to grin sadistically, knowing that his instincts were screaming at him to run from me.

"You know it's considered rude to enter a ladies bathroom when it's clearly occupied" I stated, sensing amusement from Bella making me have to fight the urge to roll my eyes. The humour from Peter and Char didn't exactly help either.

"I got told to put this sign up" he stated as if it solved the issue I was having with him, my eyes actually rolling this time as he held up the sign as I hadn't seen it when he had approached. How was it possible to be that much of an idiot?

"You can wait, it's not like it's going anywhere" I stated, hearing Bella's and Chars giggling as I did so. I shook my head; the two of them were so easily amused that it was unbelievable.

At my comment Mike flushed with anger and embarrassment, but fear was still present in his emotions as he opened his mouth to speak only for what looked to be the manager approached us. It was then I took note that we had seemingly gathered a crowd, my annoyance increasing.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked, my eyes flickering to his name tag only to find it read 'Gary'.

"Yes" I answered just as mike stated "no". He looked at me pleadingly, as if I would help him get out of this.

"What's the problem sir?" Gary asked, the fact I was taller than him not helping with his confidence as my impressive height came in handy.

"Do you think it's considered appropriate for a hormonal teenager to enter a ladies bathroom when it's clear that it's occupied?" I asked him, knowing that even if he thought it was he couldn't exactly say it considering the horrified looks on the women's faces and the angered ones on the husbands of said women. It didn't take long for the gossip to start, Mike flushing in embarrassment and fear at the risk of losing his job. I didn't care, I was still angered with the fact that the reason we were in this situation to start with was the fact that he had hoped to catch me mate when she wasn't decent. I knew we didn't need to use toilets and such, being a vampire and not eating food, but that didn't mean it still didn't anger me beyond belief.

"No" Gary stated as he looked nervously around at his angered customers.

"So the fact that one of your employees looked hopeful for simply putting a sign in doesn't seem odd?" I asked, Mikes' eyes widening as he started stuttering as he flushed even deeper at the wide eyed look of his manager.

"I'm sure there is a misunderstanding" was the manager's reply; I rolled my eyes but lowered my arm when I heard Bella mutter something to Peter and Char about playing along.

"I think I know what I saw, the fact my girlfriend is in there makes the whole thing more complicated doesn't it?" I asked, letting him know that it was personal and not just a customer making his life difficult. It was with my comment that the door opened and an innocent looking Bella walked out, making me wonder how they were going to explain Peter being in there since they couldn't exactly say something like: _oh sorry sir, but my mate was messing with my head so I decided to pin her against the restrooms wall and fuck her senseless_ now could he?

"Hey baby, what's going on?" Bella asked innocently, as if she didn't already know. Opening my mouth to reply Gary quickly butted in, obviously taken away with Bella's charm and looks as he quickly tried to solve the situation.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. Mike come with me" he snapped at Mike, the boy's face going white before he caught sight of Peter coming out. I raised a brow when I took note of the position they were in, Chars arm wrapped around his neck as she limped as if she had broken or twisted her ankle.

"What about him, he's in there" Mike pointed desperately, trying to get the attention off him.

Peter glared at him, playing whatever part of the plan brilliantly. "My wife fell over, what was I meant to do, not enter and help her? What is wrong with you?" he snapped, keeping the amusement we were all feeling out of his tone.

"No, of course not and your purchases are on us as an apology" Gary quickly mentioned, all of us moving to get our things as I tried to fight the grin that wanted to appear on my lips.

"That was fun, we should play with humans more often" Bella muttered to Peter as we made our way to the car, my snort of amusement followed by Char's giggles and Peter's chuckles. I couldn't help but shake my head as I loaded the car up with Peter, both Bella and Char already sitting in the car laughing at the look on Mikes face. Definably a perk to my day, and as I felt Bella's hand on my upper jean clad thigh I knew it was going to get a hell of a lot better.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and a bit of a filler but we'll get to some action soon so don't worry. Review and let me know what you thought, it's always good to hear what you thought of the chapter.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey readers, **

**Quicker update due to all the great reviews so keep them coming, don't forget to let me know your thoughts on this chapter since I love to know how well it's gone down. **

**Well here is the next chapter, I loved how this one turned out and I hope you do as well. **

**Lots of love**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>It didn't take us long until we were on the road and heading towards Texas, the fact my mate was feeling pure excitement making me feel more than a little giddy. Even with her emotions having an effect on my mine I didn't say anything to her about it, not only was I happy to see her grinning but I didn't want her blunting the bond we shared if she thought I had a problem with feeling her strong emotions.<p>

I let my eyes glance to my left as I shifted to a faster gear in my car, Peter and Char in the back seats even though Peter had tried to put up a fuss about riding shot gun. I had instantly shut that idea down, no offence but I didn't want him bickering in my ear for the journey when I knew I was going to be stuck in a car with him for hours to come. I sighed loudly at the thought; at least I had my mate to help keep him in line.

After heading back to the Cullen's house after the store we had hurriedly fixed the hard dent in the wall before telling the family about our leaving, fair to say it hadn't gone as well as I had expected. Not only did Emmett and Rosaline look in near tears due to becoming close with Bella but having Esme sobbing made it even more awkward. I was just thankful that Carlisle had been there to calm her down, I mean it wasn't like it would be the last time they ever saw her us again.

Alice and Edward though had a whole other approach, looking especially pleased with the news of our leaving. I only grasped this from their emotions though, knowing that if they had of mentioned something it wouldn't have just been me and Bella who would have reacted more than a little unfriendly towards them. Idiots.

Thankfully once the shock had worn off they had wished us well, making us promise to stay in touch before we hurriedly packed our things and got on the road with both Peter and Char. To be honest I knew I would miss them, but the thought of spending some quality time with my true venom family and my mate made it hard for me to feel anything about leaving.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I returned my eyes back to the road, Bella seemingly in downtime as she hadn't moved an inch for about an hour leading me to that conclusion. It wasn't exactly hard for a vampire to go into downtime, it was snapping them out of it which could be dangerous and even Peter hadn't tried to do anything foolish considering the fact that if Bella reacted out of a threat that I wouldn't be able to hold the Major back however hard I tried to. It would be a disaster to put it bluntly, a violent and bloody disaster.

Sighing I turned up the radio, wanting a much needed distraction from my thoughts. It wasn't long until Peter opened his big mouth though, the fact he could never sit still for long being the reason behind it as he instantly broke the peaceful silence in the car with his southern accent.

"So…you happy to be leaving the veggie eaters?" he asked with a grin. It wasn't a secret that while he respected our diet neither him nor Char would change it, eating criminals was just what they preferred to do and it wasn't like me or Bella cared what they did since they were family.

"Peter" I warned, I may not have considered the Cullen's as much of my family as Peter and Char but that didn't mean I didn't care for them somewhat.

"Ok chill major, but seriously can't you drive any faster it's going to take us ages at this rate" he complained causing me to roll my eyes, the fact I was already going more than forty miles an hour over the speed limit seemingly not getting into that thick skull of his.

"I don't want to get pulled over Idiot, the roads aren't exactly completely deserted yet" I snapped back though it was only annoyance present in my tone and not anger, Char sniggering while Peter merely rolled his eyes at my attitude.

"It's hardly my fault" was his reply, was he really that daft?

"And it's mine?" I asked with wide eyes, but pressed down the accelerator harder anyway.

"Well, you are the one driving-" he started before shutting up when I send a glare his way.

"Do you want to drive then?" I snapped at him irritated, the fact I had to suffer through his impatience for hours to come not helping with matters either.

"Now that you mention it-" he started before Bella seemed to snap out of it with a shudder, my mood instantly perking up when her emotions changed from being mainly non-existent to curiosity and amusement.

"What's going on?" she asked with a raised brow, Char being the first to fill her in since it was clear she had missed Bella's presence when she was in down time. I didn't blame her, Bella's attention was addicting to say the least as long as she took a liking to you.

"Oh am I glad that you're back, I am so sick of these two fighting" Char glared as she clipped Peter around the ear causing me to snort in amusement, Bella looking at me strangely as her curiosity only seemed to increase.

"Over what?" she asked with a frown, my grin only widening when she turned the radio down with a look of distaste on her features when a particularly annoying song started to play.

"Over who wants to drive" Char stated rolling her eyes in annoyance, Bella looking at me with an expression that screamed 'are you serious'.

"You're kidding right?" she asked causing Char to grin when both me and Peter couldn't help but feel as if we were children being chastised by a parent. I cringed at the thought, Bella was definitely not my mother and I thanked the gods for that aspect. Not that I didn't think Bella would make a good mother, but the fact that having such impure thoughts about your own flesh and blood was more than a little off-putting and sickening. Yep, I was glad that Bella was far from related to me.

"You should have heard him Bella, he was complaining about how slow we were going and when I tried to offer my thoughts on the matter-" was all the idiot got out before I swerved roughly to the right making him yelp slightly in surprise when he hid the door with a thud. I soon winced though, relieved that it hadn't seemed to put a dent in my car door.

"Careful" Char hissed, though her tone and emotions told me she was more than a little amused by her mates' reaction. I grinned, shooting her a wink before turning my eyes back to the road. It wouldn't be long until I could push my car to the limit, but I needed to get off the pubic road first so I didn't risk getting pulled over. The thought of having to share a jail cell with Peter was not appealing in the slightest.

"Yea Major, careful" Peter stated cockily, twat.

"What's up?" I asked Bella curiously when she looked at both me and Peter oddly, her answer while making us scowl sent Char into a pitch of girlish giggles.

"I just can't believe that my mate is fighting over who gets to drive a car" she stated almost to herself, Char laughing her arse off while I send a narrowed eyed glance to my mate who was looking at me with an almost stunned expression. I couldn't help but growl.

"You love me" I declared with a smug grin, Peter being quiet and a quick glance at the front mirror told me that he was laughing so hard that it was silent. I shook my head, the fact that I had been the one to change him not making me feel any better over the situation either.

"I know, that's the strange thing" Bella stated causing Char to actually smack her head against the window as she tried to calm herself down. I couldn't help but pout in Bella's direction, seeing her roll her eyes before she leaned forward to rub her hand on my jean clad thigh while running her lips against my neck. Now this was more like it.

"Now, now children keep it PG for our innocent minds" have I told you how much I hate Peter, because right at that second I did.

"Innocent, you can hardly be called innocent" I glared at him, only getting a snort in return as he stared at us with bright and amusement filled eyes.

"Says the vampire who actually enjoyed fucking his mate after ripping into a bunch of newborns" he quipped back making me snarl warningly at him. I hated to admit it but he was right, back in the southern wars when the Major took over it wasn't exactly a rare occurrence for me to take Bella right there and then after ripped hundreds of vampires to shreds.

"Good times" I heard Bella mutter as I felt a flash of lust on her part, I grinned. Have I told you before that she's absolutely perfect for me? Because she was so fucking perfect it was unbelievable.

"At least I can pleasure my mate, peter" I clipped back making anger instantly appear in his eyes, he hated it when his man-card was threatened but I couldn't help but want to wind him up. Plus the whole comment on my sexual preferences with Bella meant that a little payback was in order.

"I can pleasure my mate just fine, you on the other hand have to use your gift" he answered smugly causing me to growl, the bastard was treading on thin waters.

"Peter!" I growled warningly, how fucking dare he insinuate that I couldn't get my mate off if it wasn't for my gift. It helped of course, but I didn't fucking _need_ it and I was pissed that he saying that I did.

"Oh did I hit a nerve Major-" he started before Char cut him off, probably sensing how my grip on the steering wheel had significantly tightened.

"Peter, I would be careful" she warned him but he didn't seem to listen, nor care what she was telling him as he continued as if he hadn't hurt her.

"I would have thought that with all those other floozies under your belt you would have learnt a skill or-" was all he got out before I had the car pulled over, thankful for how deserted it was as I was out of my car and had him the fuck out of my vehicle before he could speak. He had crossed well over the line by mentioning the other women I had fucked at the camp before I met Bella, he _knew_ she didn't like to be reminded of it and yet he had just thrown it in my face. How dare he!

Grabbing him by the throat I threw him onto the floor, his eyes wide as he caught sight of me and he instantly had his hands up in silent surrender as his emotions consisted of fear and regret as he didn't try and stand, knowing that it would only serve to enrage me further.

"Now Major, you know I didn't mean it like that" he stuttered out, my furious growling obviously causing his flight instinct to kick in as he fought the urge to flee. He may have been my brother by venom, but I do not allow him to speak to me in that manner. I was the alpha, the leader of this coven and he better fucking remember it.

"How did you mean it then, Peter?" I snarled, my tone filled with enough venom that he flinched.

"I was only joking around, fun" he tried to lighten the mood, fair to say it wasn't working in the slightest. When he saw that I wasn't laughing he instantly sobered up, his eyes darting to his mate as his instincts told him to protect her if anything went wrong. I was pleased to take note that he didn't dare look in the direction of my own mate since that would have surely pissed the Major in me off to the point of no return.

"How dare-" I started to snarl at him when I felt a small hand on my shoulder, my previous tense form stiffening even more until I instantly registered it to belong to my mate. It took me less than a second before I was crouched in front of her protectively, my hand moving to grip her waist as I pressed my back end against her to keep her where she was.

"Jasper" she purred, her lust and arousal making the beast in me purr as my grip on her tightened. I soon felt my hand move down her waist before running over her firm rump. I couldn't resist giving it a good squeeze, the scent of her arousal making me purr since I knew her panties were probably soaked through by now. _Fuck…_

"What?" I snarled, my eyes never removing themselves from Peter as I directed my question to my mate who's nails were currently scraping down my back hard enough to make me shiver.

"We don't want to hurt him now, do we?" she purred against my ear before her tongue ran out of lick at my earlobe before she took it into her mouth, sucking on it gently drawing another shiver out of me. Meanwhile her hands had drifted down to my arse, I could feel her nails through the fabric of my clothes as she pressed herself against me. I was instantly hard and wanting.

"He insulted you!" I snarled, thinking back to how Peter had compared her to some past sluts I had fucked. I regretted doing it but she didn't hold it against me, hell we hadn't met then but that didn't mean she liked to be reminded of it. Because of that the major in me was out for blood; more specificity Peters.

"I know he did and that was bad of him, naughty even, but is it really worth him losing a limb over?" she purred as she ran her nails through my hair, scraping them deliciously against my scalp making the Major in me purr in delight. I could feel Peter's and Chars fear, Bella's comment making his fear only increase with the thought of me ripping off one of his limbs.

"I do" I snapped, the Major in me loving the idea as Peter instantly got into the most submissive pose he could manage. We may be able to heal from having a limb ripped off but it hurt, a lot.

"I know you do, but you wouldn't want to upset me would you?" she continued to purr, her fingers tugging at my hair slightly causing me to growl out lustfully.

"No" was my instant reply, the Major in me not even having to think about it as I could already feel myself start to calm down. I was still on alert though, still glaring at Peter as he lay on his stomach with his hands stretched out in front of him with his palms up in an extremely submissive pose that had the Major purring in agreement.

"So how about we let him have this one umm, I doubt he will be foolish to do it again?" she stated causing me to frown, my upper lip pulling up into a silent snarl as I felt my mouth fill with venom that I was forced to swallow down.

"He needs to be punished" I stated, conflicted. I wanted to please my mate as did the Major but Peter couldn't get away with saying shit like that, we may have been joking around to begin with but he overstepped the line by a mile. He should know better!

"I'm not saying he doesn't" she continued, her breathily voice right next to my ear as I felt her breasts press against my back. I chanced a look at Char only to see her standing in an equally submissive pose, her worry for Peter making me frown. "But I _really_ want something else from you right now" she purred, her arousal and the way she was groping me making it clear exactly what she wanted.

"You insult her again and you will be punished, understand!" I snapped at him; spit lased venom falling from my mouth as I snarled at his flinching form.

"Yes Major!" was his instant reply causing me to nod in approval before I turned my attention to my lustful mate. I had her in my arms in an instantly, flashing us into the woods before I had her pressed up against a tree before she knew what had hit her.

"Fucking temptress" I muttered to myself as I ripped off her clothes as her fingers hurriedly worked on my belt, her lust hitting me hard as I had myself firmly inside of her as soon as she had freed me from my confines.

Her pleasure lased screams and cries rang out through the woods as I claimed my mate roughly and instinctively, demanding for the world to know that she was mine and no one else's! She belonged to me as I belonged to her and I would kill anyone who threatened our bond, however small if they were a threat then they would no longer be living by the time I was finished with them. That wasn't just a threat either, it was a promise that I intended to keep for the rest of my un-dead life as long as she was by my side where she belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Got to love a possessive Jasper after all! Review!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey readers, **

**The reviews I have to say were amazing so please keep them up. Here is the next chapter so I hope you read and enjoy; tell me what you thought. **

**Lots of love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"So have you calmed down now?" I asked Jasper once I had regained control over my breathing, the fact that we didn't need air to breathe making the whole thing seem ironic if I was being honest. It didn't bother me though; when you get as old as we were it was extremely difficult to find things that actually annoyed you since you had been forced to accept it long ago. If you didn't then it was fair to say you would go nuts, or at least lose a slight grip on your sanity.<p>

Tilting my head to the left I stared up at my still dazed looking vampire, a smirk appearing on my lips when I realised he was still trying to get his breathing under control. I couldn't help but grin, finding myself pinned against him as soon as he felt my amusement at his situation.

"If you are still capable of talking then I clearly haven't _fucked_ you enough" he snarled playfully making my instantly wet between my thighs. Got to love being a vampire at times, you were always ready for another round.

"However much I would _love_ to Jasper, hadn't we better get going before we get caught out in the sun?" I asked with a wink, the fact he suddenly looked so conflicted making me want to purr. The sun may not burn us but we didn't need the hassle if a human spotted us sparkling.

"Fine" he grumbled causing me to grin, my hands finding themselves in his hair once again as I pulled him down for a kiss full of venom and tongue. _Mm…._

"You're such a temptress" I heard him mutter causing me to laugh as he pulled me up with him, his eyes hungrily roaming my naked form before they settled on my chest. I couldn't resist bouncing slightly on the balls of my feet, the sudden movement of my heavy breasts making him groan as his thick length soon started to harden once again. _Fuck…did we really have to get going so soon? _

"Jasper" I stated before having to repeat myself, his eyes finally tearing themselves away from my creamy mounds as he raised a brow in my direction. "My eyes are up here" I couldn't resist saying, trying to keep my tone stern but failing miserably.

"I know, but these are a thing of beauty" he purred as he spun me around so my back was against his chest before he cupped my breasts teasingly to make a point. I stifled the urge to moan out loud at the contact.

"Um huh" I mumbled as his large hands began massaging the flesh there making my head fall back onto his chest with the sensations it brought.

"Of course. I can still remember how they felt under my lips, so _soft_ but oh so _firm_" he growled causing my knees to buckle under me. "The way you cried my name when I used my tongue, how wet you felt when I scrapped my teeth over those hard buds of yours" he continued to purr, my arousal now thick in the air as he pinched my now full erect nipples as if making a point.

"Jasper" I tried to protest, to say it sounded weak on my part would have been an understatement.

"That's it, say my name" he groaned, thrusting his hips against my back making me feel just how turned on he was. I moaned.

"Jasper-" I tried again but my words caught in my throat when I felt one of his hands release my breast as it worked its way down my stomach almost teasingly. _Fuck!_

"What is it darlin'?" he purred, "do you want me to stop?" he continued with a cocky tone that both made me want to kiss him and smack him. Jasper had always been a cocky bastard I thought, that would never change.

"Urm…" my head felt as if it was plugged with cotton wool as I tried to think straight, the fact I knew we had to get going but not wanting to making me feel more than a little conflicted. Damn him!

"Because your body says no" he continued as if I hadn't interrupted him, his fingers finally finding my pulsing clit as he pressed the pad of his thumb against it hard enough to draw a cry of pleasure from me. "But I suppose we should get going" he stated before pulling away, my snarl of protest rumbling through the woods causing him to chuckle.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I couldn't help but snap, spinning around only to watch my so called mate pulling on his jeans with a smug look.

"What?" he asked as if he was the innocent party in this, as if he hadn't just played my clit like a violin and left me hanging. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Jasper" I growled, feeling how smug he was at his actions.

"What darlin', you're the one who said we had to get going?" he answered cockily causing me to sneer; well two can play at this game buster!

"Well if you think you're getting laid today then you have another thing coming" I snapped as I grabbed his shirt from a branch. I had been smart enough to not actually rip his clothes off but did he? No, he had ripped mine to shreds until the only thing that was left was loose scraps of fabric.

Shrugging on his shirt I couldn't help but smirk as I caught sight of his suddenly panicked expression, his eyes wide as his emotions changed from smugness to fear. I smirked.

"Now darlin', that's pushing it a bit far isn't it?" he tried to backtrack while hissing as he tried to put his pulsing erection back into his pants. Serves the fucker right.

"Nope, so I hope you enjoyed yourself before since that's all your getting" I stated as I pulled his shirt over me, the fabric coming to my mid-thigh due to our height difference.

"Now darlin', come on…" he pleaded as he instantly appeared in front of me much to my amusement. Sucker!

"I guess we had better get going" I stated, trying desperately to ignore how our joint arousal had trickled down my inner thighs as I used a scrap of my old clothing to clean myself up.

"_Fuck…_" I heard him groan causing me to turn round only to see him staring at my movements hungrily.

"What?" I asked innocently, sniggering as he seemed lost for words.

"I'm sorry ok, here let me help with that" he drawled in that incredibly sexy accent of his. I fought back the urge to moan, remembering that I was meant to be punishing him for cock-blocking me.

"I think I can manage" I winked teasingly; my aim was to have him begging for it by the end of the day.

"I'm only being a gentleman" he continued as he stalked towards me, looking all sexy without a shirt on as his muscles seemed to roll and ripple under his pain skin as he moved like a predictor would when hunting its pray.

"That's funny, because I didn't think that a gentleman would leave a girl hanging" was my clipped reply as I side stepped him and headed back into the direction that we came with my head held high.

"Come on darlin', I'm sorry" he stated, as if all would be forgiven. To put it simply I ignored him, even if it was hard on my part since his lust at seeing me in his shirt was making me want to pounce on him as he trailed on behind me.

"That's nice" was all I said causing annoyance and frustration to flash through the bond like connection we shared making me smile despite myself.

"Bella" he growled warning. If I had been anyone else then they would have been shitting themselves with the tone he was taking with me, but I knew him too well and he would never hurt me. Tease me until I was begging yes, but never hurt me so I had absolutely nothing to fear.

"Yes?" I smiled with a raised brow, finding amusement in the whole situation as I continued to make my way through the woods.

"I apologised, now come here" he whined, yes the most feared vampire in the world…whined. I sniggered, the things he would stoop to in the name of sex. Then again he was a bloke, a male mated vampire so sex was probably all that was on his mind 24/7.

"It will do you some good to go cold turkey" was I all said, smirking when I heard him make an almost inaudible whimper. "Perhaps we should try the whole celibate thing, not have sex for months on end" I pondered out loud, actually causing him to whimper loudly at the fear that I would actually put my playful thoughts into action. I never would, hell I would barely be able to manage a day without jumping him let alone months without getting my Jasper fix.

"Oh hell no, Bella!" he growled, appearing in front of me with a scowl. I simply side stepped him again, his frustration growing along with my amusement at the whole situation.

"Yes Jasper?" I asked politely, the frustration in his tone audible.

"Just let me get you off!" he snapped. Now normally I would have jumped at the change for him to ravish me, but since I was meant to be punishing him I quickly pushed those desirable thoughts into the back of my mind to think about later.

"Too late" I sang cheerfully, my happy tone only making his worse.

"Why?" was his clipped reply.

"You had your chance, I mean we do have to get going after all" I stated, using his own words against him making him snarl. I laughed, silly vampire.

"I said I was sorry Bella" he reminded me as if it would make me jump in his arms, but by hope in his emotions it was clear to me that was exactly what he both wanted and expected.

"I know sweetie" I smiled before both Peter and Char came into view. Just by looking at the both of them it was clear that they had taken the time to do some of their own claiming when Jasper took me into the woods. "Nice outfit, Char" I laughed, taking in how she seemed to be wearing Peters shirt and little to nothing else. At least we matched.

"Thanks, sugar" she winked before nervously looking at Jasper.

"It's fine, Char" my man sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, both Peter and Char relaxing when they knew all was forgiven.

"Sorry about before, Bella" Peter apologised causing me to wave it off.

"All in the past as far as I'm concerned" I smiled before muttering "much like our sex life" under my breath making Jasper snarl and two sets of brows to rise.

"Trouble in paradise?" Peter sniggered as Jasper stomped his way to the car with a look that clearly told everyone that he was far from pleased.

"Just ignore him, he's just miffed that I'm making him go cold turkey" I stated causing Char to look at me wide eyed before bursting into giggles.

"You know Bella, I think that would do Peter some good as well-" was all she got out before she was instantly under protest.

"What the hell woman, no! Just fucking no!" Peter snapped angrily before turning his glare onto Jasper. "This is your fault! What the fuck, major!" he growled as I slipped into the back seats with Char when no one was paying attention.

"It's hardly my fault, it was your big mouth that got us into this situation and now my mates thinking about not letting me touch her for fucking months!" was Jaspers reply, Char raising a brow at me making me subtly shake my head with a wink. I would barely be able to hold off a day so being celibate for months was completely out of the question.

"How is it my fault?"

"Because you just had to bring up my floozies didn't you? I am telling you this right now Peter, if I have to go cold fucking turkey then I'm taking you down with me" Jasper snapped, both me and Char trying to hide our giggles in the back as the pair of them continued to argue as if we weren't even present.

"I was joking, you're the one who went all Major on me" was Peters thoughts on the matter, I sighed internally.

"Fuck you Peter, you know I can't control it" Jasper snapped defensively, "and I wasn't joking, you do it again and its bye bye leg" he continued to remark. Ok I really needed a different train of thought; this was getting way too hot for my liking.

"Whatever" Peter sighed, apparently lost for words. "They were only joking though, right? Playing around?" he asked hopefully. It was almost pathetic how they were reacting when it came to not having sex, any normal female should have been insulted really but it only made the whole thing seem even more amusing.

"I don't know, Bella seemed pretty miffed" Jasper muttered before seemingly snapping out of it, taking note that I was no longer riding shot gun but I was actually in the back seat with Char waiting patiently for the two of them to finish their bickering. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to get a move on" I replied simply, as if talking to a child that didn't know what was going on.

"Get in the front" he ordered me as if I would actually listen to him. Rolling me eyes I couldn't help but let a small trace of annoyance into my tone, wanting nothing more than to reach our destination as quickly as possible.

"I don't think so, I'm still angry at you so Peter can ride shot gun" I stated causing his eyes to narrow before he snapped his head to the front.

"At least Peters happy" Char muttered beside me, both of us watching as Peter happily pranced over to the other side of the car before hopping in.

"Oh I'm happy baby, now me and the major here can have a long talk about why he is the reason behind the fact I will be having blue balls in the near future" he stated with an amused tone, but it wasn't hard to detect the anger and annoyance from the fact that he wouldn't be having his dick in Char any time soon.

"Uh" Jasper growled in reply before looking at me pleadingly, "come on Bella I said I was sorry" he repeated for the third time causing me to shrug.

"I know, now get a move on" I grinned causing him to sigh when he realised he wouldn't be getting anywhere with me changing my mind anytime soon.

It was roughly about another three hours before Peter opened his mouth, the topic of sex or should I say the prospect of lack of sex in the very near future being the conversation starter much to both my annoyance and amusement.

"You were joking right baby, just playing along to annoy Jasper?" Peter asked his mate hopefully, ignoring the growl he got off my own mate.

At this Char made the effort to pretend to think it over, sending me her amusement causing me to have to fight the urge to snigger. "I don't know Peter, I think that it will do you some good" was Chars answer making him frown almost instantly.

"But you know how cranky I get without a good shag" he reasoned causing me to snort.

"Shag, really?" I asked with a raised brow, who used the term anymore?

"Yes shag!" Peter snapped frustrated, effectively gaining a warning growl from Jasper at the tone he was taking with me. I rolled my eyes, but leaned forward and kiss my man on the cheek in thanks making his eyes soften.

"Do you have to be so crass, Peter?" Char asked, but it was clear that she loved it when he spoke like that.

"You know you like it woman so hush, but in all seriousness you _were_ joking right?" he asked, repeating his previous question from before. I sniggered; I couldn't help it when I saw how serious his expression was as he asked her.

"Nope, I think as long as Bella holds out on Jasper you are going to get the same treatment" she stated proudly, both of us high fiving just to piss them off more as joint groans could be heard.

"Thanks a fucking bunch, Major" Peter muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"You think I want this, idiot?" was my mates' equally sarcastic reply.

"No, but I still think it's your fault that were in this situation to begin with"

"And why is that may I ask?" Jasper scowled. I couldn't help but shoot Char a 'what the fuck' look, didn't they just have this conversation a few hours ago. It may have been amusing then but seriously?

At Jaspers question Peter remained quiet, honestly I thought it was Jaspers fault for leaving me wanting him but then again if it wasn't for Peters big mouth Jasper wouldn't have lost control of his anger and we wouldn't have been in that situation to begin with. I sighed as I slouched in the seat, this was going to be one hell of a long road trip that was for sure.

**~~(TW)~~**

It didn't take us that long after silence finally took over the car to arrive, Jasper pulling over the car as I was instantly looking out the window as I took everything in. I didn't know what I had expected but I couldn't help but grin as I took in the old farm house in front of us, it was exactly what I would consider home to be.

"So, do you like it? It's not much but it's home" Peter asked nervously. It was clear that while he was a joker his emotions were practically screaming out for approval, approval that I was happy to honestly give.

"I love it, Peter" I smiled to settle his nerves, a grin forming on his features as he shot me a wink before we all hopped out of the car with joint grins.

"Good to know Lil Bit" was his cheerful reply as both him and Jasper got our bags. I had a feeling that they were hoping that by being extra gentlemanly that it would lift the no sex ban sooner. I shook my head as I stood with Char and watched the pair of them, we had really gotten the strangest of mates I couldn't help but think.

"Right sugar, let's give you the grand tour" Char stated as she linked her arm through mine and lead me towards the house. I would have to scan and run the perimeter later on since I knew I wouldn't be able to relax until I was aware of the location and such. Like I had mentioned before, you didn't get as old as we did without taking precautions.

So with that Char dragged me inside the house where I instantly fell in love with it, the comfy looking furniture and lack of expensive belongings meaning that I actually felt at home in this place. At the Cullen's while it was nice it wasn't the sort of place I actually liked spending a lot of time in, not when everything looked so fucking breakable meaning that I preferred to be elsewhere than risk knocking it over or ruining anything.

"This is the living room" Char stated as she gestured to the room with a wide screen TV which I knew would have been Peters idea, a comfy set of sofas and love seats as well as dark wooded furniture. I liked it.

Next was the kitchen which while was never used it looked spotless, the marble counter tops incredibly well made as a simple table set and chairs was in the centre of it.

"Now for the upstairs" she stated after showing me the downstairs bathroom, the very temping looking pool and gestured to where Peter's office was. While he seemed like the joker that didn't mean Peter wasn't smart when he wanted to be, and not just because of his gift either. Apparently he ran a garage which fixed rare cars and made a fortune on it since there weren't many businesses like it that could get it done in his time frame. What could we say; being a vampire had its perks.

"This is mine and Peters' room, we have a number of guest rooms and Jaspers is down the hall opposite the main bathroom" Char pointed out while I nosily poked my head in each room. I was just having a sneak peek inside of Chars and Peters which happened to be near Jaspers when the two of them joined us, Jasper instantly having me in his arms as he breathed in my scent. I sniggered when he seemed to relax at the realisation that I wasn't going to push him away, I rolled my eyes, silly vampire.

"So what do you think, darlin'?" he asked with a raised brow, his nervousness hitting me when I was just about to open the door to his own room. I smiled.

"So far I like it, feels more homely than the Cullen's" I confessed causing Peter to hoot as he and Char high fived causing me to giggle slightly at their antics. "I have to say I'm curious to what your room looks like though" I admitted as I opened the door to have a look.

"_Our_ room" he corrected with a grunt, "because whether you like it or not you're are staying with me" he continued in a tone that I knew meant it was something he would not leave along until he got his way. I smiled and pinched his arse, like I would have it any other way.

His room was surprising nearly exactly like what he had at the Cullen's only it was clear he had a lot more possessions in this room. An old civil war flag was hanging up above the bed while shelves were filled with books on the same topic. I couldn't help but giggle, remembering how cute he was when he went along highlighting and correcting mistakes in the books as he read them. I thought it was adorable.

As I continued to poke around I took in the massive bed in the centre of the room, my lust rising before I quickly shook it away when I felt Jaspers hand move from where it had been on my waist to the curve of my arse. _Naughty Bella, you're meant to be punishing him _I kept telling myself over and over again. It didn't seem to be doing a lot of good on my part though.

"Come on, Darlin'" he purred, his thick southern accent making me instantly aroused. _Bad Bella!_

"Jasper" I warned as I swallowed thickly, his large hands moving up and down my sides as they barely brushed the sides of my breasts making my legs shake and my core to clench.

"Just let me make you feel good darlin', you like to feel good don't you?" he asked huskily, one of his hands squeezing my butt while the other continued to skim over my body. _Fuck! Damn him!_

"I'm hungry" I blurted out before dashing out of his arms, his frustrated growl making me glare at him slightly as he looked so pitiful standing there. Then again the tent in his pants was more than a little tempting; his length looking so tempting as it lay snug in the fabric of his jeans. _Mm…_

"Bella, if you're going to look at me like that then you're going to have to help me with my problem" Jasper groaned, obviously sensing my eyes on him as I couldn't help but lick my lips. The moan that left me when I saw him twitch in his confines wasn't my fault; if he didn't look so fucking tempting then I would have no trouble resisting him.

"What problem?" I spoke dreamily, finding my brain going to mush as I continued to stare at him. Why did he have to look so _good…?_

"This problem!" he snapped huskily, effectively breaking me out of my trance as I took note of him pointing to the delectable bulge that I had been eyeing up for however long. I didn't know how much time had passed, to be honest I felt kind of light headed even though I knew it was impossible for a vampire to feel that way.

"Um" I moaned out dreamily, still not completely with it. It was clear that he was using my seemingly lust filled state to his advantage as soon his lips were on mine roughly, his tongue not bothering to ask permission as he thrusted it into my mouth which effectively drew a moan from me as my hands buried themselves in his honey curls.

I instantly crashed my body into his, our forms hitting the floor with a thud as I broke apart with a gasp as I grinded myself down onto him. I couldn't help but moan out loud, my knees straddling his thighs as I moaned like a sex addict needing a fix.

"That's it baby, harder" I heard him growl as his hands soon found their way to my chest, holding my heaving mounds in his hands as he was seconds away from ripping the shirt I was wearing straight off my body.

I was broken out of my lust filled haze when there was a sudden knock at the door; Jaspers growl purely primal making me instantly dripping as whoever it was gasped out in fear at the purely primal and animalistic sound of it.

"What?" I snapped, I was not a happy Bella by far.

"Cold turkey, Bella" was all I heard Char say before I was off Jasper in a flash, both of us panting wildly as he looked so delectable lying on the wooden floor with a pained look on his face.

"Bella come on, seriously" he grunted out, hissing as he made a move to get up before slumping back down again with his arm over his eyes. It was clear that his rather _hard_ problem made it difficult for him to move, I didn't know whether to pity him or find it funny.

"Paybacks a bitch" was all I said before fleeing from the room, giggling to myself when I heard his frustrated roar that had both Peter and Char almost jumping out of their skins as I walked into the living room. I had to admit that at that moment I couldn't help but collapse laughing at the fearful looks on their faces. Yep, life was looking mighty good right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Review!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey readers, **_

_**Thanks for being patient with me and thanks for all the reviews and support everyone has taken the time to give me, I make sure to read each and every one of them. **_

_**Anyway, here is the next chapter which I had to say I am impressed with if I don't say so myself but let me know what you thought. It is in Jaspers Pov since I have to admit I am just obsessed with the empath, but I will be doing Bella's Pov in the following chapter for those of you who prefer hers. **_

_**Don't forget to review when you read it, even a few words is enough to bring a smile to my face. **_

_**Lots of love **_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't help the roar of frustration that left me as my mate fled from the room, her giggling downstairs making my mood sour even further as I ran a hand through my hair while thinking of a way to solve my rather <em>large<em> problem. While I had nothing against bringing myself off I knew my climax wouldn't be half as pleasurable as it would be if Bella was the one touching me rather than it being my own hand.

We had always been a sexual couple, vampires in general are quite touchy feely when it comes to mates but we were always more so than others. Even in the army campgrounds we couldn't keep our hands off each other, the newborns having to learn quickly the resistance of not reacting since even one lustful emotion would have me tearing into them.

What can I say? I'm possessive of her.

I knew I was a hell of a lot more so than others, but unlike Emmett and Rose who can be separated for a few days without feeling the effects, with me and Bella it would be absolute hell. We had separated for decades yes, but we had no other choice and even that was increasingly painful. I mean can you imagine not being able to be with the one you love, the one that completes you due to a stupid cunt of a woman who didn't know her place? It was pure and utter agony.

I also hadn't slipped since Bella came back and I knew it was down to her shield, it was why we had always worked well as a pair. I didn't feel the humans emotions in the campgrounds thanks to Bella, but then again it meant when I left with Peter and Char I couldn't cope. I didn't regret it though, not one bit.

But the fact that Bella was now suspending all sex rights was making me increasingly angry, not with her of course since I could never be angry with her but with Peter mainly. He always had such a big fucking mouth! The only thing that was keeping me calm and not ripping his head off was the knowledge that Bella wouldn't be able to hold out long, not to call me vain but I knew much like myself we couldn't resist each other. She wanted me as much as I wanted her, I could still _smell_ how much she wanted me.

With a growl of anger I pulled myself to my feet, wincing as I headed towards my un-suite as I felt the restrictiveness of my jeans as they confined my arousal. Ever walked in jeans when your hard enough to break marble, yea not a pleasurable feeling in the slightest.

The problem however was easily solved by ripping off my clothes, not caring that they were now ruined as the scraps of torn fabric covered the wooden floor as I jumped in the shower.

Leaning against the shower tiles on my forearm I debated on what to do as I turned on the water to its hottest, we may not being able to feel the change in temperature like humans do but the slight change was both pleasurable and soothing.

I took the time to quickly wash and rinse my hair before simply standing under the spray of the water, keeping my gift trained on my mate. It was a natural response, there wasn't a moment I didn't know where she was and call me a stalker but that was how I liked it. It was something that would never change, I didn't want it to.

Slowly I let my hand trail down my chest, not believing that I was actually lowering myself to doing this but I knew with Bella so close downstairs it was either toss myself off or walk around with a permanent hard-on. The latter was not an option which I wanted to take.

With that thought of my mind the feel of the trail of hairs leading from my belly button down towards my package soon made itself known under my fingertips, my eyes closing as I pictured Bella's mouth tracing what I was doing with my hands. I groaned at the thought, throwing my head back so it rested on the side of the shower as my fingers continued to explore.

It took a matter of seconds before my fingers closed around my aching cock, my breathing coming out in short and sharp pants as I felt my knees quake slightly before I got a grip on myself and locked my legs in place. Now that would be embarrassing, the God of War collapsing in the shower due to bringing himself off. I scoffed at the thought.

With Bella on my mind it didn't take me long to reach my climax, while it was pleasurable as I came with Bella's name on my lips I couldn't help but frown at the thought of my mate not being the one pleasuring me like she should.

With a scowl on my features I washed myself down before grabbing a towel, wrapping it around my waist before walking into the bedroom where the love of my life was sat sloughing on the bed with a lustful smirk on her features. I sighed, 3…2…1…

"So, enjoy your shower?" she laughed, the mirth and lust coming off her in waves causing me to raise a brow. I knew exactly how to play this game.

"I did in fact, it was very…rewarding" I grinned, giving her a lopsided grin which I knew she loved. I was correct of course, her adoration and desire increasing much to my delight.

"Rewarding, huh? So I take it my helps no longer required" she purred. Hello hard-on…

"Bella" I warned, the fact there was a massive tent in my towel which left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"I know, I know" she smiled, jumping gracefully off the bed before walking towards me with a soft smile on her features. "I'm not _that_ mean, Jasper"

"No, but you're a minx" I growled, my arms flashing out to encircle her waist causing her to squeal slightly. I smirked, knowing that I was the only one who had any control over her when it came to surprising her. Most of the time she was just too aware of her own surroundings, not that it was a bad thing of course.

"But I'm your minx, though" she winked with a giggle.

"That you are" was all I could say, her lips pressing against mine in an innocent fashion that I didn't dare deepen. I was still on a sex ban after all and that I could kind of deal with, but if she banned all touching I knew I would go absolutely stir crazy. I needed Bella like I needed blood, like humans needed air.

With that on my mind I didn't dare push my boundaries, it sounding ridiculous but I knew Bella would have no trouble will pulling the plug if she wanted to. She could be a real sex kitten when she wanted to be.

"Let's go for a swim" Bella suddenly spoke as we broke apart, her hand grasping mine as we enlaced our fingers together.

"I just had a shower" I complained but didn't resit, I mean just the thought of my mate wet and naked was enough to have me agreeing to whatever she wanted. God, I was so whipped it was unbelievable.

"So?"

"I'll have to have another one" I continued, but again followed her without question while giving Peter and Char the finger when they laughed as we walked past the living room. "I'm still in my towel" I stated, not that I cared either way since when you're a vampire you don't tend to care who sees you naked. I mean you were perfection after all, what was there to hide when you were more good-looking and attractive than a model?

"Who said anything about clothes being required?" she raised a brow causing me to growl out lustfully. "Now strip" she spoke playfully with a watchful and eager gaze.

"God I love you" I growled out as I ripped off my towel unembarrassed, revealing just how hard I was for her.

"Of course you do, how could you not" she winked as she eyed me over hungrily, her gaze drifting to my southern regions when the scent of her thick arousal instantly had my mouth watering with venom. She wasn't making this easy.

"Your turn, strip" I demanded, eager to see some more of her delicious flesh.

She didn't disappoint, instantly but slowly peeling off her clothes. "Tease" I growled at her, only getting a laugh in return before she dived into the pool.

"You joining me?"

I was in after her in the blink of an eye, my body cutting through the water with pure ease as I swept her into my arms with a cocky grin. "Got ya, darlin'"

The rest of the day we splashed about in the pool, my grin never leaving my features as I took in how playful and childlike Bella was behaving. It was rare for her to be so relaxed and free so I made sure we made the most of it, what with having pasts like ours it meant that when it came just acting our age it was an uncommon experience.

It was a few hours later until we finally tore ourselves out of the water, thankfully our sensitive sense of sight letting us see in the dark perfectly as we dashed into the house. I may not have anything against nudity, much like Bella, but it was the same for both of us that we were possessive over who got to see our other half so bare.

After a quick shower we were soon sitting in the lounge along with Peter and Char, Peter mumbling on about how Char wouldn't even touch him much to Bella's amusement. For once I kept my mouth shut, at least Bella was letting me get away with innocent kisses and I wasn't about to risk them just to agree with Peter. It wasn't worth the risk, at all.

"Will you shut up, Peter!" Char finally snapped, and to be honest I was impressed with how long she let him get away with his complaining.

"Don't talk to me like that woman, this is your fault" Peter sassed, the sound of flesh hitting flesh soon hitting my hearing as she slapped him around the back of the head. It was such a Rose and Emmett move that I couldn't help but chuckle.

"And how is it my fault?" Peter almost snarled. No sex for Peter made him seriously cranky.

"We can talk about this all you like Peter, but until Bella puts out for Jasper you aren't getting into my underwear. Or should I say lack of" Char winked before flashing out the room, the lust coming off Peter enough to make me rub Bella's thigh as she sat with her legs on my lap.

With Chars comment Peter instantly snapped his head in Bella's direction, her head leaning on my shoulder as she sat with an amused expression on her face. I couldn't help but grin.

"Bella…" Peter started in a tone which meant I knew he was about to kiss her arse, not literally of course since I would have him by the throat before he could get an inch from her if he had that intention in his mind.

"What Peter?" Bella asked, playing dumb much to my amusement.

"You know you love me…"

"Unfortunately" was Bella's blunt but honest reply.

"And you want me to be happy…"

"I guess"

"Then can you do me a favour?" Peter pleaded, giving her a puppy dog expression that had me turning my face to hide my grin in Bella's long, damp curls.

"What favour?" Bella asked, still playing dumb.

"Put out for Jasper yea, I mean-"

"You want me to act like a whore?" Bella grinned widely, her amusement the only thing stopping me from ripping into Peter.

"NO! No of course not!" He quickly back tracked, glaring through narrowed eyes when he saw the both of us grinning. "You pair are so fucking lame!" he snapped before heading after Char, Bella's laughter and my chuckles only seemingly increasing his anger.

"You tease" I purred against her, wrapping my arms around her waist as I pulled her onto my lap with a smirk. "Such a tease."

"Hey, it got him going after Char didn't it? He should know by now that all it would take was some sweet words to get her to rethink her sex ban. I was doing him a favour, he should be thanking me" she pouted, it was adorable.

"You're too nice for your own good" I agreed with amusement, cupping her pale cheek as I brushed my thumb over her lower lip.

"That I am" Bella agreed with a wink, her arms encircling my neck as she played with the blonde curls on the nape of my neck. She had always liked my hair, while it wasn't how most guys wore it since it wasn't short as soon as she had met me she had told me never to cut it. She was my idea of the perfect woman, both powerful but confidence but also she had an inner child that I couldn't help but savour when it made itself known.

"I want to take you out tomorrow, perhaps dancing" I told her absently as I ran my fingers up and down her bare thighs, seeing her eyes light up in the most entrancing way.

"That sounds amazing" she smiled brightly, leaning forward to press her lips against the shell of my ear. "Any excuse to grind up against you" she purred before she was gone, leaving me with a sense of emptiness in my arms but a wide and lustful grin on my features. I suddenly couldn't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Both myself and Peter had been waiting exactly one hour, thirty-seven minutes and forty-nine seconds for our mates to get ready and we were still waiting. I knew that the fact we were vampires helped since hours tended to pass by as quickly as seconds did, but the fact we were eager to see our mates made the waiting almost unbearable. Hell I was fidgeting and vampires did not fidget.<p>

"Hurry up, baby!" Peter yelled, even though they would have heard perfectly if he would have simply spoken or even whispered.

"I'm getting ready, go hunt or something!" was Char's answering shout, the fact she had told Peter to hunt clueing us in on the impression that clearly over an hour wasn't enough for her to get ready. I knew it was Char, hell Bella took seconds to get ready but I knew Bella wouldn't make an appearance until Char had decided on what she wanted to wear.

"But were dressed!" Peter just had to shout back. Seriously, what was with the shouting?

"Then hunt naked, it wouldn't be the first time" Ah, there was my Bella.

Hearing the pair of them burst into laughter I couldn't help but roll my eyes, but even so I obediently started shrugging out of my clothes much to Peters shock and surprise. His wide eyed expression was priceless.

"You aren't serious, rights? We just got ready" he frowned as I laid my jacket on the back of the sofa and started working on my shirt.

"It took you the long-time of fifteen seconds, Peter" I rolled my eyes, "you can stay here and wait or you can come hunting with me. Your choice" I stated before I stripped down to my boxers, for once I was actually wearing them.

With that comment I dashed out of the house and into the woods, it wasn't like I was full so it was probably a smart idea for me to hunt before being around so many people. I smiled when I realised Bella was most likely aware of this fact, god I loved my mate! She always looked after me so good!

After two deer's and a bear I knew I had better head back, appearing back at the house a few minutes later as I quickly cleaned up before shrugging back on my clothes. I was on the last two buttons of my shirt when Peter flashed into the room with a wide grin on his features.

"What are you grinning about?" I asked, reaching for my jacket before slipping it on.

"Nothing…" he said mysteriously, my raised brow enough to make him confess his excitement. "I just found us the best club to go to" he grinned with a wink before making a show of zipping up his lips and throwing away the key. Idiot.

I was just about to speak when finally both Char and Bella headed downstairs, and what a vision my mate was. While Char was dressed in a bright, short red dress which hugged her curves in all the right places, her blonde hair down in thick curls it was my own mate that had my jeans tightening and venom pooling in my mouth as it coated my teeth.

She was wearing a emerald green dress that didn't even reach mid-thigh, it being extremely low cut and by the looks of it I could tell it was backless. It hugged her form and curves perfectly, drawing attention to her fabulous arse and perky breasts as the matching pair of extremely high-heels made her legs look even longer. She was sex personified.

I couldn't help but continue to look her over hungrily, letting my hand drop to my crotch to readjust myself which was a movement which my mate didn't miss if her grin was anything to go by.

"You look ravishing, darlin'" I purred when she reached the bottom of the stairs, Char heading over to Peter while I continued to take in my own mate. There was no way in hell I was going to let her out of my sights tonight, even though her entrancing scars would be enough to put most vampires off.

Saying that however while the younger vampires who didn't know much better may be scared of our scars like they should be they also tended to be extremely cocky, I mean to take down a vampire who had clearly been through a lot would be a tempting thought. It was always the same way though, it would end in them being ripped apart as soon as the determination flashed through their eyes.

Shaking my head I glanced into her honey brown eyes, smiling widely as I reached out to brush one of the curls from her face. She had her mahogany locks down as they pooled over her shoulders, her curls unlike Char's were more smaller ringlets but they looked amazing on her.

"Why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself cowboy" she winked as she took me in.

I was wearing a pair of black jeans that rode low on my hips, a plain red button down shirt with the sleeve rolled up to my arms and a black jacket that I had taken off the moment I had put it on. It wasn't like I got cold so I didn't think it was necessary, then again I suppose we had to play the part of at least looking human.

"Right, now it has been made aware that we all look hot can we stop making out and get going?" Bella asked with a raised brow, both Peter and Char breaking apart after my venom brother had shoved her up against a wall and started to kiss her hard enough that even I felt it.

"Bad Peter, now you're just going to have to wait longer for that little stunt" Char said slightly dazed, Peter snarling but he still looked pleased with himself. It made me glad I had managed to keep my hands to myself, even if it was taking a lot out of me to do so.

Heading to the car it was decided that Peter would drive, what with him being the only one aware of where we were actually going and all. My nose had been in the middle of nuzzling Bella's neck when my phone rang in my back pocket, a sigh falling from my lips before my brows rose when I saw it was Rose who was calling me. Strange.

"Rose?" I asked as I reluctantly broke apart from Bella, pleased when her fingers trailed over my leg and she planted almost innocent kisses up my jaw bone. _Fuck…_

"Wow on the fifth ring Jasper, I have to say I'm impressed" she stated in a snarky tone which had me rolling my eyes.

"What do you want Rose, it's only been a couple of days?" I sighed, sensing Bella's confusion as she stopped her movements much to my distaste to listen into the conversation better.

"What, so that means you have the right to ignore me!" she screeched, causing me to groan. Glancing at Bella I saw her rolling her eyes before she turned to start talking to Char, she may like Rose to a point but she had no patience for people who whined.

"Just get to the point Rose, why are you calling me?"

"Fine. I urm…" she started and I was shocked to find that she was actually nervous. Rose was never nervous, it just wasn't in her nature. "I wanted to talk to Bella, but I don't have her phone number" she finally admitted after a few minutes of stuttering.

"Bella?" I asked curiously, letting my eyes drift over to my mate who was still chatting to Char.

"Yea, something's happened and I need some girl talk" Rose confessed sheepishly, I had to admit I was curious.

"What about Esme?" I asked, "or Alice" I added as an afterthought, not being able to resist as I smirked at the thought. That would _never_ happen.

"Fuck off" she spat causing me to laugh, "look is Bella there or not?" she asked with a tone which I just knew meant that she had a scowl on her face. I snorted.

"Yea, were now heading out so you'll have to make it quick" I told her before easily getting Bella's attention.

"Going out? Where you going?" she asked curiously.

"Dancing" I told her, practically feeling her jealously down the phone.

Rolling my eyes I passed the phone to Bella who made herself comfortable on the seat, throwing her long and very smooth legs over my lap as she practically sprawled out on the back seats. I smiled, breathing in her scent before concentrating on hers and Rose's conversation much like I saw Peter and Char doing as well.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Bella asked, her tone giving away how little she cared with the conversation. I couldn't resist giving her thigh a pinch, hearing her yelp before I mouthed to her 'be nice' causing her shrug.

"Urm…are you alone?" she asked nervously.

"No I'm in a car with Jasper, Char and Peter but don't worry they don't judge" my mate stated honestly as she shifted slightly to lay her head on my shoulder.

"Urm…"

It was a few minutes until Rose finally seemed to decide that she needed to confess whatever was clearly on her mind, her tone nervous but it was clear she was trying to unsuccessfully come off as not caring when it was obvious she did.

"You and Jasper are close right, like closer than most mated pairs?" she asked, making me as well as everyone else in the car confused.

"Of course" Bella stated as she curled a lock of my honey blonde hair around her fingers.

"So if Emmett did something that…confused me, you'd probably be able to explain it?" Rose continued to ask.

"Most likely" Bella sighed, "what did he do?"

"He… . … …" Rose muttered so lowly I couldn't hear what she spoke, and by Bella's confused expression it was clear she hadn't either. What the hell was going on?

"Huh?"

"I said, Emmett kind of … me" she continued to mumble.

"Look Rose, I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is" Bella sighed.

"Ok fine, Emmett spanked me!" Rose rushed out, her words causing my hand to slap over my mouth as I tried desperately to try and quieten my heavy chuckles much like Char and Peter were also doing. Ok I thought it once and I'll think it again, what the hell?

"Let me get this straight, you don't understand why Emmett spanked you?" Bella asked, slight mirth in her tone as she looked at me while wiggling her brows in a comical way.

"Yea"

"Well Jaspers spanked me, and I know for a fact that Peters done it to Char before" Bella confessed to her unembarrassed, shooting me a wink that had my grip on her thigh tightening. Finding out that Bella liked to be spanked was a night I would never forget, it was forever imprinted in my memory that was for sure.

"But _why_?" Rose stressed causing everyone to stare at the phone oddly, wasn't it kind of obvious?

"Because it's hot? That's why Jasper does it, I mean the feeling of his hand smacking against my arse while he-" Bella started but I cut her off with a deep kiss which had her moaning, shit she couldn't talk about shit like that without me pouncing on her! Did she even know how hot she was to me?

"You still there Bella?" Rose asked, her voice slightly muffled due to the phone connection.

"Yea sorry, got distracted" Bella purred, licking her lips in my direction. The lust she was feeling was enough to have me having to resist the urge to grind myself against her. I couldn't wait till we got to this club. "So, is that all you wanted?"

"No, urm…you see he didn't do it in a pleasurable way" Rose trailed off, clearly embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, obviously now slightly more interested in the conversation since it wasn't just advice on Rose's sex life. And I knew her and Emmett had one hell of a sex life, when you live in a house full of vampires you tend to hear it a lot.

"I kind of made him angry by attacking Edward and…"

"Wait, you attacked Edward?" Bella grinned; ok I admit I was curious as well.

"Yea, but I'll tell you about that later since you're clearly on a time limit. Anyway, so I really lost it and went to attack Edward but Emmett stopped me, hell I had never seen him so pissed. Anyway he, you know…" Rose trailed off, all of us in the car sighing in understanding and it was clear she didn't have a clue what was going on. Honestly I would have thought it was pretty obvious, but then again it was Rose we were talking about.

"Spanked you?"

"Yea…"

"So what's the problem?" Bella asked, moving her leg to kick the back of Peter's seat when he seemed to have trouble hiding his laughter. Twat!

"What do you mean 'what's the problem?' he _spanked me_!" Rose hissed, clearly furious.

With that Bella looked at me with an amused expression, telling Rose that it was better for a man to explain before tossing the phone next to me. I couldn't help but growl at her amusement; this was going to be the mother of all awkward conversations.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! Next chapter is already on the way…<strong>_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hey readers, **_

_**Quicker update this time but a short authors note just to thank everyone who reviewed, it really hurries along with me updating and writing more chapters. **_

_**Anyway, it's in Bella's Pov as promised so let me know your thoughts on it in a REVIEW!**_

_**Lots of love **_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but smirk at my mate as I tossed him the phone, sensing how awkward this was going to make him, but to be fair it would be easier if a male mated vampire explained it. It was clear that Rose hadn't talked to Emmett, but then again the stubborn girl would have most likely ignored what he had to say anyway so it wasn't like it would have made much of a difference.<p>

Shaking my head I kicked the back of Peter's seat, hearing him grunt with the impact, but at least it was enough to get him to at least stifle his chuckles slightly. Rose may not have a clue what had happened, which I had to admit was in fact slightly amusing, but I could tell she was about to get the shock of her life.

"I can't believe how naïve she is" I heard Char mumble under her breath causing me heave myself out of Jaspers lap much to his discontent, leaning forward between the seats to speak more privately to Char.

"You have to bear in mind Char that she didn't have the upbringing into vampire life like we did, you can hardly blame her" I stated, not believing that I was actually sticking up for her. I didn't mind her company sure, but I normally didn't tend to defend people if they were anyone other than Peter, Char and of course Jasper. It just wasn't in my nature.

"I know, but Emmett must have made it clear-" Char began only to be cut off by Peter.

"I didn't know the old boy had it in him" he chuckled, effectively interrupting our conversation.

I rolled my eyes, punching him in the shoulder before the three of us zoned into the conversation Jasper was having with Rose. To be honest I was having trouble keeping my amusement to myself, not to mention I was wondering how my darling mate was going to manage this conversation. I almost felt cruel making him explain it to her, _almost. _

Turning around I slumped back into his lap, loving how his arms instantly encircled my waist as I relaxed back against him with a contented sigh. God I loved being in his arms, it made me feel not only safe but both wanted and loved. He was my everything, he always had been and always would be.

"Calm down Rose, Bella's right, I guess it is probably best that I explain the dynamics of mated couples from the point of view of the male" Jasper sighed, clearly wondering why Carlisle hadn't given the mated couple 'the talk'.

"Fine, you better not be getting any amusement out of this though, Jasper" she snapped causing me to roll my eyes, Jaspers answering comment however had me having to stifle back my giggles.

"Trust me Rose, this is the last conversation I want to have with you but at least we don't have to do it face to face" he muttered, clearly not wanting to get into it but I hadn't given him much of a choice.

With that thought I quickly turned my head to kiss under his jaw, pressing my lips against his pale and scarred skin which drew a purr from him. God…I _loved_ it when he purred, it was such a unbelievably sexy sound.

"Fine, let's get on with it. Why is Emmett acting like such an arse?" she huffed causing Peter to snort.

"It's not his fault, Rose" Jasper tried to explain but she cut him off.

"What do you mean it isn't his fault? Of course it's his fault! He didn't magically bend me over his knee, his hand didn't exactly slip-"

"Rose for once in your life shut the fuck up!" Jasper snapped. _Urm, sexy!_

"Jasper-"

"No you listen to me, it is not his fault so stop with the pity party. He is a _male_ vampire, you are his _female _ mate meaning that whether you like it or not he is the alpha vampire of the pair. When you attacked Edward, you must have really gone in for the kill and clearly it pissed Emmett off. Am I right in thinking he gave you a firm warning? Told you not to overreact?" Jasper growled out.

"I guess, but-"

"There are no buts Rosaline" he continued to growl, using her full name which I had come to realise he only ever did when he was either annoyed or angry with her. "Hell every mated female vampire has probably been through it, even Esme with Carlisle so stop the whining. Bella has been through it, rarely but still, and so has Char with Peter. It is just how things work so grow the fuck up, apologise and stop making Emmett feel guilty over something that he has no control over!" Jasper snarled out in anger and annoyance. He had always hated it when people interrupted him, well except me of course but he was never angry with me since I could practically get away with anything when it came to my southern cowboy.

Hanging up on her gasp of what I guessed to be either surprise or outrage, maybe both, Jasper growled before pulling me closer to him, turning me to I straddled his lap which was quite a accomplishment since we were still in the back seat of a car.

"Now you very naughty girl, don't think for one second darlin' that I didn't smell you getting all hot 'nd bothered" he growled out, his southern accent coming through thick and heavy. Can I get a hot?

"I don't know what you're talking about" I winked back at him, letting my lips graze over his cheek bone as I felt the softness of his skin against mine.

"Where here!" Peter cut in with a cheer, effectively changing the topic much to my relief as well as everyone else's. Rose and Emmett's sex life was not something which any of us cared about, and though it was clearly hadn't actually been sex related it still wasn't what we generally wanted to be discussing when we were supposed to be out having some well-deserved fun.

Thanking Jasper as he helped me out of the car like the true southern gentleman he was I finally took the time to survey the club Peter had chosen, my brows raising unimpressed in his direction when I took note of the fact he had indeed brought us to a strip club, and not even a male one at that.

"What. The. Fuck. Peter?" I asked him slowly, carefully, as I took note of the flashing entrance sign and the long queue. Who on earth actually queues for a strip club?

"What?" Peter asked innocently, "you said I could pick the place" he replied, as if choosing a strip club was what we all had wanted in the first place.

"Actually" my mate started, "we didn't say that, you just went ahead and decided for yourself" Jasper grinned, my elbow in his gut causing him to grunt as he looked at me with a smirk.

"Whatever, don't say you're not eager Jasper. I mean its every man's dream, seeing a bunch of hot and sweaty girls shaking their big tits and perfect arses about" Peter replied, not seeing Char's furious glare as she stood behind his taller frame.

"I guess it's only looking" Jasper muttered to himself, my own eyes narrowing in his direction at his comment.

"Exactly, good on ya bro" Peter grinned, slapping him on the back as he directed him into the entrance of the club.

Sending Char some calm thanks to the use of my shield and Jasper's gift I also sent her some amusement, if this was how Peter wanted to play then I was all for levelling the playing field. I had to admit it seemed pointless though, neither Jasper or Peter would be lusting after the females due to them being mated so was he simply doing it to piss us off? Idiot!

"Can you believe the cheek of my husband?" Char hissed at me as we headed to the girls room instantly, my hand around her wrist as the amount of lust in this building had me subconsciously strengthening my shield for Jasper's benefit. He could think of a way to thank me later, I thought lustfully.

"Come on, it is Peter were talking about" I stated as I reapplied my thick red lip stick, knowing that it drove Jasper wild. Why I had no idea, though if I was taking a guess I would think it was most likely due to the mental image of him picturing the view of my dark stained lips around his throbbing dick. But then again I didn't know for sure.

"I know, but still" Char whined playfully, sorting out her hair as we ignored the hateful and jealous glares we got from the dancers as they openly either stared or glared.

"We can always get him back, and Jasper as well since he didn't have to look so fucking happy about being here" I grunted, pouting my lips as I evenly spread the colour over them. It was another negative about being a vampire I suppose, make-up while was unneeded if we did want to wear it we had to constantly keep applying it since our skin just seemed to absorb it or dissolve it rapidly. Strange, but only a mild inconvenience.

"At least Jasper didn't decided on this place though" Char grumbled, snatching my lipstick out of my hand before using it herself. I rolled my eyes, she was lucky I thought of her as family.

"I promise you this Char, but the end of tonight I will have Peter begging not to come here again" I told her with a wink, instantly having her attention as I hopped up on the counter as she continued to sort herself out. Charlotte may not be vain, but she liked to stand out.

"Really? What did you have in mind?" she asked cheekily, causing me to smirk.

"Later, we might as well have some fun first." I told her, getting a nod in reply much to her excitement.

"Like making the bitches in here as jealous as hell?" she asked brightly, the thought making me laugh loudly.

"If you would like" I beamed, "though I have an even better idea that could kill two birds with one stone" I told her with mischief in my emotions.

I realised right there and then that I was actually going to enjoy myself with Char tonight, though I couldn't say the same for Peter and Jasper who were about to get the shock of their lives.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Char asked me for the fifth time as we smirked and waved teasingly at the other dancers that surrounded us, the anger and hate coming off them something which I found extremely amusing.<p>

"Look Char, you want to get Peter back and this is a brilliant way in which to do it" I told her, letting my eyes run over her form before I gave her a bright smile. "You look hot, shame to waste it"

At this Char laughed heavily, bending over with her giggles which got us more hateful or lustful stares. It wasn't like I was keeping count, but then again I suppose people watching would make a new hobby to help pass the time. I would consider taking it up if it wasn't for the fact I had a feeling I would end up killing someone, I mean people watching had to be better if you messed around with them slightly, right?

"It's so good to have you back, Bella" she told me with watery eyes, her tone changing drastically and I couldn't resist pulling her into a hug.

"It's good to be back, thank you for looking after Jasper for me" I told her, mumbling in her ear as I felt her blonde curls brush against my face.

"I do wish he had stayed with us though, I feel like we failed him, failed you" she confessed and I felt my heart clench. Sure I had told both her and Peter to keep Jasper safe so he wouldn't do anything foolish, but apparently them letting him have his own space was what he wanted and it turned out to be the right choice. I told her as much.

"Thank you, Bella" she spoke sincerely, pulling back to look into my golden coloured eyes where I gave her a wink which brought a smile on her face.

"You are very much welcome, my southern sis" I told her, seeing her brighten up at the intimate way I spoke of her. Because she was, she was my sister even if not by blood or venom. She like Peter were in mine and Jaspers coven and that was just how I liked it, how I wanted it to stay.

"So, are we really doing this?" she asked when we pulled apart, a wide smile on her features and the excitement was practically rolling off her in waves.

"Yep, at least it's clear that were both getting laid tonight" I winked. There was no way in hell that Jasper wouldn't claim me after what me and Char were about to do, and honestly I couldn't give a damn. I wanted him dammit; he was my very sexy, very passionate mate after all.

"Always looking on the bright side, Bella" Char said shaking her head.

We were both laughing when a girl a few years psychically older than me tried to shove into us, fair to say it didn't work as she planned as she cried out when we didn't so much as budge. Hey, wasn't my fault I was practically made of marble?

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped, giving me a chance to take her in.

She was in her very late twenties, maybe early thirties I would have guessed since as a vampire grew older when it came to identifying ages it tended to get more complex.

She was dressed in a pair of undergarments that she had obviously chosen to try and look younger, but it was fair to say that it didn't exactly do the job she intended. The material was skin tight which caused the bra part of her outfit to push up her incredibly fake boobs into a position which looked painful for a human, the fabric a bright pink which clashed with the fake tan. It didn't help that having a vampires sensitive sense of sight meant I could identify every tan mark, every blemish and of course every swipe of her unperfected make-up. I sighed.

"Is that what we are meant to be wearing?" Char asked me with a disturbed look, I honestly knew exactly how she was feeling.

"What? Bright sparkly pink which looks as if it should belong on a fourteen year old?" I asked, not bothering to lower my tone and enjoying the offended look the stripper in front of me had on her face before she stomped away like a child. I giggled.

"Yea"

"I hope not, I think what we're wearing is fine" I told her, looking down at mt emerald green dress as well as Char's deep red one. "What underwear are you wearing?" I asked curiously.

"Black lace, you know the one I showed you the other day" she told me causing me to nod.

"Yep, nothing wrong with that" I grinned, knowing that both Peter and Jasper were about to give themselves a heart attack if that was even possible.

With that it didn't take us long until we were standing behind the curtain waiting for our turn, the fact the manager kept giving us leering looks not exactly helping us get into the mood. I could also feel how concerned Jasper was, I mean technically I was still meant to be in the bathroom after all.

"We are so going to be in so much shit when we get home" I heard Char mutter to herself. I grinned, giving her a reassuring look.

"Please, what are they going to do? Withhold sex?" I asked with a cackle, seeing her roll her eyes at my comment but the amusement was clear.

"Hell at least you can get away with a bunch of shit with Jasper, you know how Peter gets" she groaned. I had to admit she had a point, Peter tended to go all caveman on her and while it was amusing to watch I could tell not only didn't it turn her on but it annoyed her no end when he acted all strict with her.

"I don't see why you just don't just take a leaf out of my book, always works for me" I told her.

"What? Get all lustful, let him fuck you into the mattress while he works out his aggression then suck him off until he can't remember his own name?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Yep"

"I'll try it" was all she said, the silence between us only lasting a few seconds until we both burst out laughing and high-fived. We were so childish but I mean come on, if it worked it worked.

"Good for you, now shush were up next" I grinned, resisting the urge to clap my hands in excitement as the lights went on briefly as the stripper in front of us gathered up her money before heading off stage.

"Oh for fucks sake…"

"What?"

"Look at where they are" Char growled out, her eyes flashing with jealous and possessive anger.

When I glanced out over the club to see both Jasper and Peter sitting on the front row surrounded by girls I couldn't resist the growl which left my throat, I wanted to rip the throats out of each and every one of them. I had to admit, the girl that was thrusting her tits in my mates face should prepare herself for a whole round of serious pain.

"Bitch" I muttered, hearing Char agree as she looked towards her own mate who was unlike Jasper encouraging them. My mate just looked uncomfortable and I resisted the urge to 'aw', he was just so cute!

'_Now ladies and gentleman, I have a special surprise for you tonight. You see I was approached by two absolutely stunning ladies who wish to teach their men a lesson, and who am I to say no…so with that I would like to introduce Annabelle and Density, two southern ladies from Texas" _

As soon as the manager finished the announcement I felt Jaspers realisation, the lights snapping off before they focused on me and Char who were standing on stage looking sexy enough to have every man in the bar drooling. Perfect.

As the music started to thump heavily around the club it didn't take long until me and Char were grinding against each other, catcalls and whistles filtering around the club as all the disgusting men seemed to glaze over with desire. Just yuck.

It was when, much to Charlottes shock, I started spinning around the pole that both Peter and Jasper seemed to snap out of it, angry but low growled filling the room as they were instantly out of their seats.

"Charlotte!" Peter snarled, my head snapping in her direction and I couldn't help but slap her arse playfully when I took note that she had already stripped down for the lads and was grinding in front of them.

"What, Peter?" she asked innocently as she shimmied her more than generous rack, Peter getting momentarily distracted before he was back to growling at her.

I was drawn out of watching them when my own mates angry and possessiveness hit me, it making my inner beast rumble in delight as I bathed in his dark emotions. Call me evil all you like; he looked so hot now standing in front of me with eyes blazing.

"Why, Jasper?" I purred as I reached around to unzip the side of my dress, seeing his eyes follow my movements as he growled in warning for me not to continue. I of course did no such thing.

"Bella!"

"I mean it's only looking, isn't it?" I purred, using his own words against him as I shimmed out of the fabric causing his fists to clench in pure possessiveness as I was bare in my matching lacy green bra and thong. Even the men who had been cheering me on finally seemed to quieten down once they caught sight of my mates' furious expression, my smile teasing.

"Fuck this!" he snapped, hopping gracefully only to stage and grabbing my dress off the floor before he had me in his tense arms, covering me as much as possible before effectively storming out of the club. I had to admit it was kind of amusing how everyone seemed to part for him, Peter with Char not far behind who was giggling manically.

You might be wondering why were weren't more scared of them but it was simple really, we knew they would _never_ hurt us. Jasper may be furious with me for teaching him a lesson but he knew never to push it too far, unlike Char I could not only fight for myself but my past meant flashbacks made me vicious. I may _never_ hurt Jasper, he was my life after all, but I tended to flip my shit and he knew it.

"Get in the car!" he snapped as we reached it, Jaspers shirt now covering my form along with him wrapping my dress around me as we ignored the looks we were getting in the car park.

"So demanding" I teased, getting a harm smack on the arse as punishment which border-lined on pain. _Fuck…_

"Get in the fuckin' car Isabella, I am not tellin' you again!" he growled, using my full name which I shouldn't have found as sexy as I did. What? Don't judge, his southern accent came out even more pronounced when he was angry.

With that demand I obediently obeyed, watching Charlotte get similar treatment with Peter as his whole form vibrated with anger. It took exactly four minutes and forty-five seconds into the car journey until Jasper finally flipped, his anger almost suffocating.

"What the hell was that, Isabella!" he shouted at me, both Peter and Char shunning back with fear while I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. "Look at me when I'm talking' to you!" he snapped, grabbing my chin with his hand as he forced me to look at him.

_God_, he looked so _sexy_.

"It was nothing, Jasper" I stated in monotone, hearing Char's sharp intake of breath at my comment.

"Do not push me, Isabella!" he growled, his major coming through clueing me in on just how pissed he actually was. Huh, didn't think he would react this badly.

"What is it you want me to say, Jasper? Sorry?" I asked with a roll of my eyes, seeing his eyes narrow as his grip on my face tightened as well as his hand on my bare thigh.

"I want you to tell me what the hell you were thinkin'!" he snapped.

"I was thinking that if you were going to let yourself be fawned over, why shouldn't I" I stated with raised brows, Peter giving Char a similar treatment but out of respect I didn't eavesdrop. I hated to think of how fast he was driving, what with shouting as well.

"So this is about petty jealously?" he asked with wide, furious eyes.

"No, if this was about petty jealously Jasper you think I would have cared?" I asked him, seeing his nostrils flare at the fact I wasn't submitting to him like Char was currently doing with Peter. I scoffed; I was the Goddess of War for fucks sake!

"Just" he growled, "we'll talk about this when we get home" he told me.

Rolling my eyes but nodding anyway I turned my attention to look out the window, knowing that we were going to end up fighting when we got home. I wasn't worried; it wasn't like mated couples never fought since that would be impossible. Me and Jasper rarely did but that didn't mean we were always as happy as roses, sometimes a good fight was what a couple needed to sort things out.

At least I had the claiming to look forward to afterwards. Now that thought did put a large smile on my face. Bring it on.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey readers,**_

_**Seriously the feedback I've been getting is amazing so I've made a deal with myself, if I get a least 10 reviews for each chapter I will make sure to get typing and not waste any time in getting the next chapter up. **_

_**So thanks again; here is the next update. **_

_**Lots of love **_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>The ride back was silent, Jaspers hand still firmly on my thigh as if he thought I would run away from him. I held back a chuckle at the thought, his grip on me possessive as I felt his fingers flex against the bareness that was my thigh. I sighed.<p>

"Quiet!" he snapped, still tense.

I watched as both Peter and Char jumped at the sound while I simply kept my mouth shut. I knew I was in deep shit but it wasn't like I had done anything which I thought was that bad, I mean sure I acted like a stripper but it was Peters fault for taking us to a strip club and Jaspers fault for going along with it. It wasn't _my_ fault I was having a good time, even if I did predict it ending this way.

With his demand I decided not to push my luck, already sensing his anger which for once was directed at me. I had to admit I didn't like it, I never did, but I honestly didn't regret my actions. Not like I would probably do it again, but at least I could tick that off my bucket list. I mean how many vampires, or even humans could say that they stripped in a strip club while dancing around a pole? Exactly.

It was Peter who broke the silence which I had to admit was a bit of a shock, his anger still present but I could also feel his regret and slight shame thanks to Jaspers gift.

"Look Jasper-" he started and I was touched that he seemed to be slightly worried for my well-being. Aw…

"Not now Peter, I'm not in the mood" Jasper growled, effectively silencing his venom brother.

Getting back to the house I took note that we had barely been at the club more than a few hours, my anger lessoning when I began to feel disappointed.

Slouching against the soft couch in Jaspers bedroom I let him rant as I was once again reminded of the fact that a night out which I had been looking forwards to, never having been dancing in a club before, had ended in disaster. Was it too much to ask for something normal to happen? To not have to worry about anything other than having some fun?

With that on my mind I blanked out Jaspers shouts and snarled, letting him get it out of his system and nodding blankly when it was appropriate. I was glad he most likely couldn't feel my depressing emotions over his anger, his pacing wearing away the wooden floor beneath his feet as I tried to not to get sucked into my less than content state.

It seemed it would eventually happen though, my mind being drawn back to the first few years of my vampire life. Jasper knew about it of course, the Cullen's knowing jack shit but it wasn't like I had tried to hide it from them. They had asked and I had told, but I had barely skimmed my life story and they were crying their eyes out. I mean it wasn't as if they actually lived through it!

The vampire had been an old one, that I was sure of, but due to me not knowing when I was changed exactly it was very hard to tell. I knew I was older than Jasper, most likely Carlisle as well due to in my time women being treated worse than rats in the present. But it had never bothered me until now.

I didn't know whether I was actually curious about where I came from or not, but what I did know was I would never track it down. My father hadn't of been a very wealthy man so it would be unlikely there were any records of him, not that I would want to read them anyway. I had enough memories of that sorry excuse for a man without adding to it.

I also didn't know why the vampire had chosen me, the sadist monster clearly having seen and watched me kill and torture my father and I constantly wondered if that was why. She had told me that she wanted to see how much more I could handle which made it clear that she had been stalking me for years, though she had never admitted it outright.

The change surprising lasted a lot longer than usual according to my sire, apparently I had been under the agonising pain for more days than usual and I had put it down to the fact my injuries were more serious than most.

Even so it turned out that the vampiress had a talent for torture, making me wish that I had actually committed suicide in my human life rather than having waited so long to kill my father. The acts and injuries she inflicted on me I admit were educational in their own right, but some I would never inflict on another unless it was a result of my extreme anger. I wasn't that inhumane.

With my years spent with the ancient vampire I didn't actually learn that much about her, she bragged about being alone even though she got both male humans and vampires to constantly rape and abuse me in the most intimate of manners before killing them afterwards. I liked to believe that it was the reason why when I have finally gotten free, the vampires having gotten cocky and not being prepared for my gift, and finding Maria that I ended up being so good at what I did. Inflicting pain, training and fighting.

It was more than decades later when I finally met Jasper, and it was definitely a day I would remember for the rest of my life.

I had been walking around my training grounds when I had smelled him, his scent musky and addicting to my senses. It had been the first time since I could remember that something had interested me, I mean after being around violence for so long I couldn't help but investigate what had finally captured my attention.

When I saw him fighting with the newborns, clearly having been jumped which wasn't an uncommon occurrence I couldn't help but be impressed when he took them down with only gaining a few bite marks. What shocked me however was my reaction to him getting them, I mean I had never cared before and yet one glance at him tending to his injuries was enough for me to want to kill the newborns all over again.

I didn't approach him for the next few days, even when it was clear he was looking for me. Instead I had practically stalked him, never once letting him out of my sights as he continued to explore the campground. I had made sure he was never bothered again, my shield keeping him from being aware of my presence and it wasn't long until I was able to observe him using his gift.

He had been approached by several newborns, my upper lip curving over my teeth in a silent snarl but I had decided to see what occurred before intervening. If he was in trouble I would step forward of course; for some reason just the thought of his death was enough to bring out the beast in me that I mostly tried to keep calm.

He had brought them to his knees without barely any effort, not even touching any of them and I couldn't help but feel my interest grow. He was definitely something.

It was then that I had made my appearance, stepping up behind him before making my presence known by lowering my shield. To say I surprised him would have been an understatement. He had dropped to a crouch, snarling heavily in front of me before catching sight of my appearance, his lust hitting me full on which was another surprise. I had been in the south for years, and yet I had never felt desire…

I remember what happened next in perfect recollection; it was after all a part of my life that I wanted to savour forever.

"_Well hello there darlin'" he purred, his tone sending bolts of pleasure through me which instantly had me on alert. I wasn't used to feeling so many emotions and I vaguely wondered if it was his doing, through the rising of my shield told me that the feelings were in fact purely my own. _

_I didn't reply to him, tilting my head to the side curiously as I took him in and assessed what was in front of me. I couldn't help but enjoy what I saw. _

_He was dressed in a loose fitting checkered shirt which were rolled up to his forearms, the scars on his arms instantly having my eyes narrowing as I wondered who were the cause of them. He was wearing a pair of low slung jeans which also had a number of rips but it was expected, we were in a desert after all, and on his feet were a pair of cowboy boots that I wanted nothing more than to moan over. _

_Basically, he was drool worthy. _

_When I got to his features I felt my breath catch in my throat, his piecing red eyes looking as if they saw into my soul. I shouldn't have liked it as much as I did. _

_His hair was a mess of honey blonde curls, dirty from the desert sand but it only enhanced his masculinity and rugged appearance. He only served to entrance me further with his firm jaw and muscular build, shocking me since I had never had any interest in either males or females before I had laid my own red eyes on this delightful specimen in front of me. _

_Snapping out of it I took note that he was doing the same to me, not bothering to hide how much he seemed to enjoy my appearance even though I was wearing nothing more than an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts which had seen better days. My hair was pulled into a high but messy ponytail, random strands surrounding my face and yet he looked at me as if I was a goddess. _

_I didn't know how to feel about that. _

_Clearly my silence had spurred him on, his smirk widening as he held himself in a confident manner which instead of me finding annoying I found kind of…appealing. Again something that had never happened before since normally I had no patience for cocky vampires. _

"_What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" he purred, his sensual tone making me have to fight the urge to shiver in delight. _

"_Excuse me?" I spoke for the first time, taking note of how he seemed to straighten up instinctively and hold himself in a way which seemed to present him in more attractive light. Was he showing off to me? And if so, why?_

"_Well, I haven't seen you around before darlin'" he continued to drawl, his southern accent making me feel a tingling between my thighs for the first time. "You got a name? I'm Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am" he introduced, instantly clueing me in on the fact this was the bitches pride and joy._

"_Well Jasper" I smirked, enjoying how his eyes seemed to darken, "I'm Bella, your new superior" I added, watching as his eyes seemed to widen before he finally took in my scars. _

_Due to my shield while I was covered in them, unlike most wounded vampires you had to either concentrate or second glance at them to notice they were there, but now it was clear he knew they were there I wasn't prepared for his reaction in the slightest. _

"_Who bit you?" he snarled, again it should have annoyed me but the sensation between my legs only continued to grow. _

"_Excuse me?" I asked with a raised brow. _

"_You've been bit, who done it?" he growled out, anger in his tone and his eyes flashing in a way that had me strangely stepping closer to him. _

"_You seem upset" I stated, "why are you upset?" I couldn't help but ask, never before had someone cared for me. Thinking about it I couldn't help but realise how sad it was, but then again I was a vampire. I didn't need anyone to care for me, I was my own person and I was just fine with that. _

"_I don't know" he seemed to stutter, running a hand through those gorgeous curls of his before his eyes locked with mine, his own confusion present in his eyes. _

I hadn't known back then that after meeting him I would crave his company and presence, wanting to please him and in return him wanting the same for me. It had happened so quickly that I couldn't help but smile back on it, remembering the first time he touched me and I felt the sparks.

After that I felt an emotion that I never thought I would ever feel, with Jasper I felt happy. He made me not only feel wanted but he also made me feel loved, cared for as well as protected and while I could look after myself it made me purr with delight that I didn't _need_ to.

The years after that were better, the finding out we were mates explaining the pull and the first time we made love was everything I could have hoped for. He had been both soft and passionate at the start, it growing rougher and more aggressive once he had made sure I was ok with such a personal and intimate act. I had known he would never hurt me; I knew he never would.

It was with that thought on the forefront of my mind that I was finally drawn out of my thoughts and back into the present, stunned to see a panicked and concerned Jasper kneeling in front of me as his large hands cupped my cheeks in a soothing gesture.

All of the anger had seemingly left him and he looked as if he hadn't eaten in days, his lips pulled into a straight line as his brows were pulled together into a deep frown that I wanted nothing more than to wipe away.

I wasn't sure why he suddenly had a change of mood but before I could stop myself I had flung myself into his arms, desperately seeking the comfort I knew only he could give me and praying internally that he wouldn't cast me away for my earlier actions.

He didn't. Instead he allowed himself to sit on the wooden floor of his room as he pulled me into his lap, his knees rising to support my back as I wrapped my legs around his waist as my arms wrapped themselves around his neck. This was where I belonged; with him.

I felt his soothing waves of calm seep into my emotions thanks to his gift, his hands running up and down my back and I was once again reminded of how naked I was. I didn't care though, not when I closed my eyes and continued to soak up the comfort that my mate was giving me.

I didn't know how much time had passed, how long he had held me while whispering comforting words until I finally pulled my face away from his neck. I couldn't help but look into his eyes, seeing concern present in the golden depths.

Neither of us spoke as we continued to stare at each other, his hand rising to run his fingers through my hair as his purr increased in both depth and volume.

"You ok?" he asked concerned, his gaze never leaving mine.

"Sorry" I spoke quietly, tearing my eyes away from his only for him to gently cup my cheek to re-capture my gaze.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked gently, and while his tone was soft I knew it was most likely killing him inside to know that his mate was in distress and he didn't know why.

Sighing I settled back into his lap, turning around so my back was pressed against his chest. I felt the slight breeze as he effortlessly moved the both of us onto the bed, his own back resting against the headboard as he continued to nuzzle my neck and purr in a way that made me melt in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about it and I guess I may have pushed the whole stripping in public thing a little too far. I know how possessive and protective you get when it comes to me" I told him honestly, leaning my head back against him and purring when I felt his lips press against my forehead.

"We'll talk about it later, as for now I want to know what had your emotions swirling in a way which I haven't felt from you in a long time" he told me, a slight plea in his tone as he held his lips against my temple and continued to send me soothing and comforting emotions which I had to admit I was grateful of.

"Just reminiscing" I confessed with a sigh, turning around so I could wrap my arms around him again as I straddled his waist.

"Want to tell me what was on your mind?" he asked, knowing it would get him further than if he demanded it of me. When he asked it made me _want _to tell him, made me _want_ to confide in him and he knew me well enough to know exactly that. I loved him for it.

"I was just thinking about my change, about when I first met you and how glad I am that I did" I told him sincerely, feeling his love and adoration as I did so.

"It was one of the best moments of my life" he told me, making me smile softly as I hugged him closer against me.

"What was your favourite?" I asked curiously, pulling back and cupping his pale cheeks in my small hands. He was so perfect, so right for me that I couldn't help but stare at him adoringly.

"In the woods when I first claimed you, when I made love to you under the stars. I still remember when you arched your back, baring your neck to me as thrusted into your tight heat. When I sank my teeth into the skin of your neck, feeling you climax for the first time around me…" he trailed off, involuntarily thrusting his hips up against me making me feel just how much he enjoyed that particular memory.

"Yea…" I breathed, wanting him to continue.

"Oh god yes, how you cried out my name as you came around me. When after that night I knew how much you trusted me to let me take you like that, to let me make you feel as good as you constantly make me" he continued, making my eyes water with venom which would never fall.

"You deserve better than me" I couldn't help but say, and it was true, he did.

"No" he told me, grabbing my face softly but firmly in his hands as he kissed me roughly. "You are mine as I am yours, if anything my angel, it is I that doesn't deserve you " he told me just as sincerely.

With that comment on his lips I grabbed his face and pressed my lips against his own, wrapping my arms around his neck as I deepened the kiss by opening my mouth to his.

Pressing me into the mattress of his bed he proceeded to show me just how much he loved me by making love to me for hours on end. It wasn't rushed; it was passionate but sweet and gentle and in that moment I broke down as I confessed my love for my mate only to get the same in return.

I knew that I may not have had the best start in life, much like Jasper, but I also knew just how lucky I was to have a vampire who loved and protected me as much as my Major did. He was my life as I was his, he was mine and I loved him for it.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hey readers, **_

_**Wow the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter I have to say I am seriously impressed, so thanks to everyone who took the time to give me some support since it never fails to bring a smile onto my face. **_

_**Anyway, here is the next chapter and once again we are in Jasper's Pov, simply because I just love writing in his mind set. And as promised I have spent most of the day typing it up to get it to you guys as quickly as possible so here it is. **_

_**Again, remember our deal that if I get at least 10 reviews I will make sure to put some time aside to get the following chapter written and the story updated. **_

_**Thank you for both reading and reviewing. **_

_**Lots of love **_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Making love to Bella is the most amazing thing in the world to me, seeing her face scrunch up in ecstasy as I thrust into her, feeling her body mould against mine as I pressed myself against her…I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.<p>

I knew I should be mad with her, the major in me coming through whenever I thought about all the humans who saw so much of my mate. I hated it! But when I was ranting and ripping into her vocally, seeing her face when she was in her own little world was like a bucket of ice water crashing down on me.

I had instantly searched through her emotions, recognising the faraway look on her features and not in a good way. Her expression hadn't been a pleasant one, her emotions backing up my thoughts as there were only negative feelings present. I didn't like it, especially when I felt her self-loathing, pain and longing.

My anger had left me as quickly as it had come, even though I knew I would still be having words with her later, I knew I needed to comfort my mate. The both of us often had relapses like these due to our past; being stuck in your own thoughts wasn't always a good place to be when you were thinking of the bad aspects of what occurred in your long life.

I sighed as I looked down at my mate as she pressed her naked form against my own, her petite body curled against me as she had her face buried against my neck as she pressed herself against me. It was clear she was still searching through her thoughts; there was nothing else much I could do other than continue to send her my love and devotion until she snapped out of it.

She had been in her haze for roughly two days much to my concern, simply sitting there as she blankly stared at the wall in front of her. I had tried to snap her out of it but due to her instincts instantly recognising me as not a threat she didn't _feel_ the need to snap out of it, not when she had me to protect her.

Feeling her move against me I couldn't help but glance down at her, brushing her hair behind her ear as she glanced up at me with a soft smile.

"You alright now, darlin'?" I asked her, concern dripping from each word.

She replied with a nod, leaning up on her elbows to press her lips against mine as my arms soon wrapped around her waist as I pulled her on top of me. I would never get tired of feeling her body pressed against mine, but I knew what she was seeking now wasn't sex, but comfort and I would never deny her that.

"Sorry" she mumbled against my neck as she went back to nuzzling her nose against me, eliciting a purr to rumble from my chest. "I love you"

"I love you too, darlin'" I told her honestly, both of us simply enjoying each other's company until we were disturbed when there was a knock at the door. I already knew it was Char, hell I was always aware of my surroundings and my instincts were only heightened since Bella's defences were in fact down.

"What do you want, Char?" I asked, hearing her standing outside the door after she had knocked.

"I just wanted to tell you that your phone keeps ringing, its Rosaline"

At that I sighed, pressing my lips against Bella's temple before I slipped out of bed and quickly throwing on some boxers. Moving to the door I checked Bella was covered before opening it to face a nervous looking Char who was clearly concerned for my mates' wellbeing.

"Phone" I told her, holding my hand out expectantly.

"Is she alright?" Char mouthed as she handed it to me causing me to roll my eyes but nod, hearing her sigh in relief before I shut the door and returned to the bed where Bella was lying on her back staring blankly at the ceiling. If I was being honest with myself I was worried about her.

Knowing that she wouldn't appreciate my coddling right now I glanced at my phone, scowling when I took note of having twelve missed called from Rose. Seriously, what was her problem? I was meant to be on vacation, a break away from the Cullen's and yet I couldn't seem to escape them. I wanted to spend some quality time with Bella for fucks sake! My mate!

"What do you want, Rose?" I growled down the phone when she picked up on the second ring.

"Well hello to you too" was her blunt reply.

"Look Rose I am seriously not in the mood, what is it that you keep ringing me for? If this is about the whole male mating aspect-"

"No, no its not" she rushed out, clearly it was still a touchy subject for her. "Thanks by the way, I understand that I may have over reacted" she stated, causing me to roll my eyes. _Duh…_

"So, why are you ringing me?" I asked curiously as I ran my fingers over Bella's bare thigh, watching as her face lit up with a smile and I was suddenly eager to have Bella to myself again.

"I need to fill you in on the whole Edward situation" she stated, sounding more than a little agitated.

"What Edward situation?"

"The reason why I attacked him in the first place, keep up Jasper!" she snapped causing Bella to growl warningly. "Is Bella there?"

"Yes Bella is here, now why did you attack Edward?" I asked with a sigh, though I had to admit I was interested.

"You will never guess what's going on here Jasper, it is ridiculous. The moment you left both Alice and Edward not only confessed that they weren't mates-"

"Wait, they what?" I gaped, hell even Bella seemed to perk up.

"Yea apparently they have just been _friends_ for years now, which really isn't that big of a shock when you think about how they act around each other" she stated causing me to agree. Me and Bella had discussed it before, how they didn't defend each other like mates should, how they could be separated for weeks and not feel any of the effects. Come to think of it I'm surprised and a little embarrassed I didn't come to the conclusion sooner, hell the love they felt was never that of mates either so really I should have known instantly.

"So, why did you attack him? Because you feel sorry for Alice?" I snorted, yea right.

"No, I attacked the bastard because apparently the second you left he found his new mate. In a human" she spat, distaste colouring her tone making my eyes widen briefly. Well shit, did not expect that.

"Is he sure?" I asked.

"Apparently he has known for a while but both he and Alice wanted to get the divorce through first, I mean can you believe it? A _human_?"

While Rose ranted I found my eyes drifting to Bella as she got out of bed, the moonlight dancing off her skin in a way which made me purr in want. She truly was the most beautiful girl in my life, she always would be.

Keeping my eyes on Bella I couldn't help but notice how her brows were pulled together into a frown, her eyes connecting with mine for a brief second before she headed towards the bathroom. It was only a few seconds later that I heard the water on, her emotions thankfully still calm and content but I could feel how much she distasted the thought of Edward's mate being a human. I sighed.

"So, when's he changing her?" I asked, zoning back into the phone conversation while keeping a close eye on Bella's emotions.

"That's the thing, he's not"

"Wait, what?" I growled, my first thought being that she was lying to me but I knew to expect better from Rose. Just the thought of what she was suggesting was ridiculous, I mean it was a well-known fact in the vampire world that if a vampire found that their mate was a human they would change them as soon as possible as to limit any threats towards them.

"Exactly, he doesn't want to 'damn her soul'" she scoffed down the phone, her impression of Edward actually quite impressive if I thought about it.

"Damn her soul, since when are we damned?" I asked, rolling my eyes even though she couldn't see me. So what if we were damned, I mean when I died I knew that Bella would be joining me in wherever 'damned' was, so honestly wherever my mate was is my idea of heaven whether I was meant to be damned or not. Well, that was how I looked at it anyway.

"You know how he is" she spoke. I did know how he was, he had been brought up in a century where religion was extremely important; much like sex before marriage was frowned upon.

"What I can't understand Rose is that it is practically impossible for him to _not_ want to change her, so what? Is he fighting it?" I asked, hopping out of bed when I felt Bella's emotions take a turn for the worse.

"Have no idea, at least he hasn't brought her around though" she muttered, clearly the whole thing was frustrating her no end.

"Look Rose while this is all very interestin' 'nd all, I don't see why I need to know" I told her as I walked into the bathroom, leaning against the door frame as my eyes hungrily roamed over my mate as she showered._ So beautiful…so mine!_

"Well _sorry_ for disturbing you" she snapped out.

""Whatever Rose, unless there is an emergency don't call me" I told her before hanging up, quickly shedding my boxers before hopping into the shower with my Bella.

After we both finished we slipped on some comfy clothes before heading downstairs, my hand wrapped around Bella's as I tugged her along. I didn't want to leave her alone right now, but I knew if I was being honest with myself I never did. I didn't feel whole without her; I didn't like being away from her full stop.

"Come on darlin', lets hunt" I told her with a wink, pressing my lips against hers briefly before we headed into the woods to catch us some animals.

A couple of hours later we were back at the house, the living room silent except for Peter and Char having the telly on as they were watching some old film which I had no interest in. Both me and Bella were reading, me a book on the Civil war which I was correcting and Bella some novel she found in Char's room.

"So…you going to tell us about Edward now?" Peter asked with barely restrained excitement.

"Huh?" I raised a brow before sighing, "Your gift?" I asked.

"Yep"

"It turns out the pansy boy thinks he is mated to a human" I stated bluntly, seeing both Char's and Peters eyes widen in surprise.

"What do you mean 'thinks'?" she asked curiously, pausing whatever film they had on as my venom brother and sister had their sole attention on me.

"According to Rose he doesn't want to change her, he doesn't want to damn her soul" I muttered as I flicked through my book, grinning as Bella shifted in my lab to crane her neck as to try and work out what I was changing.

"Well he can't be mated to her then" Peter stated, as if the mere thought was ridiculous. It was of course, but I simply shrugged.

"It's his life" I said bluntly, like I cared what he done with it.

"I know but, seriously? Surely Carlisle knows how absurd this is" he continued to rant, I shrugged.

"If he does then he is clearly keeping it to himself" was all I said, wanting nothing more than a subject change. Knowing Peter though I knew it was unlikely, he seemed to love butting into people's life dramas.

"I wonder who she is, it is a she right?" he asked causing me to come up short, thinking back to my conversation with Rose only to realise that she hadn't stated and I hadn't asked.

"Hang on"

With that I grabbed my phone, speed dialled her number before waiting for her to pick up. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, but then again I had to admit I was curious since I had always believed that he was gay.

"Oh so now you ring" Rose's usual snarky tone answered on the first ring.

"Whatever Rose, I have a question about Edward's so-called mate" I told her.

"What?"

"Is the human male or female?" I asked seriously, looking at Peter who was listening eagerly before turning to Bella.

"I bet you twenty bucks it's a boy" he told her, seeing her roll her eyes before shaking his hand and taking the bet.

Hearing Rose's laughter on the other end of the phone I couldn't help but grin when I heard her calling Emmett, hearing his own loud laughter on the other end of the phone as she repeated my question to him before grabbing the phone off his own blonde haired mate.

"Good question Bro, why you asking?" he laughed down the phone.

"Bella and Peter have made a bet, Bella's on female and Peters on male" I told him, practically feeling his jealously down the phone as Peter clapped his hands in glee. It wasn't a secret that Emmett enjoyed Peters' company, I guess things at the Cullen house must really be tense and I was selfishly glad that me and Bella had left with Peter and Char when we had the chance.

"Isn't Peter meant to have his gift though?" Emmett laughed, clearly cluing us in on the fact that it is in fact a female.

"Cough up, Peter" Bella grinned, holding out her hand to a grumbling Peter who I knew was about to try and get out of it. "It's a twenty Peter, I mean seriously you could steal more in a night" she sighed.

"Double or nothing" he tried to convince her.

"No, give me my money"

"But-"

"No buts Peter, money now" Bella sighed, but her humour was clearly present.

"Fine" he grumbled as he gave it to her, "but I will win it back."

"If you like, I'm getting changed I need more clothes" she stated before smirking at Peter, "I think I'll add this to my funds" she winked causing him to growl.

"Hang on Bella, I'll come" Char was instantly on her feet as they headed upstairs, my legs stretching out on the sofa but I instantly missed the presence of my mate.

"So Jasper, when you coming back?" Emmett asked curiously, hope in his tone as he did so.

"We've only been here a few days, Emmett" I sighed. When I had agreed with Bella for visiting my old home in Texas I had been thinking years, not days and not even months if I was being honest with myself. I wanted some time with my own coven.

"I know but…"

"Sorry Emmett, Bella's happy here" I told him, soaking up the positive feelings that were Bella's emotions.

"She was happy here to" I heard him mutter to himself before he sighed in defeat. "Whatever, anyway thanks for helping with the whole Rose situation mate. I own you one." he stated into the phone causing me to shake my head with a grin, it was hard to remember that most mated couples may not be as informed when it came down to the basics of being mated for so long.

"Don't sweat it" I told him. "I have to ask though, why didn't you just ask Carlisle?"

"Rose wouldn't have it, I mean it's embarrassing and Esme and Carlisle are like our parents or some shit" he grunted out causing me to chuckle. I was thankful that I never saw them that way; I considered both Esme and Carlisle family but I had my own parents and they had died a long time ago. I wouldn't want to replace them, unlike Bella of course who dealt with hers in her own way. Not that I blamed her; I mean if the bastard was still alive I would make sure he got ended in a world of pain.

"Fine, talk to you soon Emmett" I told him before hanging up, knowing that if I didn't he would most likely never get off the phone. I knew Emmett well enough that I knew he could talk for hours without stopping, and since I didn't want to be subjected to that right now hanging up was the only option I could think of.

With that sorted I dashed upstairs, silently hoping I might catch Bella in the nude as she got changed. She couldn't blame me for jumping her if she was tempting me, now could she?

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, at least 10 reviews for the next chapter! REVIEW<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey readers, **

**I am so sorry for the long wait but my memory stick has been driving me nuts. Not only did it find it funny to delete all of my work, not just my fanfiction but **_**everything**_**, I have had to rewrite this chapter from pretty much memory. **

**As for my other twilight fic, the Alpha's Seer, don't worry I will be updating it this week hopefully. I feel really guilty about making you wait so long but it can't be helped. **

**Sorry again, but I hope you enjoy. **

**Lots of love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"You want me to kill him for you?" I asked my mate as I wrapped my arms around her naked waist, feeling the bare skin of her perk behind on my upper thighs as her back pressed against my chest.<p>

We had been discussing about what happened at the club a few days ago, how Peter's not so bright idea had triggered my mate into having one of her flashbacks which left her emotions feeling almost dulled in comparison to what they usually were. I didn't like it, but I knew talking about it would help her get back on track.

"No," Bella sighed after taking in my offer, playfully pondering it for a few minutes as we heard Peter moving about downstairs. The idiot wasn't the brightest at hiding the fact he was listening in. "So, what do you think about this whole mate situation?" she asked me curiously, obviously wanting to know my opinion on the matter.

"I have no idea; I mean it just doesn't sound right. If this human is his mate like he believes, he should _want_ to change her and yet according to Rose he doesn't in the slightest" I stated honestly, still trying to get my head around the whole situation.

"You think he's lying?"

"Why would he lie though, it seems pointless if you ask me" I told her, absently wondering if the mind reader had finally gone off his rocker.

"He could be confused" she suggested causing me to grin, sending her my amusement before commenting in a teasing tone.

"You sticking up for him? Has he finally found your soft spot?" I asked, getting a scoff in return.

"I doubt he could find my soft spot even if he was given written directions," she spoke causing me to snigger.

"You know he's actually a virgin, right?" I told her with a grin, feeling her slight shock as she spun around to straddle my lap.

"Seriously?" she asked causing me to nod. "How is that possible?" she asked with wide amber eyes.

At this I couldn't help but growl slightly, "you think he's attractive?" I couldn't prevent myself from growling out.

Rolling her eyes I watched as Bella pressed her lips against mine before she grabbed hold of a hand full of my honey blonde curls, giving them a sharp tug causing me to hiss as I felt myself stirring at her rough treatment of me.

Bella was only, and would only ever be the one person who could get away with half the things she did and she knew it.

"Where did that come from?" she asked with an amused look, hearing me mumble before telling me to repeat myself.

"You seemed shocked" I scowled, turning my gaze towards her bare and naked chest as not to have to look her in the eye.

I was treated to the sight of her perky globes shaking with her barely supressed laughter as I felt her tilt my chin up to look me in the eye, the amusement coming off her in waves causing me to scowl.

"Now Jasper, I am generally curious to why on earth you would think that?" she giggled, a grin appearing on my features at how childish she sounded, even if it was at my expense.

"Your mine" was all I could think to say, knowing that my thoughts of her being attracted to another – especially _Edward_ of all people – were utterly ridiculous.

I soon found myself on my back, my head hitting my pillows as she draped herself over me in a very temping manner that had me grinning as I propped myself up on my elbows.

"That I am, but honestly _Edward_? I actually feel slightly insulted" she stated, even though I knew from her emotions she was only teasing.

Throwing her onto her back I grinned widely at her, giving her a steamy kiss that left her breathless before I went about pushing my lust and desire into her.

Her gasp of delight was satisfying to say the least.

"No you don't" I told her, "you feel amused."

"Don't tell me what I feel" she huffed playfully, my own grin widening as I leaned down so my lips hovered just above her own.

"Oh baby, I know exactly how you feel" I purred before crashing my lips against her own temptingly plump ones. Mm…

* * *

><p>The heavy beat of the music filled the club as the four of us entered, becoming the soul attention of the desperate humans who had turned up not only to have a good time but for the chance to get laid.<p>

The emotions of lust, desire, determination and jealously hit me instantly, the full force of them causing my bloodlust to flare before I felt the emotions dulling. I couldn't help but grin, pulling my sexy little mate against me as I brushed my lips against her own in silent thanks.

It was hard to remember how hard it had been for me without the use of her gift moulding with mine when we had been separated, I mean the fact that being around humans was bad enough due to my past but with feeling their emotions as well as it didn't help me when it came to controlling my bloodlust.

It had been Bella's idea for us to take the night to have a proper chance to let loose and dance, Peter having kept quiet when she had purposely commented that unless her and Char got to dance then we would be making friends with our hands in the very near future.

It was fair to say I had been washed and dressed in minutes as soon as she had given us the sign to leave. I may have acted whipped; but I really didn't give a fuck when it came to my mate threatening me with cold turkey again.

Smirking lustfully I let my eyes trail yet again over my mates form, taking in her revealing chest which showed off her scars in a light which made me love her even more. I didn't see scars, I saw our past, the moment we met and everything we had been through. To me, she was perfect and she always would be.

Her outfit for the night consisted of a pair of killer heels which made it possible for me to kiss her lips without having to bend down so much – a major turn on – and a dress which I could tell left not only myself but every man and some females drooling over her. I didn't like the humans' lustful reactions, but I had to admit Char had outdone herself as always by helping Bella get ready.

The dress had a black strapless bust which held her perky breasts tightly, displaying a generous amount of cleavage which left me panting. Her slim and petite waist was pulled in with a deep red belt which only helped to draw attention to her perfect globes before trailing out into a soft sheen black fabric which cut off just higher than mid-thigh, effectively displaying a hell of a lot of leg.

To put it simply, she was a bombshell and she wasn't going to be leaving my sights tonight.

"Shall we get drinks?" Char asked, clearly wanting to keep up the appearance of us being humans.

Shrugging, we all headed towards the bar, it taking exactly three minutes and thirty five seconds before the bartender was literally drooling over my mate as he practically ran over to serve us.

I wanted to rip out his throat.

"Why hello gorgeous, what can I get you this fine evening?" the disgusting human tried to flirt with _my_ mate, my threatening form quickly stepping in front of her causing his emotions to change from lust to fear as he caught sight of my narrowed eyes.

"Two vodka cranberries and two beers" I told him in an almost growl, having to repeat in my head over and over again that he was only a human. If he had been a vampire he would already be in agony, that I was sure of.

"Ok" he stuttered out, doing just that.

"Did you have to scare him? I mean I would like to have a good night without having to put up with the smell of urine if you make him piss himself" Bella muttered against my ear, sucking on my earlobe causing me to groan but shrug off her comment.

"It's not my fault" I grumbled, snatching up the drinks as they arrived before chucking a few notes on the bar counter.

"Thanks Major" Char grinned, taking her vodka cranberry as I handed Peter his beer.

Since we couldn't consume alcohol without throwing it back up again almost minutes after it was purely for appearance sake, it just wasn't worth the feeling of bringing it back up when we couldn't even taste it in the first place.

"You're welcome" I told her, wrapping my arm back around Bella before I pulled her onto the dance floor and instantly had her pulled flush against me.

I didn't know how long we were grinding up against each other, a few males actually having the guts to try and cut in but a anger filled look soon had them vanishing quickly back into the crowd as I pulled Bella even more possessively against me.

"You look amazing tonight" I told her honestly, letting my fingers trail down her sides before they settled on her hips as I ground my aroused groin against her perky backside.

"Why thank you, you don't look too bad yourself" she purred in return, tilting her head up to nip at my jaw which had me tensing as I tried to reign in my lust and instincts. We didn't need people having sex on the floor that was for sure, it wasn't a sight which I wanted to see in particular.

I was just about to press my lips against her own stained red ones when I felt her stiffen, my own form following suit when I took note of the presence of multiple vampires who had now entered the room.

"What's the plan, Major?" Peter asked as he appeared by my side, my eyes already searching for the vampires before they snapped towards the entrance of the club.

There were three of them, their emotions getting picked up via my gift as I took note of their bloodlust as well as the fact that they were clearly not very old. Well two of them weren't; the tallest of the trio I could tell was the leader of the coven but his dark emotions also told me that he was here to make trouble.

"You're gift telling you anything?" I asked, never letting my eyes remove themselves from the trio who had yet to take notice of us. I shook my head; novices.

"No" was all Peter said, before he quickly corrected himself. "The ginger vamp is the coven leader, the two other vampires however have gifts but I don't know what they consist of" he continued.

I nodded, knowing that my mate's shield would prevent anything happening to us as I felt my eyes narrowing when they connected with the bright red eyes of the eldest vampire.

"Let's go" I told Peter, Char and Bella while I led them towards the exit, knowing almost instantly that we were being followed as we headed towards the alley way.

"They have mental gifts, baby" I heard Bella mutter against my ear, keeping up the facade that we had no idea of their pathetic following skills as she pressed her lips against my neck. It was clear she felt them trying to get through her shield, the fact that they were trying to attack us making the major in me fight against my inner cage.

He was out for blood, and who was I to deny the major what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any mistakes, like I said I had to retype it from memory as well as post as soon as I could. Hope you enjoy!<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys,**

**Quick authors note just saying sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy. Please read the bottom note as well, I want to know your opinion on a matter. **

**Thanks again! **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>It was almost frightening how much I was wanting this situation to end up in a fight, how the sadistic part of my mind craved and begged for a violence which would end in physical force.<p>

While I was more than grateful and relieved to be out of the Southern Wars that didn't mean I didn't miss the perks of my time spent there with Bella. The power and authority I held over so many others was glorious. How my human training came into practice. I knew that if I hadn't of met Bella I wouldn't be the man I was today, the thought of what I could have turned out like wasn't a tempting thought in the slightest.

I _knew_ that at times I could act like a monster, I think it was down to the fact I cared for so little people that I didn't feel the need to protect or care for the feelings of others outside of my circle. I had no urges to be overly polite, and I knew it was only the fact I had been born and raised as a southern gentleman that had helped me win over Bella's favour.

She certainly hadn't made it easy.

Tilting my head to the side I briefly thought back to the first time I had tried to catch a kiss off her, how frustrating it had been that I had ended up being the one nearly on my knees and pleading for the taste of her lips on mine. Bella didn't hold it against me, but every time I thought back on I couldn't help but shake my head at my actions.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Darlin'" I purred as I cornered her against the side of the compound, her back hitting one of the only structured buildings in the area. Marie had thought it was pointless to set up a permanent camp, not when we tended to move and relocate a lot. <em>

_I watched as Bella let a smirk coat her lips, the fact I couldn't feel her emotions a complication. Why was it possible for me to feel every single newborn on this bloody patch of dessert, and yet when it came to Bella I came up blank. _

_It was more than a little frustrating. _

"_You have blood on your collar" she stated in a matter of fact tone, her pink tongue flashing out to coat her bottom lip in her salvia. I was entranced. _

"_Well," I purred. "I am a vampire" I winked, watching slightly taken aback when she did no more than simply roll her eyes. Another thing which frustrated me, I could have any female, or male for that matter, in this whole bloody camp on their knees within seconds and yet when it came to the only girl I was interested in I had to work for it! Tease! _

"_So am I, but I manage to keep myself blood free" she raised a perfectly teased brow. _

"_You're not making this easy on me, darlin'" I grunted, amusement flashing through her blood red eyes. _

_Pressing myself further against her I made sure to let her feel the way my bulging groin was reacting to her, taking in her reaction when her features seemed to twitch slightly. I prided myself on being a good read of character; something wasn't quite right. _

"_We need to get back, Jasper." _

"_How 'bout givin' me sum suga' first?" I questioned, wanting to lighten the mood. _

_Thankfully it seemed to do the trick, any tension she had held in her form dissolving into nothing as she shot me a rare bright smile that had me mirroring her expression almost instantly. It was addicting. _

"_Aw, is the God of War begging for a kiss?" she pouted playfully, making me grin even if her comment was at my expense. It was too rare that she let herself act like this; I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to indulge her happy mood with delight. _

"_If I have to beg darlin' then I will" I groaned, my hands trapping her but I knew she could easily toss me aside if she wanted to. "I'll get on ma hands 'nd knees for a little somethin' somethin'" I teased. _

_Grinning when I smelt the slight perfume of her arousal I let my wide smile form into a smirk, loving that I had some confirmation that I affected her as much as she affected me. She could be a right old sexy minx when she wanted to be, knowing just how to get me going. _

"_Mm" she smiled, moving her arms to wrap around my neck, her fingers playing with my longish dirty blonde hair. "Beggin' huh?" her southern twang purred causing me to shiver. I wanted more. _

"_If you want me to beg Hun, all you need to do is ask me" I nipped out as my breath fell on her neck. She shivered. I purred. _

"_While the offer is temping, I think I can settle for a please" she giggled, the even rarer sound passing her lips making me feel like I was on cloud nine. It was an incredible feeling, one I wanted to spend the rest of my long life experiencing. _

_Snapping my head up I gave her a crocked smile, her arousal increasing at the gesture. I made a mental note, storing it away for a later date on how to get my girl going. Because she was my girl! The rest of the camp was already aware that if they approached her then they found themselves headless in seconds, something which had to occur three times before it finally got into their thick heads. Bella was off limits! _

_Swallowing harshly, preparing myself almost mentally I wrapped my arms around her slim waist before pulling her flush against me. I made sure not to make her feel trapped, my thoughts whirling at a disgusting assumption but I didn't want to overstep my mark and mess this up. I already knew Bella was my mate; I couldn't afford to ruin this. _

"_Please" I breathed out, my breath falling on her slightly parted lips. _

_As soon as her plump lips connected with mine it was confirmed that she was my other half, my soul mate. Electrical shocks hit me from all directions, focusing on my lips before sending tingles towards my already pulsing groin. _

_Is this what heaven tastes like? Because if it is, I wanted more! _

_I couldn't help my natural reaction, my grip on her tightening and I was vaguely aware of her tensing up ever so slightly before I instinctively let my grip slack slightly. It made all the difference, her fingers pulling at my hair eagerly before she ran her tongue along the seam of my lips. _

_Fuck yea! _

_I growled hungrily, my tongue invading her mouth before she could blink and I practically shoved the wet muscle down her throat. I was vaguely aware of her moaning, of her juices so sweet and wet hitting my delicate sense of smell before we reluctantly pulled apart. _

_I looked down at her, both of us breathing heavily. Yep, I was definitely in heaven._

* * *

><p>Knowing I needed to snap out of it I shook my head rapidly, my arm winding further around her waist before I pulled Bella against me. I wanted her near me, and while I knew she could look after herself that didn't mean my instincts weren't screaming at me to protect her.<p>

When we reached the end of the alley way we spun around only to face the three of them coming around the corner, my head tilting to the side as I scanned them over in an assessing manner which spoke more than decades of training. The fact they were trying unsuccessfully to extrude power was almost laughable.

"This is our territory" I stated in a flat tone, though I didn't hide the hidden threat that if they didn't vacate immediately then it wouldn't end well for them. I didn't mind vampires passing through or even staying, but I knew these vamps screamed trouble and it wasn't the kind of pressure I wanted to deal with. I was here to spend some time with my mate, not chasing around three cocky vampires.

"Oh yea," the leader of the coven smirked. I aged him around eighty years or so, a child compared to the rest of us. "What you going to do if we refuse?" he snarled, clearly seeing us as no threat. It was a stupid move on his part, one that would come back to bite him in the arse. "What if we want to stay here? You plan to fight us?" the three of them sniggered.

"If we have to" Peter butted in, his tone hard as steel. He was a joker normally, but when the situation aroused he was just as serious as the rest of us. He knew when he needed to smarten up; he did it well.

"Please," the elder scoffed. "You're out numbered" he rolled his eyes, both Bella and Char staring it outrage when it hit them as well as me and Peter that he wasn't even considering the two of them fighters, or more specifically a threat. Oh hell, he was in for one hell of a shock. Bella had spent her whole human life, plus the start of her vampire one being treated lower due to her female status and there was no way that she was going to let him get away with talking to her like that.

He was as good as dead.

"Oh, hell no!" Char snarled, not having as much control as Bella apparently. "You did not just stay that you piece of shit!" she spat.

As the vampire smirked it was clear he had signed his own death wish, or at least the loss of a limb since the anger I was getting hit with was enough to make the major stir. He wanted a fight; he wanted it now.

It was Bella who spoke next. "I will give you one chance to take that back, just one" she hissed through gritted teeth, generously offering them a way out.

They should have taken it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a little short but it seemed like the perfect ending note. Sorry for the long wait but you will be happy to hear I have gotten back into writing this story, I did have writers block but my memory card is back in order and it gave me some time to plan where I'm taking this story. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed, oh and review to let me know if you are liking the flashbacks and if you want to see more of them. I like writing them, but what do you think? Do they suit the story?**

**Thanks!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys, **

**Thanks for the amazing reviews, hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Lots of love**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It was Bella who spoke next. "I will give you one chance to take that back, just one" she hissed through gritted teeth, generously offering them a way out.<em>

_They should have taken it._

* * *

><p>I shook my head in disproval that their lack of self-preservation. I knew for a fact that their instincts were screaming at them to run, the slight twitches in their fingers and legs were enough to fill me in on that little indication. But the fact they were ignoring it, laughing at it even, was enough to tell me that they hadn't been in a serious fight in some time, if not ever. If they had, they would be running for their lives right now.<p>

So like I thought, they should have taken it since the moment one of the leaders' followers opened his mouth I knew all shit had hit the fan as humans put it. There was no way in hell Bella was letting them leave this alley alive, and there wasn't a single doubt in my mind on my mind as I silently agreed with her.

Hell, even if they survived they wouldn't make it far. We were actually doing them a favour if you thought about it.

"Why don't you hush that pretty little mouth of yours sweetheart, if you lucky we might let you go free" he curved his lips into a sleazy grin.

I pulled her closer to me, but didn't lose it until the other newborn opened his trap with a comment that sent the major in me snarling.

"Ha!" he laughed deep in his throat. "Once were done with these two we might actually take you with us, show you a good time. You look like you know a thing or too you little slut, bet those lips of yours would look delicious wrapped around my-"

It was fair to say he didn't get anything else out after that, my hand wrapped firmly around his throat before anyone of the coven knew what was happening.

Leaning towards him I snarled low and long in his ear, feeling him squirm but a rough punch to the stomach soon had him stilling as my fist easily broke through our diamond like skin with ease.

I licked my lips, curling my venom glistening lips to display my deadly teeth as I snapped them in front of his face making him flinch. He couldn't be over a couple of years old, if that.

"What did you just say?" I gritted out firmly between clenched teeth, hearing Bella pin the leader with ease while Peter dealt with the remaining vampire. I didn't really like Bella taking the coven leader, but I knew she would do just fine.

When he didn't reply I delivered another harsh blow to his stomach. He flinched.

"What did you just say about my _mate_?" I snapped; the vampires' eyes wide before his features relaxed into an almost lazy grin. I rolled my eyes, knowing he was going to be a cocky little shit like I expected. If only he wasn't practically trembling; he stank of fear.

"I said that her lips would look good wrapped around my cock" he smirked, though I could tell it was forced.

The major in me growled viciously, protectively.

"How'd you feel if you didn't have a dick?" I raised a brow, watching as his smirk lessoned slightly. Good. "How'd you feel if I gave you somethin' worse than death as a punishment for your crass terms towards my mate? How 'bout I make you wish you had taken up on the offer of freedom from my very, very generous mate when you had the chance?" I listed off, already having mentally sealed his death warrant. It was only a matter of time now.

I grinned dangerously as his fear increased, my grip on his neck tightening before I swung him around before I forced him on his knees, tilting his head back so he had Bella and his other coven members in his line of sight. If you could even call them a coven, I scoffed.

Digging my nails into his throat when he squirmed, effectively putting a stop to his pathetic attempts to take me down, I bent down just enough that my lips were almost pressed against the base of his neck below his ear. Only moments ago I was in the same position with Bella; it was an utterly different scenario however since Bella I actually cared for, Bella I wanted to make feel good, but for this vampire only pain and discomfort would be acceptable.

I let a growl rumble from my throat before I spoke harshly. "Look at how easily she has your maker. He is your maker isn't he? He acts like your maker. You see my mate doesn't like it when she's treated like a whore!" I practically shouted at him, holding him firmer when he tried to pull away again. He was persistent, I'll give him that.

"You're making a mistake!" the vampire in my darling mates' arms growled out. I sniggered.

"And why is that?" I smirked.

He seemed to think hurriedly for a few moments. "We know people. I know people" he finally spat out.

I watched as Peter raised a brow, Char already digging her nails into the vampire in his hold. He was hissing in pain, trying not to let it show but Char wasn't clueless when it came to knowing how to deliver pain in small gestures which didn't involve ripping a limb off.

"Do tell" Peter chuckled.

"We know the God of War!" The vampire in my hold blurted out causing me to snap my head in his direction as I still had him forced on his knees, neck bared. I chuckled.

"No you don't" Peter sang happily. Apparently his seriousness only lasted so long.

"We do!" he protested causing me to shake my head.

"I know for a fact you don't you idiot, because I have never seen your pathetic face before" I snapped, watching as realisation hit each and every one of them.

"Oh shit."

At this Peter laughed. "Oh shit is right" he grinned before turning to face me. "What's the plan of action, Major?" he raised a brow.

"Wait please, we can just leave-" the leader of the coven protested before Bella has his head ripped off much to the surprise of the other vampires. I stared at her, a brow raised.

I continued to stare as she looked at me innocently, as if she wasn't holding a dripping head in her hand. "What?"

"God I love you" I blurted out, watching as she grinned brightly at me before practically skipping over to give me a kiss.

"I love you to" she winked before dropping the head in front of my captured vampire causing him to panic. He was really trying now; too bad it was a wasted effort. "Can we get this over with, I'm starving?" she asked with a happy smile, clearly perky now she had gotten her revenge by inflicting pain and torment on another who was deserving.

Did I say that I loved her? Because I did, with everything I held dear to me.

"Major?" Peter asked, glancing towards Char who was looking at him lustfully, clearly wanting to hurry it along so he could claim his mate.

I knew exactly what he was feeling.

Completely ignoring the pleading and now begging newborn vampires I followed Bella's example of ripping his head clean off before he even had the chance to scream. Peter gracefully allowed Char the honour with his.

As soon as we burned their now deformed bodies I instantly had Bella in my arms, my hands running over her checking for any injuries but even so I couldn't help but grasp a feel as my hands slid up the short skirt of her dress to the bare cheeks of her arse.

Feeling my hunger increase, vaguely aware of Peter muttering something about meeting back at the house before heading off with Char, I continued to let my fingers explore the delights of my mates' perky behind.

"Naughty" I purred as I came across a thin piece of lace between her half-moon cheeks, following the delight between her legs before I came across her puckered back entrance. I felt her shiver, probably like myself revisiting the memories of the rare times I had taken her in her back door entrance.

I remembered the first time we had tried it, how she had panicked as the touch had brought back bad memories of how she had been violently taken there before.

I had wanted to kill them all over again when I had heard how roughly she had been taken in an even more vulnerable place. I had been with other girls at the camp, even blokes, by fucking them in their rear, but while I had gotten them off like a proper lover when it came to Bella it was different. I couldn't stand the thought of hurting her, even a little bit and she knew it. Pain brought back memories, memories which I hadn't wanted her to involuntarily start to associate with me.

When she had first freaked out I had panicked myself but instantly backed off, not wanting to force her. Fuck no! I would _never_ in my life force her to do anything she didn't want to do, _ever_! There was just no way that would ever happen, would never even cross my mind.

She was my mate, meaning she was special.

With other bed companions it was simply you got in and you got out, it was for a release and nothing more. With a mate, with Bella, you find yourself thinking more about your other half then you do about yourself. Sure my favourite position with Bella was with her sucking me off while I ate her out or her riding me so I could be treated to one hell of a visual as well as getting good and deep inside of her, but she was constantly on my mind. Did she feel good? Was I giving as good as I got? What about if I… It was the same for her she had told me once when I had asked her about it, wanting to know what it was like on her side of the field.

I smirked as I thought about the first time she had allowed me to fuck her in that manner, I had taken it slow a first in case she wanted to flash off me at any time, but it hadn't taken her long before she was asking for it hard and fast. If it was one thing I knew about my Bells it was that she would take hot and heavy over slow and gentle any day of the week.

I loved her for it.

"Mm" I heard her hum in delight, her own hands and delicate fingers already brushing down my back before latching onto my rear end. She gave it a playful swat making me jump slightly.

"Bad girl" I murmured, nipping at her lower ear lobe playfully.

"You should punish me" she giggled, my grip on her booty tightening significantly. I loved that she trusted me enough not to shy away from me anyway, it really showed just how much faith she put in me and I had sworn so long ago that I would never piss on that trust. So far I hadn't; I didn't plan on changing that.

"That I should" I agreed, not one to pass up on the opportunity to get kinky with my mate.

With that on my mind I swept her into my arms before rushing back to the house, hoping Peter was out hunting with Char or some shit because what I had planned for Bella was going to get loud.

I had a mate to delightfully punish.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review!<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Authors note: Hope you enjoy. Thanks for everyone who took the time to review, the support means a lot. Keep them coming. **

**WARNING: SEXUAL LEMON**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I knew as soon as we got back to the house that I was in for a treat, the way he was looking at me making the junction between my legs grow slick with the want I felt for him. He was delicious, all hungry and dangerous looking.<p>

I knew that if he was looking at anyone other than myself in such an intense manner that they wouldn't understand the pure hunger, the pure want that he felt for the person in his line of sight. I also knew that he looked at no one other than me in such a way, a trait in which I returned. As far as I was concerned Jasper was my one and only, like he would always be.

"Over my lap!" he grunted in a thick tone, his accent harsh making me shiver.

Licking my lips I stayed put as he made his way over to the edge of the bed, pulling off his shirt as he went making me bite my bottom lip teasingly.

I stifled a moan when his toned abs and muscles were suddenly in my line of sight.

"Bella!" he growled, patting his lap once he was seated in a demanding manner.

Letting my lips curve up into a smirk of my own I seductively made my way over to him, making sure to add a slight rotation to my hips just to get his venom flooding. His reaction was delicious.

Before I had even reached him I found myself thrown over his lap, a 'humph' leaving me as I felt myself connect with his knees and upper thighs. I couldn't help but smile when I took note of how gently he was being with me though, how even when he was at his roughest he made sure never to push it too far.

Didn't I tell you he was perfect?

Licking my lips I waited impatiently for his next move, it not being long until I felt his large hand run up and down one of my legs making me have to fight back a keen which wanted to explode from my throat.

"Major?" I questioned, grinning when his reaction was instant.

"Fuck" he grunted before I felt the cool air hit my now uncovered backside, the only piece of fabric nestled between my cheeks making him hum in approval.

Wiggling my hips suggestively I felt his lust hit me, his fingers trailing over my half-moon cheeks before I jumped slightly when he touched the crease between my upper thigh and buttocks. I was sensitive.

"I've been a bad girl, Major" I bit my lip. "I think I need to be punished."

Fighting back a snigger I cried out in shock at the first impact of his hand on my arse, not having expected it so soon.

"Oh _fuck!" _

"Count!" he ordered, rubbing me soothingly before I prepared myself for the next impact. Gosh, this really brought back memories.

_SMACK!_

"One" I hissed through gritted teeth.

_SMACK!_

"Two."

_SMACK!_

"Three…"

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

I yelped when he hit me three times in a row, not even a second between swats making me cry out. Still, it didn't stop me from squirming against his leg as I hissed out the numbers he was after.

He got to twenty three swats before I felt his resistance snap, my thong soaked through as I whimpered and moaned on his lap. The damp fabric had rubbed against my over sensitised core with every movement made by his hits, it border-lining on discomfort but that didn't mean I didn't crave for more. Because I did, holy fuck did I!

"I wonder if I can make you cum like this" I hear him mutter through his haze, but I knew he didn't have the patience. There was only so much he could take, what with me arse faced in the arse in utter submission.

It was the Major in him, loving seeing me to under control by him. He loved it.

"I want you on your knees."

Hearing his husky demand I happily got down on my knees, licking my lips as I held my hands behind my back. I knew he had meant for me to be on the bed on my hands and knees, but I also knew he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to have me utterly submissive. I was rarely so, only when the mood struck me, but I knew he would be taking advantage of the situation.

I was right.

"_Holy fuck….you're…fuck_!"

I fought back a snigger at his speechlessness, instead slowly licking my lips to get him going again. I wanted nothing more than to have his hard length in my mouth, but it was his show so I would let him do his thing.

"Major?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

"_Oh god…"_

I watched with half lidded and desire filled eyes as he hurriedly got to his feet, literally ripping his belt buckle off before tearing the crotch of his jeans.

I moaned when I saw he was going commando.

"Tell me how much you want it" he demanded, his own hand rubbing his length up and down and fuck me if that wasn't what I called hot. Him touching himself, getting himself off in front of me was more than the visual simulation I needed to get my juices flowing.

I bit my lip, my mind going blank with lust.

"Bella!" he broke me out of my lust filled haze. "Don't make me punish you again" he threatened, my arse still burning from the delightful sting as I remembered his hand on me. It wouldn't last long; I was a vampire after all.

"Sorry Major" I apologised sweetly, hearing him hiss before he bucked his hips.

"Tell me!"

"I want you in my mouth" I spoke huskily. "I want to feel you hit the back of my throat, I want to gag around your dick. I want you to fuck my mouth, make me moan before you cum down my throat in thick spurts" I continued thickly, watching his reaction closely.

"Do it then!" he ordered, grabbing the back of my head as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I didn't hesitate, opening my mouth before I took him down to the root. The strong scent of Jasper hit me as my nose was buried in his pubes; it was enough to have me rubbing my thighs together as I once again thanked the fact that vampires didn't have a gag reflect. I mean, we didn't exactly need one did we?

It didn't take me long to get him off as he fucked my mouth, grunts and groans falling from his lips before he exploded in my mouth. I swallowed everything he had to offer before he happily returned the favour without me even having to ask.

Can I get an amen?

* * *

><p>It was a few hours when both Peter and Char made their presence known by noisily entering the house, not making an attempt to be silent but it wasn't like it mattered if they did. Both mine and Jaspers gifts meant sneaking up on either of us was pretty much impossible.<p>

Rolling onto my side I pressed up further against Jasper, allowing my leg to slide in-between his as I leaned my chin on his chest. I grinned when I saw his muffled hair and blissed out expression. I was sure I looked exactly the same.

"So," I grinned. "Was that good for you?"

Rolling his eyes Jasper snorted, his grip on me tightening before he looked down at me. "Bit of an understatement don't you think, Darlin'?" he questioned with a wink.

Leaning up I didn't hesitate to press my lips against his, keeping it sweet and soft as we moulded together as if one. We made out like teenagers before we heard Peter clumsily head up the stairs.

Pulling apart Jasper wrinkled in nose, looking adorable as he did so, before pressing a kiss to my forehead. For whatever reason, he slipped out of the crumpled bed before roughly pulling on a pair of jeans before shooting me a wink.

"I'll be right back, I promised to give Rose a ring when I got back" he spoke as he sensed my confusion.

Slumping back on the sheets, naked and loving it I pouted. "I wanted to cuddle" I admitted, annoyed at Rose's interference at the moment. I mean god, she wasn't even here!

"I won't be long" he promised as he grabbed his phone while sitting on the edge of the bed. Why he couldn't just call her naked I didn't know.

Grunting I followed his example and pulled myself from my afterglow, flashing towards the bathroom to clean up before I slipped on one of his shirts and a thong. I tended to prefer fewer clothes whenever possible.

"I'm going to go see Char then" I told him before I headed downstairs, already hearing him on the phone causing me to roll my eyes.

I found her slouched in the living room on a couch, the TV blaring and I could smell just how much Peter had taken his time pleasuring her.

Slumping next to her I scowled.

"What's up suga'?" Char asked curiously, not even bothering to sort out her mussed hair. I respected her for that; I mean I wasn't much better since I was sure I looked as if I had been mauled.

"I have regrets" I admitted.

"About…"

"We should have fucked them up some more" I confessed as I picked at my nails. I still couldn't believe the nerve of that vampire, I mean what happened to equal rights? If anything half the time I thought women were better than men, I mean what was a man without a woman by his side?

"I agree" Char didn't waste any time agreeing with me. "I mean we were in the southern wars, you would think they would have a little more respect" she spat and I felt mildly guilty for ruining her previously relaxed mood. "What's up with Jasper?"

"He's on the phone with Rose doing who knows what, I may like the girl to a certain extent but when he chooses speaking to her over snuggling it kind of puts a dampener on things" I sighed.

Char giggled before snorting. "You think that's bad, guess what Peters doing right now? And don't cheat!" she laughed.

At that I thought about it, knowing how Peter could get at times. "What?" I grinned.

"We went to a crack house after getting down 'nd dirty and he heard some guys talking about how much you could make from online porn. Now he has ideas" she rolled her eyes causing me to simply stare at her before laughing.

"You serious?" I shook my head.

Char scowled. "It's not funny, he's up there right now doing research!" she snapped.

I frowned. "You need money?"

"That's the thing, we don't" she confessed. "He makes enough remodelling old cars, not to mention he trades in jewellery so the last thing we need is more money. But you know how he gets…" she trailed off.

"I researched porn a few weeks ago" I admitted, her brows rising as she stared openly at me. "What?" I defended.

"And..." she grinned.

"Some things humans do for money is disgusting" I admitted causing her to snigger.

"It can't be that bad."

"Wait here" I told her before I flashed upstairs into mine and Jaspers room, hearing him still on the phone as he spun around to give me a sheepish look. I rolled my eyes, searching for his laptop before I headed downstairs back to Char.

It only took me seconds before I had the video up and running, Char nearly pissing herself laughing before she sat up rod straight.

"Peter!" she yelled causing me to grin. I was looking forward to this conversation.

It took him seconds to come rushing down the stairs, instantly looking for a threat before his eyes seemed to light up when he caught sight of my computer screen. "You thinkin' 'bout doin' it?" he grinned happily, seemingly oblivious to his mates real thoughts.

Seeing Char's furious expression I decided to give her a hand. So turning back to Peter I raised a brow. "You really want to do this, Peter?" I asked.

"Duh! It's hot and we can earn money" he beamed, clearly only thinking of the positives.

"You know Peter, being vampires means were really attractive right?" I asked, watching as he nodded. "Can you think about how many viewers would be seeing Char naked?" I raised a brow.

"Oh" he muttered when he finally seemed to realise that his possessive side wouldn't allow it. Much like Jasper even the thought of any other male seeing their mate in such a private manner was definitely out of the question.

I watched as it finally clicked in that dumb head of his.

Peter snapped his head around to Char. "Look baby, let's forget about this money making scheme ok?" he suggested with a sheepish grin.

"Oh I don't know Peter, you see I think it'll be a good opportunity-"

"No" he cut her off.

Sniggering I left them at it before making my way upstairs, scowling when I saw Jasper still on the phone. "I'm going hunting" I told him.

I watched as he told Rose to hold on a moment before he looked in my direction. "You want to wait a few more minutes and I'll come with you?" he asked hopefully.

"What are you even talking about?" I asked, not having been nosy and listening in.

He shrugged. "Apparently they have been having some trouble with Edward and this whole new mate aspect, he even brought her home with him" he confessed.

"So what?" I scowled. "It's got nothing to do with us."

"There still family Bella, not as much as you, Peter and Char but I spent a lot of years with this coven."

Hearing him say that hurt. I knew he was just being honest, but that didn't mean it hurt me any less. It tended to skip my mind at how when I hadn't been there he had this whole other life, this whole other coven to call family. It stung, I would admit that and I didn't blame him for it.

"I'm goin' to go huntin'"I swallowed, my own southern accent coming out thick. "I'll see you later" I forced a smile before flashing off, hopping out the bedroom window before heading to the woods.

I needed to think.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Authors note: Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it just as much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I took a few hours to calm myself down as I took out my hidden anger on my prey, feeling slightly guilty for my messy and almost painful kills before it was swept cleanly from my mind. I had done worse in the past, so much worse that the guilt didn't remain even more than a fraction of a second before it was gone.<p>

Back in the southern wars you couldn't afford to feel guilty; it just didn't work that way.

Finding a lake to sit by I got comfortable on a rock, gazing out towards the glistening water as I watched as the sun reflected off the shimmering blue. It was nice, peaceful.

Sighing I curled my legs up against my chest, resting my chin on my knees before I closed my eyes. I couldn't help but think about how lonely I had been before I had met Jasper, how he truly was my savour after all this time.

I think that's why it hurt so much, that while I had sent him away all those years away to protect him, I had in fact sent him away.

It still stung, even after all these years.

I didn't regret it though, knowing that even though it had been painful for the both of us it had been the right thing to do at the time. Char was about to be killed off, Marie having issued the order to Jasper that the so-called useless newborns had to be destroyed. The bitch really wasn't the smartest when it came to being tactical.

Marie had always been a strange vampire, and not in a good way. I would admit to a rare few that she had been impressively successful in her plans to form such a powerful alliance, but even so she had so many faults it surprised me that she had survived as long as she had. I would give it to the woman that she had been a talented fighter, but she lacked the tactics which my Jasper brought.

I didn't bother to fight a smile as I thought of Jasper, how he had captured my attention the first moment I had heard the rumours on the compound. He surely knew how to make an impression back then.

I broke out of my memories when I felt someone approach, it not taking long with my enhanced senses and my gift to clue me in on who exactly it was.

I didn't say anything as I let myself relax in his embrace as he circled his arms around me, his legs either side of mine as his touch managed to sooth me like no other. It was a few moments before he spoke.

"Did you hunt?"

Instead of replying I simply turned in his arms, letting my legs wrap around his waist before I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I felt his own arms encircle around me. I wanted to purr in delight at how safe and loved I felt.

"Are Peter and Char still arguing?" I sniggered into his loose fitting shirt when I could finally get my words in order.

Jasper chuckled. "They made up, it never stops surprising me how dense Peter can be at times" he shook his head causing me to snort. "So," he started. "Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

Snuggling against him I shrugged. "Just reminiscing" I said as a way of an explanation.

"You sure?"

Nodding we simply enjoyed the view of the wooded area around us until I asked a question which had been bothering me for a while now. I needed to get it off my chest.

"Jasper?"

"Umm" he hummed.

"You told me that Edward was a virgin-" I started but he cut me off with a possessive growl. I rolled my eyes. "You know I don't want to remedy that so hush," I slapped his chest. "But I thought he was married to the nut?" I frowned.

"He is" Jasper confirmed.

"Then why hasn't he popped his cherry? Gotten lucky? Hit that?" I listed off the up-to-date human phrases I had heard around lately.

It was hard to believe that in the past a woman would have been considered a slut or a sleaze if a single dirty word passed through her lips. It just hadn't been appropriate back then.

"They've been married for years, everyone always assumed that they were just very private people until this whole human mate business has made itself known. It makes me question just how much they have been lying to everyone around them."

"Do you think it was intentional?" I raised a brow, pulling back to look at him. He looked serious.

"I don't think they are as innocent as Carlisle and Esme believe they are, but then again they only see the good in everyone rather than take note of straight up facts."

"But…" I trailed off.

"But I think they are being naïve, believing that Edward and Alice have simply separated when they have been claiming to be mated for so many years."

At that I frowned, already knowing where he was going with this. "You want to go back don't you?" I asked, his silence saying it all.

"I'm sorry darlin', but there-"

"Family" I cut him off, leaning my head near the crook of his neck. "I know Jasper, and if heading back to get it all sorted out is what you need to do then I will support you. I won't like it, but I'll be by your side."

* * *

><p>"You're leaving" Char asked teary eyed when Jasper told her of our plans.<p>

Nodding I pulled her into a hug, my grip tight as I breathed in her scent before huffing. "His male ego won't let them just sort it out themselves, apparently he believes Carlisle is to naïve-"

"I didn't say that Bella" Jasper cut in, swatting my arse slightly making me jump.

"You might as well have" I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, hopefully it won't take long since these last few days have been amazing" I admitted, making both Peter and Char grin.

"You hurry up 'nd bring her back to us, Major" Peter slapped my mate on the back. "We missin' our Bells, you're not the only one who wants to reconnect probably."

"Yes Peter, hopefully it won't take long to sort out" Jasper grunted as he got our belongings in the truck. I snorted, but obediently followed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until we were on our way back to Forks, Jasper not looking as disgruntled as I was and I knew while he wouldn't admit it he was looking forward to seeing them again. I mean it had only been a few days, wasn't I enough?<p>

Almost instantly I shook my head at the thought. I actually felt slightly guilty for thinking such a thing, since I was well aware that I was Jaspers equal and love, the fact I even questioned it for a split second was enough to have me turning my head to face him in the small compartment of the truck.

I made a mental note to thank Peter for it when we got back.

"Be honest with me Jasper, do you miss them?" I asked after a few minutes, keeping an eye on his emotions. I once again praised the fact my shield allowed me connect with his gift.

"Huh?" he glanced at me, his hand on my thigh.

"Do you miss them a lot, even though it's only been a few days? I know I asked you if we could spend some time with Peter and Char, but if you didn't want to-"

"Bella" he cut me off. "I wanted to go, trust me on that. It's just, I feel as if I owe them…"

Widening my eyes slightly I suddenly realised why he had been acting so strangely lately. No wonder it had surprised me when he seemed to miss them so much after only a few days, especially since being vampires time seemed to simply fly by. It was due to the fact he left them in what he considered trouble.

Rolling my eyes I patted the hand resting on my thigh, feeling it tighten ever so slightly before he rubbed my bare leg in what I gathered was an action which soothed him.

"You are not to blame if anything goes wrong, Jasper" I told him, making sure to look him in the eye.

I watched as he glanced towards me again before returning his attention to the road. "But-"

"No buts Jasper, how can you even think you owe them anything? I understand that they accepted you, and for that I am glad. But you don't owe them anything, not when you have already helped them out of a small war which was down to their adopted son."

I waited for him to speak, but when he didn't I knew he needed time to think it over. It was times like these his protectiveness and high level of loyalty sometimes meant he couldn't let go when he wanted to, or relax as much as he deserved.

I made another mental note; get Jasper to relax.

I let the silence drag on for a few more minutes before I turned my attention towards him once again, feeling another question running through my head which I wouldn't mind being answered.

"Jazz?"

I waited until I had his attention again before continuing. "I've been thinking," I twirled a strand of my hair. "Why did they run?" I raised a brow.

Jasper frowned. "Run?"

"When they had the issue with Victoria, their excuse had been that their mating instincts wouldn't allow them to stay, what with Edward wanting to protect his mate" I explained, only just now thinking about it.

I only had to wait a few seconds before a growl filtered into the small and compact compartment on the truck.

Whatever he had concluded in that head of his, it clearly wasn't making him happy. If it was one thing Jasper hated, it was being lied to.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Slightly shorter chapter but I figured you'd prefer an quick update rather than a longer one which would most likely take a few more days. <strong>

**Oh and thank you to every single person who took the time to review. Really gets my fingers typing! **

**Thanks again, and review! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors note: Hope you liked the last chapter! I know it was a tad on the short side, but that's the price to pay for quicker updates. **

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who took the time to type me up some comments. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Cullen's I couldn't help but scowl when I saw them all standing out front, my expression displeased until I blanked it for Jaspers sake. I may think that the majority of the other vegetarian vampires were half decent, but when it came to being dragged back from Texas, from a coven I considered family…<p>

Basically, I was pissed.

"Cheer up" I heard Jasper chuckle beside me, nudging me slightly with his shoulder causing me to scowl.

Not saying anything I slipped out of the truck, smiling despite myself as Jasper held my door open. It never failed to make me grin whenever he acted like a gentleman around me. His parents had raised him well, especially the strong woman that had been his mother. It was a shame I had not met the woman.

"See," he grinned with dimples. "That's better," he joked, obviously hinting at the small smile on my lips.

Shaking my head I wrapped my hand around his own, letting him tug me along as we went to great the coven of vampires we had left only days ago.

It didn't take me long to take note that Edward and the pixie weren't present; however everyone else seemed to be standing on the porch with something akin to almost cautious looks on their features.

Apparently they weren't as oblivious as Jasper had first assumed.

Carlisle was first to greet us. "Hey son, Bella" he nodded as he pulled Jasper into a man hug before nodding his head in my direction.

"Carlisle" I smiled, wanting to let him know there weren't any hard feelings. It wasn't exactly his fault that one of his own was acting…off.

"Hey Bella" Rose greeted me with a surprising grin, dashing off the porch to scoop me up into a hug. I raised a brow, but allowed it.

It wasn't long until both Esme and Carlisle hushed us inside, gesturing for us to take a seat before it seemed to turn straight to business. It didn't take me long to work out that the reason they were in a hurry was down to the fact they were taking advantage of the two idiots not being present.

I fought back a snort, but strengthened my shield since I knew I was the one capable of giving the first warning if they suddenly arrived.

"Where are they?" I couldn't resist asking.

I was partially surprised when Esme was the one to answer, her tone soft and I could feel the emotional pain she was carrying. Clearly, she didn't like the thought that her adopted son and daughter were hiding something from her. It made me wonder what my own mother would have been like if she had still be alive, having survived giving birth to me. How different would my so-called father have been with her by his side?

I shook my head, effectively shaking away the memories I wanted nothing more than to bury deep and forget. Sometimes I cursed the fact I had the ability to recall my whole life.

"They are out with Edward's new girlfriend" she spoke softly, curling into Carlisle's side as she did so.

"The human?"

When everyone nodded I slouched back on the sofa, it being a human habit I had seemingly picked up from Peter.

"I'm going to check the perimeter" I spoke up before Jasper could get into the tactical stuff. I would listen of course, but I really needed to check out my surroundings.

When you had a vampire you didn't trust in your coven you had to be even more aware, especially when both of those were as gifted as they were. While me scanning the areas located around the house would less than likely accomplish anything, it would help me get back into the side of me I tended to lock away. It was much like with Jasper and the Major, it would only take a simple factor before we both became two of the most deadliest and vicious vampires in the world.

I had to admit, having such a reputation wasn't such a bad thing.

Feeling Jasper pull me into his arms, a tight grip which made my toes curl, he pressed his lips against mine firmly. We had never been a couple who tended to care who saw us getting hot and heavy, I doubted we ever would.

Why should I care what another thought of me?

Stifling a moan against my mates persistent lips he kept it surprisingly innocent, a simple closed mouth kiss that still had my venom encased heart pounding.

Pulling apart he shot me a brief grin before nodding, his hands running down my back briefly before cupping my behind, squeezing the flesh beneath his palms before he swatted me playfully.

"Don't be long."

Rolling my eyes at his protectiveness I leaned on my tippy toes before pressing another kiss to his lips. I didn't waste any more time as I flashed out of the house, carefully assessing the perimeter with a skill I had spent decades developing.

It was when I picked up what I guessed to be the humans scent that I couldn't help but find myself curious, my nostrils flaring and the familiar light burn making itself present at the back of my throat. It was more of an annoyance now rather than a major discomfort, but I could still remember what it had felt like the first few years I was a newborn when I was welcomed into this new life of living.

It had been delicious to savour the blood and pain of others, however, now I tended to prefer the simple life when Jasper was by my side.

Deciding to follow it, vaguely curious to what type of human would attract the attention of a vampire such as Edward, I tightened up my shield to remain unnoticed just in case I came across the telepath or the pixie. It wasn't that I couldn't take them down with pure ease, but sometimes it was better to remain hidden and simply observe rather than going in all teeth bearing.

It was a mistake many made.

Several minutes later I found the location in which the scent was at its sweetest, my head tilting to the side as I assessed what was present in front of me.

At first glance it looked to be a simple two story house, a neatly kept garden and a slight porch at the entrance of the building. It looked well lived in, but from what I could tell nobody was home.

Knowing that this must be where this human lived I decided to have a poke around, knowing that not only was the house empty but it would be the perfect opportunity solve some of my questions.

So with that on my mind I found an open window on the second floor, the owners clearly having thought it would be safe since it wouldn't exactly be easy for someone to sneak in via this entrance.

Snorting in amusement I hurriedly crept inside before locating the room where the scent was the most sensitive, the fact Edward's was also present making me believe that I was definitely in the correct house. Not that I thought any different. I didn't make mistakes as far as I was concerned.

I didn't waste any time having a nose about, my shield making sure my scent wasn't left behind. Unfortunately it only took me a few minutes to realise I wasn't going to find anything, the fact this human seemed to be just that, another boring human, told me that from looking at her belongings she wasn't anything special.

Berating myself for the wasted time I made sure everything was exactly how I left it before heading back into the forest, leaving the house in the perfect condition I found it in. I didn't want Edward to realise that I had grown curious, if him and the pixie were up to something we had to remain one step ahead of them.

With the perimeter checked, and like I had predicted it had been a wasted effort, I travelled the short journey back to the Cullen's.

Licking my lips it took me mere minutes to be back by Jaspers side, standing in the centre of the room as I picked up on the end of his conversation.

"Find anything?" he asked with a raised brow, his arm automatically wrapping itself around my waist as he pulled me closer.

I shook my head. "As far as her belongings say, there is nothing about her that screams she is anything other than a normal human."

"Wait, you were in her house?" Emmett grinned. When I nodded it only seemed to widen. "Holy shit, good for you Bells!"

Shaking my head at his antics I turned my attention back to the situation at hand, tilting my head to the side in thought. I was pleased that they were taking this seriously, I had honestly first thought they would be in denial about it since they were so close.

"This human, how long has Edward shown an interest in her?" I enquired.

"She started a few days after you left, having some sob story about her parents divorcing or some shit" Rose shrugged uncaringly. I smirked.

"Did Alice mention about a vision, surely if this was indeed his mate it would have come up?"

Everyone seemed to share a look before slowly shaking their heads. Had they not asked each other that question until now? Had they learnt nothing from the last small war they had participated in? Did they think it was some kind of joke?

"No" Charlie was the one to verbally answer. "Although, we believe that she is his singer" he clued me in causing my eyes to widen.

"Not possible" I shook my head. "You cannot have a mate, even a human one, who is also your singer."

"How come?"

"Because instinctively you wish to love, cherish and protect your mate. How can you do that if all you are thinking about is ripping out their throat and hungrily guzzling down their blood?" I raised a brow at Emmett's stupid question. I didn't blame him though; knowing how little he like the rest of them had lived as a true vampire.

It wasn't pretty, but it made you grow up.

"So, what are we going to do?" Esme asked quietly. It was obvious to anyone who looked at her that this was tearing her apart. It made me frown slightly; I liked Esme.

"Well, it looks as if I am going to have to return to Forks High. There is nothing better than knowing your enemy, something the rest of you are going to have to achieve as well" I told them, watching from the corner of my eye as Jasper nodded his agreement and approval.

"Well, that sounds easy" Emmett grinned, clearly pleased that something at last was being done about their concerns.

"Do not let your guard down," Jasper warned. "And Emmett, do not get attached" he ordered cautiously.

If anything Emmett looked truly offended, however he felt more confused rather than anything else. "Why?"

"Because the worst situation would be killing her, you do not wish to feel emotionally attached if that situation arises" my mate continued, finally cluing them in on how serious this was. It may not be a war, but vampires took threats to their covens extremely seriously, even if the threat happened to be one of their own.

I just hoped that when it came down to it, Jasper wouldn't have to make a choice between taking apart a threat and getting on the worst terms with his other family. Even if he would never admit it, I knew he was soft on them.

It was cute, but I severely hoped it wouldn't come back to bite him in the arse. But if it did, I will be waiting, by his side, where I belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not completely pleased with the chapters start but I know where I am going with it which is a positive. <strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming. **


	39. Chapter 39

_**Hey guys, **_

_**Sorry for the long wait, I know I'm not being the best writer by leaving you in so much suspense but real life has continued to get in the way and I'm trying to find the time to simply sit down and get lost in the world of fanfiction. **_

_**Anyway, here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy. I'm also going to try and get my plot moving a littler quicker now since I've finally drew out a plan to where I want to take the story so hopefully more action will be happening sooner or later. **_

_**Don't forget to review. **_

_**Oh, and of course enjoy!**_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the following day that both Edward and Alice seemed to make their appearance, their eyes narrowed as they caught sight of both myself and my mate as we made ourselves comfortable in the living room. It would be clear to anyone witnessing their expressions that we were the last people they wished to see and have to deal with.<p>

The feeling as far as I was concerned was mutual.

"Edward, Alice" Carlisle greeted them in a firm tone. I was partly relieved that he, as leader of his coven, was indeed taking this seriously. I knew it must be hard for him, he was Edward's creator after all, but at times like these to protect the ones you cared for you had to take an objective view. I was pleased this was the case.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

I didn't bother to stifle the urge to roll my eyes at her tone. She sounded pathetic, like she was a three-year-old who had thrown her toy out of her pram and wasn't getting it back as punishment.

"We need to talk, to the both of you." Carlisle's tone remained firm as he replied with a level stare. I nodded reassuringly, knocking my thigh lightly against Jaspers to give him the hint to help Carlisle out with a confidence boost.

He got the hint quickly.

I watched as Edward frowned, looking strangely confused. It was Alice however that I was keeping an eye on, especially when I felt via Jaspers gift that she was turning on the defensive. Something didn't seem right.

"About what?" she frowned.

There was a brief moment of pause, everyone looking around to each other causing me to have to fight back a sigh. This wasn't anything to do with me as far as I was concerned, the fact I was even here was due to Jasper who for some reason wanted to get involved. I didn't blame him, but that didn't mean I had to like it because I certainly didn't.

It was Esme who surprisingly broke the silence.

"Look sweetie," I cringed. "We're just worried about how you've been acting lately-"

"How have I been acting?" Alice protested viciously. She looked like an angry pixie.

"Like you're hiding something, only a few days ago we believed that you and Edward were happily married and now…now he has apparently found a new mate, a human mate at that, and you don't seem to have a care in the world" Esme hissed out. I grinned broadly, partly to piss Alice off further but also due to the fact I was shocked but pleased that Esme was getting herself some balls. Go her!

It only took a glance at Alice's face to see that she was shocked. Apparently this was a rare occasion for Esme to put her foot down. I shot a wink at a suddenly hungry looking Carlisle and I knew Esme would be getting a night of her life tonight. I wasn't surprised, male vampires got off a hell of a lot when their female mate was being dominant. I should know, though it wasn't as if Jasper didn't get a raging boner any time I was submissive, which was _extremely_ rare, because he did.

"But-"

"No Alice, we have been far too lenient on you and it is about time you explained your actions with the rest of the family" Carlisle frowned. "So sit down."

"I'll stand" she protested childishly, only seemingly pissing Carlisle off more. It was interesting, what with me never having seen the normally reserved vampire loose his cool before.

"SIT DOWN!" he bellowed causing her to obey immediately. I rolled my eyes; she had no backbone I thought with a sigh. "Now, start from the beginning" he ordered after he had calmed down somewhat.

"Dad-"

"Please son, just…" Carlisle sighed. "Please just be honest with us" he half-pleaded. _Clearly his demanding streak at a time out_ I thought absently.

I watched along with everyone else as Edward shared a look with Alice, the pixie clearly telling him with her eyes to keep quiet but obviously Edward had other ideas. I didn't blame him, not when he kept shooting hesitant glances in my direction. I grinned viciously, pleased at the shudder of fear that I saw run through him.

"Be nice," Jasper murmured as the hand which was resting on my thigh tightened slightly.

"I am nice" I protested playfully, allowing a smirk to appear at the corner of my lips. "I smiled didn't I?" I raised a brow.

Jasper didn't say anything to that, knowing that while my smile hadn't been the most _friendly_ I had in fact smiled. He couldn't win in an argument against me as far as I was concerned, unless he went all Major on me but even then it turned into a perk that left me panting. My smile only seemed to widen further at the thought.

Tuning back into the conversation at hand it seemed Edward was singing like a canary.

"Me and Alice never, urm, well…" he stuttered. If he was a human he would have been blushing.

"Just say it, Edward. We never had sex. We never banged. I never took your V-card!" Alice snapped nastily, only serving to embarrass Edward further. I frowned, absently wondering if my first thoughts on this Edward were indeed correct. I had taught myself not to second guess my actions, but then again this was a strange situation I had not come across before.

"Seriously?" Emmett exclaimed. "Though that does make sense," he muttered from Rose's side. "What with you always seeming really tense, and us never hearing you-"

"Alright Emmett" Edward scowled, clearly having had enough at the jokes at his expense.

"I was just saying," Emmett rolled his eyes. "But…why not?"

"Because she isn't my mate" was the reply he got, Edward speaking as if the very thought should be obvious. "I'm saving myself for someone special" he continued.

"But, why lie and say she was? I mean, you two are married" Esme frowned; upset that she didn't know her family as well as she had thought.

At this Edward shrugged. "We got divorced several years ago; before we moved here and I knew my mate would turn up when Alice saw her for me," he grinned, obviously thinking about her. I wanted to strangle him.

"Why didn't you say anything? We would have supported you son" Carlisle frowned causing to gape. I felt Jaspers hand on my thigh tighten warningly, it was fair to say I ignored it.

"What I want to fucking to know is why you deserted your coven when there was a battle going on?" I snapped, everyone around me flinching at my icy tone. "I don't make a habit of being played. The only reason I haven't torn you apart right now is Jasper considers you family" I snarled.

"Bella,"

"No!" I growled at Jasper causing him to raise his hands in defence. I snorted. "You two _deserted_ your coven, I hold no respect for either of you so do not try and lie your way out of this!"

"We are not lying, Bella" Edward rolled his eyes, as if I was a small child who wasn't listening. Jasper had to literally hold me in place before I tore him apart. Forget me getting it wrong, my instincts were utterly correct in the matter at hand.

"Watch your tone when you're talking to me" I spoke in a deadly tone, my inner beast purring at the sight of his flinch of fear. "You are not being completely honest. You see, I've been to your little humans home-" was all I got out before he was pouncing towards me.

I stayed put, letting Jasper deal with it as Edward soon found himself on the floor with my delicious mate on top of him. Oh, he was so getting laid tonight. I might even be submissive for him, just to get his venom pumping.

"You stay away from her!" Edward hissed, spraying venom everywhere but otherwise didn't struggle further. I sighed, still not convinced that she was indeed his mate. If my life had been threatened, if Jasper knew that someone had been that close to me and hadn't known about it, let's just say he would have reacted _very_ differently.

Sighing, I leaned back against the sofa, ignoring the stares directed towards me as I licked my lips before continuing.

"Look Edward," I started calmly. "I do not care for the life you have here, I do not care for you. This coven I have found myself somewhat attached to" I admitted almost hesitantly, apparently surprising the rest of the Cullen coven. "But you and Alice, the moment you deserted them you seized to mean anything to me. I am Jaspers mate, his other half, and I will do as I see fit to protect him. If you take a human into your life, if you do not change her nor have the intention to, then the Voltouri will want to destroy you."

I knew from my icy tone that any word which may have sounded like I cared for their well-being was successfully wiped out. They had made their bed, and now they must lie in it.

"It's not like we would need you" Alice butted in, Jasper snapping his teeth towards Edward's neck causing him to flinch before he was flashed over to my side. He pulled my into his lap, nuzzling my neck before sinking his teeth in causing me to have to fight back a wince. I knew from that gesture on his part that he would be having 'words' with me later.

Shit.

"Need us for what?" Jasper frowned, the words finally clicking.

"To fight the Voltouri" Alice rolled her eyes, everyone gaping at her.

"Wait, what?" Rose spat out. It wasn't a secret that Rose didn't like to inconvenience her life when it came to battles, moving and such. She much like myself wanted a simple, somewhat plain life. I have had enough action in my life to last several lifetimes. Quiet was what I wanted right now.

Turns out I probably wasn't going to be getting it any time soon.

"If we have trouble with the Voltouri, we won't need them" Alice waved towards me and Jasper with a light sneer on her face. My jaw set and I could feel Jaspers chest rumbling in a silent growl. She needed to watch herself. "I mean, they've taught us how to fight, what more do we need them for?" she questioned.

From that moment, things only seemed to get worse.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Be honest, I know it's kind of short but I have had this chapter written up for a while and just decided to post it. So please let me know if you like where I'm taking it, plus I wanted the Voltouri to make an appearance somewhere in a couple of later chapters. I mean they do play a huge part in the books after all. <strong>


	40. Chapter 40

_**Hey, **_

_**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Keep them up please!**_

_**WARNING: a much needed lemon :P**_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat there fuming, still not able to fully apprehend what was happening around me. The major in me was completely in tuned however to all of my surroundings, but more importantly to the pure fury that was radiating off my mate. I didn't think Alice could have spoken her opinion in another way which would have offended Bella more so, would have made my mate want to rip her apart so very slowly then the words that she had chosen.<p>

'_They've taught us how to fight, what more do we need them for?'_

Did she even know how dangerous the territory she had crossed into was? How much her life was suddenly in jeopardy? From the smug look on her pixie like features it was clear that she didn't have a clue that my mate wanted to end her life right there and then.

Was Alice really that stupid?

I had always thought that being a seer; that having such a gift which would give you so much, and yet so little control over events would make someone wiser as time went on. I mean, how many times of interfering in the future would prevent someone from repeating such an action so constantly?

While at that moment I wanted nothing more than to rip into Alice myself, my opinion on Edward still unclear even though the Major in me wanted to let Bella at him for trying to attack her in such a way, I knew we both needed a level head when dealing with this.

With that on my mind I grabbed Bella around the waist the split second she tried to make her move. It was only my years of training, being so in tuned to her emotions as well as knowing her better than I knew myself that allowed me to do so. Anyone else would be as good as dead.

"Don't let them out of your sight."

After advising Carlisle on what to do, honestly not having it in me to care at the moment, I took off into the woods with a hissing Bella in my arms as she squirmed and snarled. Anyone else and I would be in pieces already, but as her other half I knew she couldn't technically bring harm to be.

Withholding sex I knew was possible. Being in the dog house was most likely. Having to listen to her scream and shout was a given…

"You put me down right now!" she snarled. I ignored her. "Jasper! PUT ME DOWN!"

I winced at how high pitched she sounded, her voice a loud bellow that put Carlisle's to shame. Still, I continued our route into the woods as my grip on her tightened to an almost painful level. I made sure not to hurt her however; I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did.

That didn't mean I put her down though. Fuck no.

"Stop moving" I grunted when I felt the bottom of her ankle connect with my inner thigh, just shy of my junk. "Ouch, Bella!"

"You ignore me again, Jasper" she hissed. "I. Will. Chop. It. Off!"

I cringed at her threat, but wasn't too worried. Bella would miss my cock and balls just as much as I would.

When we reached the clearing I had had in mind I let my arms release around her waist, only to have to flash to grab her again when she made a move to leg it. Fuck, she was fast!

"Will you stay put!"

"No! You don't own me Jasper so put me the fuck down before I do something you will regret" she snapped dangerously. I rolled my eyes, her behaviour not unexpected but it was just totally Bella.

She was so hot when she was being demanding.

I kept that thought to myself, not wanting to push my luck any further and have it suddenly run out. I knew my limit; I knew _her_ limit.

"I know you want to kill her darlin', but now is not the time" I tried to sooth her.

"Did you not hear her?" Bella snapped her head around to face it, the position being awkward with how I was holding her.

"I did" I nodded.

"Then why can't I kill her?"

Her tone had been reduced to an annoyed whine, but while she had calmed her struggles I still kept a firm grip on her. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice that was for sure, not when Bella could be a right sneaky bitch at times.

When I couldn't come up with a reasonable reason why I felt her smugness hit me, my eyes once again rolled.

"Because I said so," was the best I could come up with. Pathetic I know. Bella's snort told me as much. "Look, I know what she said wasn't the most clever thing for her to say-"

"Are you serious?"

"-But" I continued. "It isn't your job to dish out her death sentence."

"I can make it my job" she stubbornly answered causing me to snigger.

Finally letting her go I made sure to keep my hand around her wrist, spinning her around roughly before connecting my lips against her own. If there was one thing I knew about Bella, it was how to distract her.

So with that on my mind I roughly and passionately moulded my lips against her plumper ones, tasting her essence on my tongue as I ran it alone the seam of her mouth before thrusting it inside her hot haven before she could even think of opening up for me.

I knew she loved it when I was forceful.

Knowing this was going to be quick I dragged my hand down the side of her body before my fingers expertly worked on the clasp which was keeping me from being buried deep inside of my mate. It took me seconds before I had her pants around her ankles, her chest pressed against the rough bark of the tree with my own jeans tugged down mid-thigh.

Sinking my teeth into the diamond hard skin of her neck, my venom soaked teeth broke through the barrier of skin with pure ease unlike what a human would be capable of. It would be very rare for a human to manage to satisfy a vampire in a purely sexual manner without being their mate. If I came across one I would willingly shake their hand.

As vampires we tended not to be as sensitive as humans, in both a painful manner as well as a pleasurable one. Unless you were a vampire it was hard to know what turned another of your kind on, though it tended to be effortless if both were of the same species.

Pulling back Bella's long mane of brunette curls I wrapped the strands around my wrist before tugging just enough for her to arch her back, a whimper falling from her lips at the delicious bite of pain she must have felt.

It only served to turn me on further.

Already hard as a rock, pre-cum glistening at my tip, I dug my erection into her lower back. Her lack of height was only a slight issue, one that was easily solved as I bend my knees slightly before thrusting into her without warning.

Her scream only made me hungry for more.

It was safe to say I wasn't at all gentle with her. Venom foamed out of my mouth as it dripped down her neck where my teeth were still embedded firmly in her neck. They weren't going any soon if I could help it.

'O_h yes…uh, uh…please, just…"_

Bella's vocal ramblings only served to spur me on future, my loud grunts echoing off the trees around us as I felt the major rattle in my inner cage. He always was when I took Bella like this; fast and hungry.

With one of my hands still having a firm and unrelenting hold on her hair, her back still arched deliciously, my other skimmed its way down the front of her body. The fact the both of us were still mostly dressed only seemed to turn me on further. Don't get me wrong, I loved her naked, but there was something so exotic about taking your woman in such a spontaneous fashion.

Plus, I knew Bella loved it.

"Harder!"

Hearing her demand I quickened my pace and increased the force of each and every thrust, keeping away from her G-spot since I didn't want her coming just yet. Whenever I felt her inner walls give off the first signs that she was about to gush over my cock I made sure to back off just a little, or change up the angle or speed of my thrusts just so I could build her up again.

She both craved it and loathed it. Wanting to come so badly but not being able to, only to shatter into her orgasm with even more force when the time came.

Loving the power I held over her, it being a rare occurrence that she would allow me to so completely use her body, to pull and push her into what positions I so desired and have her let me do so without so much as a fight on her part. It wasn't that she was a push over, hell no, but she tended to get just as dominant as I did when we fucked or made love in such a fast and furious manner.

It was when I heard her high pitched keens I finally let go of her hair, pushing her roughly to the floor before I pounced on her once again. She was a vampire, I knew she wouldn't break or be in pain at my rough treatment, plus Bella's delight filled laugh was enough to have any worries or doubts immediately dissolve from my thoughts.

All I wanted to think was Bella.

Licking up her neck in long, wet strips I knew her skin would be glistening by the end of our heated love making. As vampires our skin didn't absorb water, much like we didn't sweat, so the evidence of my venom coating her next was an incredibly exotic sight.

When Bella tightened around me I took pity on my almost sobbing mate and let her climax she squeezed me so tightly it was borderline on painful. The way her inner walls fluttered and gripped me…just fuck.

As we both laid on the forest floor panting, my cock still nestled firmly inside of her I couldn't help but grin through my afterglow.

At least I had managed to distract her I thought with a silent snigger.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed :P <strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys, **

**I just wanted to take the time to thank you all for both reading and reviewing my story. I have good news which is I have suddenly got really into writing this story again, meaning for the time being there won't be any really long periods of time where I won't update. **

**Also, for those who are reading my other fics which I have going at the minute I just wanted to let you know that I am concentrating purely on this one for the time being until I have it finished, but I am continuing them and haven't given up just to let you know. **

**Thanks again**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Once Bella had significantly calmed down I released my hold on her thigh from how she was pressed against me, instead simply relaxing as I soaked in the comfort and love which was mate was giving off through our bond. It also helped that she was completely, utterly and deliciously blissed out.<p>

Shaking my head I felt my chest shake with barely restrained laughter as I let myself simply enjoy the situation which had been presented in front of me. I hadn't planned to take her right there and then but it had made sense to work as a distraction, not to mention it was completely worth it if I was being honest with myself. Then again when wasn't it?

"Stop it" Bella playfully slapped me on the chest as she lazily stretched out next to me, our bodies no longer joined but neither of us had bothered to get dressed properly again. So what if I was balls to the wind, I certainly didn't care and by the look of it Bella didn't either.

"Stop what?" I raised a brow, amusement colouring my tone.

"Being so smug," she huffed.

I snorted at her comment but didn't defend myself, not when I knew I was indeed quite pleased with myself.

"You're doing it again" she huffed out causing me to snigger. It was her serious sigh that brought be back down to earth however. "What are we going to do Jasper? If you won't let me kill her, or Edward as a matter of fact, then you know they are going to have issues with the Voltouri. It would be the simplest and most striatal conduct to dispose of the threat before it becomes an even bigger issue than it already is."

I was always impressed by Bella's tactical skills, it being one the reasons we worked so well together. She took the weight of the logics off my back while I took the fighting off hers. It worked for us. But I couldn't let her kill off my family, even if I wanted to do the exact same thing for similar reasons. I saw where she was coming from, but I knew there had to be another way.

"You know the Voltouri aren't that big of a threat to us, Bella" I raised a brow. "They fear us more than we fear them" I pointed out causing her to sigh out loud.

"I know, Jasper. But I don't want to fight them, that life I am trying to put behind me and the fact two brats are playing with my future is not what I planned for the rest of my eternity" she confessed causing me to feel a flash of guilt.

"I know," I pulled her into a hug as she rolled on top of me. I tried to ignore how close our groins touched, especially when it really wasn't the time anymore to be thinking such naughty thoughts of my mate.

I knew that Bella had her future all planned out for what she wanted, what she had craved for so long and I hadn't realised it until now but she really hadn't had the time to settle down into the routine what she wanted. A few days with Peter and Char really didn't cut it.

"I think we should meet this human" I spoke after a few minutes, sending Bella my comfort and love as she seemed to almost doze off against my chest. I knew as vampires we couldn't, but she seemed so subdued that I couldn't help smile softly down at her as I kissed the crown of her hair.

"Why?" Bella almost whined causing my smile to increase.

"Get a feeling of where she's coming from. I have to admit I'm curious as to what her emotions would be like when she is around Edward, and then when she is not. You've been to her home, yes?" I asked.

Bella nodded. "I didn't find anything strange, Edward's scent was practically everywhere but I expected that."

I was cut off on my next sentence by my phone going off, Bella sliding down my body before she dug her smaller fingers into the back pocket of my jeans which were around my ankles. I either wanted to kiss her or smack her when on her way back up her tongue darted up my limp length, successfully giving me a raging hard on within seconds.

"Thanks" I grunted when she rose back up to her original position. Bella grinned before shooting me a wink.

Sighing I glanced at the caller idea before frowning when I saw it was Carlisle. "What's wrong?"

Surprisingly it was Esme who spoke. "Angela is here."

"Angela…" I trialled off while trying to will down my erection. Bella wasn't helping matters with her tiny movements against me which was practically making that goal impossible. I really didn't want to have a hard-on when talking to Esme, even if it was just over the phone.

"Edward's mate" she filled in the blanks causing me to gesture Bella to get up.

"We're now coming, keep them there" I told her before hanging up, rising to my full height before pulling up my jeans and buckling them around my waist. Turning around I saw Bella doing the same thing with a scowl on her face.

"You want to ring Char?" I asked, trying to brighten up her mood. I hated it when she wasn't happy.

It seemed to work a treat, Bella flashing over to grasp my phone before she was hitting speed dial. It wasn't long until the sound of Chars southern accent hit both of our hearing. "Hey Major-"

"It's me Char" Bella grinned, her left hand rising to sort out her hair as she held the phone in the other. I gestured for her to follow me but soon found myself with an armful of Bella as she practically leapt into my arms. Not that I minded, hell no.

So with her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck I shot us towards the Cullen's house while listening to her conversation with my venom sister. I soaked up Bella's suddenly positive emotions, loving the taste of them as my inner beast purred in contentment.

As Bella happily chatted to Char on the phone, Peter apparently having gone to hunt, I took us back to the Cullen's. The sight of an old car in the driveway gave off that the human was still here, that and her scent and heartbeat gave her away.

As we walked into the house, Bella still nattering away on the phone, I let her slide down my body before we walked into the living room. I hated to admit it but I was curious as to what kind of girl Edward would think he was mated to, especially since apparently this girl was his singer as well which was absolutely ridiculous. It was either one or the other.

Walking into the living room the talking atmosphere seemed to go quiet at our arrival, it being silent apart from Bella's laughter as she was talking to Char. She had stopped to lean against the wall, appearing oblivious to everything around her which I knew was simply a cover. Bella was way too smart to let her guard down completely, even in my presence she rarely let herself relax so fully unless it was under certain circumstances.

The human looked to be around Edward's physical age, seventeen maybe. Her emotions were of confusion as she observed us and I was shaking my head at the fact she only felt a twinge of fear. She knew I was a vampire, I was sure Edward or Alice had mentioned me to her, warning her to be careful, and yet she sat there just staring.

Did she have a death wish?

"Could I have a word, Carlisle?" I asked without taking my eyes off the human sitting next to Edward. If anything he looked more nervous than she did.

"Of course" he nodded before leading me into the kitchen. Bella would be fine, she felt more than a little relaxed as she spoke on the phone with the only person she would ever consider calling a sister to her, along with calling both Peter her brother. They were both fully aware of this and it always seemed to give them a large sense of pride whenever it was brought up or they thought about it, how much like with myself they had managed to turn a deadly and volatile vampire into someone close enough to call family. Peter once used to say he was the beast tamer, whatever that meant.

"A little help, darlin'" I asked in a level tone, knowing she could hear me perfectly fine. I wanted this conversation to be private from Edward, meaning my talented mate would have to shield not only my thoughts as she instinctively did, but Carlisle's as well.

Feeling her satisfaction I turned back to Carlisle knowing no one else would be able to hear. "I think it would be a good tactical move if we observed this human-"

"Angela" Carlisle interrupted causing me to sigh. Great, he was already getting attached.

"Don't get too close Carlisle, if it comes down to her or your family which it probably will you don't want to be second guessing" I warned him, feeling his discomfort but to his credit he didn't try and defend his actions since he knew I was right.

"She is a nice girl, Jasper. What if Bella gets close to her?" he questioned causing me to snort. He raised a brow so I explained further.

"Bella and humans don't mix; I mean you heard about her human life – why would she feel anything for them? She tolerates at best, but her forming some girly attachment with this human is practically impossible" I told him.

"Oh" was his response.

"Yea," I nodded with agreement. "But Carlisle, the waters in which Edward is treading on is dangerous. The Voltouri may fear me and Bella, keeping out of our way, but they would not let something like this slide by when it gets out" I tried to reason.

"I am sure we can keep it quiet."

I shook my head. "It will eventually leak out Carlisle, even you know that."

I could see from the expression on his face that he knew exactly what I was telling him was true. The Voltouri were people you wanted to stay away from, but if it was heard that a coven, who was already pushing it with the vampires having so many gifts in one place, was telling humans about our kind then it would not end well for anyone.

Carlisle sighed in defeat. "I'll make sure we all keep our distance as best we can under the circumstances. Emmett will be most difficult I presume, Rose I doubt will take that much of an interest and as for my darling Esme, the fact her family is in danger because of this girl is enough for her to keep her distance."

That I had to admit I was surprised about, but it made sense. Esme saw us all as her children, if we were threatened of course her instincts would take over to try and protect us all. Even if that meant going against her urges to welcome and get along with a human who Edward considered his mate.

When I was sure we were at an agreement we headed back into the living room, my eyes instantly seeking out Bella who was surprisingly talking to Rose as she crossed her legs on the plush sofa. Emmett on the other hand was sitting next to Angela, commenting on how much she blushed. I sighed, knowing this was going to end up being a major problem.

When Emmett noticed me he grinned, turning to introduce me to Edward's 'mate'. "Jasper this is Angela, Angela this is Bella's mate Jasper" he grinned widely.

The girl seemed to cower slightly since I was closer, a reaction which made me smile slightly which only seemed to startle her more. I heard Edward release a low growl but I didn't react and he didn't do anything otherwise. He didn't have a death wish it seemed.

"It's…nice to…meet you" the girl stuttered out. I felt that she still didn't fear me as much as she should though; silly girl.

Tilting my head to the side I scanned her over, not finding anything special about her. She was pretty for a human I guess, but since meeting Bella all females paled in comparison so I wasn't the best judge of character in that aspect. Bella was my goddess.

Deciding to settle on a simple nod I headed over to Bella's direction, taking a seat on the couch before pulling her against me as I breathed in her scent. Mm… "What are you two talking about?" I mumbled into her hair.

"Rose was asking me about the south" Bella stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're from the south?" Angela asked almost instantly, seemingly picking up on the opening for her to start off the conversation. I saw Edward shoot her an appraising look, and god knows where Alice had bugged off to.

"Hmm" Bella hummed. I actually felt a tad bad for the human who seemed to be trying so hard to get into Bella's good books, that was something which I knew was never ever going to happen in any lifetime. Bella just didn't get along with humans, she was worse than me at times but then again she had more to hold against their species as a whole than I did.

Sensing the sudden tenseness the girl seemed to fidget. I had to admit I wasn't partially put off by studying her, rather than using Bella's technique of simply dismissing her entirely. I shook my head at her antics, used to it by now. At least it never seemed to be boring around here anymore, but then again, boring right now would be nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys, **

**Next chapter, hope you enjoy and take the time to tell me what you think. **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Grinning, I stared at Bella as she scowled in passenger seat of my car looking utterly adorable. I knew I was probably the only person who would think of her as anything other than deadly, but she was my mate and a delectable little thing as far as I was concerned.<p>

"Cheer up, darlin'" I purred, laying my accent on thick. I felt lust seep into her before she huffed, turning her head to look out the window.

Shaking my head I smirked, turning my attention back to the road as I followed behind Emmett's truck. He had somehow managed to convince us all to take the human out shopping; wanting us to get to know her apparently which I knew meant it was too late to worry about him forming an attachment with her. It was way too late for that now.

The only reason I had agreed was because I was curious to how Edward would react around her and vice versa when they were in public. I thought it was a good opportunity to know the enemy better, and of course I was dragging Bella along with me. She wasn't happy about it to say the least, but she caved when I promised her I would take her out, just the two of us some time soon.

"I hate you" I heard her grumble, my hand running up and down her leg.

"I know dear" I sniggered.

Arriving in Seattle I jumped out of the car before moving to open Bella's door for her, watching as Emmett done the same with Rose and Edward with Angela. Emmett seemed to be the only one excited; apparently the human wasn't the biggest fan of shopping it seemed.

"This is bullshit" Rose spat as she headed over towards us, Bella leaning on the side of my car as she extruded an aura which basically told everyone to fuck off or be killed.

"What you doin' here then?" I drawled.

"Emmett is getting too close to that, that human" she spat out. "I do not like it!"

"Amen to that" I heard Bella mutter before she reached in the car to grab her bag. I slapped her on the arse when she bent over, her annoyance flaring a well as her lust. I smirked.

She was interrupted from making a smart arse comment when Emmett bounced over with Edward and Angela. Surprisingly Alice was nowhere in sight which was slightly off putting, I preferred to have the enemy in sight than not see them at all.

"Come on guys, cheer up!" he grinned as he sweep Rose into a kiss. She instinctively melted against him.

It turned out that we seemed to break off into two groups, Bella wondered off with Rose while I reluctantly stuck around with the others since I needed to observe. Emmett didn't seem to mind, too easily distracted, but myself on the other hand was not only annoyed with Bella deserting me but also uncomfortable with her being out of my sight.

Sighing I shoved my hands in my pockets before trailing along behind them, feeling my mood turn from annoyed to grouchy in a matter of minutes. I seemed to give off the impression that I wasn't in the best of moods as humans seemed to sway away from me in every direction, confident woman who were after a date hesitating half way to approaching me before scurrying off. I scoffed; they didn't know how lucky they were that Bella wasn't here.

My mood only souring further I decided on the best way to get back in Bella's good books. Scanning the store we just happened to be in I debated on whether to get her some lingerie or not and what her reaction would be. I would certainly enjoy it, and I knew Bella enjoyed the feeling of the soft fabric against her skin.

My opportunity seemed to turn up when Angela was blushing fully when Emmett was teasing her about purchasing her some, grabbing a bunch for Rose as he did so. It only seemed to make the so called virgin Edward shift on his feet, the arousal he was feeling as well as his agitation not something I found pleasant in the slightest.

Not finding anything of my fancy that would serve as a good enough present for Bella, the items not of the quality I thought was acceptable enough, I made a purposeful comment which soon led Emmett to tugging Angela into a high end lingerie store just to see the human's reaction. I watched Edward carefully, how his eyes were focused on Emmett's light grip on his 'mate' and yet he didn't seem to intervene.

Weren't vampires meant to be even more possessive over their mate if the female was human?

Finding some items in Bella's petite size I went to purchase them while Emmett was mucking around with the human, the assistant staring at me with wide eyes and she rung up my items almost on habit rather than purposeful awareness. The fear coming off her was rather delicious.

Feeling the major coming to the surface due to Bella not being around, his thoughts slowly blending with my own I sighed. Ever since Bella had returned I hadn't wanted her to leave my side for even a second, especially since our mating bond still needed time to heal properly before it was as good as new. Pulling out my phone I called her.

"Hello gorgeous." Apparently my Bella seemed to be in a good mood, something I was going to use to my advantage.

"Hey darlin', where ya at?" I drawled back as I felt my major settle back into his inner cage at the sound of his beloved's voice.

"Me and Rose decided to the Pleasure Chest. Rose wanted something to punish Emmett with and I was curious enough to tag along with her," she confessed.

My jeans suddenly felt rather tight.

"Yea," I spoke huskily. "Ya find anythin'?" _oh for fucks sake, please say you found something…_

"Not really," Bella confessed much to my disappointment. Well that was until she spoke again, instantly brightening up my mood. "Would it turn you on if I learnt how to pole dance like a professional in six simple sessions?" Bella obviously read off a label as she spoke in a curious tone.

I cleared my though, it being thick and gravelly with hunger and want. "You buy that darlin', I would be more than happy watchin' ya as ya got all seductive on me."

Hearing her moan at my thick southern accent down the phone was enough for me to nearly flash down the store and mount her, wanting to do nothing more than claim my mate in a vicious manner. I could never get enough of her, not when I was so completely and utterly addicted.

"Really now?" she hummed back, playing along. I grinned, swiping the bag from the counter after paying. "Well then, I'll have to consider it then won't I?" she teased.

"You gunna' come 'nd meet me darlin'?" I couldn't resist asking.

Expecting to hear Bella's husky tone again I was slightly surprised when Rose was the one who replied. "No she isn't Jasper! It has been months since I have had some girl time with someone who I don't want to rip the throat out of so go have fun with Edward and the skank and leave us alone!"

I fought back a snarl at how Rose spoke to me, not liking it one bit. The only reason I managed to stile it was due to the fact Bella was sniggering down the phone, her light laughter melting my venom encased heart which just seemed to take all of the anger out of my mood.

I heard movement on the other end meaning Bella must have been moving. "Ignore her gorgeous," she laughed. "How long you going to be? You know how much I loathe shopping and I need to hunt" she told me causing me to glance at my watch.

Looking behind me I caught Emmett's attention. "How long we gunna' be, Bella wants to know?"

Emmett frowned at my question. "Isn't she having fun?" he pouted.

"Shopping isn't really her thing" I shrugged. "We might cut back early."

"Aw, what about Rosie?" he frowned. Emmett was literally the only person who could get away with calling her that, and that wasn't even to her face. I was sure she would have his balls if he addressed her in such a manner.

I shrugged. "I don't know Emmett, why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Give me the phone then" he demanded before snatching it out of my grip, my eyes narrowing but he already had his back to me. "Hey baby…"

"I am not your baby, Emmett" Bella snorted down the phone causing me to roll my eyes. No, he definably was not her baby. She was mine!

"Sorry Bells; thought you were Rose."

"Really?" Bella asked sarcastically. "I never would have guessed."

"Yea, yea. Is Rose there?" he rolled his eyes.

"She is" Bella sighed before static could be heard as the phone changed hands.

"Emmett," Rose spoke tensely. I saw her mate swallow and I stifled the urge to snigger, at least I had managed to get back in Bella's good books pretty quickly.

"Hey baby, you going to come meet us here since Bells going home with Jasper?" he asked.

"We'll I guess I have to don't I?" Rose snapped. "And you had better make this up to me Emmett or I swear to god you'll only have your hand for company if you don't!" she snarled down the phone. I vaguely wondered where Rose and Bella were and if they were still in the store. My cock twitched at the thought that they were.

"I will baby" Emmett immediately cowered at the threat.

Gesturing for my phone back I arranged to meet up with Bella in the next store Emmett, Edward and Angela were going to. The boredom and nerves were starting to irritate me as they flowed off the human like a beacon that I couldn't help but pick up on, what with Bella not being here to help me out with her shield.

It was when we headed into yet another clothes store that Angela finally seemed to gather the nerve to approach me as I was leaning against a wall, sneering at anyone who dared enough to get too close while I texted away to my Bella. She wasn't a fan of texting, being more old fashioned than myself, but she would do it to humour me.

"Urm…h…ello,"

Glancing up from my phone I looked down at Angela, glancing around absently before I spotted Edward glaring at me a few feet away. Clearly he didn't like his 'mate' talking to me, but the girl had managed to convince him. Interesting…

I nodded as a reply, running a hand through my dusty blonde locks before I raised a brow.

"I just, I just wanted to properly introduce myself to you" she seemed to struggle to get out, flushing a bright red as she fidgeted on her feet. "I'm Angela."

"I know" I replied, knowing I was being more than a little difficult. I found it amusing however. "I'm Jasper," I threw her a bone.

"So, your Bella's mate?" she asked nervously. I nodded. She was cut off from making another comment when I felt Bella growing closer, shaking my head in amusement when I heard her conversation with Rose.

"I can't believe you're not putting Jasper in the dog house for making you spend time with that human" she huffed.

I heard Bella scoff. "Technically I didn't, I was shopping with you Rose."

"Yes well, that's not the point" Rose replied and I could picture her flicking her hair at the gesture. "Emmett's in the doghouse."

Shaking her head I saw Bella come into view, a smile appearing on my lips as she headed over towards me. "Hey darlin'" I purred, wrapping my arms around her waist when she moved to stand in front of me, literally ignoring Angela completely. I snorted at her actions.

"Can we go now?" she mumbled into my neck while Rose stalked off to find Emmett. I winced, feeling slight pity for the bloke who was about to be on the receiving end of Rose's wrath.

"If ya want darlin'" I agreed as I nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. I felt her arms wrap around my own waist causing me to grin, my suddenly less hostile attitude seemingly giving Angela whiplash as she stared at the two of us in complete and utter shock. I almost sniggered.

Grabbing Bella's hand I tugged her out of the store, my eyes glancing down to the bag in Bella's hand since I only just took notice of it. I was instantly hard when I caught sight of it. Looks like I was in for a treat tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was basically a filler chapter but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Please let me know your thoughts. The next chapter is already in the making and will have a lot more plot in it since I want to get my story rolling. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys, **

**Well here is the next update, which is up quickly if I say so myself. Unfortunately I'm not completely happy with the beginning of this chapter but even when I went to re-write it, or at least try and change it a bit I couldn't seem to get it right. **

**Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who took the time to review since supporting a writer's story is the best way to show how much you are enjoying it.**

**Thanks again. **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the sofa next to Jasper, his hand on my thigh while his fingers teased the strands of my hair when the atmosphere seemed to change. Jasper tolerated the human, smiled politely at times, but he rarely took the time to actually speak to her. Me? I knew I was almost hostile towards her but everything about the human seemed to set me off. Let's just say it wouldn't upset me in the slightest if Edward accidently ripped out her throat due to his bloodlust.<p>

Jasper was being even more touchy feely with me which I wasn't complaining about in the slightest, but it didn't take me long to find out it had to be down to the fact I was wearing a pair of the practically non-existent lingerie he had brought for me. He had done well with his tastes; red and black lace.

"I think we should take these off" Jasper murmured against my ear as he nuzzled my neck, his teeth lightly grazing my lobe. I shivered.

I playfully smirked as I lightly slapped at the hand that was slowly tugging at my skirt while I giggled, another rarity for me since I wasn't a known giggler. I could tell but the way his eyes sparkled though that he was more than a little pleased with my reaction.

Pulling my knees up onto the plush couch I swung my leg over to straddle his lap, not caring in the slightest that my already short skirt rode up the back of thighs, showing a hell of a lot more skin. As vampires we didn't generally have anything against showing a bit of nudity, the only exception was due to how much it tended to bother your dominant mate.

I let a purr rumble in my chest as I felt his hands come to rest on my lower behind, his hands running under my skirt as his skin touched my own. I felt as if I was on fire.

"So sexy" he growled the words out. I shivered.

I grinned, shifting further forward onto his lap until I could give us both the light friction we were after as I gently rocked against him. "You know…" I started. "I think we should-"

I was cut off before I could continue my train of thought, my head snapping in the direction of the front door which was visible from my position on the sofa, sitting perkily on Jaspers lap. Jasper didn't seem concerned in the slightest.

"You think we should what?" he tried to get my attention back.

Shaking my head lightly, my long locks of brunette falling over my shoulders and down my chest I bend down to capture his lips with my own. I felt his hands tighten their grip on my arse, making me push further back into his grip as we made out like human teens on the sofa right there and then.

It wasn't until both Edward and Angela walked in that I picked up on the pure shock that she seemed to radiate from the girl as she froze when catching sight of us. I smiled against Jaspers lips, deciding to play with the human slightly.

Turning my mate's gift on himself I let him feel my lust for the situation, his eyes glazing over to an almost black as his nails dug firmly into the skin of my behind. The tiny thong I was wearing really didn't seem to be hiding much, but then again Jasper knew my body better than I knew it myself.

"You're playing with fire, darlin'" he grunted out lowly, his hips adding a slight rotation causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head. _Fuck…_

Leaning forward I playfully snapped at his neck, catching his Adam's apple between my teeth before biting down almost savagely. I tasted venom a split second before the growl which rippled through his throat was large enough, vicious enough, that it snapped both me and Jasper out of it when the human screamed in surprise at the sound.

I had to admit the scent of her fear a few moments later was mouth-watering, only serving to turn me on further as my dark eyes locked with her own, venom glistening off my lips as I sent her a sinister smirk that had her cowering behind Edward who simply rolled his eyes before glaring.

I watched as Jasper sighed before rolling his neck to look behind him, resting the back of his head on the sofa. I think Jaspers annoyed look sent more fear through the girl, her heart beat thumping rapidly in her chest.

"What?" he snarled, irritated.

"You're scaring her, Jasper" Edward accused, pulling his 'mate' against him. To be honest though Angela looked more intrigued now her fear seemed to have worn off. I shook my head at her; stupid girl.

"Then leave!" was Jaspers blunt reply.

Not seemingly stupid enough to argue Edward simply glared before tugging Angela upstairs, the girl's eyes remaining on my mate before I snapped in her direction. Fuck that, she should keep her eyes to her goddamn self!

Jasper soon drew my attention once again, a rumble vibrating in his chest and a twitch in his jeans which had my attention immediately peaked. "Mm…"

"Now, where were we?" he raised his eye brows suggestively, his hands running up and down my sides. Before I knew it was on my back, moaning in pure maddening ecstasy.

* * *

><p>"We have a problem."<p>

I scowled when I heard Alice's whiny tone as she entered the room, her appearance already starting to irritate me as I glanced up only to be treated with the sight of the bloody human again. I mean seriously, why did Edward have to keep bringing her here? Couldn't he take her out somewhere or something?

"Not now, Alice" Jasper spoke off-handily, slouching on the sofa next to Emmett as they watched the sports. Carlisle was at work while Esme I believed was out in the garden, planting flowers if my sensitive hearing was serving me correct.

"But it's important" Alice whined, clearly not used to not getting her way. Well that was about to change.

"You think the new summer collection is important" Rose said bluntly, sitting in front of me as the both of us stared at the chess board. I was utterly stunned when I found out Rose actually played chess, and since Jasper wanted to catch up on his sports I had been more than pleased to start up a game with her. She wasn't half bad.

From my peripheral vision I saw her stamp her foot childishly, Angela by the looks of it trying to hide a giggle at the action. Alice really wasn't doing the girl any favours by glamourizing a vampire's life so much. It was ridiculous, we were **not** human!

"It is! But this is more important believe it or not," Alice tried to gain everyone's attention but it was pointless. No one seemed to care to be honest, I certainly didn't.

"What is so important then, Alice?"

Emmett was the one to question her which wasn't that much of a surprise, but even he didn't remove his eyes from the screen which he was staring at intently.

"I had a vision," was all she got out before I rolled my eyes. Yea right, like I trusted anything that came out of that girl's mouth. "The Denali coven's coming to visit Carlisle" she blurted out.

Everyone seemed to snap their heads around towards Alice's direction with that, shock on everyone's features apart from Jasper who simply looked mildly surprised, as well as annoyed.

"Who?" I raised a brow, not liking being the only one out of the loop. The fact the female human seemed to be aware of who this coven was didn't sit well with me either.

It was Jasper who answered thankfully. "They are another vegetarian coven, darlin'. Old friends of Carlisle's if you will" he turned his attention towards me. "The coven is made up of the coven leader, Eleazar, and his mate, Carmen. Their adoptive children or sisters however you wish to word it, are Tanya, Kate and Irina."

I remained quiet while I absorbed what he had told me. Never had he mentioned this so called 'Denali' coven before and it had me intrigued.

"Don't you think you missed something out there, Jasper?" Emmett's booming laughter caught my attention. I raised a brow.

"Well…" I hinted for him to spill the beans as I had heard humans phrase it in the past.

"There succubus's" Jasper sighed as he rolled his eyes while my own narrowed significantly. I had met many succubus's across my travels, especially in the warzone, and I knew exactly what they could be like.

"And…" Emmett sniggered, absently telling me that there was more that my mate was apparently telling me. My eyes narrowed further.

"Jasper" I warned, watching him cringe before I was across the room, tackling him to the floor much to the surprise of the human. I ignored her, what with her emotions as far as I was concerned not having a single note of importance to me.

Landing on the floor with a thud I saw humour present in his amber eyes, though my eyes remained narrowed into slits.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"Darlin'" he tried to get out of it, but a quick press of my knee against his groin as my leg slipped between his own was enough to zip his lips if you will.

"You know I'm going to find out sooner or later" I taunted as I slowly pressed my knee against his crotch, gently rubbing it in a circular motion causing his breathing to deepen and his jeans to become what I imagined quite tight on him.

I watched him swallow before he replied, his tone thick with barely restrained lust. I could only imagine how much effort it was taking on his part not to strip me down and fuck me right there and then. "One of them may have a slight, a _slight_ crush on me" he muttered causing me to narrow my eyes into slits as I processed what he told me.

"_What!"_ I screeched in a high pitch tone, practically startling everyone until Emmett's booming laughter filled the room. Even the human seemed to giggle slightly before she heard my next comment, her complexion paling as she took in my threat. "Which one is it? That Irina? Tanya? Kate?" I snapped. "If they touch you I will rip them apart! Fucking destroy them! Have they tried anything?"

"Edward,"

The terrified tone of Edward's so called other half broke me out of my threat filled haze, my stone black eyes snapping in her direction as I bared my teeth in what had to be a terrifying manner on her part. I think it was the first time that she actually truly feared me.

My own inner demon was battling for control, and the Goddess of war inside of me wanted nothing more than to indulge myself on the blood which ran through her veins. I could already picture how mouth-watering she would taste, how the thick essence of her blood would make me feel as if I was alive. The fact I would be taking her from Edward was only another plus as far as I was concerned.

It seemed Jasper had already clocked onto my train of thought, and while his own Major would be more than happy to join me on savouring the taste of the pathetic creature, I knew my Jasper was still the one in control of the situation.

"Bella," he spoke clearly to me, his hand gripping my chin as he forced me to look down at him from where he hadn't moved from where I had him pinned on his back on the floor. His eyes like I predicted were a similar black to my own. He looked delicious.

"When are they coming?" I asked as I licked my venom soaked front teeth, Jasper wincing when he clearly picked up on just what I intended to do when they got here. Thinking about it, I could hardly wait.

"You're not killing them" he stated bluntly with a slight frown, though he couldn't hide his lust from me even when he tried so very hard to. I grinned.

"You like that thought, don't you?" I purred. I bit my lower lip, knowing how much he liked it. "Getting irrational," I lowered my lips so they were barely brushing his own. "Getting physical with another female," I nipped at his bottom lip. "Defending what's **mine**!" I smirked as I looked down at him. "You like that thought a lot."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys, **

**This chapter is a little bit patchy, and really short, but I really wanted to get the plot rolling some more, so it may seem just a tad rushed but don't worry it will settle down in the next chapter. **

**Anyway, thanks again for all the fabulous reviews! **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>It was amusing to say the least watching my mate squirm underneath me, but it wasn't until he suddenly had me pinned to the floor that I knew I was pushing my luck just slightly. Clearly he didn't feel as if this was a situation to joke about, while I on the other hand refused to leave the topic of this so called vampire who was after my mate.<p>

If it had been a human female then I wouldn't have bothered, I mean sure if the bloodbag was pushing her luck I might have scared her or if I lost control kill her right there and then, but a vampire invading on your territory was a big no no. Unless you wanted a fight on your hands you just didn't approach a mated male with the intention of sleeping with them, stealing them, or even the smallest thing such as _touching_ them. It was the same with a male, worse so even, what with considering a male vampire tended to be a hell of a lot more dominant than a female. It was hot, but you would have to be an utter fool to fight for ones mate.

I recalled a moment in the southern wars when a newborn vampire was created by Maria. She had approached Jasper when I was still trying to process the fact that not only did I have a mate, but a mate that was trying so hard to win me over. When you hear about the famous Major from the southern wars, the one who was nicknamed 'Ares' and given the title of the 'God of War' it was hard to imagine that he was, and still is, such a romantic at heart.

I knew that before all of this happened, before he was changed, that he would have had no trouble finding a nice southern girl to settle down with when the war was over and he had served his time. He was handsome, a gentleman, not to mention in the sack he was an incredibly devoted lover.

Jasper was, and still is, the only lover I have willingly been so intimate with. As a human I had been raped repeatedly, and as a vampire my life had only served to grow worse at the hands of my creator. It hadn't been until I had learned to develop my gift, to mould it into what I wanted it to be, that I finally had enough of being a victim now that I had the power to back myself up.

I felt my familiar mask slipping onto my features as I got lost in my flashbacks, my expression stone cold and while I wasn't aware as I normally was of my surroundings I had no trouble getting lost in past memories when I knew instinctively Jasper would protect me if anything were to happen. I knew he was perfectly capable of doing so.

The newborn had been called Freya, and she had been a light blonde and from what I could remember a favourite of Maria's from the moment she had caught sight of the new vampire. I remember how I had instantly taken a disliking to her, one that had soon cost her what she treasured the most; her life.

She had taken a liking to Jasper it had seemed, one that went far above the lust that I had seen in the other vampires we had been training. It was only predictable that they would get off on such a dominant vampire, what with Jasper and myself holding so much power who wouldn't want to try and further their status by getting in our good books, our beds?

They knew to control it however. When Jasper had made it clear I hadn't been up for grabs when a vampire had tried to approach me with the intention to seduce me he had ripped him apart within seconds before threatening anyone else with the same treatment. Those that were smart saw the threat as he called it and smartly stayed away, lusted from afar since they had seen it played out right in front of them. But there were a few that always pushed their luck, and she was one of them.

Me and Jasper had just come back from our private hunt, Jasper having playfully tried to steal a few kisses from me when we encountered her. Where she had gotten the strangely clean items from I hadn't known until later, but it was clear that the lingerie she was wearing would have had any male vampire after her since with the desert being so dusty she would have stood out as even more appealing to most. She had cleaned up completely.

It was when she made the comment of why he would want someone so broken, so deeply unsettled like myself that made my thin thread of control grow weaker. But it was when she offered herself in my place, to become his mate, that she soon found herself in pieces.

It turned out it had all been set up as one of Maria's twisted games, and that the reason she had been so captured with Freya in the first place was due to the fact she had had this little game planned out from the very start. It wasn't until a few days later that Jasper confessed Maria must have found out who his first ever crush was in his human life when he was barely a teen to find a vampire who looked so much alike her.

It had only made me loath her more.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking about?"<p>

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Jasper speak, his arms wrapped around my waist as we sprawled out closely on his bed. I glanced up at him, confused.

"Earlier in the living room, you sort of dazed off for a while," he explained further. "You kind of worried the crap out of everyone when you cut of mid-sentence" he grinned but I could tell he really didn't feel it. He was used to my flashbacks, but that didn't mean he found it a breeze to deal with them.

"It wasn't bad" I settled his nerves. "I was just thinking about Freya."

"Freya" he frowned as he tried to remember. "The blonde Maria tried to stir trouble with?"

I nodded. "She kind of reminds me of Angela" I added as an afterthought, "plus I just want to put it out there that if one of those bitches touch you the same result would apply" I spoke perkily.

"Don't be so extreme" he chuckled causing me to roll my eyes. "But if it helps she went after Edward first before finding out that he was a frigid virgin" he added lightly.

I snorted. "Still doesn't change the fact if she comes near you I will rip her apart."

"I know, darlin'" Jasper patted my thigh before his hand slid down my bare skin, effectively gripping my lower leg before hooking it around his hip so I was pretty much pressed completely against him. I smirked.

"Feeling frisky, Major?" I purred as I looked up to face him, his dirty blonde curls framing his face like a soft halo making him look every bit of the delicious vampire he was.

I felt his hand run down my back before flashing out to slap the flesh that was my behind, a yelp leaving my lips as I jerked away at the sudden action. Not to mention it wasn't exactly a light slap.

"Ow!" I pouted.

Clearly sensing my playful tone he repeated his action, and soon had me rocking against his thigh as I tried to find the fiction I craved so much. My core was throbbing and I could already feel how wet I was, what with how my thighs were sticking together due to my juices flowing freely. And that was just with Jasper doing nothing but ever-so-often pressing his lips against my own in a frustratingly innocent kiss while repeatedly spanking my hind.

I was loving it.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but look forward to meeting this coven in a purely sadistic way if I was being honest with myself, the entire Cullen coven standing on the porch in what seemed like suspense. I felt like a predator once again, one that was waiting for her prey so she could stalk it before attacking in a purely satisfying manner. Oh, and I knew I would feel oh so satisfied.<p>

It seemed Jasper of course sensed it as well, standing uneasily by my side with a firm grip on my wrist. I knew the Major in him was only a disruption away from appearing. He may let me get away with a lot, but when Jasper was passionate about something I was positive that he wouldn't let me get away with it. He kept me grounded; under control.

However, when it came down to this female who was after him I had no doubts about getting on his wrong side so I could teach this bitch a lesson. Whoever she was she was going down, even if I went down with her in terms of pissing Jasper off. I knew he would forgive me quickly, but a few nights of getting the stink eye would be worth it to settle the demon inside of me who demanded I protect what was my own.

So yea, I was looking forward to this meeting very much.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, just another short authors note but I wanted your opinion on Bella's flashbacks. Good? Bad? Do you want more of them? Please let me know! Thanks. REVIEW!<strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys, **

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, I love them! As for the flashbacks I have to admit I'm secretly glad that you like them so much because I adore writing them. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter so read and enjoy. **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Standing on the porch, Jasper at my side, I could already feel my inner vampire purring and humming at the thought of meeting this female vampire who seemed to have it in her head that she had a chance with my mate. Now I wasn't foolish, I knew that by the coven arriving here they were bound to find out about Angela and so it would begin to spread even if they didn't mean it intentionally. Sooner or later the Voltouri were going to find out, and I didn't want to be the one to have to help clean up the mess it would leave behind.<p>

"Please try and control yourself, darlin'" I heard Jasper breathe out next to me. I shrugged. "I know that you want to-"

"Rip her apart?" I offered lightly. "Kill her? Sink my teeth in her throat?" I listed off with a wink, the fact I didn't seem to have a problem discussing killing making the human next to Edward squirm. Not only couldn't I believe she still hadn't gotten it into her head that a vampire was a killer, whether you have killed a human or not, or that they were practically broadcasting the fact a human knew of them right in front of this coven. They weren't even trying to hide it.

Carlisle must really trust these people. Unfortunately, I did not.

"Please Bella, these vampires are who Carlisle consider family" he tried to reason with me.

"That doesn't mean anything, Jasper. I will remain calm and controlled if this female keeps her eyes, her comments, her fingers and her thoughts to herself."

Feeling my press his lips to my temple I smiled. "Thank you."

"Hmm" I hummed, savouring his touch.

It was roughly twenty minutes before their car came into sight, the fact that they drove surprising me somewhat. But then again I suppose we didn't live in the old ages anymore, and while I had grown up without such vehicles I guess some vampires had simply adapted to technology better than others. I would prefer to run any day rather than drive.

I pursed my lips but otherwise blanked my features as only two vampires exited the vehicle. I tilted my head to the side, swarming them in my gift only to raise a brow when I caught the male staring at me wide eyed. I allowed a smirk to grace my lips.

"That's Eleazar and his mate Carmen" Jasper leaned down to whisper to me. "Try and be nice, Bella."

"I'm always nice" I smiled up at him with a wink while both Esme and Carlisle went to greet the pair. I had to admit I was partly put out that I couldn't exact my revenge on this succubus, even my inner vampire was grumbling in its own inner cage.

"Your nice isn't want most would consider nice though, darlin'" Jasper chuckled before winding his arm around my waist, his gaze watching Eleazar closely as he seemed to be staring at me with not only awe but curiousness which seemed more than a little intriguing.

"What's his gift?" I asked, knowing already that he had one due to my own shield. His mate Carmen, however, I knew didn't.

"He has the ability of identification" Jasper filled me in causing my interest to peak. I looked up at him. "He used to work for the Voltouri before leaving" he explained causing my thoughts to whirl. How interesting…

I was lost in my own thoughts as I watched Eleazar talking with Carlisle and Esme, Carmen hanging back just slightly as she watched me wearily. I resisted the urge to play on her discomfort like I normally would, but it was more due to the fact I didn't wish to upset Eleazar's mate when I was curious enough to want the opportunity to ask the coven leader some questions.

I was interrupted from my mental haze when I saw Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar and Carmen approaching, Carlisle already beginning introductions as everyone met them on the front lawn.

"Eleazar, Carmen, you already know Rose, Emmett, Alice, Edward and Jasper but I would like to introduce you to our other coven members" he gestured to his family. "This is Angela, Edward's mate" he looked towards them before turning his attention towards me and Jasper. "And this is Jaspers mate, Bella."

I took in their reactions to meeting Angela, their slight shock of Edward supposedly having a mate as well as the fact Jasper wasn't alone as they had first thought amusing me. Wanting to learn more about this Eleazar I knew I shocked the rest of the coven when I was strangely polite towards the visiting coven.

"It is nice to meet you Eleazar" I nodded, effectively gaining his attention.

"And you Bella" he smiled. "I have to admit, we did not know that Jasper was mated."

At that I debated on how much to reveal before shrugging it off. "The southern wars separated us I am afraid, we have a lot of time to make up for" I allowed myself to smile.

I watched as he nodded, his eyes even more bright with interest before his attention was taken with Carlisle inviting them inside. I was about to follow when I felt Jasper hold me back. "What?"

"You're interested in him" he stated. I hummed. "Why?"

At that I decided to answer honestly. "I find myself intrigued I admit, I haven't met someone before with the ability to sense others with gifts. It is strangely fascinating. Not to mention you said he spent time with the Voltouri, another aspect which could be of interest towards us" I stated in a matter of fact tone. He was quiet while he processed it.

"He is a good friend of the coven I suppose," he finally spoke. "And at least it will keep you out of trouble" he allowed a crocked grin to appear on his lips causing me to snigger.

Wrapping my arms around his waist I pressed myself against him, tilting my head up since our height difference with me wearing small flats wasn't exactly ideal. I rested my chin against his firm chest. "Anyone would think that you wanted a good girl," I smirked as I pinched his cute behind. He jumped.

Hearing his deep throated laughter I couldn't help but grin. "You are definitely not a good girl, Bella" he winked. "But at least you're never boring" he muttered causing me to snort. The day he called me boring would be the day I would smack him silly.

It wasn't long until we headed back into the house, taking note of how everyone was separated into their mated pairs while Eleazar and Carmen seemed to be staring at Angela, effectively making her feel incredibly self-conscious.

"So Angela, how to do find being mated to a vampire?" Carmen seemed to be grilling her.

"I…"

"I mean do you feel the mating bond as a human? Or is it just Edward?"

"Urm…"

"Can he hear your thoughts?"

It was that last question which I had to admit I was curious about as well, but by Eleazar's almost bored look it was clear she didn't, or if she did it would be a common one.

"No, he can't" Angela smiled, thankful apparently that her boyfriend couldn't get inside her head. I didn't blame her. "He thinks I may be a shield, right?" she looked up towards Edward who suddenly didn't look so sure of himself. I fought back a snort.

"No dear, you are not a shield" Eleazar smiled gently, his hand on his mates' knee. "I would guess that you were a 'blocker'" he continued, effectively managing to capture my interest.

Not bothering to hide the fact I was listening I made my way over towards the sofas before slouching down in a chair nearby, it being a split second later when I suddenly found myself plucked off it before being planted in Jaspers lap.

"A blocker?" I asked intrigued.

Surprised that I seemed to be talking to him Eleazar hesitated for a few moments before turning his full attention towards me, his eyes alight with familiar interest. "Oh yes. You see there is a difference between that of a shield and that of a blocker. A blocker is a self-preservation measure for a vampire, or human in this case, while a shield which is what I believe you are, can be developed, moulded it into what the vampire so desires."

I tilted my head to the side, pursing my lips. "How long do you have to be in a vampires presence before you detect their gifts worth?" I couldn't help but ask.

"A split second in some cases, but yours being a shield involved more deduction on my part. It was only that I knew you have a gift, but not what it was that I was able to determine that it was indeed a shield" he confessed causing me to lean forward in my seat slightly, or Jaspers lap in this case.

"What about Jaspers? How long did it take you to detect his?"

Again surprised by my apparent social behaviour it seemed Eleazar was taking full advantage so my interest in his own gift. "If I concentrate on him, a few seconds. If I was simply passing by I would have to be in his presence for longer" he explained.

I could sense Jaspers amusement at my enquiring questions but a simple elbow to the gut soon had him stifling his chuckles. Carmen's reaction to my rough treatment of Jasper however soon had me stifling my own giggles. If a vampire could have a heart attack then that was what she would look like. Apparently Jaspers reputation as a hard ass didn't extend to how whipped he was around me; because he was just as whipped over me as I was over him.

"Can you detect a gift in a human?" again I continued with my questions.

I watched him shrug. "Kind of, vampires are more my strength but if I concentrate long enough and hard enough it works in a similar manner."

Leaning back against Jasper, his arms around my waist, I let the facts I had just learnt about this coven leader roll around in my head. It wasn't until a few hours later once they had settled into the spare guest room that Eleazar approached me as I was sprawled out on the couch reading one of Jaspers old Civil War books. I couldn't help but smile every single time I came across one of his crossings out where the author or historian had gotten their facts wrong. It was just too cute for words.

I glanced up when I saw the coven leader take a seat on the opposite side of the room, his familiar amber eyes connecting with mine as they were filled with only slight weariness. I raised a brow and waited.

It turned out I only had to wait a few moments before he started to speak. "Where is Jasper then?" he seemed to break the tension between us.

"Hunting," was my flat answer but I knew that wasn't what he was talking to me for. "You want to ask me questions" I stated as I flicked through another page of my – no Jaspers – book.

"You wouldn't mind if I do?"

He seemed stunned if anything so I shrugged. "Not really. Unlike most vampires I do not feel much for my past, rather looking at it from a purely factual and clinical manner" I spoke honestly, because I did. I didn't hold must emotional ties to my past because that was what it was, my past. Sure my times with Jasper I treasured, passionately so, but the more depressing areas of my life I didn't hold much feeling for unless it suddenly seemed to catch up with me in a flashback, and even then I had Jaspers comfort waiting for me.

So with that said I waited for the questions I knew he wanted to ask me. I was certainly in for an interesting afternoon that was for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>You like?<strong>


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey guys, **

**I have to say the reviews are just amazing, so thanks a lot. I urm don't have much else to say so I hope you enjoy the chapter. I am hoping to put a bit more action in but it's getting there which is the tricky part. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>When I gave Eleazar permission to ask me any question I didn't think that he would be so intrigued with my life, and for a split second I wished Jasper was here so I could get a sense of what was running through his head by using my mates gift. Shame.<p>

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking?" happened to be his first question, his brows raised as he waved off Emmett who seemed to be trying to get his attention. Huffing I watched the big lug disappear into another room, his pout making me roll my eyes.

"I'm not sure," I closed my book before relaxing back into the sofa. "Much like I told the rest of the Cullen's all I am aware of is that I was born in an era where women were undermined terribly, seeming as nothing other than whores, wombs or a submissive wife if they were lucky."

"And you met Jasper in the southern wars?" he passed to an easier topic, his amber eyes bright with awe and interest. It seemed Jasper clearly hadn't indulged him and it must be rare to have the opportunity to discuss an event that was so rarely factual considering most vampires tended to never come back to speak of it.

I nodded. "I was in charge of the training grounds, it being my job to toughen up the newborns. Jasper was, and still is, more tactical than myself but when Marie ordered him to improve on his fighting techniques we crossed paths."

"So you were there before Jasper?" Eleazar asked shocked.

"Decades before in fact, but I wasn't as civilised as I am now. I did not feel sympathy, I still rarely do, and the killing of thousands did not bother me in the slightest. When Jasper approached me, I did not know what a mate was. We were taught by Marie that vampires should and did not love, that it was impossible for our kind. Jasper proved her wrong on all accounts."

Seemingly surprised that I was indulging him as much as I was I watched amused as he shifted further forward in his seat, his gaze flickering behind me before Carmen took a seat next to him.

"Fed up of sneaking about?" I smirked in her direction, watching as her eyes seemed to flash with surprise. I knew what she was thinking, that she should have been out of my hearing range but what she didn't count on was that I was a lot more advanced as a vampire.

"How?" she stuttered.

I rolled my eyes before winking, listening to Eleazar's sudden laugh of delight. "How fascinating," was all he got out before my delicious mate made his appearance.

"What's fascinatin'?" he drawled out causing me to look him over. His dusty blonde curls looked windswept so clearly he had been running.

"You look delicious" I purred, satisfied when I saw lust flash through his eyes.

"Now while I don't mind you getting' all seductive on me, darlin'. I wanna know what has ya feelin' so smug" he thickly played on his accent making me bite back a moan. I loved his southern drawl!

"Eleazar was asking me questions; apparently he has an interest in the Southern Wars. I was explaining how we met."

I watched as Jasper raised a brow as he took a seat next to me, shooting me a wink as he slouched into the plush sofa. "You tell him how ya had me chasing after ya for months?" he raised a brow causing me to huff.

"Wait, you chased her?" Carmen seemed to ask nervously, apparently wondering how her own questions would go down.

Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders causing me to sag against him. "Oh yes, my difficult little mate gave me quite the run around" he sniggered which only got him another punch to the gut. He grunted.

With that said the conversation seemed to lighten up somewhat, Jasper laughing at the past stories of how he 'courted' me as he put it. Good times I thought, good times.

It wasn't until Edward and Angela entered the room that the light atmosphere seemed to change, and I knew I was the cause of it. I would freely admit that, but I did not like how they were putting Jaspers close family at risk for something so childish, so avoidable as not changing this girl if he thought she was his mate.

"I'm going to spend some time with Esme" I broke the silence before rising from my position on the couch, pressing my lips against Jaspers instinctively causing us both to purr.

"You alright, darlin'?" he asked concerned.

Shrugging I nodded before letting my hand rest on his shoulder, sending him my love and devotion causing his eyes to widen along with his grin with his own devotion for me.

"I'll join you if that's alright?" I heard Carmen ask expectantly, my head tilting to the side before I nodded.

Heading outside I soon found myself lying on my back on the grass near where Esme was doing her gardening, the rain pelting down onto me as I closed my eyes and savoured the feeling. Carmen didn't seem to know how to react before she followed with my action, it not being long until her own nervous questions started.

"You do not like the human?" she observed quietly. I sighed.

"No, I do not" I confirmed.

A few more seconds went by before she spoke up again. "Can I ask why?"

At that I thought about how to word my answer. "I think that to put a whole coven at risk because of a human, one who he does not want to be turned while he claims they are mated, is reckless and irresponsible."

"But personally, what do you have against Angela?"

Now that was easy. "I hate humans" I stated bluntly, stunning her slightly. "I understand and recognise that it was due to my human upbringing but I know it will never change. I will never appreciate the race that they are and I accept that, Jasper accepts that. But personally, I think the girl is naïve when it comes to what a vampire entails. She has been shown only the positives, but even so I simply do not like her" I stated before opening my eyes to see said human standing in front of me with watery eyes. "What?"

"Why are you so horrible?" she shouted at me. Yes, a _human_ shouted at _me_.

Did she have a death wish?

"Careful" I warned.

"Did you even know I was standing here?" she accused causing me to roll my eyes. Stupid human, of course I knew she was standing there.

"Again, I would really watch that tone of yours" I spoke calmly but inside I was seething, flashes of how my father spoke to me in a hard accusing tone only fuelling my own anger.

It wasn't long until Jasper suddenly appeared behind Angela, startling her enough to jump. "Calm down, darlin'"

Turning my eyes onto my mate I narrowed my them into slits at him but he acted as if it had no effect. Jasper was my mate, my equal, so what did he have to fear?

"What's going on?" Esme suddenly asked carefully, Carmen frowning since it was clear she expected the coven mother of sorts to have heard our conversation. I didn't bother to inform her that I tended to keep my shield up when I spoke to others, to maintain a certain level of privacy, but when her mate came out with eager eyes I knew he had figured it out already.

I had to admit I was kind of impressed.

"I…I…"

Ignoring Angela's stuttering I rose to my feet in a swift motion, Carmen following my lead before heading over to stand by Eleazar in a calm manner.

"I'm going to hunt" was all I said before spinning on my heel and rushing into the woods. I needed to calm the fuck down before I killed the stupid bloodbag.

* * *

><p>It took me the majority of the day to calm down enough to approach the Cullen house again, my fingers twitching slightly with the desire to ring up either Peter or Char for a friendly chat. I wasn't used to being around so many people who didn't seem to fear me and I wasn't comfortable with it in the slightest.<p>

When I thought about Eleazar and Carmen I found the fact they were seemingly getting used to my less than inviting presence wasn't all that bad, in fact their level of conversation and attitude was one that I could put up with, and when it suited me it was one that I could find myself relaxing into enough to enjoy.

The rest of the Cullen's again I didn't mind so much, other than Edward and Alice of course. My bite mark was still present on the back of Edward's neck, a constant reminder that he had nothing when it came to a fight against me. He at least remembered his place whenever he got too wound up, but the pixie on the other hand seemed to continue to push. I knew I would snap at one point, my control finally running out, and I was positive that if Jasper wasn't present I would rip her apart, or more satisfyingly I would kill her.

That thought was very appealing.

Angela however, the fucking human, was the main reason my buttons seemed to be being pressed a lot lately. The fact she thought that having so many vampires around her meant she could speak to me with such disregard for her life, thinking that they could protect her, was enough to have me wanting her dead. I didn't like humans to begin with, but being presented with one for such a long period of time was making me feel even more edgy.

Walking into the house I headed over to Jaspers direction before searching in his pockets for his phone, my mate simply standing there stunned as I plucked it from his pocket before looking up to peak him on the lips.

I frowned when I saw his bright amber eyes trained on my own, a crease between his own brows as he frowned at me concerned.

Reaching up I cupped his cheek, my thumb running along his bottom lip. "You ok?"

If anything his frown deepened momentarily before a crooked grin appeared at his lips. "Shouldn't I be asking you that, darlin'?" he sniggered before his arms wrapped themselves around my waist, his head dipping as he licked at the corner of my lips. I squirmed in his arms causing him to chuckle at my reaction.

"I didn't kill her" I found the need to point out, his eyes rolling but I felt him pull me close enough that my breasts were pressed up tightly against his chest. Mm…

"I know," I heard the smile in his tone. "Plus, you look so hot what you get angry" he purred before nipping at my ear lobe causing me to shudder.

With a predatory grin on my lips I ran my hand down his right bicep before tugging him upstairs, ignoring the presence of the others in the room as I felt his anticipation and lust grow as I directed him to his – no our – bedroom.

It was time I showed him just how much he meant to me, repeatedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick update so yay. Good? Oh and for all of you who are disappointed don't worry the succubus sisters will be making a very interesting appearance very soon.<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey guys, **

**Reviews were amazing as always so thanks to everyone who took the time to give me a quick post :P**

**Here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy, it it's a little saucy but as I was writing the last chapter I realised I wanted to follow on the lemon even if it was just in the beginning so you have been warned. **

**Anyway, hope you read and enjoy :P**

**WARNING; lemon**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>My back hit the surface of the door as soon as I had closed it behind us, Bella having me shoved up against the hard surface with enough force that I was surprised a crack didn't echo in the room because of it. Not that I would have bothered me in the slightest if it had, if anything it would have only served to make the situation hotter if that was even possible.<p>

I could already feel my breathing begin to deepen as my cock continued to grow thick and heavy in the confinement of my jeans, the rough fabric of the inner material only serving to prolong my pleasure and painful torture of the situation I had managed to get myself in.

I fucking loved it.

Feeling lips against my neck, teeth nipping at my Adams apple I allowed my eyes to close as the back of my head hit the door behind me, scrimmaging to the sensations that only my mate had ever managed to bring out in me.

It was when her hand slipped down my chest before reaching my bulging erection that I released a gutted groan, my hips thrusting into her grip as she tightened her hold.

"Want more?" I heard her purr against my ear making me nod my head eagerly, not caring in the slightest if I came off as desperate. Hell, I _was_ desperate as far as I was concerned.

"Fuck yes!" I managed to grunt out, her fingers effortlessly undoing the buttons on my shirt with one hand while her other thankfully continued rubbing my tented jeans. Honestly, I was surprised she didn't just rip the damn thing off.

Whimpering when I felt her move her lips off my neck my disappointment didn't last long, especially when she moved to take one of my nipples in her mouth, biting down on it slightly. Most women tended to forget, or simply not know, how sensitive a blokes nipples were just like a woman's when they were turned on. A lot of men had to be missing out.

Eyes still closed I savoured the feeling of her mouth and tongue working its way down my chest, another heavy groan leaving my lips when I felt her kneel on the floor in front of me as her teeth tugged slightly at the treasure trail which ran down from my belly button to my groin.

Fuck yea!

Blow jobs will Bella were a hell of a good way to get off, almost as good as being buried deep in that delectable pussy of hers. I knew she was dripping; I could smell her.

Feeling her undo my belt incredibly slowly I grunted, trying to tell her without words what I wanted. I was sure it was obvious, but knowing Bella as well as I did I knew if I told her to simply hurry up and suck it then she would only go slower just to tease me and that was the last thing I wanted or needed right now.

Even so a "Bella…" seemed to drawl from my lips as my hand found itself buried in her clearly untamed locks.

Not being able to help myself as soon as I felt my cock spring free, bouncing upwards as it curled towards my stomach, I opened my eyes before releasing a loud lustful groan at the sight presented in front of me.

Bella on her knees, lust in her eyes, thick plump lips wet with preparation. She had to be considered every guys fantasy.

Thank the fuck she was mine.

"Fuckin' gorgeous" I grunted out thickly, my grip on her hair tightening causing her to moan at the rough treatment. Well, that was until her tongue darted out to lick the underside of my cock causing a lightning bolt of pleasure to rocket through me from the tips of my toes straight up the rest of my body.

As good as it was I expected more, but when she pulled away teasingly I couldn't help but bare my teeth in frustration as I stared down at her amusement glistening eyes.

"Bella…" I warned.

If anything her grin only seemed to widen. "Yes Jasper?" she purred.

"Don't play innocent with me, you can't…you…Bella!" I finally growled out, the sound of it echoing around the whole house. I didn't care, my cock was so hard it was actually painful as she continued to kneel in front of me. She needed to stop teasing and suck me the fuck off!

A giggle seemed to leave her only further increasing my growl.

"I'm serious Bella-"

"Wanna play?"

Ok, that was not what I was expecting. I raised a brow, staring at her.

"Huh?"

Slithering, yes slithering up my body I soon found Bella's lips hovering over mine. I was still hard, painfully so, but if I was being honest I was more than a little curious as to where Bella was going with this.

Biting her bottom lip her eyes flashed dangerously, igniting even more lust which seemed to burn inside of me. I watched as her nails dragged down my chest before she spoke seductively. "Why don't we have a blast from the past?" she continued to hint but I was still drawing up a blank.

"Bella-"

My doubts were cut off however when she was suddenly no longer standing in front of me, my eyes widening briefly before a feral grin appeared at my lips when my predatory instincts were instantly triggered. Fuck yea!

Hurriedly tucking myself back into my jeans, hissing at the movement, I flashed after her as I bolted down the steps of the house, barely letting my feet touch the ground.

I made it outside before I froze on the spot, knowing she was nearby but hiding from me. I figured that she must have let her shield down slightly, not being as cruel and unfair as to completely cut herself off from me, but I also knew that she had made it so I couldn't find her using my gift. Fair was fair after all.

My dark eyes were narrowed as I scanned my surroundings when I heard another car start to pull up the driveway but I ignored it, already sensing them as vampires who weren't a threat but keeping part of my awareness on them at all times out of habit. I didn't like to be unprepared.

"Hey Jasper, what you-" was all Emmett managed to get out cheerfully before I found myself crashing into the ground, his yelp of surprise amusing but only for a split second before my concentration was drawn elsewhere.

"Fuck!" I snapped when I felt Bella's teeth sink into the skin of my neck, the fact she had managed to get me off guard making me curse before I wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped her onto her own back.

Laughing manically Bella didn't take it lying down, her teeth pressing firmer down on my neck causing me to hiss before she pulled away and dashed out of my grasp before I could get a firmer hold on her.

Sprinting back to my feet I got down into a low crouch before trying to relocated her, swearing to myself that I wasn't going to let her pin me down again since I knew she wouldn't be letting it go anytime soon. She could be a cocky vampire when she wanted to be and I knew it was a trait she had picked up from myself over the years.

Feeling her approach me from behind this time I spun around in the last second causing her squeal when I grabbed her just as she was about to tackle me to the ground again. Fuck, I was so bloody hard!

I was just about to attack her lips with my own when we heard a throat clear behind us, a snarl releasing from my throat as my head snapped into the direction of the person who dared to have the nerve to interrupt me with my mate. Did they have a death wish? Did they want me to rip them apart so I could continue?

"What?" I snapped as I stared at Carlisle as he stood uncomfortably in front of me. He had to have gotten used to how much of a sexual couple we were by now hadn't he? But then again I doubted he had come across vampires who liked to tackle each other, bite hard enough to draw venom as well as not hold back any strength when doing so whatsoever. Even though I knew me and Bella weren't the only ones by far that had such a relationship I knew Carlisle didn't really spend a lot of time socially around vampires who had such urges. This was foreplay between me and my mate.

I watched as he cleared his throat again. "Tanya, Kate and Irina have arrived" he spoke uncomfortably and I internally swore when I saw Bella momentarily tense beneath me. She was smirking when I looked down on her.

"No," I told her sternly as I shook my head at her.

"What?" she spoke innocently. "I didn't say anything."

At that I couldn't help but snort, my elbows on either side of her head as I lowered my lips to hover over her own. "I don't want you killing any of them. I'm serious Bella" I added when I felt her shrug beneath me.

Slumping down I allowed my full weight to rest on her, my pulsing erection still straining as I rolled my hips against her own, my bulging jeans pressing against the junction between her legs as I watched her reaction while groaning my own. Her head rolled back slightly, her long neck making venom pool in my mouth at the sight in front of me. I loved her swan like neck.

"So, " I hinted. "Will you be good for me?"

"You're horrible," I heard her groan as I continued the movement of my hips, the fact we were dry humping in the middle of the front lawn not bothering either of us.

"You love me," I rolled my eyes before nipping at her lower lip. "I'm serious though Bella. If it comes down to it and we do have to go up against the Voltouri they would be a very valuable alliance" I tried to appeal to her tactical side.

Thankfully it seemed to be the right thing to do, Bella still supporting a scowl but mumbled that she would behave under her breath. I grinned smugly, pleased to have gotten my way. "Good girl," I teased.

"I take it that was them then?" she huffed but remained relaxed underneath me, Carlisle having flashed back into the house as soon as he had delivered the news which he assumed neither of us already knew about.

"It was," I confirmed.

"Do we have time to-" she hinted suggestively as she wiggled her brows, raising her hips to roll against mine causing me to groan out loud.

"I'm sure Esme will want to get them settled," I murmured.

"Of course."

"And Carlisle will want to catch up," I added.

"It would make sense if he hadn't seen them in a long time."

"And it would appear desperate to hurry on in there," I continued to think up excuses.

"And were not desperate," Bella's eyes twinkled. "Well to see them anyway," she laughed causing me to grin.

Fuck yea we had time to sort out my rather large problem and Bella's soaking wet one.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is actually nearly finished so hopefully will be up within the next few days. It just seemed like a good ending point. <strong>

**The next chapter will have the Denali sisters involved so get that imagination working. **

**So how was the chapter? Good?**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey guys, **

**The reviews were amazing but I'm doing a short authors note since I'm eager to hear more of your amazing comments so keep them coming, please. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Entering the house I kept a firm hold of Bella as my arm wrapped around her waist tightly, pulling her flush against me. It wasn't that I didn't trust my mate to control herself, because I trusted her more than I trusted myself, but the last thing I wanted was for her to destroy the already strange relationship she seemed to have developed with Carmen and Eleazar by killing one of their adoptive sisters.<p>

When I had first walked in on Bella's random questioning of Eleazar, to realise that she was first to strike up a conversation was slightly stunning to say the least. My mate wasn't the most approachable person so to do what she had done was more than a little surprising. I thought it was good though, more than good in fact.

When we found ourselves in the living room I instinctively tightened my grip around Bella when I saw her eyes instantly narrow in on the three female vampires standing in front of us, Rose sitting on the couch with a intrigued expression and I knew she was awaiting my Bella's reaction after knowing that her instincts would be screaming at her to attack the source of the threat.

Running a hand through my hair I waited for anyone to speak, Carlisle sensing this as he cleared his throat next to his position by Esme who seemed to be radiating nervousness.

"I'm glad that you could take the time to visit us," Carlisle started. "I know that you have yet to meet the two new valuable members of my coven. This is Angela, Edward's mate and Bella, Jaspers mate."

As soon as he introduced Bella as my mate I saw Tanya snap her head in my direction, disbelief clearly present in her similar amber eyes before she seemed to scan Bella over with distaste. I fought back a growl, if I was making Bella control herself I didn't want to seem hypocritical by not doing the same thing.

"You have a mate?"

It was Irina who spoke out the question that they all seemed to be thinking, my gift picking up on their shock, confusion as well as disbelief.

"He does," Bella answered hostile as she narrowed her eyes. It was obvious that she wasn't aware which one of them had tried to get into my pants before but I had no doubt in my mind that she would find out very soon. I simply didn't want to be the one to tell her which was why I hadn't done so before already. Bella seemed to have a snap judgement about people, I didn't want her to risk loathing Irina and Kate at first glance before getting to know them before deciding.

I knew that while Bella didn't tend to have friends, she either liked somebody or she didn't. Eleazar and Carmen were perfect examples since I doubt she would call them friends but it was clear she didn't have anything against them, hell I had felt the content coming off her when she spoke to them so clearly she didn't mind their company.

"Well I'm Irina," Irina nodded as she introduced herself after getting over her shock of seeing me mated. They didn't visit often but it was clear they were more than a little stunned over what to say.

"Kate," Kate added with a slightly smile.

When it came to Tanya I could feel the hostility coming off her in waves, and due to Bella's gift being so in-tuned with my own it was clear she felt it just as clearly.

"Be nice, Tanya" Eleazar warned calmly from the other side of the room as he stood with Carmen.

"I haven't said anything yet, Eleazar" Tanya hissed before narrowing her eyes towards my mate. "So, your Jaspers mate then?" she looked her up and down with barely hidden hate. I once again fought back on my urge to snap at her myself.

"I thought we had already confirmed that" Bella narrowed her own eyes, apparently having figured it out already who she had the apparent grudge with. I squeezed her waist, not being able to help the pride I felt for my mate.

"I just think it's a little unbelievable don't you think?" Tanya curled a strand of her blonde hair around a finger. "I mean you just suddenly turning up and saying that your mated."

The fact that Tanya was even discussing this was starting to piss me off as well, as if she was saying that I didn't know who my mate was. It wasn't like Edward and Angela, I _knew_ Bella was my mate, my heart through and through. We have been through too far too much for us not to be and there has never been, or would there ever be, a single doubt in my mind on that.

"I do not see how that is anything to do with you" Bella swallowed back her venom as it laced teeth. The anger radiating off her was enough to cause me to cringe as I tried to send her calming waves. "I would keep your opinions to yourself."

"Or what?" Tanya taunted.

Looking around I saw Eleazar and Carmen do the exact same thing as me as my cringe widened. I knew that in the very short time they had spent time around my mate they knew how at least some of her mind seemed to work. Bella wasn't one to be taunted, ever.

"Or I will kill you," she admitted without hesitant nor doubt. "I will rip you apart, set you alight, and laugh while you burn."

The hostility coming off Bella only seemed to grow. Kate and Irina seeming to have more self-preservation than Tanya as they took a step back looking worried for their sister.

"Tanya," Kate warned her adoptive sister. "We didn't come here to cause trouble."

"I'm not."

"You are," Irina backed up Kate. "Look it's obvious to anyone that they're mated, I didn't count you for the jealous type."

At that Tanya scoffed loudly. "Jealous? You know I don't do jealous, sister. Not to mention I bet _Bella_ hasn't even been in a fight" she sniggered causing an uncomfortable silence to echo around the room.

Already having grasped the fact that while me and Bella were...busy, that Carlisle must have discussed the very high possibility of the Voltouri getting involved it was clear what she was on about. But even if Bella hadn't been so involved in my own past the fact that she was trying to use it against my mate as a way to upset her was unacceptable in my books.

I added it to the mental list of reasons as to why I should just let Bella have her way.

Glancing around the room I saw a wide eyed Eleazar, an amused Emmett and Rose as well as a nervous Carlisle and Esme. Edward and Angela were in Edward's room but I knew the telepath was listening and Alice, Alice I didn't have a clue where she kept disappearing off to but I intended to find out as soon as possible.

"Tanya, I think you need to go take a breather" Carmen offered, effectively breaking the silence.

"Why?"

"Because you are already treading on dangerous grounds-"

"What?" Tanya scoffed. "Because they are asking for our help because apart from Jasper they don't have a clue?" she raised a brow.

Her comment and blunt tone didn't seem to sit well with any of the Cullen's, or Eleazar and Carmen for a matter of fact. When it came to Tanya's adoptive sisters they felt as if they would rather be any other place than here.

"Do not doubt my ability to take you down" Bella stated dangerously calmly. "You are testing my patience."

"_You're testing my patience," _Tanya intimidated causing me to swear as I felt Bella's shield start to strengthen around the room.

"Fuck!" I hissed.

"How 'bout we get rid of some…stress, outside?" Bella suggested, her innocent tone sending off alarm bells from everyone other than Tanya. Well apart from Rose and Emmett that was, they seemed to be more than a little excited.

"Yea, why not" Emmett cheered as he fist bumped the air.

"I would like to see that," Rose felt the need to add with a smirk of her own.

"No," Carlisle shook his head. "This isn't the time-"

"I agree" Eleazar cut in, very aware of Bella's past and the danger it would put Tanya in to be in that kind of position.

Esme was about to protest also when Tanya seemed to be feeling more than a tad suicidal. "No, I think this is a brilliant idea."

"Perfect" Bella clipped while I tried to interrupt her. "No boundaries, correct?"

_Oh shit! _

"Bella-"

"Boundaries?" Tanya frowned, confused.

"Yes, boundaries" Bella nodded happily.

I shook my head, I couldn't believe it. "Bella you can't-"

"So, if I want to rip your arm off I can?" Tanya asked keenly, my hand slapping against my forehead while the alarm from the other vampires in the room only continued to increase.

Bella nodded, the satisfaction she was feeling nearly overpowering the emotions from the others just on her own.

"Deal" Tanya smirked, gazing in my direction with a wink. I snarled, stupid girl.

With a nod and a killer smile Bella kissed me on the cheek before flashing out to hunt I assume, my eyes narrowed in Tanya's direction as she left. It was Eleazar who was first to speak out, moving to stand in front of Tanya with a both furious and worried expression.

"Do you have any idea what you've just agreed to?" he snapped, apparently surprising her when he lost his temper. It was clear it didn't happen often.

"Please," Tanya waved off. "I'll go easy on her."

"It's not her I'm worried about," he snapped.

"What do you mean?" Irina cut in worriedly.

Eleazar breathed through his nose for a moment as he tried to get his anger under control. "Jaspers mate is suited to him in every aspect. Who do you think is this 'Goddess of War' you have so much interest in is? Who do you think was in charge of the training camps for decades after decades when the Southern Wars still existed? Fuck, she wanted to go for your throat the second you came in here and you _want_ to fight against her?" he exclaimed wide-eyed.

"I don't think you need to worry, Eleazar" Emmett cut in. "I've fought Bella before and it was fine."

"Bella didn't have a grudge against you. This isn't a game for her, she will go for Tanya's throat."

"I think your all overacting" Tanya stared at me as I spoke. "That is a rumour, a legend if you will."

I rolled my eyes, I mean really?

Having enough, knowing that it would be a waste of time on my part, I headed over to the couch before slouching down on it. Leaning back I let my head rest on the edge of the sofa as I closed my eyes, running a hand through my hair as I relaxed against it.

Reaching out with my gift I immediately felt my mates emotions hit me, a smile appearing on my lips when I felt her excitement. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it, not when there was nothing I liked more than making my mate happy.

"Jasper, son"

Hearing Carlisle I opened my eyes before glancing in his direction, but otherwise I didn't move a muscle. "What?"

"Is there any way you can get Bella to reconsider?"

I snorted. "You want to know how exited she is about this?" I raised a brow before linking my mates emotions with his own. If anything I saw him look even more worried. "My mate can control herself, Carlisle. But when Tanya agreed to a no boundaries fight it's pretty pointless to get her to reconsider unless you have something more tempting to offer her," I explained before getting a sappy grin on my lips. "Plus I like to see her happy."

"There must be something you can do, son."

"You know Bella, Carlisle. If she wants to do something she'll do it" I shrugged honestly.

"Thanks baby!"

Hearing her call down the stairs my grin only widened, fuck yea! I knew if Bella got in an even happier mood than she already was I was going to be in for one hell of a night. I couldn't wait. Perhaps I should surprise her, buy her flowers or some shit. She likes flowers strangely, what with her being such a vicious and incredible fighter. It seemed like an utter contrast.

"You are so getting laid tonight" Emmett felt the need to grin towards me.

"I know," I smirked.

I watched as he turned towards Rose. "Am I getting laid tonight?" he asked hopefully. God, romantic much?

Rose rolled her eyes. "If your good."

"But I'm always good" he whined, yes whined.

Rose was cut off from her reply when Bella was suddenly sitting in my lap, my arms instantly around her waist as her excited eyes landed on Tanya's as she stood in the corner nervously. I think it was finally starting to click just how bad of a situation she had landed herself in.

Too bad that she probably wasn't going to get out of it unless Bella suddenly had a change of heart, which I knew wouldn't be happening any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm feeling like the ending of this fic is coming soon, but you never know. So what did you think? Worth the wait since there is a hell of a lot more action coming up to do with Tanya and Bella. I bet you can guess who will probably come out on top though :P<strong>

**REVIEW**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey readers, **

**Wow the amount of fabulous reviews I got from you guys is amazing. So because of that here's the next chapter up and running already since I think it is only fair for you to get something out of your continued support. **

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I had always found my mate hot. Ok, more than hot since she was a knock out. But there was nothing I liked more than when my mate showed her vicious side, the side of her which had made me fall in love with her in the first place.<p>

I adored the fact that Bella was suited to me in every way, and while I would never have wished for her to have ended up in the Southern Wars I couldn't help but think that it helped make her the strong girl she was today. Because she was strong, brilliantly so.

Licking my lips I tugged Bella towards me when she made a move to get up from her position on my lap, my nose burying against her neck as I breathed in her sweet scent. "Where do ya think you're goin', darlin'?"

"You know where, Jasper" she rolled her eyes. "You know at times you ask the most irrelevant questions."

As punishment for her cheeky tone I pinched her thigh, taking note that she had changed into a pair of light shorts and a loose red shirt which looked amazing on her. It was simple but hot. "Cheeky."

Bella winked. "I know, but you love it" she giggled causing warmth to blossom in my chest.

"That I do" I agreed without hesitation. "But you sure I can't get you to put this off a bit, darlin'?" I asked hopefully.

If I was being honest with myself I didn't really give a shit what happened to Tanya but the last thing we needed was to get distracted, especially since I didn't know how long they were visiting for. I didn't want to wait the chance to gain their alliance, and Bella attacking one of their coven wasn't the best way to go about it.

"Nope," Bella shook her head. "I thought watching me fight got you all hot and bothered?" she pouted. "I was hoping for a little lovin' afterwards."

I growled. "I think I could arrange that," I smirked as all thoughts of trying to persuade her not to do this seemed to leave my mind. Carlisle sighed so I guess he noticed.

Knowing that it would be pointless to argue with my stubborn mate he simply pulled himself onto his feet before following Bella as she hopped off my lap before dancing outside. She looked so enchanting she once again took my breath away.

"Are you sure there isn't a way to get her to change her mind, Jasper?" Carlisle seemed to try once again.

"I don't get what has you so worried, Carlisle. Bella will rough her up a bit, she'll probably lose a limb but I'll stop her if she goes in for a kill shot."

I could tell my words didn't seem to give him the reassurance he was after but I shrugged, I could only do so much.

"Can't they just be friends?"

Hearing Angela's question towards Edward I couldn't help but snort out loud, Rose scoffing as she stood next to me outside as we watched Bella bounce excitedly around the front lawn with eagerness in her eyes. She was really looking forward to this, I could feel just how much.

"Idiot," Rose muttered under her breathe.

"She is a human, Rose. What else do you expect?"

"Common sense" was her short reply causing me to shake my head. I couldn't really argue with that.

"It'll be good practice for Tanya if anything," I admitted crossing my arms over my chest. "Give her some tips on how to fight properly," I shrugged.

Having heard me Tanya came strutting out of the house, her hair pulled up into a ponytail causing me to fight back a wince. She'd better be careful Bella doesn't rip her hair right out of her head since I wouldn't put it past her. My mate was creative like that.

"I have skills, Jasper" she purred causing me to roll my eyes. She wasn't doing herself any favours since I could feel the hostility flowing off Bella without even having to use my gift.

Not bothering to speak back to her I watched as she strode over towards Bella, trying to look frightening but failing to intimidate my mate in the slightest. "So, when we going to start?" she asked, hand on her hip.

I glanced over to Esme with a shrug.

"Oh no, I don't agree with this" she shook her head softly. "Perhaps we could simply talk this over, yes?" her tone was hopeful.

"Sorry Esme but this little bitch needs to learn her place" Bella hard voice cut through, both her tone and words making me pant for her.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Rose smirked as she took in my expression.

"Fuck yea!" I didn't even try and hide it. "I love it when she gets like this."

Licking my lips I continued to watch her as she assessed Tanya, something I noticed she had continued to do from the very start of meeting her. Tanya didn't stand a chance.

"Bella will go easy on her, right?" Irina suddenly appeared at my side along with Kate. Neither seemed pleased with the sudden turn of events.

"Tanya agreed," Rose glared. "Plus that bitch has been all over her mate for years!" she defended my mate causing me to grin.

"She didn't know!" Kate protested.

"So?" Rose snorted. "Who gives shit whether she did or not? It was as clear as anything that Jasper wasn't interested, you need to teach your sister how to deal with rejection" she sassed out.

"Hey, enough of that" Esme tried to settle the peace.

Scowling Rose looked over towards Bella, a predatory grin soon at her lips as she took in the sight in front of her. "You rip her to shreds, Bella!" she called.

"Rose!" Esme gasped out shocked.

"Oh don't worry, Rose" Bella grinned with a wink. "I plan to do just that" was all she said before she took a step forward towards Tanya.

I knew from the moment Tanya found out that Bella was not only the Goddess of War but an instructor for the fighting of newborns in the Southern Wars that she had discovered she had bitten of a hell of a lot more than she could chew. She would be stupid not to realise.

It was when she actually got down in a crouch and began taunting my mate however it made me rethink her realisation, I mean did she seriously think taunting my mate when she was in such a position was a good idea? What the hell was she doing?

"You know as soon as I take you down Jaspers not going to want you anymore, I mean why would he?" she sneered. "I mean look at you, you're nothing. Me? I will make him _very_ happy, that I will promise you."

Her taunts while intended for Bella pissed me the fuck off as well. How dare she speak to my mate like that! Did she have any idea who she was speaking to? Fucking bitch!

Bella ever the professional kept her cool, but the fire in her eyes burned as she drew her upper lip back into a snarl. She looked beautiful.

She didn't even hesitate to attack as soon as a cringing Carlisle gave the go ahead, finally having realised that trying to stop it was a pointless effort. He could either let it happen under his watchful gaze or have Bella attack her without him nearby. It was as simple as that.

As soon as his muttered 'go' hit our senses Bella had a completely defenceless Tanya on the floor, her hands snapping her forearm effortlessly before she tossed her aside with a giggle. I smirked.

Hearing Irina mutter an 'oh my god' I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Bella tossed her around effortlessly, Tanya's lips pursed as she tried to contain her screams but I could feel the pain she was in. It wouldn't be long until my girl had her begging for mercy.

Not giving her a second of rest Bella had Tanya by the throat, grabbing her right wrist before snapping it under the pressure of her grip. I saw Esme cringe at the sound but it wasn't until Bella's teeth sank into Tanya's throat in what I knew was an excruciating manner than Eleazar flashed by my side with a pleading expression.

"You can't…Jasper…can" he stuttered which was a surprise, but then again it wasn't every day you witnessed something such as this if you were a vampire who hadn't been subjected to any of this. I didn't blame him. "Please stop this" he finally managed to get out.

Knowing that I had to be careful, that even though Bella wouldn't hurt me I didn't want her to think up a worse way to make me pay for cutting her off, I ran several ideas through my head in the space of a few seconds.

"Bella" I spoke softly once I had figured the best way to go.

Hearing me her head snapped in my direction and what a sight she was, gorgeous. Her hair mattered around her face, dark eyes wild and venom laced lips. She was perfect.

"What?" she snapped, angered by my interruption which wasn't a surprise.

It turned out however that I didn't need to, and I was on high alert when I saw Bella suddenly go utterly rigid. I was at her side in an instant; I had seen that look before.

"Darlin'?" I spoke softly, not flinching when I felt her hand grip my bicep before and I felt the familiar feeling of her shield expanding around us. I didn't understand what she was doing until I was hit with the emotions of a hell of a lot of vampires from a vast distance away. They were too far for my gift to pick up on yet but it was clear they hadn't taken into account how powerful my other half was. Her shied reached them effortlessly.

The feeling of being hit with so many individual emotions at once wasn't new to me in the slightest, but that was when we were in the Southern Wars. But right now I knew it had to be big if it meant that many vampires were coming to Forks all at once.

Turning to Alice I sneered. "Seen any interesting visions lately, Alice?"

It was clear my question shocked her but to be honest it wasn't the first time I had questioned her so called gift. I thought she was a complete mental case but I didn't want to upset Esme by saying that out loud, I respected Esme after all.

"No," she frowned and I was deeply surprised to find that she wasn't actually lying to me. Well, that had to be a first didn't it?

"What's up, son?" Carlisle moved to my side.

"We need to get to somewhere more open," I instinctively got back into my Major routes.

"Why?"

"Looks like the fact you're living with a humans already gotten out, the Voltouri's almost here" was all I had to say to have panic suddenly flood into me through my gift. I held Bella close, kissing her temple when she used her shield to help me deal with the emotional overload. That was the last thing I needed to deal with right now.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	50. Chapter 50

**Readers, **

**Thank you again for all your continued support. I do have another fanfiction I have put up as a way to try and help me with my writers block for my other stories and to try and get me out of my rut so please check it out and let me know what you think. Its an Bella/Edward all human one since I fancied a change. **

**Also I wanted to confirm a few PM's I have been getting that I will be continuing my other stories, but it just depends on when I get in the mood to pick them up again. I write to enjoy myself and to get you guys some chapters so I just wanted to make you aware of that fact. **

**Hope you enjoy and continued to read and check out my other twilight stories. **

_**The Alpha's Seer  
><strong>__As soon as he looked into her grey orbs he knew she was the one, but what happens when the girl he used to be obsessed with suddenly realisies what she's missing by letting him go…JACOB/OC_

_**A Startling Infatuation  
><strong>__Hurt when he was younger Edward finds it hard to trust his family, let alone find a girl who's worth the effort to romance. But what happens when he meets Bella, the owner of a low-key bookstore? Will he open up his heart or spend the rest of his life in the shadows? AH EDWARD/BELLA_

**Lots of love**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Turning to Jasper I raised a brow, his face pinched in concentration as I watched the Major which was normally so deeply buried inside of him begin to make an appearance. In any other scenario I would be on him like flies on rice, my tongue firmly down his throat as I groped the living hell out of him. But I wasn't foolish enough to pass this off as nothing, especially when the Voltouri were involved.<p>

It seems the groping would have to wait. Something to look forward to, perhaps.

It felt like only yesterday that I was back in the dusty desert, Jasper at my side as we ripped into thousands of newborns at a time. Back then I didn't mind, it was what I had been trained for, it was my purpose. But now, when I had finally gotten away from all of that I was back in a position where I would have no choice but to fight for a cause I didn't give two shits about. The only reason I was here was Jasper.

It wasn't that I had anything against the Cullen's, Alice and Edward excluded of course, and I did not wish for any harm to come to them but they had brought this on themselves. They had welcomed in a human and this was the consequence of their actions.

Strengthening my shield I made sure to keep all of our scents masked as the Voltouri grew closer. We may not have seen them but it was clear who they were; they reeked of power and arrogance.

"We can go to the meadow, where the other battle took place" Alice butted in causing me to sneer.

"And how would you know that?" I raised a brow. "Keep an eye out did ya?" I snapped.

Her flinch while satisfying I knew we didn't have time to fight, and honestly it wasn't a half bad idea. It would be an area which we were familiar with, only this time we wouldn't have the wolves as support. Not that it was really that much of a concern, what we were going to do with the human on the other hand was.

"The human needs to come with us" Jasper stated in a hard tone, following my train of thought. He was so fucking perfect for me it was almost surreal.

That caused uproar within the group, Edward being the first to speak his mind as his tone came out in the deepness of a growl. "What? You can't be serious?"

"She can't not be there you idiot, the Voltouri are going to want to see her. If there is any chance that we can get through this without a fight then she is going to have to be present!" Jasper snapped.

"It's too dangerous!"

"Well duh! But the reason we are in this mess is because of you and her, don't think you are getting out of this!"

Having had no time to prepare for this fight I knew we weren't exactly at an advantage in that area, but what we did have over them was important. We had the setting, the meadow, and we had the fact we already knew exactly how far they were away from us. Those things would only help to work in our favour.

"I don't like the sound of this," Esme trembled.

Feeling a strange sensation runt though me I scowled when I realised that I actually cared. Esme was terrified and for some reason that bothered me. I didn't like it.

"If they chose to fight us, Esme" I started. "Then they will die."

"How can you be so sure?" Eleazar questioned.

Tilting my head to the side I stared at him. "We have a high advantage, not to mention if it was just myself and Jasper facing this we could take them down, so with all of us it should be a breeze."

"But they have gifts, a lot of them" Carlisle tried to reason, with what I didn't know.

"So do we," I shrugged.

"I know, but-"

"You have witnessed how useful my shield is, Carlisle. It is especially useful linked with Jaspers gift, I mean did you not notice how in the previous battle they didn't even manage to touch you? Did you think it was by chance?" I raised a brow.

I could tell I had shocked him as his eyes widened significantly. "I thought I was missing something."

I nodded. "And when Jasper gave me the permission to burn Victoria to ashes did you notice how easily confined I had her?"

He nodded.

"It isn't hard to take down opponents, Carlisle. What you need to make sure is not to hesitate if it comes down to it. My shield will cancel out all of others, that you do not have to worry about, but it can only do so much before your luck runs out."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked causing me to sigh. What was it they weren't getting?

"If you simply stood still and had several vampires come at you, my shield would not be doing you any favours if you did not fight back" I tried to explain before giving up. We could talk of this later. "But right now I think it is best if we got moving."

Nodding beside me Jasper threw me onto his back before dashing towards the meadow, the rest of the covens following. He knew I was perfectly capable of running but I knew he wished to keep my close, to savour the touch of our other half before we were going into battle, if we even did. So with that in my mind I allowed him to do so.

Reaching the meadow I slipped down from Jaspers back before standing by his side as I turned to face the rest of the coven. Other than that, however, I chose to stay quiet, letting Jasper come up with the tactical plan since that was more his field. I had an inkling of what kind of strategy we could use but I trusted his judgement over mine in this situation.

"When the Voltouri get here stay quiet, don't show emotion and for fucks sake don't turn your back on them. They may only want to discuss but if they feel threatened or that we have any intention to attack then they will not hesitate."

"But-"

"Let Carlisle do the talking, he is the coven leader after all and he is on the best terms when it comes down to the Voltouri" Jasper continued, ignoring Alice's interruption as he shot her a glare, thankfully shutting her up.

"Are you sure that is best, son?" Carlisle asked, clearly valuing Jaspers opinion.

Jasper nodded. "Myself and Bella have managed to stay out of the Voltouri's way for the past decades so it would be best for us to not be directly involved. We will be here for support if it turns into a fight but otherwise we will stay out of it unless you find it necessary for us to intervene" he explained.

Shock seemed to be present on his face before he turned to face me. I nodded as well. "I agree with Jasper, I have met the Voltouri before and we did not part on the best of terms."

"You've met them before?" Eleazar frowned, clearly confused. I waved him off.

"Briefly, and a long time ago. It is not important."

Eleazar looked like he wanted to say more but he was cut off when a furious Tanya made her presence known, her hair a mess as my bite mark on her neck was clearly visible. I couldn't help but flash her a toothy grin, pleased with the enhanced fear she felt at the sight of me. Finally she seemed to get it into that thick head of hers who her superior was.

"What makes you think we'll help you?" she scowled.

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't," I raised a brow. "But no one is forcing you, if you do not want to then please feel free to fuck off!"

She didn't look happy but remained quiet, to be honest I was stunned slightly that she hadn't fucked off already. But hey, if she wanted to get involved then I wasn't going to kick up a fuss about it.

"If you think that would be for the best, son. I trust your judgement" Carlisle nodded as he pulled Jasper into a manly hug, slapping him on the back before giving a nod to the rest of the family. "Is everybody ready for this?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

Appearing at his side Esme pulled him down for a passionate kiss making me smile dispute myself. I was sweet to say the least. "I'm ready" she smiled up at him gently.

It wasn't until several minutes later that the large group of black cloaked vampires made themselves known, appearing in front of us with expressionless faces which wasn't a surprize in the slightest. I actually didn't know whether they did in fact have any humanity left, apart from an odd few that was that I instantly recognised.

"Aro" Carlisle nodded towards the leader with a pleasant expression on his face.

"Carlisle, it seems you have been keeping secrets from us" he relied a brow in return, his gaze flickering towards Angela as she stood shaking in the back behind Edward. I might have actually felt sorry for her if I didn't have such a dislike for all things breathing.

"I didn't want to bother you with such a small factor, Aro. I know how incredibly busy you are" Carlisle spoke smoothly. I was impressed. "As for Angela, she is my elder sons mate so you can see why we wished to keep her close."

Aro seemed to smile sinisterly. "Even so, you know the rules."

It was with that comment that I suddenly felt a light pressure on my shield, my brows pinching together slightly before I couldn't help but feel the fire ignite within me when I recognised the strange and irritating sensation. Did they really think it would be that easy? To turn up and dispose of us without so much as a fight? Since when had they become such cowards!

I tightened my hand around Jaspers, my nails digging into his skin as I communicated my feelings via his gift. Not only was I incredibly pissed off but I was annoyed as fuck that they were choosing such a cowardly way out.

I could tell the exact moment that Aro realised we `weren't knocked out as we should be, the rest of the Carlisle's coven simply staring as the smoke from Alec's gift seemed to swirl around us without so much as touching our skin. I didn't know quite how to feel about their obvious lack of faith in myself and my gift.

"What is this?" Aro demanded, his tone hard as his red eyes flashed darker with his anger and delight. It was clear it frustrated no end, but the fact it was as unique as it was obviously intrigued him.

Carlisle seemed to glance in my direction before I gently shook my head. It would be best to try and divert their attention, not drawing it to myself until there was no other choice. I really did not wish to be involved, even though I knew I would be in the end. It was easy to predict.

"I apologise if I seem ignorant, Aro. But was is the nature of your visit?"

At this Aro seemed to smile with delight. What a nutter. "You have broken the rules Carlisle, we have overlooked you having such a large coven but as I can see it has only continued to grow. This is not acceptable."

At this I could tell Carlisle was struggling to keep his cool. Squeezing Jaspers hand I could tell he got the hint as he sent Carlisle a wave off calm emotion. I could visually see it taking affect as he held himself with a lot more confidence than before.

"Jasper and Bella are merely visiting, spending time with us. Eleazar and Carmen's coven as well" he explained.

As soon as he mentioned both mine and Jaspers names however I knew instantly that we would be centre of attention, and I was correct. Aro feared us, that much was clear, but what he wanted more was for us to join him on his guard. We could fight, we were tactical and our gifts both separate and together were a force to be reckoned with. What he wanted more than seeing us dead, was seeing us submissive under him which was never going to happen, ever.

I didn't so submissive, unless it was with Jasper and even then it was rare and _always_ sexual.

The moment he cause sight of us his expression was priceless, and however much he wished to hide his shock and discomfort he didn't do it quite quick enough to hide. I had to admit to myself that it was more than a little amusing to see such a powerful and old vampire cower away from us.

"Ah, Isabella and Jasper" he smiled once he seemed to get over his shock.

Now this might come as a surprise but I did not see anything wrong with our they governed our world. There were some aspects which I did not think they did correctly, but overall their rule wasn't half bad. It was better than the alternative, that was for sure.

"Aro," Jasper nodded politely while I let my attention trail over to a stunned Alec and Jane.

"It would suit you well not to continue to persist through my shield, I find it a tad…annoying" I narrowed my eyes causing them to swallow.

"Of course, sorry Bells-I mean Isabella" Alec tripped over his worlds causing everyone's eyes to widen. I smirked, it was about time Aro and the guard got a surprise which I knew was about to shock the hell out of them.

I couldn't wait to be the one to deliver the surprising news. Theirs reactions were sure to be priceless.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? I had always felt sorry for both Alec and Jane, how their human lives and having no choice but to join the Voltouri. So what do you think of the slight twist? <strong>

**REVIEW!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Readers, **

**The amount of reviews I have been getting is amazing, you guys have managed to push me over the 1,000 reviews mark and continuing and for that I am more than a tad excited. I'm glad your all enjoying it as much as you are. **

**Well, hope you love the chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think. **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nice to see you again, Alec" I nodded. "And you Jane."<p>

It was amusing to say the least as I took in everybody's reaction. I mean when I confessed that I had been in the path of the Voltouri before did they simply assume that it wall all bad? I had said that it didn't end on the best of terms, but that was when me and Jasper refused to go with Aro and become just another puppet for the guard. That was the last thing either of us had wanted.

Smartly Alec and Jane simply nodded, not speaking in case they angered Aro any more than they had already. But what I was feeling coming off him wasn't anger per say, but rather shock and a strange sense of delight which was intriguing. What did he have to be delighted over?

It was Carlisle who snapped his head in my direction and asked the question I knew everyone must have been thinking.

"How do you know Alec and Jane, Bella?" he raised both his brows.

Shrugging I decided to answer honestly. "I was still tracking down Jasper when I came across them during mid-mission. I was curious when they did not attack me outright even though it would have been an expected reaction from two of the Voltouri guard" I replied simply.

"And…"

"And we got talking. Their dislike for humans was a shared passion you could say" I winked towards them. They seemed to fight the urge to smile and I knew just where they were coming from.

Jasper on the other hand was simply shaking his head. "Leave it to you Darlin' to make nice with the Voltouri."

I rolled my eyes. "Two," I glared. "I do not mind two of the Voltouri guard. Get your facts straight," I pinched him on the arse causing him to jump.

I could tell that our playful nature in such a situation was a shock to most, but it was just how we were. Hell in the past we would fuck on the battle field once we had won if we couldn't wait to get into the forest quick enough, it was just how we were. Passionate.

We were brought out of our intimate conversation when Aro's voice cut through the clearing. "Oh, isn't this wonderful" he gushed causing Jasper to protectively stand in front of me. I raised a brow, clearly having missed something.

"This does not change anything, Aro" my mate spoke tensely. Yep, I had clearly missed something.

Aro waved him off dismissively. "Of course it does, Alec and Jane will tell you how well you will fit in" he gestured to the youngest looking two of his guard. I rolled my eyes. Did he seriously think this had a change in hell of working?

I glanced towards the two in question, feeling the discomfort rolling off them in waves.

"I think you are underestimating the lack of interest we have in your offer, Aro" Jasper cut him off. "We have made it perfectly clear to you that there is no chance in hell of that ever happening, neither of us wish to have you as our superior."

I resisted the urge to sigh at how dull and unnecessary all of this was, well that was until something finally clicked.

"You used Alice," I spoke out causing shock to register all around me. "Her disappearing, she was trying to work around my shield" I scanned her out only to see her standing behind Emmett with her eyes narrowed. "How'd that work out for ya?" I smirked.

As expected Alice denied everything, but the lies coming off her due to Jaspers gift made it incredibly easy to tell of her dishonesty. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Her claims of not knowing anything, however, were made useless when Aro started to clap his hands excitedly. Jasper took a step back, not out of fear but so he could feel me pressed against his back as his hand rested on my behind to keep me close. I smiled, resting my forehead on his back as I breathed in his scent. I may know that I can look after myself, but having him so close was a comfort that I wouldn't be saying no to.

"Oh how wonderful," Aro grinned towards Caius and Marcus. "A gift, an excellent fighter and clever to add. What a delight," he almost purred causing me to fight to keep a cringe off my face. He was mated for fucks sake! What was wrong with him?

Jasper seemed to sense this as well, his temper and protective instinct rising as he snapped dangerously at them. Fear sparked their senses but they clearly thought they were invincible. What fools they were.

"Alice."

Hearing a heartbroken plea I turned to face Esme as she stared at Alice with a broken hearted expression, the vampire in question shifting on her feet and it was clear she was affected by Esmes crushed mood.

"I'm sorry-" was all she got out before everyone seemed to turn on her.

"How could you do this!"

"You fucking bitch!"

"What did we do to deserve this, Alice?"

It was Carlisle's question which seemed to turn her guilt into anger, her expression darkening. I watched as Edward pulled Angela behind him on instinct, something which suddenly had my thoughts whirling. Why would he do such a thing…?

"You seriously don't know?" she screeched. "This is why! I have been your daughter for so fucking long and yet you don't know when anything is wrong! Since that bitch came," she glared at me accusingly. "I am no longer your favourite! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!"

During her fit I rolled my eyes, my fingers running down Jaspers back as I scraped my nails through the thinness of his shirt. He was wearing black, it certainly looked delicious on him that was for sure, but then again everything did as far as I was concerned.

I could feel the heartbreak coming off Carlisle and his coven while Eleazar and Carmen along with their own segregate children were filled with disgust. It wasn't every day that you witnessed such a betrayal, such a lack of loyalty.

"So you sold us out?" Emmett asked just as pained.

"Not you," Alice shook her head rapidly with a smile. "I sold out Jasper and Bella, but not you guys" she grinned as if it mattered. "You're family."

"Oh my god," I heard Kate whisper as she stared at Alice as if she had grown a second head. Irina as well as looking utterly distraught, and shockingly Tanya looked as if she wanted to rip her throat out as well. I think it must have been to do with the fact loyalty always ran high with their coven, the fact that Alice had betrayed that just wasn't expected nor accepted in the slightest.

"Pay attention!"

Hearing Jaspers low hiss seemed to snap everyone out of it, as if they were only just remembering where they were and what could happen. How could they let themselves become so distracted? But then again they weren't use to this, a fact I seemed to be forgetting more than I would have liked.

"I don't want to fight with you, Aro" Carlisle brought the topic at hand which was a relief. I didn't want to waste the entire day having to try and sort this out. Time may mean nothing to a vampire but that didn't mean at times it didn't seem to drag by.

"Well," Aro chuckled. "It's not like you would stand a chance if you did, Carlisle."

Glancing towards Jasper he nodded at Carlisle before the coven leader seemed to straighten up, his arm around his mates waist. It was clear it had finally clicked that if he did have to fight, it wouldn't just be for his surrogate children but for his mate as well. The fact his mate could be in danger was enough of an incentive to let his beast have some reign and not to push the instincts down as he had supressed for some many years.

"Like I said Aro, we do not wish to fight. We are not a threat to you, we wish to live in peace but I will not allow you to bring a threat upon my children and my mate."

I had to admit I was proud of the bloke as he spoke from the heart, but managed to keep the emotion from his tone. He didn't sound like a man who wanted peace, but a man who would do anything to protect his coven.

Aro's amusement seemed to grow so I thought of a way to snap him out of it. "And myself and Jasper will be at his side as well," I smirked causing him to pause mid laugh.

"And us," Eleazar spoke loudly as he gestured to his coven.

I was sure we would look quite the sight as we stood on opposite sides of the meadow, vampires who were thousands of years old up against two covens. I smirked, they didn't stand a chance.

"The Major doesn't follow under any command," Marcus spoke up by his side. "I did not believe he was the submissive type."

At this Jasper snapped his teeth. "Watch your words, Marcus."

"Or what? Will you send your cowering mate at me?" he spoke humoured causing my own anger to rise. Aro and Caius stared at him as if he was insane but I knew what Marcus was expecting. He knew I did not wish for war, but what he didn't expect was that I would fight if I was by my Jasper's side. He cared for the Cullen's and however much I did not like to admit it, I had a soft spot for them as well.

"Oh I would love to," I purred in excitement as I moved to stand by Jaspers side. I made sure to stand just slightly behind him, not out of fear but I knew it settled his beast. "I have to say Marcus, you giving me this opportunity is such a delight."

Aro glanced between us panicked. "Now, now" he soothed. "There will be no need for that."

I glanced towards Jasper who had a sadistic grin on his lips. He looked mouth-watering. "Aw, but you cannot promise my mate such a treat and then take it away. How cruel, Aro" he allowed his lips to curve slightly.

I let my fingers play with the curls which rested on my mates neck, tugging slightly in a playful manner. I licked my lips. "I would _love_ the opportunity" I continued to play the mind game between myself and Jasper. It has been a while since I have been able to freely mess with people in a manner such as this. I enjoyed it immensely.

If it was possible Marcus suddenly didn't seem so confident as he paled, his already white skin seemingly losing more of its colour. He took a slight step back, backing off which causing me to grin.

"Another time, maybe" I pouted.

"You are an old friend, Carlisle," Aro suddenly started to speak. "I do not wish to bring you harm but perhaps this can be sorted with an arrangement."

"What do you want?"

"For Jasper and Bella to both be at my disposal whenever I need them, and for that I will grant you your wish to live peacefully."

I snarled at his words, who did he think he is? Carlisle did not own me, nor did he own Jasper, and it was clear the coven leader seemed just as disgusted with this assumption. I allowed myself to calm down at that, clearly registering that it was obvious I did not need to worry about wanting to rip Carlisle to shreds.

It was surprising how they seemed to be growing on me like they did. I didn't quite know how to feel about that.

* * *

><p><strong>REVEIEW! Let me know if you like where I'm taking it, please. I know not a lot has happened but keep reading, it gets better! <strong>


	52. Chapter 52

**Readers, **

**Here's the next chapter so hope you enjoy. Really short authors note but I just wanted to say thanks again to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot!**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>"That is not something I will agree to Aro," Carlisle spoke out. "I class Jasper and Bella as my children, and I will <em>not<em> use them as a bargaining chip against you."

Aro snorted. "You will if it means your coven will be safe, I would hate to have to kill you all."

At that I couldn't help but scoff; fool. Did he really think that they would come out on top? Were they really foolish enough to actually think they had a chance? Sure we would probably lose some limbs, have a few causalities, but other than that I had every bit of confidence that we would be the ones who would be left standing at the end.

"You are testing my patience, Aro" I spoke as I felt Carlisle's confidence dropping slightly. I pinched Jasper as a hint.

"You could do so much for us, Isabella," he purred. "To have so much power, don't you want to help rule the world?"

I shook my head. "My place is by my mates side, as it always will be. My loyalty in this disagreement is with Carlisle, not with you. It will never be with you."

"But what about Jane and Alec?" Caius smirked.

I tilted my head to the side. "They know what I am capable of, and my respect for them does not extend to you."

At this I felt Jaspers hand on my mid-back, my smile widening as I felt his fingers probe at the top of my arse. I shivered.

"I'm with Bells!" Emmett boomed with a pump of his fists.

"I think it is safe to say we all are," Rose rolled her eyes as she stood firmly by her mate.

It wasn't until Jasper's grip on me tightened that I felt the familiar feeling of my inner beast beginning to take over, cluing me in on just how close to losing it my mate was. His Major may be triggered with my Goddess, but it also worked the other way round. Our past identities only made an appearance at times of threat or when we got a little, urm…carried away in the aggressive department.

"You need to leave!"

Smirking at my mates hard tone I fought back a snigger as I felt the discomfort flowing off the guard even though they tried to hide it. It was a pointless effort on their part.

"Don't go threatening me, boy!" Aro finally seemed to lose his temper.

Fighting back on the urge to snap at him turned out to be a hell of a lot harder than I had first thought, especially since if we were back in the Southern Wars I would have cut him down before he could manage to breathe his next word. To not be able to do that, to rip him apart with the sick satisfaction I missed, was harder than I had first thought?

Perhaps the human saying was correct, that old habits really do die hard. At least…I think that's what the saying was…

Shaking myself out of it I gave myself a mental slapping to, not wanting to get distracted. I could think about it later if it was still bothering me, maybe ask Carlisle since he was sure to know, right?

Jaspers control on the other hand seemed to get the better of him. I didn't mind in the slightest, as far as I was concerned we needed to get this whole thing sorted out ASAP. I had a mate to fuck.

"Speak ta me like that again 'nd I will fuckin' rip ya apart!"

I smirked at his southern drawl, biting my lip as I soaked up the fear he was eliciting from the others. It was so utterly delicious I wanted to do nothing more than to bathe in it.

"I am still your superior, I am all of your superiors!" Aro snarled out, all giddiness now lost on his suddenly aged features. He certainly looked his age right now that was for sure.

Jasper snorted. "You my superior? Don't make me laugh!"

Sensing how bad this was getting Carlisle made an attempt to step in and control the matter before he caught me shaking my head subtly at him. This was Jasper's field; he could handle it just fine.

"Can't we just kill them?" I pouted in an innocent tone. "I'll take Marcus and Caius if you want Aro? And the bitch at the back who keeps eying you, I want her."

I spoke so clinically I could tell it was off putting to the guard. I fought back a smirk as I turned to face Rose. "You got any preference?"

Rose seemed to catch onto what I was doing, that if the guard was unsettled it would work in our favour. What she also seemed to grasp was how I wasn't joking in the slightest, I had every intention of dishing out my threats. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but relieved that I clearly had their backs.

"Emmett has always wanted to go up against Felix, right baby?" she purred to her mate.

Emmett grinned. "Fuck yea!" he hooted.

"You know what?" a female suddenly screeched from the guard. I smirked when I noticed who it was. "You want a piece of me bitch, come and get it!"

It was the vampire who had been stupid enough to look my mate up and down as we talked, the blonde haired bitch who was severely underestimating my skill on the battle field.

"Bring it" I riled her up further.

The next thing I knew she was running towards me, Aro in a strangely human gesture slapping his palm against his forehead as the blonde rushed towards us with venom laced lips. "Make it quick" was all I heard Jasper mutter before I caught her mid-jump, my nails ripping effortlessly into her skin as I had her headless in less than a second.

Manipulating my shield she soon burst into flames, starling the rest of the guard as well as Eleazar who was still staring in wonder. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but shoot him a wink.

"Impressed?" I raised a brow.

Eleazar nodded. "I am glad we are on your side, Carlisle" was all he muttered as Carmen nodded in agreement.

Smiling I bounced my way back to Jasper, his lips soon devouring mine before I was once again pushed gently behind him. I could already feel my panties soaked with my liquid lust for him, his nostrils flaring and I tried to resist the urge to cup his groin at the very obvious bulge which tempted me under denim.

Now I really did want this over as quickly as possible.

"If we hav' ta take ya down one by one ta prove a point, then we will" Jasper continued in a thick accent.

Aro turned to speak quietly with both Marcus and Caius for a moment, Jasper taking advantage of the distraction as he looked down at me with a smirk. "So sexy…" he murmured.

Turning to face him I cupped his cheeks in my hand, the other mates couples taking the time to reassure themselves that their other half's were alright. Even Carlisle was rubbing down Esme to check she was in perfect health.

"Can we not simply just slaughter them all, apart from Alec and Jane of course?" I pouted as I tugged at a strand of dust blonde hair as it draped over his eye.

Jasper chuckled. "For someone who wanted to get out of the whole war field, you seem very eager darlin'."

At that I rolled my eyes. "I like the thought of just existing through time, not having to rush now that I've found you. But Aro is seriously beginning to piss me the fuck off!"

"I love it when you talk dirty," he growled causing me to throw my head back and laugh. "You seriously want to spare the witch twins?" he raised a brow.

I slapped his arm. "There not that bad really. Unless they attack us I see no need to give them the same ending as we wish to give the rest of the guard."

Shrugging I knew Jasper wouldn't go out of his way to kill off both Alec or Jane at my request. If he saw them attacking one of us however then all bets were off and they were as good as dead, but it would be up to them to decide.

I didn't know what the hell the power hungry idiots were talking about but whatever it was Caius certainly didn't look happy in the slightest, not when Aro seemed to be winding him up with whatever he was saying.

It must have been a good ten minutes before they seemed to come to some sort of arrangement, though Caius still looked as if he had been given the punishment of having his dick ripped off. I brightened up at the thought, knowing that it would be a torture method I would have no trouble what so ever dishing out.

I liked to be different, it brought out my creative side.

"We have come to a decision," Aro announced as he stood his ground. I had to admit I was curious.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Which is?"

"You will not die today-" I snorted. "But this is not over."

With that I looked towards Carlisle with a raised brow, stunning him slightly. "This is your decision, Carlisle," I told him as I looked up at Jasper.

"She's right," he agreed. "You are the coven leader, if you still wish us to fight and deal with this issue right here and now then we will. If you wish to walk away, we will support you."

Carlisle looked around and saw everyone nodding, but even so it was clear to everyone what his decision would be. He wasn't the kind of vampire who wanted war. "We accept."

Nodding Aro gave the signal for everyone to head off, and soon only blurs could be seen as the meadow began to clear until only a nervous Jane and Alec were left standing.

"You know he won't let this go," Jane spoke as she stood by her brothers side.

Jasper nodded. "We know."

"He will come after you."

"Then he will die," was all Jasper spoke tensely as he narrowed his eyes towards the twins. I rolled my eyes, but the all-to-familiar feeling of warmth ran through me when he showed his protective side. I adored it.

Jane nodded before turning towards me, a soft smile on her lips as she spoke somewhat nervously. "I hope you did not take me using my gift on you to heart, I was following-"

"Orders," I cut her off. "I understand perfectly. If you ever do wish to give it up, we can help you" I felt the need to offer.

"Of course," Carlisle took over which was a relief. I wasn't good at all this soppy shit. "I know you two are different, I observed you in my years at the castle. If you ever do wish to take Bella's words to heart, we would be happy to take you in."

The pure shock and gratefulness coming off the pair was enough to tell me no one had offered them such an opportunity with open arms before, and from the way they were staring at me wide eyes it was clear they hadn't expected me to be the one who first suggested it.

"Please," I waved them off. "I am not some cold hearted bitch."

Tanya snorted causing me to snap my head in her direction. "What?" she scowled.

"You want to finish our little battle?" I raised a brow as I rolled my shoulders. They weren't stiff but it made me look more threatening. "I wouldn't mind."

"No she doesn't," Carmen cut in as she grabbed Tanya around the forearm. "Do you Tanya?"

Scowling still she shook her head. "No."

Huffing I turned back to Alec and Jane. "Think about it."

I didn't say anymore, I mean I wasn't going to beg them, I wasn't that desperate. But the idea of them being around more often wasn't as off putting as I would have thought. I think it was something to do with they didn't question mine and Jaspers attitude or abilities, much like Char and Peter they knew what we were capable of and made sure not to set us off.

"We will," Alec spoke causing Jane to look up at him in shock. He shrugged. "I'm getting too old for this life," was all he muttered. It was ironic considering how young he looked but I could see where he was coming from.

With that said I nodded to them both before they disappeared, it being silent for exactly thirty seven seconds before Jasper was in front of me snarling.

"Now don't think we have forgotten about you, Alice?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh…what's our favourite Jasper going to do to Alice? <strong>


	53. Chapter 53

**Readers, **

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys. Hope you continue to enjoy! I have been trying to keep up with the demands for more chapters, and I have to admit every time I read one of your reviews I just get giddy with excitement. I love it. **

**Let me know what you think, I really want Jasper to be the one to deal with Alice so I have decided to do another Bella's pov. **

**WARNING: Lemony goodness :) **

**Hope you like it :P **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>My mate was more than a tad impressive as he dropped to a crouch in front of me, my eyes trained on his arse as he snarled and snapped at a suddenly terrified Alice. Did she really think that we would have forgotten about her actions? She wasn't that stupid, surely.<p>

"Wha-what's going on?" she panicked.

Jasper snapped at her. "Did you really think you wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of your actions?" he roared.

"But-but nobody died" she stammered out as if that mattered.

"You sold us out!"

"Jasper," Carlisle tried to calm down my mate causing me to narrow my eyes at him. "Let us give Alice a chance to explain."

Jasper stared at him in shock. "Explain?" he scoffed. "What needs to happen is her scrawny little neck needs to be ripped the fuck off her body!"

"Here, here," Rose cheered causing me to smile despite myself. Rose was really starting to grow on me again.

Esme whimpered. "She is still my daughter-"

"A daughter who sold out your son," I pointed out calmly, deciding to be the voice of reason for once. "Her goal was for us to be killed, are you saying that isn't a betrayal of loyalty? That Jaspers life means less when compared to that of your so-called daughter?" I raised a brow.

Esme didn't seem to know what to say to that, her eyes shining with venom tears which would never fall. I hated to think about how much this was hurting her, so I didn't.

"What deal did you make with the Voltouri?" Eleazar suddenly asked, staring at Alice with disgust.

Alice pursed her lips.

"Don't make me force it out of you, Alice!" Jasper threated through venom laced teeth. I licked my lips.

Again Alice didn't seem to say a word, and honestly I found it hard to care as my eyes raked over how my mates muscles clenched as he tensed and relaxed continuously in front of me. His shirt was tight, hugging his muscles.

I wanted him. Like now.

"Alice!"

_Oh fuck_! I think I almost came at his roar of frustration.

Snapping his head in my direction I shuddered at the animalistic look present in his black orbs. He wasn't making it any less tempting for me to pounce on him right now. Would he mind if I ripped his jeans from him before swallowing him whole right here and now?

I shrugged, probably not.

"Bella," he warned causing me to bite my lip. "Can you _please_ try and think about something different right now?"

I shrugged, his actions not exactly helping with his request as his hand dropped to his crotch to readjust himself. Fuck, that looked good. He hasn't touched himself in front of me for a while, perhaps we should do that next?

I almost moaned out loud at the thought. I _loved_ it when he jerked himself off while I watched, touching myself. We rarely did it, what with neither of us liking the thought of not bringing each other to orgasm. Even so, _fuck…_

"I can smell you from here, Bells!"

I shook my head at Emmett's comment, his expression slightly pinched as he lifted his nose in the hair and sniffed like an animal.

Rose slapped him upside the head, hard.

"Ow, babe" he whined.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut, Emmett!" she snapped. "Can't you see how close he is to losing it without you sniffing around his mate? I mean seriously, use your bloody brain!"

"But-"

"NO!" she cut him off causing him to pout.

It had always shocked me how their relationship worked, how Emmett let her get away with how she spoke to him half the time. I mean sure I wasn't submissive to Jasper, and I pushed him at times more than he could take, but how Rose talked to her mate was more than a tad disrespectful, and not in a teasing way.

I didn't say anything, it wasn't any of my business. But it was just surprizing.

Looking back at my mate I saw what Rose meant, how close he was to losing it. I would have tried to sooth him but I just didn't have the heart. If I touched him, I would be on him like flies on rice.

I really needed to get laid.

"Bella!"

I looked at Jasper with a frustrated expression. "What?" I sighed.

He looked at me in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"What?"

He snorted. "Are you seriously that horny? We fucked like an hour ago?"

"Since when do you keep count?" I raised a brow. "You sound as if it's a chore to get your mate off?" I placed my hands on my hips. I was playing, I knew that and I was pretty sure he was aware as well.

He smirked. "I'm not _always_ in the mood you know," he teased. I snorted, fucking liar.

Everyone seemed to be just staring at us, the men in general as they gaped at Jasper. I knew where they were coming from, what male wouldn't want to dominate his female? Did they really not know we were playing? Then again, we did seem pretty serious.

"Well then," I flicked my curls off my shoulder as flashed over to grab his phone out of his pocket and returned to where I was standing before he knew what was happening. "I'll just have to call someone who will."

Knowing where I was going with this Jasper hit me with his amusement, but jealously also flashed through his emotions causing me to snigger.

I hit speed dial.

"Hey little bit" Peters amused tone hit everyone's hearing. Jasper snarled.

"Hey Peter," I purred causing everyone to stare. I knew what they were thinking, how could Jasper let me talk to another male in such a suggestive way? I stifled the urge to roll my eyes at them. I mean, seriously? What I said next I knew shocked them though. "Char around?"

"_Oh fuck" _I heard Emmett choke out. I sniggered.

I could practically feel Peters excitement down the phone, his gift clearly having clued him in.

"_I'm gunna enjoy this,"_ I heard him mutter before calling for his 'woman' as he put it. I rolled my eyes at his caveman side.

It wasn't long until I grinned as I heard Chars excited tone. "Hey baby," she purred.

Playing with my hair I made sure to look at Jasper as I licked this lips. This was for his benefit after all.

"I have a slight problem, Char," I pouted. "You see, Jaspers just gone all major on me-"

"Yum,"

Laughing along with her I bit my lip. "But, apparently I need to calm myself down," I narrowed my eyes at my mate. He at least had the decency to look slightly regretful.

"Oh, _oh_" Char finally got where I was going with this. "You want me to come over and eat you out like old times sake?" she spoke excitedly.

"Holy fuck!" Emmett practically screamed as he drooled. "That is so fucking hot!"

Rolling my eyes I actually thought about it, remembering back to the time where I had my head buried between her legs while Jasper and Peter came so fucking hard that I worried they had passed out. Don't get me wrong, Char was hot and she was so responsive that I couldn't help but enjoy myself. I knew she had wanted to do it again, Peter I knew would be more than happy to, but it just hadn't come about.

It had first started when Jasper had made some comment about it when we had just pulled apart a pair of female vampires who decided it would be fucking clever if they got out of training and fucked instead. We killed them of course, but I had watched my mates reaction. He hadn't lusted after them, but I could tell he had been lost in his thoughts.

Turned out he had been speaking to Peter, wanting to know if he would feel the same way if me and Char 'got together' as he had put it. Turned out, Peter had almost busted a nut at the thought.

While mated couples never cheated, it being impossible to be unfaithful to your mate, I knew that it was slightly different if the dominant male agreed. Him letting me get fucked by another bloke was completely out of he question, never gunna happen, not that I would allow it and the same for him. If a female vampire approached him, _wanting_ him, then I would have her ripped to shreds within seconds.

But with Char and me I knew it was different. Peter and Char were created by Jasper, they were his venom brother and sister, and I knew he trusted Peter with his life. Apparently that was enough for him to nervously approach me and ask for my opinion on the matter.

Char I remembered had been more than willing, have heard around the camp from the woman I had gone down on that I was 'exceptional' apparently. I mean vampires were sexually active creatures, and before I had met Jasper I had needed a release for my lustful side but I hadn't been lying when I had said Jasper was my first and only willing sexual experience because he was and always would be.

But, I had needed a release so I had turned to my own sex. Women, a _lot_ of women.

Peter still made jokes about it, but I had been terrified to let a man anywhere near me, even if I was the one in charge. My maker may have been female, but she had never touched me in that sort of manner. No, she had brought people in to do her dirty work for her.

"I remember the way you tasted. I liked it."

I hadn't even realised I was speaking aloud until I was suddenly tackled to the floor, Jaspers harsh pants and shallow growls near my ear as he practically dripped venom on my neck. He was like an animal.

It was fuck hot!

"You seductive little wrench" he growled out. I smiled, hearing Char moaning down the phone. I was pretty such Peter was all over her right now.

"So," I smiled. "about you getting me off…"

After snarling out to Carlisle not to let Alice leave, knowing that she would attempt to, he had me in his arms before dashing the both of us into the woods. I knew for a fact that the reason why he hadn't taken me to our room was due to the fact that things were about to get very loud, very quick.

I was right. Under a minute later I was sprawled out on the floor on my back, my legs open as he licked and nipped at the soaked junction between my legs. I threw my head back, moaning.

Feeling him chuckle against me I squealed, the vibrations against my clit making my limbs tremble as my legs fell open wider.

"Fuck…" I grunted as he chuckled again.

"Soon" was all Jasper smirked before connecting his eyes with mine as he gave me a particularly long lick.

"Uh,"

It didn't take long before he made good on his promise, fucking me into a purely dazed state as I came so many times if I wasn't a vampire I would have lost count. I really loved my mate at times like these, he was so fucking perfect it was unbelievable.

"I should hunt," I spoke aloud after a hour had passed. My throat burned.

Jasper turned to look at me, his eyes raking over my limp and naked form. He smirked smugly, clearly pleased with himself.

"I remember that night as well," he looked up at me as his eyes connected with my own. "You looked magnificent."

I rolled me eyes.

"No, seriously" he told me as he was hovering over me in a split second. "You made me cum so hard."

I sniggered at that, brushing back his curls. "I know."

Feeling his already erect cock press against me I grinned up at him, loving the fact that being a vampire meant he was already ready to go. I honestly didn't know how humans managed to do it, to have to rest for such long periods of time before going at it again.

It was yet another perk of being a vampire.

"You know that we're gunna have ta deal with Alice right, Darlin'" he spoke causing me to grunt.

"Way to kill the mood," I playfully pushed him off me but his face was pressed against mine less than a second later, his eyes flashing.

"Now, now my little mate" he smirked. "How is the mood ruined?" he grinded against me. "Because as you can feel, I'm still achingly hard for you, and you're" he reached down to brush my slick folds, "are still so fuckin' wet for me!"

I pouted, trying to hide my shudder from him.

"Are you sure?" I bit my lip. "Maybe you need to check again," I suggested.

He chuckled huskily. "What a good idea darlin'" he purred before getting right back to work.

I sighed. It was times like these I fuckin' loved my life.

* * *

><p><strong>So, like the lemon? I didn't actually plan to put it in but it seemed to fit.<strong>


	54. Chapter 54

**Readers, **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy the chapter! **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I knew I shouldn't have gotten distracted, but Bella was just…<em>uh<em>! She managed to get me so wound up that I hadn't been able to help myself when I had heard her talking to Char on the phone. I hadn't been lying, of course I had remembered that night.

The first time Peter had suggested that we act on it rather than it being a simple enquiry I had flipped the fuck out, having him pressed up against the wall with my arm as I considered ripping off a limb to teach him a lesson. But the more I thought about it, the more I wondered what Bella's views on the matter would have been.

I wouldn't lie, the thought of her being with another woman had been an attractive one, my cock having had twitched the first time it had crossed my mind. I wasn't naïve, I knew she had been on the same sex gender before we had met and it hadn't bothered me in the slightest and still didn't. As far as I was concerned I had been her first, those rapists not even deserving to be considered human.

Fucking animals!

When I had first approached Bella she had shrugged, _shrugged._ She told me while the thought of being with another man, or woman, while being mated to me wasn't an attractive thought in the slightest but she was close enough to Char that her inner vampire didn't seem that possessive over it. She had told me if I wanted to watch then I was more than happy to.

She was fucking awesome!

Shaking my head I let my fingers drag down her chest as she laid panting on the forest floor, clearly lost in her own thoughts. We didn't breathe, so the fact she was panting made me feel as smug as hell that I could make my mate loose her breath. I sniggered.

Resting my head on her chest, nuzzling against her breasts I let my own thoughts drift.

It wasn't long until I knew we had to make a move though, to deal with this whole Alice issue. I didn't want to, the thought of what she had done making me so mad I just wanted to rip her apart, but I couldn't let Carlisle just deal with it on his own. I knew Bella was eager to see Char and Peter again and I didn't want to ruin her good mood by bringing up the pixie bitch.

Apparently my mouth and my brain weren't on the same wave length when I blurted out about the she-devil needing to be punished. Bella's mood dropped slightly, sighing as she ran her fingers through my curls before tugging on one as if telling me off. I fought back a smile.

"Do you want to, I don't know, deal with it on your own?" she raised a brow at my causing me to snort.

"I don't want to deal with it at all, Bella" I admitted as I licked at her nipple. I watched as it started to pebble and smirked.

Bella huffed. "Then don't, let Carlisle deal with it."

"You know I can't do that, darlin'" I tutted at her. "I don't like to leave lose ends."

"Mm…"

I glanced up at her, taking note of how distracted she seemed all of a sudden. "You alright?"

Bella bit her lip before rising to her feet in one swift motion, a grunt leaving me as I hit the floor. It was more being startled at her sudden gesture rather than the impact. I was a vampire after all, meaning I was pretty much as solid as a diamond, if not even more so.

I watched as Bella paced in front of me. It was strange, seeing her look so lost in her problem due to how calm she was all the time. I didn't like it, at all.

Being with Bella as long as I had been I had gotten to know relatively soon that the best way to get her to spill what was in her mind was to simply remain quiet. As it turned out, it was only a few minutes before she started to tell me exactly what her train of thought was.

"I am worried," she looked at me with her bright amber eyes.

Instantly I was on my feet, like as soon as she started to mention how unsettled she was I had her in my arms. Bella was hardly ever worried; what the hell had she been thinking so hard about?

I suddenly regretted letting her get so lost in her thoughts.

"Want to tell me about it?" I asked instead of told her, knowing she would be more open to coming clean if I let her take her time. Thoughts of Alice no longer clouded my mind, she was _nothing_ compared to my mate who stood in front of me.

"I-" she stumbled over her words before stopping, thinking about it more carefully. "I-UH!" she screeched frustrated before kicking over a tree. I cringed.

Running a hand through my curls I debated on what to do next before deciding on grabbing my mate around her waist, roughly pulling her against me before sinking my teeth into the base of her throat.

I could tell that I had shocked her, her whole body naturally relaxing against me as she let out a slight yelp as her hands pressed flat against my chest. She didn't try and push me away though, not that I would have allowed her. She needed to be dominated, to be reminded that I was there for her and I wasn't going anywhere. She _needed_ me to take charge even if she didn't realise it just yet.

I sank my teeth in deeper when she seemed to gently try and pull away, growling against her throat but keeping a close eye on her emotions. She didn't fear me, of course she didn't, but her nerves seemed to be dissolving into nothing which meant my actions were the right ones. I didn't have a clue what I would have done if she had reacted differently.

I shook my head, it didn't happen so I didn't need to bother dwelling on it.

Soon she relaxed back against me, melting as she moulded her form with my own. It was only then that I released her throat and licked my mark, making sure it was sealed so it wouldn't give her a sting. Even a slight one was unacceptable to me.

"I love you," I felt her murmured against me as she hugged me.

Wrapping my arms around her I told her how much she meant to me, how much I loved her and wanted her to be happy. It was rare that Bella was like this, that she was clingy but I selfishly loved it when my mate made it so obvious that _I_ was the one she needed, that _I_ was her other half and that _I_ was the only one she was so comfortable with.

I really shouldn't, but I adored it when she was like this. That didn't mean I liked how unsettled she was, just that she lent on me when she was.

"We're missing something," Bella finally muttered after what seemed like hours had passed.

"Hmm…" I hummed as I ran my fingers through her hair. "What makes you say that?"

Bella was silent for a moment. "Why didn't Aro take Alice with him?" she looked up at me with her gorgeous amber eyes.

I stiffened at her question, cursing that I hadn't thought of it before. Why hadn't Aro taken Alice with him? He clearly wanted her on his guard, so why hadn't he taken the opportunity to take her when she was standing there? I doubted anyone would have stopped him, including Alice.

Unless…Unless she had made a deal with him which was still on-going.

"Fuck," I hissed. "I hadn't even though of that," I admitted, because I hadn't. Why hadn't I realised that?

"I think Aro is planning something bigger than we realised, Jasper" Bella glanced up at me. I no longer felt nerves or anxiety coming off her and it was clear now she had gotten it off her chest she was back to her usual self. I grinned briefly at the thought.

"Me too, darlin'" I mumbled. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Returning back to the Cullen's I kept Bella's hand in my own, the both of us having had our full of blood as we had indulged ourselves in our kills. Bella had been as graceful as ever, she was perfectly fluent in her movements. She was gorgeous.<p>

Entering the house I sneered when I saw the human was still there, sitting on the sofa next to Emmett and Edward as she looked more than a little pleased with herself. It pissed me the fuck off!

"What's wrong with you?" I snapped at her, watching as she flinched.

I heard Bella snigger causing me to roll my eyes, but I pleased that I made her happy, even at the expense of the human. As far as I was concerned it was worth it.

Angela stared at me with wide eyes, only serving to piss me off further.

"Well!" I snapped.

"I-" she stuttered. "I don't know what you mean."

I sneered at her, scoffing slightly. "I want ta know why ya feelin' so fuckin' pleased with ya self!"

I savoured her fear, feeling Bella's hands run over my shoulders and back as she petted me. I knew me acting like this got her all touchy feely and I definitely wasn't complaining.

"Jasper," Emmett stood up. "Lay off yea?"

My eyes narrowed. "Back off!"

"No!" he snapped causing my eyes to widen at his guts. It was a split second before Rose was in the room, scanning around wildly while trying to catch up on what was happening. "I am sick of you and Bella treating her like that!"

I supressed a growl.

"Like what, Emmett?" Bella raised a brow.

"Like she is an invalid!" he pretty much shouted at her. I bared my teeth.

"You do not _ever_ raise your voice at my mate!" I spoke in a dangerously calm manner. "You speak to her like that again, I will forget that I like you Emmett!"

Emmett then had the nerve, had the fucking nerve to snort at me. I could see Rose trying to get him to shut his trap but for once he didn't listen to his mate. He should have.

"Or what?" he challenged. "Let me guess, you'll 'rip me apart'?" he questioned using air quotes.

I snarled, bending down in a crouch before I was on him in an instant. Fuck this, there was no way in hell I was going to let him get away with talking to me like that! Fuck no!

The next few minutes where like blur, me crashing through a wall, the human screaming, Carlisle, Rose and Esme trying to figure out a way to get me off Emmett without getting hurt in the process…and for once, I couldn't give a fuck.

I had been pushed too fucking much today, there was no way in hell I was going to hold myself back now. So I didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Slightly shorter than I planned but I thought Bella's Pov next would be more effective. We all know just how hot and bothered she gets when Jasper defends her honour. I mean, who wouldn't? I know I certainly would. <strong>


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey guys, **

**Well here is the next chapter so I hope you read and enjoy it just as much as the others, if not more so. Let me know what you thought since I'm always keen to get an idea of how well its going down. **

**Thanks again. **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched as my mate tore effortlessly through the side of the house, the wall crumbling as the sound of the impact was almost deafening to our sensitive hearing. While it took me a couple of seconds to realise what was occurring I was soon rushing out the now gaping wall, once again eager to see my mate in all his possessive and powerful glory.<p>

I _loved_ it when he was defending my honour.

Sniggering to myself at the thought I rolled my eyes as I took note of the rest of the Cullen's hovering around nervously, as if they were genuinely thinking that if they got involved Jasper would lay off. I snorted at the thought, knowing it would just make things worse on Emmett.

They must know that my mate was only taking out some of his frustrations, right? I mean if he was mad with rage Emmett would already be in pieces while Jasper hunter for a touch, or asked me to lend him a hand. He was only messing, but hell if it still looked as hot as hell.

I shut my legs, trying to resist the urge to rub my thighs together as I curled a strand of my hair around my fingers while I continued to watch. My mate had to be every girls wet dream. He was hot, fucking sexy even! He was strong, protective, romantic, possessive and a very passionate lover. What was not to love about him?

I bit my bottom lip at the thought, he was always so _sexy_!

"_Can't you do something_?"

I cringed at the high pitched screech as Rose was soon at my side, worry sketched on her face causing me to sigh.

"I don't think Jasper would appreciate it if I took his shirt off, Rose" I pouted. God, it would be so hot if his shirt got ripped off so I could admire the muscles on his back as they rolled and strained with his movements. Fuck, I almost moaned out loud at the thought.

Rose sneered at me. I rolled my eyes. "Look Rose, he is only taking out some of his frustration, Emmett will be fine."

Apparently my words didn't seem to sooth her. I glanced out of the corner of my eyes, wincing as I saw Edward move in to try and separate the two before he was thrown away a split second later. I rolled my eyes, idiot.

"Bella," Rose caught my attention again. I felt her frustration but I ignored it. "_Please_" she pleaded through gritted teeth, giving me the impression that she didn't think she had done anything to have to beg for. I agreed with her.

Caving I took pity on her, flicking back my hair before muttering that she owed me. She looked relieved, nodding happily.

With that I walked over to where my mate was currently throwing Emmett around effortlessly, Rose's mate grunting at the force as he was now trying to take a different alternative. Begging.

"_Fuck_…Look Jasper, just…fuck…please stop!"

Huffing I felt the individual shards of grass between my toes as my bare feet took me casually towards the duo, Carlisle and Esme looking relieved while the fucking human was still standing there. I sneered at her, wanting to do nothing more than snap her scrawny looking neck.

I was just about to reach them when I suddenly felt my shield pulling, my form freezing as I stood rod straight. Jasper was soon standing in front of me, his hair a mess and it was obvious to anyone watching that he had caught my reaction instantly.

"What is it, darlin'?" was all he got out in a concerned tone before I grinned.

Clapping my hands in a very unlike me manner I tangled my fingers in his curls before roughly clashing my mouth with his own, teeth against gums making me moan before I spun around and shot off towards the woods.

"Fuck Bella, what is-"

Cutting himself off I knew he didn't need me to tell him as he ran beside me, the both of us only getting a few feet into the woods before Peters and Chars scent hit us as they appeared from the scenery.

"Char!"

Squealing I soon had her wrapped in a tight hug, her laughter tickling my neck as Peter and Jasper rolled their eyes at the two of us.

"Heya Bells," Char grinned.

I smiled. "What you doing here?"

She shrugged before pocking her thumb behind her in Peters direction as he greeted my mate with a manly hug, slapping him on the back as they chuckled to each other. My smile only widened.

"Gifts bin payin' up, told us we needed ta visit 'nd I weren't gunna' complain."

Smiling at her accent I knew mine wasn't as strong as it had been in the south; too much time searching for my mate I guess.

"So what was with the rough 'nd tumble mate?" I heard Peter snigger to Jasper who simply rolled his eyes.

"Emmett pushin' me to far" was all he said before I soon found my legs swept up under me. I yelped, my arms going around his neck before I giggled and pecked him on the lips.

We started to head back to the Cullen's, taking our time as we walked at human pace. Well everyone else did, Jasper didn't seem to be wanting to put me down any time soon which I held nothing against whatsoever. I was content and happy in his arms as far as I was concerned.

"Do I really need ta fill ya in?" Jasper raised a brow causing me to snort before craning my neck so I could look at Peter.

"Yea Peter? I think you're losing your touch" I teased while Char grinned.

He glared. "I am not losing my touch," he snapped but I knew he was only teasing. Jasper snorted, Char giggled and I rolled my eyes. He always seemed to get so defensive when we questioned his gift, even if we were doing it in a joking manner.

Didn't stop us from doing it to him though. It was more than a tad amusing to say the least.

Arriving back at the front of the house I took the time to take in everyone's positions. Emmett was being fussed over by Rose but didn't seem to mind the attention in the least, telling her that no harm had been done to him. Carlisle was making sure he wasn't simply trying to appear big in front of his mate.

It didn't take long until Esme soon spotted her unexpected guests, hurriedly grasping her mates attention before making her way over.

"Peter, Charlotte. I did not realise you would be joining us" Esme seemed slightly frazzled. "I apologise, I haven't sorted a room out for you but-"

"Esme," Peter cut her off with a wink. "Don't ya worry ya self, me and ma mate will be just fine."

His words didn't seem to sooth her in the least. "Nonsense, you are our guests and-"

"Where is Alice?"

My mates suddenly blunt question seemed to bring everyone up short, including Carlisle who suddenly was sporting a pair of wide amber eyes. Slipping down Jaspers form I kept close enough for him to wrap an arm around my waist, but other than that I couldn't help but get lost in my own assessment of the situation. It did not take a genius to work out that he had let her out of his sight, something which Jasper clearly told him that under no circumstances he must do.

What the fuck was wrong with them? Weren't they taking this seriously? Did they think it was a game?

Stretching out my shield I concentrated on seeing if I could pick up on her life pattern but I knew before I even done so that she was already long gone. I _knew_ I couldn't sense her when we left, she must have used my mates loss of control over his anger as the perfect distraction she needed.

Fuck, I had been so concentrated on my lustful mate I hadn't even thought about it.

While Jasper went about trying to see if anyone was aware of where she had gotten to I kept up with my gift, curving it and moulding it around the area as I tried to locate anything of use. But as I predicted, I came up short with nothing to show for my efforts.

Soon we all made our way into the house, Esme grimacing as she caught sight of her now ruined wall. It didn't actually look that bad considering how it had gotten there.

Pulling me onto his lap as Jasper slumped on the pristine white sofa I tried to fight back a snigger when his dirt ridden clothes began to leave a mark. I felt slightly bad for Esme, but it may draw her attention away from the gaping hole in the side of her living room.

"So what is goin' on, Major?" Peter raised a brow. His gift may clue him into some details, but it was clear he was unaware of all of them.

"It seems Alice has decided to change alliances," my mate replied bluntly.

"We don't know that-"

"Emmett," my mate cut him off. "Whether you like it or not she admitted it. She sold us out and will do so again within a matter of seconds to get what she wants."

Emmett didn't relent though. "She didn't sell me out, or Rose, or-"

"No, she just sold me and my mate out!" Jasper snarled. "I don't give two shits if you don't think this affects you Emmett, but when my mate is at risk you will damn well do as I tell you to or fuck off!"

Ooh, have I said how hot my possessive mate was? Because he was, so fuckin' hot!

"I do care-"

Jasper snorted.

Sensing that things were getting out of hand Peter stepped in, his hands raised in a submissive manner which I couldn't help but smile at.

"We need to decide what we are goin' ta do 'bout da pixie" he spoke, accent still strong. "Are we goin' to go after her, or wait until she comes to us?"

Looking towards my mate he raised a brow.

"We will not go after her, but she will need to be eliminated once we-"

"_WHAT!"_

I winced at the suddenly screeching from three members of the coven. Emmett was furious, Carlisle shocked while Esme was more than a tad distressed. Rose was surprisingly quiet but I guessed she didn't much care for the bitch since she was putting us through all of this.

"You must be kidding, Jasper" Carlisle started shakily. "I understand that she made a mistake-"

"It is bloody more than a simple mistake, Carlisle. She tried to get my mate killed, how do you know that Esme will not be next if she decides the thought of being with the leader of the coven is a tempting offer?"

Carlisle chuckled at that.

"I don't see what is so amusing," my mate frowned. "She wants power, that much is clear, and if you do not believe she does not deserve to be ripped apart than I am sorry to say it will not change my mind on the matter. If – when – I see her I _will_ kill her."

I knew from his tone that his decision was final and it made me smile, but when the rest of the coven looked towards me as if to get me to change his mind I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Why would I side with them over my mate? When have I ever given them the slightest thought that I would do such a thing?

Whether they liked it or not Alice would not live to see another day when we found her. She would die, and I would enjoy ever fucking second of it.

I could hardly wait.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Sorry about the wait but I hope it was worth it. Bad Alice :P <strong>


	56. Chapter 56

**Another update, yay! I wasn't actually planning to update so soon but I finished the chapter ahead of schedule so it thought, what the hell, right? **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews as always. Unfortunately I don't own twilight, but at least I can have fun with the characters. **

**Hope you enjoy, **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>After the tense conversation with the rest of the coven had drawn to a close I had taken Bella up towards my room, not being about to have resisted not to take her as I made sure she knew just who was in charge. I knew she loved it when my major side took over and I knew she was aware that I <em>needed<em> to assert my dominance over her. All of this talk of Alice wanting to kill my mate had left me feeling more than a tad possessive over her.

I was also fully aware of just how much she was enjoying my suddenly protective nature.

After our love-making, or fucking depending on how you wished to call it, we had simply laid naked on my sheets. My arms were wrapped around her slim form, my fingers running up and down her spine as the both of us went into downtime mode while we got lost in our own thoughts.

It seemed we both had a lot to think about.

I knew that the coven wouldn't forgive me for destroying Alice which was what I fully intended to do, but it had to be done. She was a threat not only against me but my mate which was not acceptable in the slightest. She needed to be protected; she needed to stay safely by my side. I didn't want to constantly be looking over my shoulder.

While I knew she was fully capable of defending herself, hell she had more experience that I did at that aspect of her life, I couldn't help how I felt. My inner beast was only serving to fuel my urges to make sure I was with her 24/7, to be there encase any harm or threat came her way. She was everything to me. I would not, and could not, live without her if it ever came down to it.

I knew deep within my heart that if somehow Bella did meet her end then I gladly would follow her. I felt deep down how it would pan out as if I could see the future better than the pixie bitch claimed she could. I would destroy all around me, create utter destruction, before following her wherever she had gone so we could always be together.

God, I was such a sap.

While I did not like the thought of a world without Bella, I knew she would do the same if the situation was mirrored. She had told me bluntly to look after myself, that if I did not she would only serve to end her own life as it would be worth nothing without me.

Bella had always had a way with words, but fuck if it made me stop taking risks which could bring about my death. I was much more cautious than I had been when I was a newborn, when life didn't mean much at all since my creation.

Bella was my life.

"You're thinking too much."

Smiling I tilted my head to face my mate, watching her as she turned to move onto her side before shooting me a wide smile. If I had been human my heart would have skipped a beat, I was sure of it.

I suddenly turned serious though. "You agree with me about the Alice situation, correct?" I wanted to be sure even if I planned or doing it anyway.

Thankfully, she nodded. "I trust your judgement completely, and I trust my own when it tells me it is the only possibility we can deal with in an effective manner. But you know you could lose them right? Your family?"

I knew she was talking about the Cullen's but to look at it from a clinical point of view I had a proper coven, my own. It had me, Bella, Peter and Char and it was family.

"You are more important," I didn't hesitate to say. I looked at her. "If it came down to them and you, I would not have to think twice about it."

Her smile was blinding as she leaned up to kiss me deeply, fingers in my hair as she tugged me against her until I could not help but moan.

Pulling away she winked. "It is hard to believe that you are still the exact same as the man I fell in love with all those years ago."

I snorted at that. "I think I have changed a little."

She shook her head. "Nope. You're still the same lustful, protective, gorgeous and romantic man I first met."

"You called me a cocky shit when we first met," I raised a brow.

Sniggering, she didn't deny it. "Now that definitely has _not_ changed. Still as cocky as ever."

"Don't act as if you aren't as well, darlin'" I _knew_ Bella was just as cocky as I was. I just tended to be a lot more vocal about it.

The next thing I knew I had a very horny, naked women straddling my upper thighs, my cock already beginning to harden even though I had only been inside of her moments ago.

I smirked; gotta love vampire recovery time – or lack of.

Moving my hands to her waist I suddenly found myself with my wrists pinned to the bed over my head. Looking up at her I raised a brow. "Really?"

She shrugged and I didn't miss the way it made her breasts bounce slightly with the movement. I licked my lips.

"I want to ask you something."

I continued to stare at her tits, nodding absently.

"Jasper, my eyes are up here." I didn't need to be looking up at her to know she was rolling her eyes.

"I know," I smirked. "But your tits aren't."

At that she snorted. "Are you doing to pay attention or not?" she clipped out, but I knew she was teasing.

Sighing, I finally tore my eyes aware from her breasts. What a shame, they were perfect and needed to be ogled. It was when I saw she was serious I sobered up a little.

"What's on ya mind, darlin'?"

"It's about Alice."

_Uh_, that was not what I was expecting. Why would I want to have that bitch on my mind when my mate was sitting, naked, in my lap? Exactly, I didn't. Who would?

"Not really what I want right now, Bella" I bucked my hips to get my point across. She rolled her eyes.

"Sex later, right now we need to talk about this," she demanded which wasn't helping with my arousal in the slightest.

"What's it worth?" I teased. I knew I was pressing my luck, but I might as well give it a go. Even if she said nothing I would listen to her and she knew that.

Still, I was pleased when she played along. "What do you want?"

Um…that was a _very_ tempting thought. What did I want?

Her on her back was good, or on her knees, or being spanked, or….

"You don't have all day to decide you know?"

Looking up I saw her sitting impatiently on my thighs, amusement glistening in her eyes but I could tell she was eager to get her point across. I hadn't realised I had zooned out in my fantasies until right at that moment.

Knowing Bella could only take so much teasing when she wanted to say something I finally decided. "I want you to be submissive again, like at Peters 'nd Chars."

Bella smirked at that, a filthy and dirty smirk that had me grinning. She knew what her being submissive done to me. She was delicious.

"What did you have in mind?" she bit her lip. I stifled the urge to snigger at how distracted she suddenly seemed. I mean, wasn't she in a rush only a moment ago?

I didn't dare point it out though, not wanting to ruin the lustful mood. We could deal with the Alice conversation afterwards. This as far as I was concerned was a hell of a lot more appealing as a choice.

"I want to take control," I swallowed at the thought. "I want to _own_ you." I knew I was pushing my luck with that comment and I kept in tune to her emotions. I was surprised but turned on no end when I felt her thoughtfulness soon being replaced with a swarm of lust. _Fuck yea…_

Bella bit her lip, tugging it between her teeth. "Deal," she smiled brightly.

I shot up rod straight at that. "You serious?" I knew how touchy she was with relishing control so much, and while I loved it when she was submissive I knew not to expect it often. It only made it more rewarding when it did occur though. "Tell me you're serious!"

Feeling my cock twitching almost painfully against her inner thigh she giggled, nodding her head. "I'll give it a go. I trust you and while I normally hold back, when you collect your reward I will do no such thing. You will _own_ me as you put it."

_Oh God…_

I knew I was drooling by the time she had finished, but fuck me if that wasn't a tempting thought.

"What was this about Alice?" I blurted out, suddenly all too eager to get this conversation rolling.

Throwing her head back, laughing loudly, Bella smiled brightly before turning serious. "I don't want to wait," she confessed.

At that I frowned. "Huh?"

"For Alice to make the foolish mistake of coming back," she clarified. "I do not wish to wait."

Feeling my erection start to deflate I frowned, but ignored it for now. I hadn't realised Bella would be going into such an in-depth conversation. I hadn't expected it at all.

"Why not?" I asked, though I had an idea of where she was going with this.

"She may be foolish, but I didn't take her for suicidal. Why would she return when you made it perfectly clear that she would be dead within seconds of making an appearance?"

"Ignorance," I spoke up.

She looked at me. "You don't really believe that, Jasper."

I sighed, she was right. I had been living with Alice for years and one thing she wasn't was suicide. Hell, the battle proved that when she ran with Edward to save her own skin. If it came down to her and her coven she would sell them out if it meant she was coming out alive.

Maybe Bella was right? I snorted, of course she was.

"Get dressed, we'll call Peter and Char together" I told her before reluctantly pulling her off me, but I knew it had to be done.

Nodding, Bella quickly slipped on one of my shirts and a pair of lacy panties. I watched her with an intent gaze, we may be in a hurry but that didn't mean I would pass up the opportunity to ogle my mate.

I was snapped out of it when a pair of jeans were suddenly tossed in my direction, hitting me square in the face. I scowled, but slipped them up my legs before belting and zipping them up.

Snatching my phone off the side table I quickly hit speed dial; Peter answering on the second ring.

"Talk 'bout bad-"

Cutting him off I told him to head back in a clipped tone. I didn't bother to call a family meeting with the Cullen's, not when they had made it perfectly clear that they wanted no part in killing her.

Things had been tense ever since my announcement of the fact Alice would die at my hands, the rest of the Cullen's having taken to trying to persuade me otherwise but I knew they had been with me long enough to know that no amount of begging would change my mind. I didn't get to be the God of War by being sympathetic to people who did not deserve it.

Hanging up on Peter I grabbed a shirt before tugging it on, sensing that Bella had ran out for a quick hunt but she was staying near the forest edge which I was thankful for. She knew how wound up I was right now.

That thought only served to make me think that Bella was indeed correct. I didn't want to have to feel like this constantly, not when it could be avoided and I knew Bella would reach her limit eventually with my constant hounding of her. We liked each other's company, but I knew at the rare times Bella like to hunt on her own to clear her mind.

Plus, by the time she gets back I missed her enough that the sex was awesome!

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. I would have to ask Peters and Chars thoughts on the matter.

When she returned I grabbed Bella instantly, pressing my nose into her neck before breathing in deeply. She smelled like home.

"You hunt well, darlin'?" I asked as we waited for the rest of our coven to get here.

Bella nodded happily. "I'll go with you after we finish with this."

I grinned at that, pleased with the thought. Bella loved watching me hunt and I loved having her eyes on me as I did so. I just needed Peter to hurry the fuck up so we could get onto something much more enjoyable.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! What did you think?<strong>


	57. Chapter 57

**Well here is the next chapter, guys. Hope you all had a really nice Christmas! **

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought. I always like to brighten my day by reading them :P **

**Anyway, **

**Happy reading!**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as Peter and Char finally turned up I felt the Major in the back of my mind start to make an appearance. It was a regular occurrence, especially when Bella was involved. I was a talented fighter, but when it came to the tactical side of things I knew I had the advantage over my mate as she did with her own experience. It was what made us work so well together.<p>

"What's with the demand, Major?" Peter asked.

I stared at him, unblinking.

"Major?"

"Bella thinks we should go after Alice," I spoke. "How she worded it, I believe we should as well."

It didn't seem to come as a surprise to either Peter or Char and I debated briefly if I had been the only one who hadn't thought of going after Alice straight away rather than waiting.

Being around the Cullen's so much had clearly affected me. I scowled.

As if to prove my point Peter grinned, slapping me on the back causing me to grunt. "Glad you're finally seeing sense mate, though it took a while."

"He had sex on his mind," Bella felt it helpful to cut in. I shot a look in her direction, narrowing my eyes but like always she simply rolled her eyes and ignored me. I sighed.

Peter snorted out a laugh, "makes sense."

"Can we please get back to the point?" I snapped. "Do you agree we should go after Alice or not?"

Sensing that I was losing my temper Peter no longer chose to test me, which was probably for the best.

"I agree with Bella, Major" Char cut in seriously. "I don't want to be constantly watching my back, not to mention you know how Peter gets when a so-called threat is around."

I rolled my eyes at that; I knew exactly how Peter got. I stifled a snort, Char thought Peter was overprotective but it was nothing like how I got with Bella. It was a relief my mate actually got turned on and liked the fact that I was constantly in her company.

"Peter?" I asked.

My second in command nodded. "I'm with ya mate, the sooner we get this shorted the better."

With their agreement and thoughts on the matter I knew that there was no going back now. I was glad that they could see where Bella and myself were coming from since having them on side took a large amount of weight off my shoulders. Their involvement would be useful, not that Alice was that big of a threat since she couldn't even _see_ us thanks to Bella, but because what we were about to do was more than a tad risky.

Looking towards Peter I saw him nod in agreement, his gift having worked its advantage to him.

It seems like we were going to be visiting the Volturi.

* * *

><p>"You can't go."<p>

I sighed at Carlisle's attempt at an order. The only reason I didn't react was due to the respect I had gained for him over the years. He was a good man, a good vampire, and having accepted me when I arrived and told me I could stay meant he had gained a large amount of respect.

Still, that didn't mean it would affect my plans in the slightest.

"It has already been decided, Carlisle" Bella answered by my side.

Wrapping an arm around her waist I pulled her against me, enjoying her touch. I knew that all this talk to destroying Alice, a disloyal vampire, was winding her up. I could sense her lust.

Letting her fingers runs up and down my chest I fought back a shiver, knowing the last thing I needed to get was distracted. We could play later, especially since I had a highly submissive Bella to enjoy.

When she had agreed to play out one of my deepest and darkest fantasy I had almost had a hear t attack, I was sure I would have had I been human. I wasn't foolish enough to not tread carefully though, especially not when Bella was putting so much faith and trust into me.

I was not going to piss on that trust.

Just the thought alone wasn't acceptable. I loved her way too much not to have her trust me like she did. As long as I was careful and completely monitored her emotions the entire time I knew everything would be fine.

_Fuck,_ even the thought was hot. I couldn't wait.

Carlisle's voice brought me back to the present, his tone pleasing. "Please do not do this Jasper, Alice may have made a mistake but she is still my daughter-"

"The Volturi doesn't like us, Carlisle" I stated bluntly. "He favours you of course, I would be naïve not to believe that, but it is the only reason he has not slaughtered us already. He sees us as threat, and it is time we reminded him that we are not to be messed with."

If anything Carlisle looked even more pale if that was possible. "Son, Jasper…please-"

Surprisingly it was Bella who seemed to wish to sooth his nerves, which was a shock considering she didn't much care for people's feelings in general unless she considered them family.

"Can I ask you something, Carlisle?"

"Of course, Bella."

She started at him for a few moments. "Has Aro ever warned you about the consequences of having such a large and gifted coven?"

"He has brought it up in the past, but-"

Bella cut him off. "Alice should have stopped being family the moment she betrayed you. She is selfish, and uncaring. Do you really wish to have her around your mate? Around your loyal and protective family? Do you really believe the risk is worth it, to give her another change?"

I shook my head at my mate; she always seemed on have a way with words. I was the more do as I say or you die type. Both ways tended to work.

"I still think-"

"Really think about it," Bella stared at him. "Could you forgive her, without the obligation to do so?"

It was Rose who answered first, "no."

Emmett if anything looked slightly taken aback at his mates admission. He stared at her, eyes wide.

"Don't look at me like that, baby" Rose rolled her eyes. "You know I never liked Alice, hell I like Bella better than the pixie bitch. When it comes to you or her Emmett I don't even have to think about it."

"But babe," he protested. "No one is asking you to make that choice, I mean-"

"I don't like her Emmett!" his mate finally lost his cool. "She is a fucking bitch! It doesn't bother me if Jasper goes ahead and rips her throat out since I don't want to have to worry about her coming back if he does!"

Her loud screeches caused Peter to wince as he stood by a slightly impressed Char. Char liked a woman with a backbone, I think it was one of the reasons why she and Bella got along so well.

Emmett looked heartbroken. "How can you say that?"

"Because it's true," Rose sighed. Turning she cupped her man's cheek in an affection manner only her mate got to experience. "I love you too much to have to worry about her coming back, or even worse, getting the Volturi to destroy us all."

"That's kind of sweet," Bella muttered causing me to smile.

Bending down I pressed my lips to her temple, soaking up the rare sensations of contentment from her as I savoured them as if they were my own. It didn't surprise me that it didn't last long, but at least her emotions stayed positive which was a plus. I had expected impatience but apparently she didn't mind the wait.

Emmett didn't seem like he was about to agree anytime soon but it didn't bother me in the slightest. It wasn't like he was coming with us.

"We're going to Italy," I felt the need to butt into the conversation. "We're goin' ta ask Aro where Alice is and then, well…" I trailed off with a shrug. I didn't want to rub it in that I was going to rip her apart; I wasn't that cruel when I knew how they were taking this.

I felt panic flow off Esme in waves. "But-I don't want you to get hurt, any of you."

"We'll be find, ma'am" Peter grinned. "Don't ya worry 'bout us, we goin' ta give them a right scare."

Surprisingly, Carlisle who I knew didn't agree with this at all brought me into a hug, pulling me away from Bella. I let him, feeling his nervousness and insecurity about the whole thing. I was impressed he managed to keep up a strong appearance though.

"Just-" he started before cutting himself off. "Please be careful. I know I won't be able to change your mind but-but I see where you're coming from and I just hope you'll be careful."

For him to say that I knew was a lot. I smiled, nodding my head as I returned the brief hug before returning to Bella's side. Unfortunately, that was when the human who always seemed to be present decided to cut in with her opinion. Why was she always here? Didn't she have a life around Edward? Then again I suppose I didn't have one without Bella.

"You can't kill her!"

Bella sneered at the human, not bothering to hide her distaste. "Excuse me?"

Angela spun around, hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes. I snorted at the image, she looked as if she was an angry little kitten who didn't know that she was about to be eaten by the big bad wolf. The wolf being Bella.

"I like Alice, she was nice to me! So, you can't kill her!" she demanded as if it would make much of a difference.

"Listen to me, human-" Bella started.

"Angela" she cut in causing Bella to roll her eyes, narrowing her eyes further at the interruption.

"Like I give two shit's. What makes you think that if I say no to Carlisle, who by the way I respect a hell of a lot more than _you_, that you ordering me to stay away from her will change anything?" she raised a brow.

I smirked when I felt Carlisle perk up at her reference to him, even if she was talking about Alice I could tell he was pleased with how Bella had grown somewhat attached to him, especially after finding out about my mates' lack of a father figure when she was growing up.

"You're talking as if I'm never going to be one of you!"

"You're not," Bella stated bluntly.

"Of course I am-"

Bella shook her head, her curls bouncing around her face. I purred as I got hit with a blast of her delicious scent; it was delicious. "I do not believe you to be Edward's mate, so no; I do not think you will be changed. I think that your lack of self-preservation will get you killed, and your naive nature of what being a vampire entails will push you over the edge."

Bella looked over to Rose. "Do you know that Rose hates being a vampire?" she raised a brow, but did not portray her trust by telling her about _why_ or _how_ she became what she was. Bella was loyal through and through.

Angela snorted. "Of course Rose likes being a vampire."

At that Rose was the one to scoff. "And how would you know that? You act as if I like you. Being a vampire sucks, I love Emmett and he makes it worth it, but if it wasn't for him I wouldn't want this."

I could tell Angela was shocked. Just how little did she know?

"Can we, can we stop talking about this now?" Esme spoke softly.

I watched as Bella nodded. While Esme had been successful in remaining unattached to Angela that didn't mean she liked to see her guest in near tears. Bella got this, and left it alone. It was time we made a move anyway if we were going to put our plan into action as soon as possible. I couldn't wait to have a utterly submissive Bella after all, and while I knew the wait would make it all the more worth it, I really didn't want to put it off any longer than necessary.

So with that on my mind I turned to face Peter who nodded. Looks like it was time to track down the little bitch who thought she could mess with the God of War and get away with it. I scoffed at the thought; she was as good as dead. She was on borrowed time now.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Good?<strong>


	58. Chapter 58

**Hey guys, **

**Well here is the next chapter, and I want again to apologise for the wait. But my two weeks of exams are over so I will be having a lot more time to settle down and get some chapters out. Thanks forbeing so patient with me and I hope to make it up to you by getting the next chapter out as soon as possible so I promise you that you won't have that long of a wait. **

**So, thanks again for the reviews and support and I hope you enjoy :P**

**xxx**

_So with that on my mind I turned to face Peter who nodded. Looks like it was time to track down the little bitch who thought she could mess with the God of War and get away with it. I scoffed at the thought; she was as good as dead. She was on borrowed time now._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>The Volturi.<p>

I sighed. I has been a while since I had been here I thought with a scowl. I didn't like it, didn't like where my life had suddenly taken me due to the selfish and stupid bitch who tried to not only get me killed but my mate as well. When we found her, she was more than dead. I would make sure she suffered until her last breath.

Knowing that I needed to distract myself from my bloodlust filled thoughts I turned my head to look out of the window, Peter driving with Char in the front while me and Jasper were cuddling in the back.

I could feel how tense my mate was as he ran his fingers up and down my bare thigh, my outfit while I had to admit was more slutty than I was used to wearing outside of the bedroom was practical. I knew how possessive Jasper got, and while I had nothing against showing more than a bit of skin I knew it made him uncomfortable. I felt the same if a lot of lust was directed at him, so why should I be hypocritical?

I had with Chars help decided on wearing a simple wrap dress which came to just above mid-thigh, revealing a lot of my creamy skin. It was practical in that it showed off my scars, warning the other vampires there that I had been through wars and that they didn't stand a change.

Jasper had done the same, having rolled up his sleeves to display the deep scars on his arms. While they were too faint for a pair of human eyes to see, a vampire's attention was instantly drawn there.

I loved it when I saw their reactions; it only served to remind me of just how powerful my mate actually was. Something that I loved to be reminded of, frequently.

Feeling his discontent I turned my attention from the window back to my mate, leaning to nuzzle my nose into his neck as I let my lips and tongue creep up his tense jaw as I licked and sucked at the pale skin there. I smiled against him when he grunted, my eyes glancing at his groin only to lick my lips when I saw the tempting bulge there.

"I really can't deal with being hard right now, Bella."

It was fair to say I really didn't care what he thought at the moment, not when I continued to stare at his groin hungrily. Did they have time to pull over before they got there? Just for a little fun?

"I don't mind," I told him.

Snorting out a chuckle, Jasper pinched my bare thigh-hard.

"Ow, what the fuck?" I jumped, swatting his hand away as I squirmed away from him. Bastard.

"Pay attention," he narrowed his eyes causing me to huff. "We can play later," he murmured causing me to snort.

"Yea right," I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'll play with myself more like."

He grunted at that. I could sense his lust but also his annoyance, so clearly he had things on his mind that didn't involve getting his mate off. Then again it had been a while since I had taken my pleasure into my own hands and the thought wasn't actually as off-putting as I thought it would be.

Maybe some self-loving was exactly what the doctor called for.

Pleased with my very near future plans I leaned through the two front seats, turning to face Char with a grin. "We stopping at a motel before we go kick some arse?"

Char giggled with a nod. "Yep, Peters already called ahead and made us reservations."

I smiled with a sigh, leaning back into my seat and shoving Jaspers arm off my leg when his fingers began to play with the hem of my dress. When he made an attempt to do so again I used my heel to kick him in his lower leg causing him to grunt.

"What the fuck, Bella?"

"Oh," I rolled my eyes. "So _now_ you want to touch me?"

He scowled; I tugged on his curls.

"Fuck Bella," he whined, yes whined, as he moved his head away. I grinned, tugging at another curl sharply causing him to snap in a manner which I guess was meant to be off putting. "Bella, will you stop – Bella!"

I was laughing manically as I continued to roughly pull at his curls, ignoring the way he tried to squirm away from me. I could feel the amusement of both Peter and Char in the front seat as they tried their hardest not to laugh out loud, but a few giggles and chuckles escaped which only seemed to frustrate Jasper more.

Finally Jasper seemed to grab my wrists, pinning them to my sides as he narrowed his eyes at me. I would have thought he was serious had I not felt his amusement at the situation at hand, not to mention the lust. He loved it when I was rough with him.

He opened his mouth to say something, probably some cocky remark, but the car pulled to a stop and Peter looked around with sparkling eyes. "We're here, children" he sniggered causing Jasper to let go at me and kick the back of Peters chair just hard enough for the car to shake at the impact.

"Shit! Don't wreak my baby!"

Leaving Peter and Jasper to their ramblings I got out of the car with Char, looking around and taking in my surroundings. The motel looked to be in good shape, but it was the sort of place which wouldn't ask questions. Using Jaspers gift I could tell it was the sort of place men took their mistresses when they wanted to sneak away from their wives.

I grinned.

"Do you like it?"

I glanced at Char and nodded. "It'll do."

The inside of the motel room wasn't half bad either; I mean it wasn't like we needed to sleep but still. I didn't really feel like going out tonight, having hunted heavily before we left, so a night in was exactly what I had planned. Jasper could bugger off and enjoy himself while I give myself some self-lovin'.

I smirked at the thought.

Feeling a pair of arms around my waist I leaned back against my mates' chest. Apparently I had been forgiven.

"Want to fool around?" I heard him mutter huskily against my ear. I shivered.

Thinking up an excuse, knowing the results when he would discover what I planned, I thought quickly on my feet. "Weren't you going to ask Peter if his gift picked up on anything?"

Jasper frowned. "I guess I'd better," he squeezed my waist. "Rain check?" he asked causing me to nod eagerly. Like I would say no.

After a deep passionate kiss Jasper fled the room, making his way towards Peter and Chars room for the night. They had gotten a room on a different floor, even though if we really listened we could still hear every word. But it was easier to blank out, giving the resemblance of privacy.

It took me less than a minute to get myself worked up as thoughts of Jasper made my sex drip and my body to tremble. I soon found myself laying on the bed, turned on beyond belief. I could have waited for Jasper to take care of my needs, but to be honest some self lovin' sounded so good right now.

So with that on my mind I didn't hesitate to strip, lying on the centre of the queen sized bed which had been a pleasant surprise. Like I had said before, it was the kind of place businessmen would take their mistresses.

Snorting at the thought I let my fingers run down my stomach, my breasts still encased in the silk material of a lace bra which hugged my milky globes perfectly. It had come with one hell of a price tag, much like the matching lace boxer shorts I was wearing, but they felt so soft against my sensitive skin that I couldn't resist.

Jasper had yet to see my new purchase.

Brushing my thumb against the waistband of my panties I shivered at my own touch, enjoying the sensation I was bringing to myself. Even so though, I couldn't help but close my eyes and imagine that it was Jaspers fingers doing the exploring and not mine.

Licking me lips I dipped my fingers under the waistband, feeling the soft patch of hair before passing my pubic bone and heading straight for my dripping honey-pot. I didn't want to wait. I couldn't wait.

I didn't mess around, didn't tease myself since I wanted a quick but powerful release. With the first brush of my fingers against my soaked lower lips I was a moaning and withering mess.

I wasn't so patient after that.

My mind felt as if it was filled with cotton wool, my fingers working myself effortlessly while my thumb rubbed my sensitive clit with fast and frenzied movements. Though it wasn't until I felt the surprisingly wet lap of a tongue against my core that I startled, instinctively moving away only to be held down.

"_God…_" now that groan I recognised. "You're such a fuckin' tease."

I threw my head back when I felt the vibrations of his words against my clit, my fingers still working myself until I felt his own wrap around my wrist. He licked my digits clean, not tearing his pupil blown dark eyes away from my own.

"Naughty, naughty girl…" he purred, the vibrations sending me into overdrive.

Tangling my fingers in his messy hair I was soon directing him back to the matter at hand, his husky chuckles going ignored as he finished the job I had started.

To say I was satisfied afterwards would have been a major understatement.

* * *

><p>I was sitting next to Jasper as he went over the final plans with Peter, his hand on my bare knee as I had reluctantly gotten dressed after our tussle on the sheets. I smiled at the memory, it only having happened less than an hour ago.<p>

The possessiveness had been coming off him in waves, and I knew it was due to the fact we were going to see the Volturi soon. It didn't really matter to put it off or not, and Jasper and Peter had decided to simply go right ahead and surprise them with a sudden visit.

He had asked for my opinion but I had simply shrugged. He dealt with the tactics in this partnership after all. I trusted him to lead us in the right and safe direction; always would.

"We leave in two hours."

Peter nodded. "My gift is tellin' me that they will be feedin' afterwards, might as well get 'em when there not at full strength."

"We need to make sure ta feed then," Jasper nodded before turning to face me. "We goin' human or stickin' wit animals, Bella."

I thought about it. While a bit of human blood would taste like heaven on my tongue I knew Jasper tried too hard with his diet. I didn't want to ruin all his progress only to have him regret it. I had also turned to animal blood, I didn't exactly want to ruin how far I had come either, not for simply a little more strength.

It wasn't really worth it in the long run.

"I'll stick with animal" I brushed my hair over my shoulder before deciding to tie it in a low bun to lower the risk of a vampire getting a grip on it if it did come down to a fight. It was doubtful, highly, but that didn't mean I couldn't limit the chance of a risk since it would take a matter of seconds to achieve.

I would have to make sure Char done the same, even though she hated wearing her hair anything but down. She would have to just suck it up.

I knew I had made the right choice when Jasper sighed out in relief. I smiled, knowing he had asked for my benefit. It was sweet.

"That alright with you, Char?"

Char nodded. "I'll join you hunting of course, I'll change into something similar to Bella as well" she stated as she gestured to the dress I had put back on.

With that sorted we broke off in pairs to enjoy some privacy before we would head to the Volturi castle. If it was one thing I knew, it was that it wouldn't be long until I would get to see my man in action.

_Sigh…good memories._

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, I added yet another lemon but I couldn't resist. With more plot coming up in the later chapters I wanted to make sure to add at least one more bit of intimacy in the chapter and you know how I love me lemons :P <strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed since visiting the Voltouri is next…**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey guys, **

**Just to warn you I am really not very happy with this chapter but it was necessary for the story to continue. Still, let me know what you thought and if the sudden increase of plot is a good thing. **

**Have fun reading, and don't forget to review since I really want to know your opinion on this chapter. **

**Thanks again, **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>My grip on Bella's waist was possessive to say the least, but it was a gesture which I had no intention to lay up on any time soon. She was mine; I was going to make sure that every fucking vampire in this castle knew that the moment they laid eyes on her.<p>

I wasn't oblivious. She was what every male would be after as a mate, especially that of the vampire species. She was gorgeous, sexy, but also held an innocent edge when she wanted to be which was more than a little tempting in rare occurrences. Like when she let me hold her when she was upset, hell when she openly told me that something was wrong and we would cuddle for hours.

It made me feel more like her protector, the person who she could come to when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

It wasn't only that though. She was powerful; her gift, attitude and sharp mind was enough to have any male panting after her. Anyone who had a lust for power would be affected by her, that much was clear. Which was exactly why as far as I was concerned she wouldn't be leaving my sight for even a second, not when there were so many unmated vampires about. Hell, I didn't even trust the females in this place since I knew before me Bella had preferred their sex and for good reason.

She was mine, but that didn't mean I had to like feeling the lust others felt for her. I fucking _hated_ it!

"The same plan?" Peter muttered as we strode into the reception. I nodded.

Reaching the front desk I took note of the human who was sitting there, typing away on her keyboard in a manner which was far to irritating. I was on edge enough without having to listen to that shit.

I cleared my throat loudly when she didn't sense my presence quickly enough for my liking.

Startled, she jumped in her seat with a yelp. It was also comical as her eyes widened dramatically as she caught sight of the four of us and my less than friendly expression.

"Urmm…h-hello, w-wel-lcome to the-the-"

I cut off the rambling human before she could finish. If I had let her continue I had no idea how long she would have taken to spit her bloody words out.

"We're here to see Aro."

Her eyes widened further. "D-do you have a-an-"

"No, we don't have an appointment but it is not up for question. We _will_ be seeing Aro today, now."

I watched as the human took a deep breath, steading her nerves. "I'm sorry, but without an a-appointment you can't-"

It was then Bella had apparently lost her impatience. I was impressed she had managed to hold out this long since it wasn't what she was known for. She preferred to act quickly, to get the situation under control before following through with her intentions in an efficient and quick manner.

Striding forward she slammed both of her small hands on the desk, the resounding bang enough to make the human jump. I was partly surprised the desk didn't split with the force of it. The human, I think her name was Gianna but I couldn't be sure, not when the Volturi seemed to go through humans at an alarming, but not surprisingly, rate.

"Now you listen here," Bella's tone was low. "As far as I can see, you have two choices. A) you can continue to refuse us and I will kill you before stepping over your soon to be bloodless corpse. B) you send for Aro and I will let you live. Choose!"

Rolling my eyes I grabbed Bella around her waist and yanked her back to me, her eyes still narrowed but she allowed me to pull her against me without protest. I fought back a smirk as I rested my hand on her hip.

It didn't take long for Gianna to decide on the option which kept her breathing. At last she was smart enough to figure out that Bella was far from kidding, and if she choice option A then she was as good as dead.

"Y-you c-can go t-through now."

Ignoring her stuttering I led Bella towards the main throne room, having been here once before. It was not exactly a place in which I wished to return to but if it got this Alice situation sorted out then I could suffer through it much like Bella was.

"AH! Jasper, Isabella, what a delightful surprise!" Aro exclaimed as he spotted us head through the heavy doors.

I could sense his discomfort.

"What is it you are here for?" he questioned. "Have you changed your minds?"

I rolled my eyes at that. Why on earth me and Bella would want to join the guard was beyond me. To be trapped here, to be ordered around with little choice in the matter. It was so far from what it wanted I never let it cross my mind for more than a split second before the thought was lost.

"No," Bella spoke. I agreed fully with her.

Aro frowned. "Then, why are you here?"

I took that as my cure to speak. "We want Alice."

At that Caius chuckled, "and what makes you think she is here? Or that we would give her to you is she was?" he smirked.

Uh, I _hated_ Caius. I respected him somewhat with his fighting ability, but his attitude and lack of ability to rationalise was enough for the Major in me to clash with him. He thought he was my superior when he was nothing of the sort.

I was interrupted out of my thoughts by Peter. "She's here."

Turning to face him I raised a brow. "You sure?" I asked causing him to nod his confirmation. I smirked, retuning my gaze towards the three thrones in front of us and trying to ignore the amusement in Peters emotions. Trust him to be feeling giddy when we were surrounded by trained vampires who instilled fear in the vampire world.

"Well, Aro" I began. "I looks like my second in command has told me that she is here."

"But what makes you think we will give her to you?" he snorted. "Your reputation is well known," he gestured to myself and Bella causing me to pull her closer as his gaze remained focused on her a second longer than I deemed appropriate. "But Alice I very useful-"

"If you keep us from her, I will take her by force" I grunted out as I cut him off.

Annoyance flashed through his piecing red eyes at the interruption but I shrugged it off. I could already feel Bella's shield circling us so we had nothing to worry about. My mate was very gifted in the form of protection.

"Alice will be staying with us, if you are so concerned with her safety-"

"We want her dead."

Well…that was a blunt way of putting it I thought as I glanced down at my mate. She shrugged before looking away. Following her direction I saw her staring at both Alec and Jane causing me to sigh. What was it with my mate and those two bloody vampires?

I could sense the shock of the guard as my mates words hit them.

"Why?" Surprisingly, it was Marcus who asked.

I stared at him. "She threatened my mate." My grip on Bella automatically tightened.

The air seemed to be sucked out of the room at my admission. Even if none of these vampires had been in my presence before, they knew of me. Bella's reputation on the other hand was surprisingly not as common to come across as mine, even if she was more deadly than myself when it came down to me being honest. Tactically, I out done her, but when it came to her inhuman like ability to simply have no emotions nor sympathy she was terrifying.

Well, to others since I thought it was fuck hot.

So, at the fact that it was my mate who was threatened I could tell it made every vampire on edge. I guess it also didn't help that I referred to Peter as my second in command, clueing them in that his reputation wasn't exactly all roses and flowers either.

I could also tell he liked that fact every much.

Rolling my eyes at his smugness I kept my features carefully schooled as I continued to stand in front of Marcus, Caius and Aro. They did not look so sure of themselves any more, even if they tried so hard to hide it.

Did they forget that I was an empath? It was pointless of them to do so.

"Alice is under our protection," Aro stated in a factual manner.

I rolled my eyes. "Then we will simply eliminate anyone who deems their life is worth that of protecting Alice's," I replied as if it was stupid they had not already thought of it. "It does not bother me killing to get my goal achieved, nor does it bother my mate or my coven" I gestured to Peter and Char behind me who grinned viciously.

"You have a coven? I assumed you were part of the Cullen's-"

"No," I shook my head. "I have my own Coven – Whitlock. I am simply close with the Cullen's."

I busied myself with indulging in Bella's emotions as shock seemed to run through the guard. Turning my attention towards her I fought back a snigger than I saw that she was still staring at Alec and Jane, perhaps more than they were comfortable with even as they tried to hide it.

"You're freaking them out, darlin'"

She shrugged. "I was just thinking," she confessed as she tilted her head to the side.

"About what?"

She looked at me briefly. "Perhaps they would fit well in our family rather than the Cullens, yes?"

At that I stood their stunned, the fact Bella had not been bothered about who would hear meant the whole guard was silent at her admission. Hell, both Alec and Jane lost their control for a brief moment as they gasped in shock. They clearly hadn't expected such an offer.

"Bella, Darlin-"

"Just a thought," she spoke absently before letting her fingers run up and down my bare forearm. I shivered, not having forgotten our deal. I couldn't wait to cash in.

We were broken out of it by Aro's sadistic laugh. "It seems your mate is foolish, Major-"

I cut him off which a snarl which left many trembling. Did he-did he just refer to my mate as _foolish_? Did he have a fucking death wish since I was picturing him in so many scenarios which caused him pain in my head?

He seemed to realise his mistake and hurriedly tried to keep the conversation going. Did he think I would forget? Idiot! And to think he was running the vampire government!

"-But you see, Alec and Jane are very loyal to me and the fact that your mate is talking about them changing covens is, not being able to find a better word, foolish."

My snarls increased until I snapped out of my crouch with narrowed eyes and a smirk on my lips. Oh, how satisfying it would be steal two of his most valuable guards from right under his nose.

Hearing a snort I looked behind me to see Peter grinning in excitement. I shook my head, clearly his gift had been warning him of my plans again. I looked in Alec's and Jane's direction with a raised brow, had they thought about Bella's previous offer? But instead of joining the Cullen's, they joined us instead?

Strangely, I didn't find the thought of having them in my coven all that unappealing. Perhaps the idea wasn't all that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I always liked Jane and Alec and thought they had been given a bad deal, so I really wanted to show them in a positive light. Let me know if you agree and like the idea? Hope you enjoyed! <strong>


	60. Chapter 60

**Short authors note just to thank everyone who reviewed. The story is soon coming to an end but don't worry there are still some more chapters to come :P **

**Anyway, **

**Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>"<em>-But you see, Alec and Jane are very loyal to me and the fact that your mate is talking about them changing covens is, not being able to find a better word, foolish." <em>

_My snarls increased until I snapped out of my crouch with narrowed eyes and a smirk on my lips. Oh, how satisfying it would be steal two of his most valuable guards from right under his nose. _

_Hearing a snort I looked behind me to see Peter grinning in excitement. I shook my head, clearly his gift had been warning him of my plans again. I looked in Alec's and Jane's direction with a raised brow, had they thought about Bella's previous offer? But instead of joining the Cullen's, they joined us instead?_

_Strangely, I didn't find the thought of having them in my coven all that unappealing. Perhaps the idea wasn't all that bad._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't help the smirk which tugged at the corner of my lips as I both felt and saw the way in which my mates expression and emotions changed, how my suggestion was running through his head as he thought about the advantages and disadvantages of what having Alec and Jane join our close coven would consist of. I was delighted that he seemed to be seriously considering in the idea instead of simply waving it off.<p>

I remembered the first time I had come across the blood linked pair, how they had not even tried to attack me which showed their awareness of when they needed to tread carefully and when they were both clear of the fact that the only way to escape a situation was to use their heads rather than their strength.

It had caught my attention, and while Jasper had not been present when I had met them he had immediately formed in the forefront of my mind. It wasn't a surprising occurrence since my southern gentlemen was always in my thoughts in some manner or another, but I hadn't been able to help but wonder what his views would be on being more closely linked to the pair.

It seemed I was going to find out.

I would admit that it had been on my mind since I had offered them residence at the Cullen's, and while I respected Carlisle enough to know that he would guide them, look after them and teach them I doubted it would end well in the long run. It would take the simplest clash of pure anger and the pair would have the whole coven in pain or numbed to the point they were utterly defenceless. They couldn't do that to me or Jasper even if they tried to, not with our experience and gifts.

If I was being honest with myself when it came to the Cullen's I didn't mind their company to a certain extent. Edward's company I would tolerate but not like, simply due to the human he was so infatuated with and Alice was a lost cause since I wanted her to meet her final death, one that she could not wake up from.

Emmett and Rosaline I was still undecided on however. While I disliked Emmett's protective nature when it came to the human I admired how he had taken to his vampire life with so much enjoyment, though it was not enough for me to consider him family. As for Rose I believed we could be close, what with her agreeing with the whole Alice plan and the part of her past she shared so closely with my own. Her husband had violated her, much as my father and so many had after him had abused me at such a personal level. It wasn't the ideal thing to bond over, I knew that, but when she had first asked for my advice I had felt sympathy for the blonde vampire.

Esme and Carlisle I was still not sure on. Esme adored her 'children,' that much was obvious, but it was as clear as day that she was still not over her past of losing her own. I had never had children when I was human, so it was not an emotion I had ever felt, especially the losing of that child. It made it hard for me to pity her.

Carlisle on the other hand I had to admit my respect for him had grown. He had not wished for such a life, what with his religious upbringing, but he had made the best of what he had previously considered a hellish situation. To help others, even if they were humans, and to get his tolerance for blood up to the level he had to become a surgeon was an impressive achievement in itself. While did not see him as a father figure, something I never would, I knew his 'children' had been lucky to have a creature who kept them on the right track and would never even think of bringing them any pain.

I held back a sigh as I brought myself back to the situation at hand, suddenly feeling myself tire of all this running around even though I had not moved in the slightest. I had hoped for contentment when I had found Jasper, not more war or fighting, but I knew it was necessary to achieve what I wished in life. With the threat of Alice around, neither me nor my mate would be able to fully relax until she was gone for good.

I would simply have to suck it up until she burned alive.

Glancing towards Aro I took note that his clam exterior was cracking slightly, especially when neither Alec nor Jane objected to my offer which the guard had clearly expected. I understood that the power of being on the Volturi guard would be addicting, but it must grow tiring as my time in the war had, even though each day had never been the same.

I turned to Jasper when I heard him make a sound in the back of his throat, curious.

He turned to face Alec and Jane fully, a light smirk on his lips causing my interest to grow in where his own thoughts had laid.

"The offer is open."

I could register the shock of the guard at such an offer, from myself it was one thing but Jasper was the leader of the coven so it was clear he was taking it seriously. I didn't mind the dynamics of our group, he was my mate and my equal but I would be lying if I said the fact he was dominant over me didn't make me feel safe because it did.

I liked to feel secure. After having a past of fear it was nice to know you were protected.

Aro seemed to sense that he was losing control of the situation, and fast. "Now, I didn't think you were a recruiter Major."

I fought back a grin at how he referred to my mate as Major. Was he clearly trying to get my mate on side? With flattery? I wanted to laugh out loud at the thought.

"I am not, but I wish to make my mate happy and if she wishes for the option to be presented to both Alec and Jane then so be it."

Have I said how much I loved my mate? Because I do, very much so.

This emotion of shock still echoed around the room, the atmosphere tense but unlike the guard Jasper didn't seem bothered in the slightest. I internally smiled, knowing that my southern mate thrived under tense and pressure filled situations. That would never change.

Stepping closer to him I wrapped my fingers around his wrist, the light hairs caressing my sensitive skin as I ran the tips of my fingers around his wrist. I liked to touch him, to caress him, more so than usual vampires. I knew it was a direct result from the lack of comfort I had received as both a human and a vampire, but then again Jasper was the only one I accepted it from.

I ran my tongue across my lips, emotions swirling as the direct contact with my mate gave me the ability to sense what he felt more heightened. I naturally increased the strength of my shield, letting him have more control over his own emotions as well as their own.

Sensing his thankfulness I gripped him tighter, letting him ground me as usual.

"Well I hate to disappoint you, Major" Aro started in a strained manner. "But I have to tell you that both Alec and Jane are too loyal to stray from my side, the Volturi's side."

_Ah, smart vampire_. I cocked my head to the side, realising that he was playing the loyalty and guilt card. I knew what he was insinuating, that he had saved them and they owed it to him to stay. It was ironic really, considering a coven is meant to be built on respect, trust and the desire to be with the other coven members. It was why many vampires considered being in a Coven seriously before agreeing.

"I will not steal them from you, Aro" my mate replied in monotone. "It was simply a suggestion, one that if they refuse then no more will be said about it. I will not, and do not beg."

Pushing aside the humour I felt at his statement, knowing that he had begged me to let him cum only days ago, I kept my thoughts to myself. I was in a similar boat after all, I would not beg to anyone and yet I would plead with Jasper when the situation arose. He was the only exception, always would be.

Aro narrowed his eyes. "Then no more shall be said about it."

"While this is all interesting and everything, we're getting off track aren't we Major?" Peter drew us back to the situation at hand.

Jasper nodded. "We still want Alice, that will not change."

It was Caius whose anger snapped first, rising to his feet with his hands clenched in fists and the faint scent of his venom pooling in his mouth. While Jasper was aware that my shield was keeping us safely protected, his instincts had him pushing me further behind him. I didn't protest.

"You do not have the right to just walk in here and make such a demand!"

Jasper hissed as a reply. "Your law states tat I hav the right ta protect ma mate, tat if it is justified her death will legally fall into my hands! She betrayed me to you, wishin' not only me dead but ma mate, as well as havin' the nerve ta openly threaten my Bella! I have the right ta rip her ta pieces!"

I bit my lip, his deepened accent making me want to purr.

"You will respect your elders!"

"And you will respect your laws," Jasper replied in a deadly calm tone. "You would have to be a foolish idiot not to see your corruption, and I did not care for how you conducted your laws, until it affects me directly" he spoke honestly. I knew where he was coming from, why try and interfere when it doesn't bother you?

Caius's anger only seemed to reinforce. "I have hundreds, thousands of years on you-"

"And yet you have not learnt from your past," Jasper cut in smoothly. "I know you are aware of my reputation, of my past, and yet you show no respect and yet expect me to give you it in return?"

"I could have you in pieces within seconds!"

"Try it!" Jasper snarled, even my fingers caressing the bare skin of his arm not calming him from his anger. I didn't try and influence his emotions, not when I had already submitted to the fact I would allow him to handle the situation however he pleased. I would not break my word, and I did not want to get involved unless I deemed it necessary particularly either.

The hesitation on Caius's part spoke volumes, a smirk appearing on my lips. Oh, how I did love it when my mate struck fear in others.

Sensing the situation was getting out of control, and fast, Marcus seemed to be the voice of reason. It was strange I thought, how he had chosen to stay living when his mate had perished as she had for I myself would never be able to do such a thing. Just the thought of Jasper no longer being with me, no longer there to love and comfort me…

I cut off my thoughts, jaw clenched as I tightened my hold on my mate. He was here, he was fine.

Clearly sensing my mood I felt a large hand run down my back, gripping my arse harshly as he brought me back to the present. He knew me well, knowing I didn't need a gentle caress but something firm to keep the fact he was present, safe, and looking after me clear in my mind.

"Perhaps we should simply let him have his vengeance," Marcus replied in a lazy tone, his beady eyes on my own. I didn't shy away, but I was curious as to what was running through his head.

Aro snapped his head around, "don't be foolish Marcus."

"If we do not, I have no doubt that we will suffer dearly for it Aro. I have heard of past situations where odds were far greater than our own."

Is that why he was looking at me? He knew how well me and Jasper efficiently tore apart armies of vampires? Not to mention with Char and Peter on side as well we were even more deadly than simply the two of us.

It seemed Marcus was smarter than I had previously given him credit for.

* * *

><p><strong>While I'm not completely happy with this chapter how do you think it went? I mean Alice has to die, that is a given, but I'm still debating just how it's going to be done. <strong>

**Please REVIEW and let me know your thoughts, it helps me know where to take the story in the right direction.**

**Plus, I love it!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey readers, **

**Well I'm only doing a quick authors note to let you know that I hope you enjoy the chapter, I found myself getting slightly carried away but I doubt you guys mind!**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>I allowed a smirk to appear at the corner of my lips when I first scented the aroma that was Alice. It was sweet, in a sickly sort of way and from how the wolves described what our species smelt like to their sensitive sense of smell it was similar I assumed.<p>

I already felt the Major within me begin to rise to the surface, thirsty for the vengeance which would occur in only a few minutes time. I knew the exact moment the Voltouri had relented, and it was clear that they had weighed their options and realised the only way to get out of this alive and unharmed was to allow me my request.

I wasn't power hungry, not at all since the thought in itself wasn't attractive in the slightest. I much like Bella wished for a peaceful existence, preferably in Texas, with no one other than my coven.

The thought was extremely tempting; desirable.

Allowing my thoughts to drift slightly I knew it was what my mate desired also, what she had wanted since the moment she had returned to me. It made a feeling of guilt ripple through me at the realisation that I hadn't given her what she wished for, even if I planned to do so once this whole situation was sorted out and resolved.

Aro had clearly thought about the consequences to what would happen if he continued to refuse me what I had come for, what I had the right to carry out as their own laws proved as much. I was being honest when I had mentioned how I did not care how they governed our kind, as long as I was left out of it. Now I was involved and deeply affected, however, it was clear they had decided it would benefit them best if they brought my peace by surrendering what they wished to hold close to them.

They had managed before Alice, it was clear they could cope just as well without her.

It was a relief. I was confident that if a fight had come from our visit then we would have been successful, what with the fact I could already feel Bella's shield beginning to tighten and ripple as she fought off the urge to do more damage with her valuable gift.

She was magnificent.

"I want your word, Major" Aro narrowed his eyes. He did not seem happy in the slightest that he was for once not on the side of victory. "I will surrender Alice, but you will no longer be involved in how I choose to run our kind."

At least the ancient knew when I gave my word I kept it I thought briefly.

"If you do not interrupt my life, or the Cullen's, any further than I will stay out of your way" I promised. "I am sick of having to fight, I have suffered through enough wars, but if it becomes necessary, I will come after you once again."

Aro narrowed his eyes further, pursing his lips in a tight line.

"Accept it, Aro" Marcus answered lazily. It was the way his eyes were trained on my mate who stood behind me that had me feeling slightly antsy, my hand tightening its grip on Bella's arse as I reassured myself that she was still safely behind me.

It settled the Major in me somewhat.

"You shouldn't be so quick to make a deal, Marcus" Caius scolded. "What makes you think once we give him this he won't demand more?"

I snorted at that, what else would I want from them?

"I am not a patient man, Aro" I spoke calmly. I had an utterly submissive Bella to look forward to after all. "So it would be in your best interest to simply give her up before I take this castle apart and deal out her death like it is my right to do so. I had given my word already; I will not offer it a second time."

Clenching his jaw I saw Aro stare blankly at me, trying to create fear within me I assumed but it was not going to work when I could easily sense his indecisiveness, his unease with the entire situation he had suddenly found himself entangled in.

I could sense my mate getting just as impatient as myself, wanting this over quickly and efficiently. I didn't blame her in the least.

"Bring her in."

As soon as his command had vibrated around the room in an echo the sound of screeching could be heard from another room within the castle, Peter chuckling in anticipation while the Major within me was practically purring in anticipation for what was about to come.

Neither of us could wait.

"No! Let go of me! I said, I demand you release me at once!"

Ah, it seemed like such a long time since I had last heard the annoying screech of the seer I thought with a mix of distaste and excitement. I had not missed her presence in the slightest, but the thought of finally bringing her to her final death was enough to get the vampire side of me producing venom in preparation for what was about to come.

It felt addicting, familiar, and truly delicious.

"Hello Alice" I bared my teeth in a vicious smile when I caught her attention. I took pleasure in watching her freeze.

I observed her as she swallowed, the fear flowing off her in waves. "Jasper!" she suddenly exclaimed happily. "Thank god you're here, you can help me, yes?" she asked hopefully.

Raising a brow I simply stared at her.

"Jasper?"

Bella it seemed wasn't for drawing this out, rather hissing in her direction causing her to flinch. My amazing mate may be letting me take control, but it was clear she only had so much tolerance for the situation and it was quickly running out.

"Betrayal comes at a cost, Alice" I spoke flatly causing her eyes to flash and her emotions to flare.

Disbelief…

Fear…

Regret…

Anger…

Hate…

All her emotions were flowing into me, Bella's shield helping me deal with not losing my own anger as I was influenced by the vampire I wished to kill. I was thankful, like I always was.

"What?"

I sighed, was she really going to try and play the innocent with me? Was she really that foolish? That ignorant as to think I would believe she was anything other than the vile creature I knew her to be?

I wanted to laugh out loud at the thought.

Struggling against the two guards that held her I watched as venom leaked from her mouth. If she was a human she would be frothing at the mouth with anger.

"You think I am going to just allow you to kill me?" she screamed. "That is what you are here for, isn't it? To kill me, burn me like the hateful vampire you are? You are fucking pathetic!"

It was Bella whose anger seemed to snap first, flashing next to me as she hissed once before she seemed to shut off her emotions completely. I could tell that the guard was in awe of her, I mean who wouldn't be when she looked like the sort of vampires the humans preserved us to be.

Emotionless, cold and utterly unfeeling…

She was perfect.

"Do you know what I used to do with vampires who betrayed me?" Bella raised a brow in Alice's direction, her words sending a chill down the spill of everyone but our coven. No, Peter and Char were smirking amusingly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh let me guess, you killed them."

Bella allowed a quiet snigger to leave her lips. "Oh no," she shook her head, very much serious. "Not straight away anyway. You see the best way to get a point across is to use that act of betrayal to portray to others what the consequences would be if such a thing was ever repeated."

I smirked when I saw where she was going with this.

"You threatened my life, which is enough to amount to a pain filled end. It was when you went onto _threaten_ my mates life that things got more personal. Did you know no newborn had ever said such a thing to me before? That even without knowing me they knew once it was out in the open they had successfully signed their own death warrant?"

I watched Alice's expression carefully, my fingers running up and down my mates back lightly. I knew I shouldn't have lust on my mind, but I couldn't help it when Bella was like this. So controlling, possessive, protective…qualities I normally held myself.

I loved it.

Still, I knew not to get side-tracked, especially since I just knew that I would never hear the end of it from Peter who was already smirking in my direction knowingly. I huffed; he was just as bad when Char got all controlling over him.

I remembered the first time I had heard the two of them fucking in the tents on the desert; it wasn't exactly a hard thing to forget since he sounded as if he was killing her. I may like sex, but listening to my venom brother and sister getting it on like they had been was something I did not find attractive in the slightest.

It wasn't that I had never been with a man, because I had, only topping of course since there was no way I would have submitted for another male to pound me in the arse. That was never going to happen. But I had always preferred women, especially my Bella who I was happily monogamous for.

I thought back to the first time Bella had gone down on Char, the only time actually. I had been approached by Peter and couldn't help but wonder, and while it was hot the only thought on my mind was the fact that it was someone else bringing her pleasure when that should be my job.

I hated to admit it but I was so insanely jealous that I doubted it would occur again even if Bella wanted it. I may love her with everything I held dear to her, but I was definitely a jealous and possessive bastard when it came down to it.

She was **MINE**! It was as simple as that.

"Let's speed things along should we?" I nipped at Bella's neck, interrupting her cold stare in Alice's direction. "I can't wait to get you back home," I added as I shot her a brief but heavy burst of lust.

With her nod of approval I turned back to Alice, pleased that my mate was letting me have control of the situation once again, even if I knew she would happily rip Alice apart without a second thought.

Me though, I really wanted to draw this out, painfully so.

I had Alice by the hair in the next instant, slowly leaking agony into her emotions at such a tedious pace it would start of as discomfort before I increased it to pure pain that would have her weeping on her death bed.

"Ow! Get off me! Jasper, stop it!"

Ignoring her pleas I took a brief moment to look at her, taking in the black cloak she was wearing with a snort. Did she really join the guard? Did she think that it would save her? Keep her away from me? It was almost laughable.

I could tell the exact moment that it hit her that this was it, her last moments living her un-dead life. Her reaction was amusing to start the least, the sudden contrast unexpected as she went from screaming to pleading to crying.

Shish, talk about dramatic.

I didn't react to her loud sobs, knowing from experience that she was simply being over dramatic. When you had lived with someone as long as I had with Alice, you picked up on certain aspects of their personality. Like the fact I knew Alice's emotions were pretty much fake from the first time I had met her, and that she played on the advantage of her young and seemingly innocent appearance.

I had rolled my eyes every time one of the Cullen's would fall for it.

She had tried it with me once, wanting me to change who I was simply so I would fit her imagine of what she had decided in her own little world was perfection. The woman needed to look in the mirror.

I sighed loudly as I continued to take in her desperate attempts to escape. Didn't she have any pride? Then again I hadn't really expected her to have any, since this was Alice I was talking about.

"What would Carlisle say?" she broke me out of my thoughts. "He would be disappointed in you, Jasper! I know he would!"

"Let me guess, you've seen it have you?" I rolled my eyes as I drawled out my question in a bored tone.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Look Alice," I cut off any attempt she had to argue with me. "Do you have any last words before I rip you to pieces?" I was nice enough to ask.

I could sense Bella's impatience as her eyes bore into the back of my head, her emotions deliberately flowing into me, clueing me in how displeased she was with me wanting to draw this out.

I would make it up to her later.

Turns out Alice didn't have any last words, but rather a rage filled roar of combined anger and pain as she hissed and spat in my direction. And she thought _I_ was the animal?

Flooding her with as much agony as I could manage, venom soon leaked from her mouth and eyes, the fact we couldn't cry showing just how much her body was rejecting the negative emotions I was forcing into her small system. It was a pleasant feeling, to be able to control someone as much as I was capable of doing.

Once I was satisfied that she had reached the highest threshold of pain I had her ripped into pieces within mere seconds, setting her alight in one swift motion as everyone present witnessed her burn as her final cries soon died out as she was left as nothing other than a pile of smoking ash.

Smirking, I snapped my head in Bella's direction. I immediately noticed the way her own lips curved into a lustful grin I knew that we were exactly on the same page.

I was going to fuck her raw.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Honestly, I hadn't expected to have this chapter as the final but it just seemed to work. <strong>

**Also, I was thinking about while I don't really want to do a sequel to this story since I think it would lose some of its appeal, but what are your thoughts on a **_**prequel**_**? You know, when Jasper gets first changed and how he actually meets Bella? Just a thought, but let me know. **

**So, prequel? **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
